Hogwarts läser HP: Hemligheternas kammare
by lealover1
Summary: Första boken är avklarad men kommer de kunna ta sig igenom den härboken utan några nya bråk och hur kommer Harrys familj reagera till faran han hamnade i? Trots att de fick bevis för att Voldemort existerade så vägrar man ändå att se sanningen, kommer de ändra sin åsikt när de läser vidare och kommer Harry kunna undvika fler straffkommenderingar?
1. Den värsta födelsedagen

Första kapitlet, så stolt att jag kommit så här långt.

Tack alla som lämnade en Review till mitt sista kapitel i bok ett, de gav mig motivation att börja skriva på direkten. mer bra nyheter, jag jobbade stenhårt igår och har texten klar till två och ett halv kapitel, allt som saknas är kommentar. men slut på mitt babbel, ha så kul att läsa :)

* * *

"Min tur." Ropade Dean efter att alla hade avslutat frukosten som hade gått förvånansvärt bra, han accepterade boken med ett leende.

"Förhoppningsvis så kommer det här året inte vara en upprepning av deras första år." Sade Kingsley och de vuxna såg tillspetsat på rektorn som var okaraktäriskt tyst.

Ron, Harry och Hermione grimaserade medan de flyttade sig obekvämt i sina sätten vilket Bill märkte och flinade, han hade varit i den positionen många gånger i det förflutna. "Något säger mig att det finns gott av problem som orsakas av Gyllene Trion." Skrattade han.

"Problem är en sak men de säkert så kommer de inte att riskera sina liv som de gjorde i förra boken." Sade Narcissa bestämt.

Mrs. Weasley ryckte till, hon hade en bra uppfattning om vad som skulle komma. "Räkna inte dina kycklingar förrän de är kläckta." rekommenderade hon.

"Okej, slut på småprat. Namnet på första kapitlet är alltså **Den sämsta födelsedagen**." Meddelade Dean otålig på att få börja läsa.

"Jag hatar redan den här boken." dök upp på Sirius pergament och Harry brast ut i skratt, han visste inte varför men använde förklaringen "för att jag är trött"

**Det var inte första gången ett gräl hade utbrutit vid frukosten i nummer fyra på Privet Drive. Mr Vernon Dursley hade väckts i den tidiga morgontimmen av ett högt, hoande oväsen från Harrys rum. Harry var systerson till hans fru.**

"Vad är det för fel på Hedwig?" Frågade Lavender upprört. Hon var otroligt förtjust i den snövita ugglan. "Hon vet att det kommer få dig att hamna i problem."

"Du kommer se Lav." Svarade Harry bistert oh blängde på boken, hans avsmak hade ökat tiofaldigt när hans morbror hade hotat att göra sig av med henne och hur hon hade blivit behandlad.

**"Tredje gången den här veckan!" vrålade han tvärs över bordet. "Om du inte kan hålla den där ugglan i styr, måste den försvinna." Harry försökte allt han kunde för att inte blänga på hans morbror, han viste att ifall Hedwig inte uppförde sig i fortsättningen så skulle hon antagligen förlora sitt liv, med en suck försökte Harry än en gång förklara.**

"Va. Skulle de verkligen döda Hedwig?" frågar Hermione chockad, visst de var otrevliga men det skulle verkligen skada Harry känslomässigt.

"Ifall hon skapar för mycket ljud, ja. Att jag skulle bli upprörd skulle bara vara ett stort plus i deras bok." Svarade Harry äcklat

**"Hon är uttråkad", sade han. "Hon är van vid att flyga omkring utomhus. Om jag bara kunde få släppa ut henne på natten…"**

"De låste in henne." Skrek Tracy i skandal, hon var en stor djurälskare.

"Hon var inte den ända som var inlåst den sommaren." Spottade Ron ut.

"Men det är djurplågeri. Hon kan dö om hon inte får flyga." Utbrister Charlie. "Inte för att tala om hur hon ska skaffa mat!"

"Jag vet inte varför ni är förvånade. Dean läste nyss att _han_ hotat att döda henne." Hermione spottade ut ordet han som om det var gift.

**"Tycker du att jag ser ut som en idiot?"**

"Ja, ärligt talat så gör du det, om du inte tycker det är tillräcklig så har jag en massa idéer på hur vi kan rätta till det." Dök upp på pergamentet

"Gör inget dumt Sirius." stönade Remus så lågt att bara Sirius hörde honom som gav en oskyldig blick.

**röt morbror Vernon med en bit stekt ägg dinglande från den yviga mustaschen. **

"Se på det. vi behöver inte hjälpa honom, han klarar det tillräckligt bra själv Mr. osynlig." Sade Lee med ett skratt.

**"Jag vet vad som händer om den där ugglan släpps ut."**

"Hon skulle flyga iväg och varna människor om att du inte behandlas rätt." Sade Ron mörkt

"Och så kommer vi dyka upp och hota dem." Säger Parvati ivrigt.

"Och en tredjedel skulle vara rödhåriga." Lade George till med ett leende.

"Och så räddar hostkidnapparhost de Harry och lever lyckliga i alla sina dagar." Avslutade Ginny med ett skratt.

Harry brast ut i skratt. "Om så är fallet så antar jag att morbror Vernon visste vad han gjorde i alla fall."

"Vilka skulle dyka upp och rädda Harry exakt?" frågar Tonks med nöje i rösten.

"Enkelt alla i vårt år i Gryffindor, quidditchlaget, Ginny, Lee och Percy skulle nog ha följt med för att se till att vi inte gjorde något allt för olagligt." Räknar Hermione upp på sina fingrar.

"Mer som om jag hade hjälpt att förhäxa dem." Muttrar Percy för sig själv.

**Han utbytte mörka blickar med sin fru, Petunia.**

**Harry försökte komma med invändningar, men hans ord drunknade i en utdragen, ljudlig rapning från paret Dursleys son Dudley.**

"Vilka sätt han har." Sade Seamus sarkastiskt.

**"Jag vill ha mer bacon."**

**"Det finns mer i stekpannan, lilla hjärtegryn", sade moster Petunia och riktade en fuktig son mot sin bastante son. "Vi måste göda dig medan vi har chansen… jag tycker inte den där skolmaten låter särskilt bra…"'**

Dean slutade läsa och sänkte boken för att kunna se på Harry. "Bygga upp honom?" Frågar han i misstro, om Harry beskrivning av honom var det sista han behövde att byggas upp.

Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Personligen förstår jag inte hur han skulle kunna bli större men det är moster Petunia vi pratar om."

Narcissa suckade. "Okej, jag vet att du inte gillar dem Harry och du har all anledning till att inte göra det, men du bör inte prata om dem så där." Bannade hon. "Han kan ärligt inte vara så stor."

Harry suckade innan han böjde sig ner oh plockade upp en tröja han haft i sin väska och slängde den på Narcissa. "Det där var Dudleys tröja för fem år sen."

När Narcissa höll upp tröjan för att kunna se den ordentligt så gapade hon när hon såg att det var storlek XL. "Söta Merlin." Andades hon i avsmak. "Harry, har du något emot ifall jag bränner tröjan?"

"Var min gäst, jag har massor." Svarade Harry med ett leende när hon genaste tände eld på den .

"Varför skulle du ha på dig den där äckliga saken Harry?" Bad Padama.

"Dudleys kläder är det enda jag äger bortsett från mina uniformer och jumprarna jag får av Mrs. Weasley. Varför tror ni att jag alltid bär mina klädnader trots att de flesta bär mer lediga saker på helgerna?"

"Något vi ska fixa så fort vi är klara med det här." Sade Remus medan han släckte elden innan den hann sprida sig.

"Ni behöver inte." mumlar Harry och tittar ner på marken med en axelryckning, Sirius började knuffa på honom med huvudet tills Harry började flina. "Okej, okej, ni får göra det."

Tonks lät ut ett glädjetjut. "Shoppingrunda." meddelade hon och Narcissa nickade ivrigt, även de kvinnliga lärarna så nöjda ut.

Harry tittade på dem i chock. "Måste jag gå med dem två?" Viskar han med vädjande ögon.

"Det beror på." Dök upp på pergamentet medan han studerade sin kusin och andrahandskusin. "Kommer du hamna i livsfara och riskera ditt liv i den här boken?" Nästan alla vände sig emot Gyllene Trion när de såg frågan men alla tre av dem vägrade att svara.

**"Dumheter, Petunia, jag behövde då aldrig svälta när jag gick på Smeltings", sade morbror Vernon hurtfriskt. "Dudley får tillräcklig med mat, eller hur, min gosse?"**

**Dudley, som var så stor och bred att baken hängde ner på båda sidorna av köksstolen, flinade och vände sig mot Harry.**

"Urgh, Harry det var något jag inte behövde veta!" Stönar Justin och ser smått illamående ut.

"Och jag ville inte läsa böckerna, jag gör det bara för sanningens skull, och tro mig, det är värre när man ser det i verkligheten."

**"Räck mig stekpannan."**

**"Du har glömt de magiska orden", sade Harry irriterat. **

"Varför har jag en känsla av att det inte var den rätta saken att säga?" Frågar Luna oskyldigt.

"För att Harry bor med idioter, Luna." Svarade Ernie lika oskyldigt.

**Effekten av denna enkla mening på resten av familjen var otrolig: Dudley flämtade till och ramlade av stolen med en duns som skakade hela köket;**

"Det skakade hela köket, Merlin. Köket är ju stort." Sade Tonks svimfärdig.

"Det är inget, det är värre sommarn efter andra och tredje året."

"Kolla på madam Pomfrey, det ser ut som om hon vill hoppa ur stolen och rusa iväg till Dudley och ge honom en bantningskur." Muttrar Oliver till Anthony som satt bredvid honom.

**Mrs Dursley gav till ett litet skrik och slog händerna för munnen, mr Dursley reste sig häftigt med dunkande tinningådror.**

"Verkligen, de beter sig som om själva Voldemort dök upp." Muttrar Remus förbittrat.

"Ärligt så tror jag inte riktigt de skulle reagera lika hemskt då… det skulle inte förvåna mig ifall de sålde mig till honom, bara för att bli av med mig du vet."

"Jag borde kanske gå och prata med dem." mumlar Narcissa och Kingsley ryckte till, oavsett vad folk sade så var Narcissa en sann Black vilket innebar att hon hade deras humör som inte var att leka med.

**"Jag menade "var snäll och"!" sade Harry hastigt, "Jag menade inte…"**

**_"Vad har jag sagt åt dig om att yttra m-ord i vårt hus?"_ **

Daphne brast ut i skratt. "Hur mycket jag än hatar honom så kan man inte låta bli att skratta. Det är löjligt."

**vrålade morbror Vernon och dunkade knytnäven i bordet så att Harry ryckte till.**

"Jag blev bara överraskad, han brukar inte smälla näven i bordet." Bortförklarar Harry det och Remus nickar när han kan se sanningen i hans ögon

**"Men jag…"**

**"_Hur vågar du hota Dudley._"**

"Jag är ledsen, men när hotade du honom?" Bad Kingsley artigt.

"Bara det faktum att jag pratar med honom betraktas som ett hot." mumlar Harry under sin andedräkt. Sirius och Remus som hade hållit sin uppmärksamhet på tonåringen var de enda som hörde och Remus gav honom ett sorgligt leende medan Sirius lade sig på hans fötter medan han svor för sig själv att få honom därifrån oavsett priset.

**"Jag skulle bara."**

**_"Jag har varnat dig! Jag tänker inte tolerera så mycket som ett ord om dina onormala egenskaper under detta tak!"_**

**Harry stirrade från sin morbrors högröda ansikte till sina bleka moster, som försökte hjälpa Dudley att komma på fötter.**

"Jag hoppas hon bryter ryggen medan hon försöker." Fräser Ron, han kom mycket väl ihåg under vilka omständigheter han hittat sin vän, nej bror under den sommaren.

"Ronald Billius Weasley. Du önskar aldrig smärta på någon, oavsett hur vidriga de är."

"Å lägg av, kossan förtjänar det." Sköt Ron tillbaka alldels för upprörd för att inse att han pratade tillbaka mot sin mamma.

**"Visst", sade Harry och försökte dölja den lilla delen av rädsla han kände. "Visst, jag ska inte…"**

"Där har vi en till anledning till att du inte ska bo där. Inget barn ska vara rädda i deras egna hem." tänker Sirius ilsket.

"Men mitt hem är inte där, mitt hem är Hogwarts… eller med Sirius." tänker Harry men istället frågar han.

"Vart kom det där pergamentet ifrån och hur kan du svara på frågor när du inte ens är här?"

"Åh, jag fick det av Teddy, för att kunna hålla kontakten och allt ni säger dyker upp på pergamentet tillsammans med boktexten, jag är inte säker på hur det fungerar men det är imponerande." Svarade Sirius, lögnen kom automatiskt till honom utan att behöva tänka efter.

**Morbror Vernon satte sig ner igen, medan han andades som en flåsande noshörning och vaksamt betraktade Harry med sina små vassa ögon.**

**Ända sen Harry kommit hem på sommarlovet hade morbror Vernon behandlat honom som en bomb som skulle explodera vilket ögonblick som helst, för Harry var inte någon normal pojke.**

**Faktum var att han var lika lite normal som någon kunde vara.**

**Harry Potter var en trollkarl – **

"Verkligen! Jag hade ingen aning. Harry varför berättade du inget, jag trodde vi var vänner." Började Hermione av alla människor snyfta.

"Jag är ledsen Mione, men jag var förbjuden att berätta." Svarade Harry gravalvarlig.

**En trollkarl som just kommit tillbaka från sitt första år på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom.**

"Du vet Harry, det är inte det som gör dig speciell." Sade Charlie och skakade på huvudet.

"Vad menar du med det?" Frågar Harry misstänksamt.

"Du tog dig på V-Voldemort första året." Utbrast Susan.

"Du överlevde den dödande förbannelsen." förklarade Bill långsamt för honom.

"Du kom med i quidditchlaget i ditt första år." Sade Oliver, nästan studsande.

"Du hjälpte till att besegra ett bergatroll när du var elva, och överlevde." Ropade Parvati.

"Du måste alltid göra något ädelt." sade Hermione och Ron i synk och Harry kunde se att Neville öppnade sin mun men bestämde för att avbryta det där.

"Okej, okej, jag fattar." Muttrar han. "Jag kan bara inte vara normal, kan jag?" fortsätter han sen för tyst för att någon ska kunna höra honom.

**Och om Dursleys var olyckliga över att ha honom hemma under sommarlovet var det ingenting jämfört med hur Harry kände sig.**

"Jag känner med dig bro." Suckade Ron och flera stycken nickade medan Harry tänkte: "Hur kan du känna med mig när du aldrig har upplevt det? Smärtan, hungern och ensamheten?"

**Han saknade Hogwarts så mycket att det var som att jämt ha ont i magen.**

**Han saknade slottet med dess hemliga gångar och spöken, lektionerna (fastän kanske inte Snape,** **läraren i trolldryckskonst), **

"Amen för det." Utropade tvillingarna.

"Faktiskt, jag tror att han saknade dig Harry." Sade Luna plötsligt och alla vände sig mot den konstiga flickan, vissa med öppen mun. "Trots allt så kan han inte skylla på dig när saker går fel eftersom du inte är där eller mobba dig för att muntra upp sig själv." avslutade hon med en viktig ton, DA tog en titt på varandra innan de alla brast ner i hysteriskt skratt som resten av invånarna snabbt anslöt sig till.

**posten som kom med ugglor, att äta festmåltider i stora salen, att sova i sin säng med fyra sängstolpar i sovsalen uppe i tornet,** **att hälsa på skogsvaktaren Hagrid i hans stuga på området närmast den förbjudna skogen **

"Man skulle tro att med mängden besvär Hagrid skapade under deras första år så borde deras besök hos honom vara begränsad." Fnös Snape och Harrys ögon vidgades innan han vände sig emot Remus och Sirius. Sirius kastade en blick på trolldrycksläraren som såg nöjd ut med sig och fnös.

"Jag skulle inte göra det." Försäkrar han den upprörda tonåringen. "Jag vet hur mycket dina vänner betyder för dig."

"Lovar du?" Insisterar Harry, gigantiska spindlar löpte genom hans huvud. "Du kommer inte ångra dig?"

Remus spände blicken i Harry och kastade en snabb blick mot Sirius så han inte skulle skriva något på pergamentet. "Precis vad gör Hagrid som gör dig så orolig?" Frågar han istället.

"Snälla lova bara." Ber Harry desperat.

"Nej, vi kommer inte hindra dig från att besöka Hagrid. Du har mitt ord på det." Svarar Sirius snabbt, han hatade den desperate rösten Harry hade, Remus nickade bredvid honom med en suck.

**och i synnerhet quidditch**** den populäraste sporten i trollkarlsvärlden ( sex höga målstolpar, fyra flygande bollar och fjorton spelare på kvastkäppar ).**

"Bästa sporten någonsin." Vrålade Oliver och nästan alla ryckte till, några stackare föll till och med ner på golvet. Hans gamla lag skrattade dock bara, de hade varit beredda på en sådan reaktion och bara väntat på att det skulle hända.

**Alla Harrys trolldomsböcker, hans trollstav, klädnader och förnämsta kvasten av alla, Nimbus Tvåtusen,** **hade låsts in av morbror Vernon i den skrubb under trappan i samma ögonblick som Harry kommit hem. Vad brydde sig Dursleys om ifall Harry förlorade sin plats i elevhemmets quidditchlag** **för att han inte hade tränat på hela sommaren? **

"Du förlora din plats i laget. Snälla, du är den yngsta sökare på århundraden, du kom med när det var din första gång på en kvast, du svalde den kvicken i din första match och fångade nästan på fem minuter. Jag skulle aldrig sparkat dig ur laget." Utbrister Oliver, chockad att Harry ens hade trott något sådant.

"Harry du bor i ett mugglar-kvarter. Även om du fick din kvast så skulle du inte ha kunnat öva, geni." Hermione rullade på sina ögon.

"Det var inte poängen, poängen är att de tog alla mina saker." Protesterar Harry.

**Vad gjorde det Dursleys om Harry återvände till skolan utan att ha gjort några av sina läxor?**

"Om du hade förklarat din situation Potter så skulle du fått extra tid att göra dem." Suckar McGonagall.

"Extra tid! Vad sägs som att ta honom därifrån och ge honom en ny vårdnadshavare?" Föreslår Remus mellan sammanbitna tänder.

**Trollkarlar kallade sådana som Dursleys för mugglare (inte en droppe magiskt blod i deras ådror), och de för sin del tyckte att det var ytterst skamligt att ha en trollkarl i familjen.**

"När jag tänker på det, de är som de där renblodiga som inte vill ha något att göra med en ifall man själ inte är renblodig, och då pratar jag om de fanatiska, så som Lucius, Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson, Black…" funderade Narcissa.

"Och du är inte en av dem?" Frågar Cho nyfiket och en aning tvivlande.

"Nej, varför skulle jag? Jag har inte haft någon vilja för de senaste fjorton åren, döm inte av dem. En av mina vänner var en mugglarfödd, en som var halvblod och ja jag hade renblodiga vänner men jag anser att det är personligheten man ska gå efter."

"Det är skönt å ha dig tillbaka, ett tag trodde jag ärligt att du blivit som bitchen… eller möjligvisst haggan…"

"Jämför mig aldrig med någon av dem igen eller du kommer få ångra det." Narcissa blängde på pergamentet medan hon fingrade på sitt spö.

"Haggan, är inte det var Sirius kallade sin mamma?" Viskar Hermione i Harrys öra och han nickar med ett leende.

**Morbror Vernon hade till och med satt ett hänglås på buren till Harrys uggla, Hedwig,** **för att hindra henne från att flyga med meddelande till någon i trollkarlsvärlden.**

"Tro mig, jag ville verkligen förhäxa honom då, oavsett konsekvenserna och jag skulle ha gjort det…"

"Vad stoppade dig?"

"Hedwig, hon började flaxa med vingarna, hoa ilsket och blänga på mig."

**Harry var inte det minsta lik någon annan i familjen.**

"Tack och lov för det, men jag tror inte jag skulle kunna titta på dig om du såg ut som Dudley." Fnös Ron och tvillingarna nickade instämmande.

"Aw, jag visste att ni bara umgicks med mig för min skönhet. Det går inte att undvika den." Svarade Harry med ett snett leende innan han blinkade och vinkade åt Luna och Padama som började fnittra.

**Morbror var tjock och kraftig och utan hals, med en jättestor svart mustasch; moster Petunia var benig med ett hästliknande ansikte; Lily: Den beskrivningen passar in på henne. Dudley var blond, skär och grisfet. **

"Mitt på pricken Harry." Ropar Fred över skratten som brustit ut trots att man försökte att hålla tyst.

**Harry, å andra sidan, var liten och mager, med lysande gröna ögon och korpsvart hår som alltid var rufsigt. **** Han bar runda glasögon, och i pannan hade han ett smalt ärr som liknade en blixt.**

**Det var det här ärret som gjorde Harry till något särskilt ovanligt, till och med i trollkarlsvärlden. Ärret var det ända vittnesbördet om Harrys mystiska förflutna, **

"Åh nu vet vi varför Harry är så populär bland flickorna." Retades George, det ingick i hans "jobb" att retas med hans syskon och Harry hade oturen att bli den utplockade för de närmaste veckorna.

"Mystiska förflutna." Fnös Fred. "Flickor älskar sådant."

"Mrs Weasley, har du haft nöjet att prova på näsblodnougat?" Bad Harry samtidigt som han försökte dölja sitt röda ansikte, Sirius skällde lycklig och drog bort kudden han gömde sig bakom med tänderna.

"Det var lågt." Grät Fred dramatiskt.

"Väldigt lågt." Fortsatte George och låtsades vara rasande.

"Nästan lika lågt som när Hermione hotade att berätta för mamma om…" Fred släpade ut eftersom han insåg vad han nästan avslöjade.

"Om vad egentligen?"

"Ingenting mamma." sade de i synk medan den blängde på en viss mörkhårig tonåring som flinade.

**om den anledningen till att han anlänt till Dursleys tröskel elva år tidigare.**

Harrys familj började morra lågt när de hörde påminnelsen om att Harry blivit lämnade på tröskeln.

"Um, det är en sammanfattning här på vad som hände när Harry var ett, jag skulle uppskatta ifall ingen avbröt." Sade Dean osäkert innan han fortsatte.

**Vid ett års ålder hade Harry nämligen överlevt en förbannelse från den störste svartkonstnären som någonsin funnits, Lord Voldemort,** **vars namn de flesta häxor och trollkarlar fortfarande var rädda att uttala. Harrys föräldrar hade dött under angreppet från Voldemort** **men Harry hade undkommit med sitt blixtärr, och på något vis – ingen förstod varför – hade Voldemorts kraft brutits och tillintetgjorts i det ögonblick då han misslyckades med att döda Harry.**

"Tack och lov för det." Viskar Remus omedveten om att Harry hörde honom.

**Så Harry hade vuxit upp hos sin döda mors syster** **och hennes man. Han hade tillbringat tio år hos familjen Dursley utan att någonsin förstå varför han hela tiden fick konstiga saker att hända utan att mena det.**

"Ja, det är bäst för honom att bo hos mugglarna, Minerva. De kommer förklara allt för honom." sade McGonagall i en röst som var skrämmande likt Dumbledores. "Tycker du fortfarande det är bäst för honom att bo där Albus?" fräser hon sen men han suckar bara och ger inget svar.

**Ärret trodde han att han fått i bilolyckan som dödat hans föräldrar,** **för det var vad Dursleys hade sagt honom.** **Och sedan, exakt ett år tidigare, hade de skrivit till Harry från Hogwarts, och hela historien hade kommit fram. Harry hade börjat i trollkarlsskolan, där han och hans ärr var berömda...**

"Berömd för att överleva men inte mina föräldrar." tänkte Harry rasande, allt han vill var att få ha ett normalt liv, en förälder som älskade honom.

**Men nu var skolåret till ända, och han var tillbaka hos familjen Dursley på sommarlovet, för att åter bli behandlad som en hund som rullat sig i någonting illaluktande.**

"Du känner inte din gudfar än och du jämför dig redan med honom." sade Remus och Sirius blängde på honom medan Harry började skratta lätt, hans ilska försvunnen för tillfället.

**Dursleys hade inte ens kommit ihåg att Harry råkade fylla tolv år just idag.  
Hans förhoppningar hade förståss aldrig varit särskilt höga: de hade aldrig gett honom en riktig present, och ännu mindre en tårta – men att inte alls låtsas om det...**

"Jag tror jag föredrar när de ignorerar mig på min födelsedag." mumlar Harry, innan han börjat på Hogwarts hade den dagen varit förknippad med smärta.

**I samma ögonblick harklade sig morbror Vernon med högtidlig min och sa:** '**Ja, som vi alla vet, är det en mycket viktig dag idag.'**

**Harry, som knappt vågade tro sina öron tittade upp.**

"Jag tror inte jag tror det heller." Fräser Charlie.

"Jag tror inte någon tror det Char." Fräser Tonks, en grym blick på hennes ansikte.

'**Idag kan mycket väl bli den dag då jag gör mitt livs bästa affär', sa morbror Vernon.**

"Ja, bry dig mer om en affärsmöjlighet än det faktum att det är din systersons födelsedag, för det är så mycket viktigare än en liten pojke." morrade Molly innan hon vände sig emot Remus. "Vi borde fixa en fest för hans födelsedag i år."

"Jag och George står för underhållningen." utropar George upphetsat.

"Vi kan prata mer om det senare, just nu borde vi läsa klart."

**Harry återvände till sitt rostade bröd. Det var naturligtvis den där idiotiska middagsbjudningen som morbror Vernon pratade om, tänkte han bitter. Han hade inte pratat om någonting annat på två veckor. Någon rik byggmästare och hans fru skulle komma på middag, och morbror Vernon hoppades på en jätteorder från honom (morbror Vernons firma tillverkade** **borrar)**

"Jag fattar inte varför jag var överraskad. De brukar inte bry sig." Harry ryckte på axlarna innan han avslutade tyst. "brukar inte bry sig bortsett från att slå mig extra mycket."

'**Jag tycker att vi ska gå igenom schemat en gång till', sa morbror Vernon. 'Vi bör alla vara på våra platser klockan åtta. Petunia, du ska vara...?' **

"De behöver seriöst planera sådana saker!" Frågar Lavender i avsmak.

"Jaa, vi har ju redan konstaterat att de inte har någon fantasi alls." påpekar Lee. "Om de inte planerar skulle de stå med munnen öppen utan att veta vad de ska säga."

"Mycket sant." Harry log grymt.

'**I vardagsrummet', svarade moster Petunia genast, 'där jag väntar på att få hälsa dem hjärtligt välkomna till vårt hem.'**

"Det skulle bara första tecknet på att springa i motsatta riktning." påpekar Neville och får snabbt high five från bronstrion.

'**Bra, mycket bra. Och Dudley?'**

'**Jag står och väntar på att få öppna dörren för dem.' Dudley tog på sig ett falskt, inställsamt leende. 'Låt mig få ta era kappor, Mr och Mrs Mason.'**

"Nevada, jag tror du menare att det skulle vara första tecknet efter att ha slutat må illa när de får syn på Dudley." Pekar Angelina ut och skratt fyllde salen, Alicia skakade på huvudet, efter sju år med tvillingarna och Lee så hade de börjat rubba av sig på dem.

'**De kommer att _älska_ honom!' ropade moster Petunia hänfört.**

"Älska? Jag skulle brista ner i skratt." Fnyser Bill.

'**Utmärkt Dudley', sa morbror Vernon. Sedan svängde han runt mot Harry. 'Och du?'**

'**Jag är i mitt rum och håller mig alldeles tyst och låtsas att jag inte är där', sa Harry tonlöst.**

Skrattet i salen som hade hållit i sig dog genast ut och de började titta medlidande på Harry.

"Verkligen, jag föredrar att det är så."

"Alldeles för sant." enades tvillingarna efter en blick. "Om de verkligen straffade dig så skulle de tvingat dig att stanna där nere och titta." påekar Fred.

"Hmm, revbenen skulle brytas från att inte försöka skratta." funderade George.

"Han skulle bli blind flrstås."

"För att inte tala om att bli förgiftad av vad hästen lagade."

"Verkligen, du fick en bättre deal." Beslutade de tillsammans med ett flin.

'**Just det', sa morbror Vernon försmädligt. 'Jag för in dem i vardagsrummet, presenterar dig, Petunia, och häller upp en drink åt dem. klockan tjugo och femton...'**

"De har till och med bestämda tidpunkter. Hur!" Grät Gryffindorna medan de slog sig i ansiktet med kuddar, de var väldigt förolämpade på hur de hade middagsbjudningen. Vart var underhållningen?

'**Talar jag om för dem att middagen är serverad', sa moster Petunia.**

'**Och du Dudley, du säger...'**

'**Får jag ledsaga er till matsalen, Mrs Mason?' sa Dudley och erbjöd en osynlig kvinna sin feta arm.**

'**Min perfekte lille gentleman!' snörvlade moster Petunia.**

"Jag kommer bli sjuk." stönar Padama medan Remus slår handen för Tonks mun, han hade tillbringat tillräckligt med tid med henne för att veta att inget lämpligt för barn skulle komma ut.

'**Och_ du_?' morbror Vernon ilsket till Harry.**

'**Jag är på mitt rum och håller mig alldeles tyst och låtsas att jag inte är där', sa Harry dystert.**

'**Just precis. Och så borde vi försöka få in några fina komplimanger under middagen. Har du några idéer, Petunia?'**

'**Vernon säger att du är en _fantastisk_ golfspelare, Mr Mason. Ni måste tala om var ni har köpt er klänning, Mrs Mason.'**

"Det kallas god sed. Du ska inte behöva planera det." Säger Narcissa bestört, hade de inga sätt alls?

'**Perfekt. Dudley?'**

'**Vad sägs om: Vi fick lov att skriva en uppsats om en hjälte i skolan, Mr Mason, och _jag_ skrev om er.'**

"Åhh, jag hoppas verkligen han frågar vad han skrev." Fnissar Luna. "Klumpen kommer inte kunna svara på det."

"Det bästa är dock att de aldrig har träffats tidigare."Fnyser Harry.

**Det var för mycket för både moster Petunia och Harry. Moster Petunia brast i gråt och kramade sin son, medan Harry böjde sig ner under bordet så att de inte skulle se att han skrattade.**

"Det förvånar mig mr Potter, att du fortfarande kan hitta humor oavsett vad dessa människor låter dig genomlida."

"Det är i hans gener." svarade Sirius medan han flinade inombords. "Vi kan hitta humor överallt."

"Eller så gör vi vår egen." avslutar Remus flinande medan McGonagall suckade, hon borde ha förväntat sig en sådan replik. Att umgås med Sirius igen verkade dra tillbaka den personlighet Lupin hade i skolan.

'**Och du då, pojk?'**

**Harry ansträngde sig för att se oberörd ut då han dök fram.**

'**Jag är på mitt rum och håller mig alldeles tyst och låtsas att jag inte är där', sa han.**

'**Just det och inget annat', sa morbror Vernon med eftertryck. 'Masons vet ingenting om dig och så ska det förbli. **

"Och låt oss säga att något skulle hända. Hur ska de förklara att ett barn befinner sig i huset?" Frågar Alicia.

"Hade varit bättre att säga att han var blyg, eller inte mådde riktigt bra." Suckar Justin samtidigt.

**Petunia, när middagen är över tar du med dig Mrs Mason in i vardagsrummet och serverar kaffet, och jag inleder samtalet på borrar. Med lite tur har jag avtalet undertecknat och klart innan tionyheterna börjar. Så här dags imorgon kan vi vara på väg att köpa ett semesterhus på Mallorca'**

**Harry kände just ingen entusiasm för det hela. Han trodde inte familjen Dursley skulle gilla honom bättre på Mallorca än vad de gjorde på Privet Drive.**

"Som om de ens skulle ta med mig.

"Men det skulle vara lysande." utbrast Ron. "De skulle inte vara runt och du kan komma till oss istället."

"Om jag inte var inlåst utan mat medan de var borta." påpekade den mörkhåriga tonåringen,

Ginny viftade bort orden. "De tre skulle bara rädda dig igen och du kan tillbringa sommaren med oss."

"Vad menar du med igen?" Frågar Narcissa förvirrat.

'**Ja, då så, åker jag och hämtar smokingjackorna till Dudley och mig. Och _du_, du håller dig ur vägen för din moster medan hon städar!' röt han åt Harry.**

"Det kunde ha varit värre." Suckar Tonks. "De sade i alla fall inte något om att han skulle göra själva städningen." Nästan alla i salen stönade "Vad?" krävde hon medan hon hukade sig från alla blickar.

"Du förhäxade det, dumma flicka." snäser Moody.

"Är det möjligt att förhäxa något som redan har hänt?" Frågar Remus glatt och kom till den rosahåriga aurorens undsättning.

**Harry gick ut genom bakdörren. Det var en strålande solig dag. Han gick tvärs över gräsmattan, sjönk ner på trädgårdsbänken och sjöng tyst för sig själv: 'Ja, må jag leva...ja, må jag leva...'**

Harry rodnade. "Ett ord, ett enda ord." varnade han och alla i Gryffindor nickade snabbt, de hade sett hans humör eller hört det och ville inte råka ut för det. Sirius kröp närmare och erbjöd den komfort han kunde medan han var hund.

**Inga kort, inga presenter,** **och han skulle tillbringa kvällen med att låtsas att han inte fanns. Han stirrade olyckligt in i häcken. Han hade aldrig känt sig så ensam. Mer än någonting han saknade från Hogwarts, till och mer än att spela quidditch,** **saknade Harry sina bästa vänner, Ron Weasley och Hermione Granger.**

"Tack kompis. Vi saknade dig med." sade Ron med ett leende samtidigt Som Hermione gav honom en snabb kram.

**De verkade däremot inte alls sakna honom. Ingen av dem hade skrivit till honom på hela sommaren, trots att Ron hade sagt att han skulle be Harry komma och bo hos honom.**

"Varför höll ni inte kontakten med honom?" frågar Narcissa, hon kunde inte förstå det. Remus och Sirius blängde på dem, hade de någon aning om hur mycket det kunde skada Harry att äntligen få vänner och de bryter sina löften om att hålla kontakten.

"Man ska inte överge sina vänner." sade Luna och stirrade hårt på dem

"Vi gjorde inte det." röt Ron medan Hermione fick ut. "Det finns en bra förklaring."

**Massor av gånger hade Harry varit på vippen att låsa upp Hedwigs bur med hjälp av magi och skicka iväg henne till Ron och Hermione med ett brev, men det var inte värt risken.**

**Omyndiga trollkarlar fick inte lov att använda trollkonst utanför skolan. Harry hade inte berättat det för Dursleys. Han visste att det enbart var deras skräck för att han skulle förvandla dem allihop till dyngbaggar** **som hindrade dem från att låsa in _honom_ i skrubben under trappan tillsammans med trollstaven och kvastkäppen.**

"Du har åtminstone ett vapen." Sade Kingsley men han rynkade på pannan. Riklinjerna för minderårig magi behövde verkligen ses över. Det var fel när ett barn ansåg att han inte kunde rädda sig själv från missbruk för rädsla att möta konsekvenser med ministeriet. Bredvid honom tänkte madam Bones samma sak oh hon antecknade snabbt ner det.

**Under de två eller tre första veckorna hade Harry tyckt det var skojigt att mumla nonsensord med låg röst och se Dudley rusa ut ur rummet så fort hans tjocka ben kunde bära honom.**

"DU är verkligen för mycket som din gudfader." viskade Narcissa samtidigt som hon skakade på huvudet. "Om jag inte visste bättre skulle jag säga att ni två var släkt med blod." Harry log nöjt ner på sin gudfader, glad att han var lik honom.

"Cissy, de är släkt med blod, Dorea var född Black, kommer du inte ihåg?"

"Min hjärna är lite förvirrad just nu, men du har rätt Remus."

**Men den långa tystnaden från Ron och Hermione hade fått Harry att känna sig så avskuren från trollkarlsvärlden att han inte ens fann något nöje i att reta Dudley längre – och nu hade Ron och Hermione glömt hans födelsedag.**

"Vi hade inte glömt den." Protesterar Hermione medan Ron blänger på boken ilsket.

"Jag vet det Mione." Svarar Harry mjukt, men vid den tidpunkten hade det verkligen gjort ont och han hade börjat undra om hans ens hade några vänner.

**Vad skulle han inte ha gett i det här ögonblicket för ett meddelande från Hogwarts? Från vilken häxa eller trollkarl som helst? Han skulle nästan bli glad över att se en skymt av sin ärkefiende Draco Malfoy, bara för att vara säker på att alltsammans inte hade varit en dröm.**

"Åh Morgana, det måsta ha varit illa, Harry brukar aldrig vilja se illerns ansikte." Säger Lavender oroligt.

"Illern?" frågar Narcissa road.

"Öh, det kommer att förklaras i fjärde boken. "Seamus ser nervös ut och tittar hela tiden åt sidorna.

"Kolla på Malfoys ansikte, han ser helt förskräckt ut." fnittrar Susan och alla vände sig emot honom, han hade blivit blek, hade vilt uppspärrade ögon och munnen hängde slak i shock.

**Inte för att hela året på Hogwarts hade varit roligt. Alldeles i slutet av sista terminen hade Harry stått ansikte mot ansikte med ingen mindre än Lord Voldemort själv.**

"Han är död!" väser Fudge ut.

"Gör oss alla en tjänst Cornelius och prata inte om sådant du inte förstår. Voldemort är tillbaka oavsett vad du tycker om det, ryck upp dig och ta tag i saker istället för att gömma bevisen, det är ditt jobb att göra det bästa för samhället." Narcissa rullade på sina ögon, hade den där mannen någon egen ryggrad alls?

"En viss man sade en gång; "Nästan alla män kan stå emot motgångar, men om du vill testa en mans karaktär, ge honom makt." jag tror vår minister har bevisat sin karaktär." sade Hermione kallt.

"Okej, Dean fortsätt med läsningen innan han bestämmer sig för att bura in dem för förräderi eller något liknande." bad Harry snabbt.

**Voldemort kanske var en skugga av sitt tidigare jag,  
men han var fortfarande skräckinjagande, fortfarande slug och fortfarande fast besluten att återvinna makten. Harry hade slunkit ur Voldemorts grepp en andra gång, men det hade varit nära ögat, och till och med nu, flera veckor senare, vaknade Harry alldeles kallsvettig på nätterna och undrade var Voldemort befann sig för närvarande, och mindes hans likbleka ansikte, hans vitt uppspärrade, galna ögon.**

"Fick du ingen typ av terapi? Frågar Kingsley. "Pojken har gått igenom en hemsk pärs och ni skickade bara tillbaka honom till mugglarna?"

"Klart jag inte fick, jag gjorde mitt jobb och blev sen undanstoppad till nästa kris, nästan som julprydnader när jag tänker på det…" Harry rullade på sina ögon.

"Vi skulle aldrig använda dig på det sättet. Jag besökte dem personligen innan skolan slutade och förklarade situationen för dem… jag insåg inte då att de hade satt på sig masker för att dölja vad de verkligen tycker om dig." McGonagall rynkade på pannan frustrerat, hur hade hon inte märkt det undrade hon rasande på sig själv.

"Åh… det hjälpte i alla fall inte alls… men det var inte värre än vad den sommaren var." Harry ryckte på sina axlar något han verkade göra ofta nu för tiden.

**Harry satte sig plötsligt käpprakt upp på trädgårdsbänken. Han hade stirrat frånvarande in i häcken – _och häcken stirrade tillbaka._**

Sirius reste sig på direkten från sin liggande position på golvet. "Vad är det?" undrar han oroligt.

"Det är inget farligt." Försäkrar Harry snabbt.

"Det är en bedömningsfråga." Fnös Ron och Harry blängde på honom, "hallå, jag försöker försäkra min gudfar att det inte är något farligt, du hjälper inte precis." Tänker han irriterat.

**Två enorma gröna ögon hade dykt upp bland bladen.**

**Harry rusade upp just som den hånfull röst kom svävande över gräsmattan.**

'**Jag vet vad det är för en dag', sjöng Dudley där han kom vaggande som en anka emot honom.**

"Verkligen?" Frågar Angelina sarkastiskt.

**De stora ögonen blinkade till och försvann.**

'**Vaddå?' sa Harry utan att ta blicken ifrån det stället där ögonen hade visat sig.**

"Bra jobbat Potter, sänk aldrig garden. Ständig uppmärksamhet." morrar Moody medan han stirrar misstänksamt runt om i salen med sitt magiska öga.

'**Jag vet vad det är för en dag', upprepade Dudley och kom ända fram till honom.**

'**Vad duktig du är', sa Harry. 'Så du har äntligen lärt dig veckans dagar.'**

"En enorm presentation är jag säker på." sade Bill torrt. "Det tog honom endast tolv år."

"Men sade inte förra boken att han kunde veckans dagar?" Frågar Cho förvirrat.

"Åh, men när han var elva så kunde han bara dagarna på grund av Tv:n, när han var tolv så lärde han sig dagarna ordentligt." Svarade Harry med ett hånleende.

'**Idag är det din _födelsedag_', snäste Dudley. 'Hur kommer det sig att du inte får några kort? Har du inte ens några vänner på det där knäppa stället?'**

"Det är klart han har. Hans vänner är bara idioter just nu." fräser Neville ilsket.

"Det var inte vårt fel." Skriker Ron och blänger på hans vänner som stirrar anklagande.

"Det kommer allt förklaras snart. Döm dem inte." avbryter Harry lugnt medan han masserar sina tiningar.

'**Akta dig så att inte din mamma hör att du pratar om min skola', sa Harry kyligt.**

**Dudley hissade upp byxorna som höll på att glida ner över hans tjocka bak.**

"Verkligen Harry, måste du vara så beskrivande?" Frågar Ginny och som såg grön ut i ansiktet.

'**Varför stirrar du på häcken?' frågade han misstänksamt.**

'**Jag funderar på vad som skulle vara den bästa trollformeln för att sätta eld på den', sa Harry.**

"Harry." stönar Hermione. "Ta inte ut det på naturen, sätt eld på skjulet istället."

"Varför skjulet? Tänd eld på huset istället." föreslår Parvati.

"Eller ännu bättre, din kusin." avslutar Lavender innan de tre tonåringarna ger varandra en high five var.

"Nej, vänta nu lite. Det är mitt jobb att tända eld på saker." Avbryter Seamus flinande.

**Dudley tog omedelbart några snubblande steg bakåt med ett uttryck av panik i sitt feta ansikte.**

'**Du k-kan inte...pappa har sagt åt dig att du inte får göra någon m-magi…**

"Oh. Han sade M-ordet. Bäst för honom att mamma och pappa inte hör." skrattar tvillingarna.

**Han kommer att sparka ut dig ur huset... och du har ingen annanstans att ta vägen, du har inga _vänner_ som kan ta emot dig...'**

"Han har gått om vänner. Han skulle kunna bo hos mig." Säger Katie lugnt och hennes lagkamrater nickar bredvid henne.

'**_Hokus pokus_!' sa Harry med skarp röst. 'Hokus pokus...snirkel, snorkel...'**

Salen brast ut i skratt och Harry var förvånad över att se den vanligtvist så samlade Narcissa skratta hysteriskt.

"Det är min brorson." sade Remus stolt och Harry strålade upp mot honom

"Vad gjorde hon?" alla vände sig emot pergamentet i väntan på en förklaring.

"Förlåt, vad menar du?" Frågar Harry, han förstod inte vad hans gudfar menade.

"Vad gjorde den där kvinnan mot dig?" det var tydligt att personen var orolig eftersom skriften var snabbt och skakigt skrivet.

"Inte mycket." svarar Harry med ytterligare en axelryckning. "Inget farligt."

"Din ide av farligt skiljer sig från våran Harry." suckar Toks.

'**_Maaaaaammmaa_!' tjöt Dudley och rusade iväg mot huset, snavandes över sina egna fötter. '_Maaaammaa_! Han göra såna där saker, du vet!'**

**Harry fick betala dyrt för sitt lilla ögonblick av nöje. Eftersom varken Dudley eller häcken var skadad på minsta sätt, förstod moster Petunia att han faktiskt inte hade utövat någon magi, men han måste ändå ducka då hon riktade ett tungt slag mot hans huvud med den flottiga stekpannan.**

Remus ögon blixtrade ilsket och Sirius gnällde lågt medan han försäkrade sig att Harry var okej.

"Hon missade mig." Protesterar Harry när han ser alla ilskna ansikten.

"Hon kunde ha knäckt din skalle." skrek Mrs. Weasley.

"Men hon gjorde inte det." svarade Harry tålamodigt.

"Den här gången." muttrar Ron mörkt.

**Sedan satte hon honom i arbete, med löftet att han inte skulle få någon mat förrän han var klar med det.**

**Medan Dudley drev omkring och tittade på och åt glass, putsade Harry fönstren, tvättade bilen, klippte gräsmattan, trimmade rabatterna, ansade och vattnade rosorna och målade om trädgårdsbänken.**

"Imponerande, det är en hel del arbete för en tolvårig person." Sade madam Bones.

"Inte konstigt han blir klar så fort med sina straffkommenderingar, jag behöver mer kreativa i fortsättningen." muttrar Snape medan han såg till att ingen hörde honom.

**Solen sken stark ovanför huvudet på honom och brände i nacken.**

**Harry visste att han inte borde ha nappat på Dudleys krok,** **men Dudley hade sagt precis det som Harry själv hade tänkt... kanske _hade_ han inga vänner på Hogwarts.**

"Klart du har Harry. Du har oss." Svarar Parvati genaste och pekar mot sig själv och DA, Harry log bara tveksamt, han tvivlade på att alla ville vara hans vänner.

**Jag önskar att de kunde se den berömde Harry Potter nu, tänkte han ilsket, då han med värkande rygg och svetten strömmande nerför ansiktet spred ut gödsel över blomrabatten.**

**Klockan halv åtta på kvällen,** **när han äntligen, helt utmattade, hörde moster Petunia ropa:** '**Kom in nu! Kliv på tidningen!'**

"När började du arbeta?" Frågar Tonks oroligt.

"Vid halv elva tror jag…" svarar Harry osäkert.

"Nio timmar! Det är alldeles för mycket för en tolvåring." Säger Narcissa och tittar oroligt på honom.

**Harry förflyttade sig med glädje in i skuggan i det glänsande rena köket. Högts upp på kylskåpet stod kvällens efterrättstårta: ett berg av vispgrädde och kanderade violer. En grillad skinkstek fräste i ugnen.**

"Jag hatar verkligen den där tårtan." morrar Harry och orsaker några höjda ögonbryn.

"Varför?" frågar Remus försiktigt.

"Du kommer få se." svarar han mörkt och Remus börjar dra en hand genom hans hår för att försöka ge den tröst han kunde.

'**Ät fort! Masons kommer alldeles strax!' snäste moster Petunia och pekade på två brödskivor och en bit ost på köksbordet.**

"Det är allt du får efter en dags hårt arbete. Jag behöver verkligen prata med Andie…" muttrar Narcissa.

"Jag är inte säker det är en bra ide Cissy." kommer Sirius försiktiga svar och Narcissa blänger på pergamentet.

"Du håller tyst om du inte vill att vi ger oss på dig. Jag ska ha hämnd. Ingen behandlar Lilys och James son sådär, eller något barn alls för den delen." fräser hon.

"Tror du inte jag vill ha hämnd med. Jag vill inte se dig och Andie i Azkaban, vänta tills jag kommer tillbaka från min semester så kan vi göra det på det rätta sättet." Föreslår Sirius tillslut och Narcissa börjar flina galet medan Remus skakar på sitt huvud, tre Blacks efter sig, de skulle aldrig överleva mötet.

**Hon var redan iförd en laxrosa cocktailklänning.** **Harry tvättade sig om händerna och kastade snabbt i sig sin ynkliga kvällsmat. I samma ögonblick som han hade ätit färdigt slet moster Petunia bort hans tallrik.**

'**Upp på övervåningen med dig! Skynda på!'**

**Då Harry gick förbi dörren till vardagsrummet uppfångade han en skymt av morbror Vernon och Dudley i fluga och smokingjacka.**

**Han hade nätt och jämt hunnit upp på avsatsen en trappa upp när dörrklockan ringde och morbror Vernons ansikte dök upp vid foten av trappan.**

'**Kom ihåg, pojk – ett enda ljud...'**

"Om du rör ett hår på hans huvud." Tänker Sirius ilsket

**Harry gick på tå fram till sovrummet, smög sin, stängde dörren och vände sig mot sängen för att sjunka ner på den.**

**Problemet var att det redan satt någon där.**

"Vem var det?"

"En vän." svarar Harry kort på Ernies fråga.

* * *

Som ni kanske märke ändrade jag en del saker och lade till en del saker, inget stort egentligen men bara så ni vet, måste sluta nu innan jag får dataförbud resten av lovet, vi ses


	2. Dobbys varning

Linneagb: Oroa dig inte, jag jobbar så fort jag kan. Den här kommer alltid komma före min andra berättelse, förresten grattis till att bli den första att lämna en review :)

Guest: Ingen orsak, jag njuter av att skriva den här. Det hade antagligen dröjt en vecka ifall jag inte beslutat att skriva ett kapitel till innan jag skrev ett kapitel på den andra, som tur var lyckades jag sen skriva klart twilight-kapitlet på en dag så jag fick tid att skriva på den här, jag funderar på att börja skriva två eller tre kapitel här och sen uppdatera min andra berättelse. Jag tycker också det blir lite mer intressant när man lägger till eget, blir inte riktigt samma sak man redan läst så många gånger, ska försöka lägga till ännu mer saker utan att ändra boken så klart :)

Thalia: Mina föräldrar är likadana, men jag är alltid så pigg på kvällen oavsett vilken tid jag går upp på morgonen och jag vill inte lägga mig tidigt för då hinner jag inte skriva lika mycket men de verkar inte fatta det av någon anledning.  
Tack, det glädjer mig att jag fick ut en sådan reaktion av dig, jag trodde aldrig någon skulle reagera så på grund a något jag skrivit :O i alla fall, ska nog fortsätta skriva på det här kapitlet så jag hinner få ut det snabbt

Hej Annie: Jag ser fram emot att fortsätta läsa dina låååånga Reviews, jag gillar också att jag gör om kapitlens, kastar något helt nytt över böckerna :)  
Hmm, bra ide… från början hade jag tänkt vänta med sjukhusbesöker tills fjärde boken, början på femte eftersom de då läst allt som redan hänt… men eftersom du nämnde det så vill jag nu snabba på det, så jag ska försöka få med det snart. Men någon kommer definitivt höra det, antagligen Remus med sin förhöjda hörsel som du sade, och jag tror böckerna kommer börja gå inte lite mer i detalj på vad som egentligen pågår i huset. Ah, tack Annie, jag tror jag har kommit på vad som kommer hända nu, frågan är bara när det kommer hända…  
Tack så mycket, du gör hela min dag bättre när du säger sådana saker (även om det är kväll just nu, men du fattar)  
Jag funderar fortfarande på det, jag vet att det kommer hända innan slutet på tredje boken och jag insåg precis att Ginny fortfarande dejtar Michael, dags att få dem att göra slut säger jag bara, i alla fall, med tanke på allt som hände Ginny i den här boken så tror jag just nu att jag tänker låta Harry trösta henne mycket och sen hittar jag på något för att få dem att bli tillsammans, kommer nog hända någon gång i början av tredje boken.  
/Massa med kramar till dig med, Lea

Unis: Jag jobbar så fort jag kan just nu, tyvärr drog mina föräldrar iväg mig på camping, hatar att sova i tält och internet krånglar lie igen, måste få det kollat snart... i alla fall, det är uppe snart (skrivet 8/5-13)

Guest: Jag jobbar på det, har funderat fram och tillbaka i några dagar och har fattat ett beslut, det kommer hända ett sjukhusbesök inom den närmaste framtiden, det gäller bara att skriva ner det nu."

just ja, när Sirius har något att säga som kommer synas på pergamentet kommer det vara understrucet.

* * *

"Läs någon fort, jag vill veta vem det är."

"Ge mig boken, Tho, Dean." Suckar Astoria och Dean skickar snabbt runt boken tills den når henne.

**Dobbys varning.**

"Vem är…"

"Ingen avbryter mig." nästan skriker Astoria ut innan hon inser att hon skrikit åt en auror. "Um, ledsen." säger hon sedan förläget men Tonks viftar bara bort det.

**Harry lyckades avhålla sig från att skrika till, men det var nära ögat.**

"Tack och lov, jag vill inte ens tänka på vad som skulle hända ifall Dursley hörde dig." muttrar Katie och blänger på boken.

**Den lilla varelsen på sängen hade stora, fladdermusliknande öron och utstående gröna ögon, stora som tennisbollar.**

"Åh, är det en batenslava?"

"Um, Luna jag är ganska säker på att det är en husalf." sade Hermione försiktigt, hon ville inte såra den yngre flickan. "Men det skulle vara coolt om det var en batenslava, sade du?"

"Det är inte som om de existerar." muttrar Marietta irriterat.

"Nej, det är en batenslava, jag förstår att du kan blanda ihop dem, de är kusiner och det är faktiskt fruktansvärt många som misstar en batenslava för en husalf." nämner Luna frånvarande.

"Jag antar att vi bara får vänta och se ifall den är en batenslava eller inte, om inte kanske vi kan fråga någon husalf ifall de vet vart vi kan kontakta dem Luna. Men jag tror det skulle vara en bra ide att fortsätta läsa." Avbryter Remus med ett leende, han gillade verkligen att höra Lunas teorier på saker och ting, de var ofta oväntade, under tiden blängde en viss trolldomslärare på gruppen och tänkte;

"Idiotiska flicka, hittar på fantasidjur för att få uppmärksamhet, inte konstigt hon och Potter kommer bra överrens, och varulven uppmuntrar henne! Löjligt."

**Harry förstod ögonblickligen att det var samma varelse som hade betraktat honom från trädgårdshäcken på morgonen.**

"AW, Din första stalker, Harry." säger Fred och tittar oskyldigt på honom genom sina ögonfransar.

**Medan de stirrade på varandra hörde Harry Dudleys röst från hallen.****  
**"**Låt mig ta era ytterkläder, Mr och Mrs Mason."**

"Okej, planera är en sak men att faktiskt genomföra det är bara löjligt!" utbrister Lee chockat.

**Varelsen gled ner från sängen och bugade sig så djupt att spetsen på den långa, smala näsan nästan vidrörde mattan.¨**

**Harry lade märke till att den var klädd i någonting som såg ut som ett gammalt örngott, med uppslitsade öppningar för armar och ben.**

"Verkligen!" väste Hermione. "Man skulle tro att eftersom husalfen bär ens familjenamn så skulle de åtminstone se till att de såg presentabla ut."

Remus log sorgset. "Lily hade exakt samma tanke, hon blev överlycklig när hon insåg att Potterfamiljens husalfer hade en riktig uniform."

"Vadå Potterfamiljens husalfer?" frågar Harry, medveten om att Hermione minskat sina ögon.

"_Vi tar det senare Harry, jag lovar."_ svarar Sirius snabbt, helt medveten om att Dumbledore följde allt noggrant, han var äcklad av att grunderna i Potter arvet hade hållits borta från hans gudson.

"**Öh…hej där", sa Harry nervöst.**

"**Harry Potter!" sa varelsen med hög och gäll röst. Harry var säker på att den kunde höras ända ner till bottenvåningen. "Dobby har så länge önskat träffa er, sir. En sån stor ära…"**

Snape skakade på huvudet äcklat. "Å folk undrar varför jag hävdar att han är arrogant satunge. Han hade alla slags varelser som dyrkar honom."

"**T-tack", sa Harry. Han smög utmed väggen och sjönk ner på skrivbordsstolen intill Hedwig som sov i sin stora bur. Han ville fråga: "Vad är du för något?" men tänkte att det skulle låta alltför oartigt,** **så istället sa han: "Vem är du?"**

**"Du har i alla fall takt." Suckar mrs Weasley och Harry rullar på sina ögon.**

"**Dobby, sir. Bara Dobby. Husalfen Dobby", sa varelsen.**

"Uh, du fick svar på vad har var i alla fall."

"Så det var en husalf den här gången. Jag måste verkligen besöka köket igen och fråga ut dem nu, det kanske finns en batenslava där som gömmer sig…" funderade Luna och Astoria kunde se hur Umbridge öppnade sin mun för att ge ut straffkommenderingar så hon fortsatte snabbt att läsa."

"**Jasså, är du det?" sa Harry. "Öh…jag vill inte vara oartig eller så, men det här är inte nåt lämpligt tillfälle för mig att ha en husalf i rummet."**

"Oh skit. Jag hade glömt bort att de är där. Snälla Dobby kom tillbaka en annan dag. Harry har inte råd att hamna i trubbel." ber Tonks snabbt.

"Hamna i trubbel…" mumlar Bill innan hans huvud rycker upp. "Hur kunde en husalf komma igenom skyddet?" frågar han plötsligt och nästan alla vuxnas ögon vidgades i förverkligandet och vände sig om för att titta på Dumbledore.

"Skyddet håller borta någon eller något som har avsikt att skada Harry. Dobby hade inte den avsikten."

"Kanske inte, men slutresultatet var inte vackert det heller." påpekar Ron med rynkade panna.

"Men borde inte det innebära att det skulle ha…" börjar Hermione innan hon tystnar när rektorn vinkar bort henne och Astoria fortsätter läsa och lämnar alla frågandes om vad Hermione trodde det innebar.

**Moster Petunias höga, falska skratt hördes från vardagsrummet. Alfen hängde dystert med huvudet.**

"Ånej." stönar Seamus. "Husalfen kommer göra så du hamnar i problem."

**"Klart han kommer, det är bara Harrys tur." svarar Oliver förbittrat.**

"**Inte för att jag inte är glad att träffa dig", sade Harry hastigt, "men, öh, finns det nått särskilt skäl till att du är här?"**

"Nej, en husalf bara beslöt för att hälsa på dig utan någon anledning som helst och utan att informera dig om det, klart han har en anledning." säger Seamus sarkastiskt.

"Um, det har faktiskt hänt… förförra sommaren…"'

"Du vet, jag är inte ens överraskad." suckar Parvati med ett smalt leende.

"**O ja, sir! Sade Dobby ivrigt. "Dobby har kommit för att säga er…det är svårt, sir…Dobby vet inte var han ska börja…"**

"**Slå dig ner", sade Harry artigt och pekade på sängen.**

Sirius suckar. _"har du lärt dig något om renblods traditioner." _

"Jag försökte bara vara trevlig." svarar Harry med ett sårat uttryck.

"Han kritiserar dig inte Harry." Påpekar Narcissa försiktigt. "Men om du hade varit medveten om att hur de flesta renblodiga behandlar sina husalfer så skulle du ha vetat hur han skulle reagera."

_"Och därav undvika straff från Dursleys."_ Avslutar Sirius. _"Jag är bara orolig för dig."_

Under tiden skrev madam Bones på sitt pergament. "Bingo, nu vet jag att det är en man som gick i Gryffindor." mumlade hon samtidigt som hon skrev ner det.

**Till hans förfäran brast alfen i gråt – en mycket högljudd gråt.****  
****"_Slå dig ner!" _****kved han.**** "**_**Aldrig…aldrig nånsin…"**_

"Det kan inte vara så illa för dem. Kan det?" frågar Hermione förskräckt.

"Nej, Dobby måste ha haft en speciellt… ondskefull herre, de flesta har det bättre men det är nästan ingen som behandlar en husalf som en vän." svarar Kingsley försiktigt.

"Det är sorgligt egentligen, nästan alla ger dem bara order, vilket är det närmaste till ett samtal de kommer." säger Luna lugnt.

**Harry tyckte han hörde hur rösterna där nere började sväva på målet.****  
**"**Förlåt", viskade han, "jag menade inte att förolämpa dig eller så."**

"**Förolämpa Dobby!" kom det halvkvävt från alfen. "Dobby har **_aldrig_** nånsin blivit ombedd av nån trollkarl att sitta ner… som en like…"****  
****Harry, som försökte kyssa honom och se tröstande ut på samma gång,**

"Ursäkta mig! Du försökte kyssa honom?" Frågar Neville med en kvävd röst medan de flesta brast ut i skratt.

"Nej, jag lovar. Jag har aldrig försökt kyssa Dobby, det är bara. Urhg, det är så fel." Utbrast Harry över skratten, tillslut lyckades Astoria samla sig igen.

"Ledsen, jag läste fel. Låt mig börja om." Fnittrar hon.

**Harry, som försökte hyssa på honom och se tröstande ut på samma gång, ledde tillbaka Dobby upp på sängen, **

"Först försöker du kyssa honom och nu leder du honom till din säng, jag antar vi vet vad som var i dina tankar."

"George!" vrålar Harry samtidigt som han kastar sig efter den rödhåriga mannen som sköt upp och började springa runt i rummet med Harry jagandes efter honom, tillslut efter fem minuter hade Harry fått tag på honom oh fått sin hämnd genom att ge honom långt lockigt hår så kunde Astoria fortsätta läsa.

**Där han satt och hickade och såg ut som en stor och väldigt ful docka. **

"Varför får alla så osmickrande beskrivningar." Fnös Fred medan hans bror ryckte på axlarna och fingrade på sitt hår.

**Till sist lyckades han ta sig samman och satt och tittade på Harry med ett uttryck av tårfylld beundran i sina enorma ögon.**

"AW, den första medlemmen i din egna fanclub." retades Charlie men såg förvirrad ut när Harry och Ginny stönade medan DA brast ut i skratt.

"Säg aldrig igen att Harry har en fanclub, det är för ditt eget bästa okej." råder Lee snabbt, han kunde fortfarande komma ihåg utbrottet Harry hade fått i sitt andra år i detalj.

"**Du kan inte ha stött på särskilt många hyggliga trollkarlar", sade Harry i ett försök att muntra upp honom.**

**Dobby skakade på huvudet. Sedan, utan förvarning störtade han upp och började ursinnigt dunka huvudet mot fönstret medan han skrek:****  
**"_**Stygga **_**Dobby!**_** Stygga **_**Dobby!"**

**"**Stoppa honom Harry. Han kommer skada sig själv." skriker Hermione oh ser förfärad ut, under tiden rynkar Narcissa på sin panna, namnet på husalfen kände bekant men hon kunde inte placera det.

"**Låt bli det där… Vad håller du på med?" väste Harry och hoppade upp och drog tillbaka Dobby på sängen. Hedwig hade vaknat med ett genomträngande skrik och slog häftigt med vingarna mot budens galler.**

"Nej, Hedwig snälla. Du brukar vara så lugn, få inte Harry i trubbel." Ber Parvati innan hon rycker till när hon får ett slag i bakhuvudet av en vinge och Hedwig blänger på henne när hon vänder sig om innan hon flyger över till Harry och landar i hans knä.

"Jag för min del är förvånad att mugglarna inte har hört något än." säger Sprout.

"Tro mig professor, de är bra på att låtsas att jag inte existerar när de vill." svarar Harry lugnt, trots allt så hade de kunnat låsa in honom i skåpet i dagar.

"**Dobby måste bestraffa sig själv", sade alfen, som hade blivit lätt vindögd. "Dobby pratade nästan illa om sin familj…"**

"Det är barbariskt. Alla har rätt att ha sin egen åsikt om människor, speciellt den familjen."

"Vems husalf är det?" frågar Ernie Ron försiktigt.

"Behöver du verkligen fråga?" ber Alicia.

"**Din familj?"****  
**"**Trollkarlsfamiljen som Dobby är i tjänst hos… Dobby är en husalf, så Dobby är skyldig att betjäna samma hus och samma familj i all evighet."**

"Ifall de inte blir befriade, självklart är det nästan varje husalfs värsta mardröm." svarar Tonks glatt.

"Hur kommer det sig, om de behandlas illa så borde de väl vilja lämna."

"Nästan ingen vill ha en husalf som blivit fri, det innebär att alfen gjort något fel, och de behöver sin mästares magi för att själva kunna ha någon magi."

"Men hur är det då med Dobby? Han klarade två år utan att ha en mästare, är det något man hittat på för att ha en förklaring?" Tänkte Hermione förvirrat.

"**Vet de om att du är här?" frågade Harry nyfiket.****  
****Dobby ryste.**  
"**O nej, sir, nej då… Dobby måste bestraffa sig ytterst hårt för att han hälsat på Harry Potter. Dobby måste klämma sina öron i ugnsluckan för det här. Om de nånsin fick reda på…"**

"Hur kommer det sig att han klarar av att åka till Harry då?" frågar Oliver förvirrat.

"Husalfer är lista varelser, de är kända för att hitta kryphål i allt." svarar madam Bones snabbt, det var en av anledningarna till att hon själv behandlade sina med respekt.

"**Men märker de inte om du klämmer dina öron i ugnsluckan?"****  
**"**Det tvivlar Dobby på, sir. Dobby måste alltid bestraffa sig själv för nånting. De låter Dobby hållas med det. Ibland säger de åt mig att jag ska ge mig extra bestraffningar…"**

Hermione morrade lågt när hon hörde det.

"**Men varför ger du dig inte iväg? Rymmer därifrån?"****  
**"**En husalf måste friges, sir. Och familjen kommer aldrig att släppa Dobby fri…Dobby kommer att tjäna familjen tills han dör…"****  
****Harry stirrade på honom.**

"Jag tyckte synd honom." svarade Harry ärligt.

"**Och jag som tyckte att jag var illa behandlad som måste stanna här i fyra veckor till", sade han. "Det där får familjen Dursley att låta nästan mänskliga." Nyckelordet var nästan, med tanke på hur de behandlar honom så skulle de aldrig kunna kallas för mänsklig.**

"Vad har det gjort mot dig Harry?" frågar Neville i en hård röst, ingen skadade hans gudbror, även om han var säker på att Harry inte visste om den detaljen.

"Jag vet inte varför boken uttrycker sig så, de låste in mig på mitt rum." svarar Harry snabbt och kniper ihop läpparna för att inte fortsätta berätta sanningen. Efter en stund så släppte alla ämnet och Harry andades ut, omedveten om att Remus följde varenda rörelse han gjorde.

**Kan ingen hjälpa dig? Kan inte jag?"**

**Redan i nästa ögonblick önskade Harry att han inte hade sagt något. Dobby började på nytt ge ifrån sig högljudda kvidanden av tacksamhet.**

**"För Morganas skull. Kan någon få tyst på alfen, jag bryr mig inte om något annat just nu än att se till att Harry inte hamnar i problem." ber Ginny med ansiktet vänt mot taket.**

"Snälla du, snälla du, var tyst", viskade Harry utom sig. "Om Dursleys hör nånting, om de får veta att du är här…" Harry avslutade inte meningen, han ville inte ens tänka på det, det var illa nog att genomlida det.

**"Förolämpningar. De förolämpade mina föräldrar och mig. Jag kan inte stå ut med att höra det." försvarar sig Harry snabbt.**

"**Harry Potter frågar om han kan hjälpa Dobby… Dobby har hört talas om er storhet, sir, men om er godhet visste han ingenting…"**

"Han har rätt." sade Kingsley plötsligt, han visste att han inte borde prata så öppet med dem men han hade verkligen börjat gilla Harrys personlighet och fann honom intressant. "Du är mycket vänlig och medkännande, vilket är sällsynt. Speciellt med tanke på vad du har gått igenom."

Harry rodnade och gömde ansiktet i Sirius päls men inte innan han hann märka Remus glada ansikte.

"Sannerligen Harry, det är bra förmågor, jag hade inte kunnat vara stoltare." sade Dumbledore, hans ögon blinkade raskt igen. Orden kolliderade med Harry och påminde honom om att det var han som var anledningen till att han skickades tillbaka dit varje sommar.

"Och jag kunde inte bry mig mindre." snäser han tillbaka, han hatade att hans korta stund av lycka var förstörd. "Och du ska kalla mig vid mitt efternamn, du har ingen rätt att kalla mig för Harry." fortsatte han sen och hans vänner log stolt mot honom.

"Harry raring, du borde verkligen inte säga sådana saker. Han är din rektor." skällde mrs Weasley och gav honom en sträng blick.

"Molly raring." ropade Tonks i en äcklig söt röst. "Det är verkligen inte din plats att förmana honom, den rollen faller på Remus axlar och Dumbledore ska kalla honom vid hans efternamn. Så om Harry vill snäsa åt rektorn så kommer jag stå bakom honom."

Remus drog omedvetet den rosahåriga flickan närmare sig, för att skydda henne eller för att dölja sitt eget skratt var okänt, Sirius kropp skakade av skratt och Harry och Hermione skrattade rakt ut medan Weasley barnen tittade på auroren i chock.

**Harry, som kände att han blev alldeles röd i ansiktet, sade: **

"**Vad du än har hört om min storhet, är det bara en massa struntprat. Jag är inte ens den bästa eleven i in årskurs på Hogwarts, det är Hermione, hon…"**

**Men han avbröt sig hastigt, för det gjorde ont att tänka på Hermione.**

"Oh Harry. Jag är så ledsen." mumlar Hermione och tittade ner på sin lillebror som sakta kammade igenom Sirius päls.

"**Harry Potter är ödmjuk och anspråkslös", sade Dobby vördnadsfullt, och hans klotrunda ögon glödde. "Harry Potter säger ingenting om sin triumf över Den-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn."**

"Varför skulle jag skryta om att mina föräldrar blev mördade?" frågar Harry och många i salen ryckte till, innan böckerna hade de aldrig sett det på det sättet men nu insåg de vad Harry verkligen hade förlorat.

"**Voldemort?" sade Harry.****  
****Dobby satte händerna för sina fladdermusöron och stönade.**  
"**Å, säg inte namnet, sir! Säg inte namnet!"**

"Jag tror Dobby hade föredragit ifall du sade Du-vet-vem."

"Men tänk om jag inte vem Du-vet-vem är! Tänk om alla pratar om olika Du-vet-vem hela tiden. Tänk om det finns 10 olika Du-vet-vem eller om…"

"Okej Harry, vi fattar. Kalla honom inte för Du-vet-vem eftersom man kan tänka på olika personer."

"Du vet, Han som inte får nämnas funkar inte heller. Det måste ju finnas någon annan person som inte heller få nämns, så för att undvika förvirring så borde man kalla honom vid hans namn… plus att det stör honom lite vilket bara är en bonus egentligen…"

"Varför är vi vän med honom nu igen? Det är tydligt att han är mental." fnyser Ron road.

"**Förlåt", sade Harry snabbt. "Jag vet att massor av folk inte gillar det,****min vän Ron…"**  
**Han avbröt sig igen. Att tänka på Ron gjorde också ont.**

"Ledsen för det Harry."

"Jag kommer slå till dig och Mione ifall ni inte slutar be om ursäkt, och jag menar det." morrar Harry irriterat.

**Dobby lutade sig fram mot Harry, och hans ögon var stora som strålkastare.****  
****"****Dobby har hört berättas", sade han hest, "att Harry Potter mötte Mörkrets herre en andra gång, för bara några veckor sen… och att Harry Potter klarade sig undan **_ännu en gång._**"**

"Det var alldeles för nära." muttrar Remus medan han håller blicken på Harry som såg ännu blekare än dagen innan.

**Harry nickade och Dobbys ögon glänste plötsligt av tårar.****  
**"**Å, sir", flämtade han medan han torkade sig i ansiktet med ett hörn av det slokiga örngottet han hade på sig. "Harry Potter är hjältemodig och järv! Han har redan trotsat så många faror! Men Dobby har kommit för att skydda Harry Potter, för att varna honom, även om Dobby blir **_t**vungen**_**att klämma öronen i ugnsluckan efteråt. **_**Harry Potter får absolut inte fara tillbaka till Hogwarts."**_

_"Ja, han kan absolut inte bo i det där huset." fräser McGonagall medan hon stirrade på rektorn._

_"Men varför kan han inte åka tillbaka till Hogwarts? Vad händer där?" frågar Tonks._

_"Inget bra." klagar mr Weasley, han önskade att husalfen hade varnat dem, kanske så hade hans flicka inte fått utstå vad hon gjorde då._

_Sirius var stel i hela kroppen. Han ville inte att hans gudson skulle  
vara i fara i skolan (igen) men ville absolut ha bort honom från mugglarna._

**Det uppstod en tystnad som endast bröts av klirret från knivar och gafflar en trappa ner och det avlägsna mullret från morbror Vernons röst.****  
**"**V-va?" stammade Harry. "Men jag måste fara tillbaka, terminen börjar den första september. Tanken på det är det enda som håller mig uppe. Du vet inte hur det är här. Jag hör inte **_hemma _**här. Jag hör hemma i samma sorts värld som du – på Hogwarts."**

**"**Jag känner mig inte som hemma här längre, inte med _henne_ här." tänkte Harry dystert, kanske kunde han stanna hos Sirius tills hon lämnade skolan.

"**Nej, nej", pep Dobby och skakade så häftigt på huvudet att öronen fladdrade. "Harry Potter måste stanna där han är säker. Han är för viktig, för god att förlora. Om Harry Potter far tillbaka till Hogwarts kommer han at vara i dödlig fara."**

**"**Det är inget nytt är det?" säger Ron lugnt, alldeles för lugnt för de vuxnas smak.

**"Varför det?" sade Harry häpet.****  
**"**Det är en komplott, Harry Potter. En komplott för att få de förfärligaste saker att hända på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom nu i år", viskade Dobby och började plötsligt darra i hela kroppen. **

**"Dobby har känt till det i flera månader. **

Trion utbytte förvånade blickar. "Månader!" säger Harry förvirrat. "Varför valde Malfoy senior att använda dagboken då, elva år efter fallet av hans herre?"

"Pappas proposition kom ut vid jul i vårt första år." påminde Ron dem i en låg röst medan alla tre höll ögon på personerna runt omkring dem så de inte hörde något, speciellt Remus. "Det måste ha varit när han börja planera."

"Ja, för det tar flera månader att planera hur man ger en utsatt elvaårig flicka en dagbok utan någon märker det." fnyser Hermione.

**Harry Potter får inte utsätta sig för fara. Han är en för viktig person för det!"**

Astoria skrattade när han läste den linjen. "Hej, vi borde kanske få husalferna att ta över Daily Prophet." föreslog hon.

"Vi skulle inte behöva oroa oss för att de skulle skriva elaka rykten om Harry längre." Kommer Lavender överens om med ett skratt.

"Det är inte lögner." väser Umbrigde ut.

"Om jag kan få mitt namn rentvått och jag får vårdnaden om Harry så är det inga problem, tillsammans skulle våra familjer ha bestämmande inflytande över tidningen." tänkte Sirius för sig själv, noggrann med att det inte dök upp på pergamentet.

"**Vad då för förfärliga saker?" sade Harry genast. "Vem smider såna planer?"****  
****Dobby gav ifrån sig ett konstigt ljud som om han höll på att kvävas och dunkade sedan huvudet våldsamt i väggen.**

**"**Jag fattar inte att jag inte insåg det. Vem kunde det annars ha varit?" tänkte Harry ilsket medan han blängde på golvet.

"**Okej!" skrek Harry och grep tag i alfens arm för att hejda honom. "Du kan inte säga det, jag förstår. Men varför varnar du mig?" En plötslig, obehaglig tanke slog honom.  
"Vänta nu, det här har väl inget med Vol…förlåt…med Du-vet-vem att göra, va?****  
****Du kan bara skaka på huvudet eller nicka", tillade han hastigt, då Dobbys huvud tippade över oroande nära väggen igen. **

**"**Det är bäst för Dumbledore att det inte har något med honom att göra, Merlin ska veta att jag inte kommer dra mig för att skada honom om Harry blivit skadad." morrar Remus så lågt att ingen kunde höra honom.

**Dobby skakade långsamt på huvudet.****  
**"**Inte…inte **_**Den-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn.**_**"**

**Men Dobbys ögon var vitt uppspärrade och det såg ut som om han försökte ge Harry en vink. Men Harry fattade inte ett dugg av det hela.**

**"**Bra, då är jag inte den enda." mumlar Daphne.

**Han har inte fått en bror, har han?"**

"Snälla, överväg inte ens det…" mumlade McGonagall via bleka läppar.

"Oroa dig inte." försäkrade Dumbledore henne försiktigt. "Det finns ingen anledning till att oroa sig för det… Voldemort har inte en levande släkting någonstans i världen."

**Dobby skakade på huvudet, med större ögon än någonsin.**

"**Ja, jag kan då inte föreställa mig vem som annars skulle kunna ställa till med förfärliga saker på Hogwarts", sade Harry. "För det första finns ju Dumbledore där, du vet väl vem Dumbledore är, va?"****  
****Dobby nickade.**

**"**Jag tror varje magisk varelse i Storbritannien vet vem han är." påpekar Angelina lågt.

"**Albus Dumbledore är den finaste rektor Hogwarts nånsin har haft. Det vet Dobby. Dobby har hört att Dumbledores kraft kan mäta sig med kraften hos Den-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn när han var som allra starkast. **

**"**Konstig formulering." mumlade George till sin tvilling.

Fred nickade. "Det låter som om han antyder att Dumbledore börjar bli gammal och förlora sin magi."

George nickade och matchade sin brors leende. "Välsigne den alfen. Jag visste alltid att jag gillade honom." Remus börjar skratta lågt när han hör deras samtal.

**Men, sir", Dobby sänkte rösten i en ivrig viskning, "det finns krafter som Dumbledore inte… krafter som ingen anständig trollkarl…"**

**"**Svart magi." föreslog Susan.

"Den mörkaste." Svarade Dumbledore och såg gravalvarlig ut.

**Och innan Harry hann hejda honom skuttade Dobby ner från sängen, grep tag i Harrys bordslampa och började slå sig på öronen under öronbedövande skrik.****  
****En plötslig tystnad uppstod en trappa ner. Två sekunder senare hörde Harry med häftigt bultande hjärta hur morbror Vernon kom ut i hallen och ropade:**  
"**Dudley måste ha lämnat teven på igen, den lille rackaren!"**

**"**Nej, nej, nej." skanderade jagarna nästan gråtande medan de flyttade sig närmare varandra. Tonks grep tag i Remus hand och vägrade släppa taget medan han satt helt stilla, alla hans sinnen i beredskap. Lärarna utbytte oroliga blickar och Mrs Weasley suckade och släppte taget om sin ilska, hon hade viktigare saker att oroa sig för.

**"**Göm dig Harry." rådde Ginny omedelbart, Luna nickade orolig vid hennes sida medan Ron blängde ilsket på boken.

Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Skulle inte göra någon nytta, det skulle bara bli värre om jag gjorde det." han kände en varm känsla inom sig när hans gudfar kröp närmare och skyddade honom från oroliga blickar.

"**Fort! In i garderoben!" väste Harry, pressade in Dobby, stängde dörren och kastade sig på sängen i samma ögonblick som dörrhandtaget trycktes ner.**

"Tack och lov, du har turen med dig idag." flämtade Parvati, helt inne i boken.

"**Vad…i…**_helvete_**…sysslar…du…med?" sade morbror Vernon med gnisslande tänder och ansiktet förfärande nära Harrys. "Du har just förstört slutpoängen i mitt japanska golfspelarskämt.**

**"**För det första så är du innanför hans personliga utrymme. Håll dug borta eländiga ursäkt för människa." fräser Hermione och Harry flinade brett medan han kramade om hennes hand, flera stycken tittade på henne i misstro. "För det andra. Det är ett uruselt skämt, skaffa lite smak."

"Hon trollade inte fram fåglar den här gången i alla fall." sade Luna lugnt och hennes vänner vände sig emot henne med förvirrade uttryck innan de insåg att hon ytterligare igen sett något som hände i framtiden.

**Ett enda ljud till och du kommer att önska att du aldrig blivit född!"****Han klampade ut ur rummet på platta fötter.**

"Det är försent för det." muttrar Harry men rycker till när Remus stirrar anklagande på honom. "ledsen." mumlar han men han ändrade inte sitt tidigare uttalande. Remus suckade sorgset innan han vände sig emot Dean igen, de skulle ha tid att prata senare.

**Darrande släppte Harry ut Dobby ur garderoben.****  
**"**Förstår du hur jag har det här hemma?" sade han. "Förstår du varför jag måste fara tillbaka till Hogwarts? Det är det enda ställe där jag har…där jag **_tror_** att jag har vänner."**

"Du har vänner Harry. Ron och Hermione är bara idioter just nu."

"Okej, låt dem vara. Det finns en bra förklaring som kommer komma upp." suckar Harry, han hatade när hans vänner bråkade.

**"Vänner som inte ens **_skriver _**till Harry Potter?" sade Dobby knipslugt.**

Madam Bones höjde ett ögonbryn i förvåning, hade husalfen något med saken att göra.

"**Jag antar att de bara…Vänta nu", sade Harry och rynkade pannan. "Hur vet **_du_** att mina vänner inte har skrivit till mig?"****  
****Dobby skrapade med fötterna.**

"Jag antar att Dobby är din bra förklaring." påpekade Remus.

"Det är ingen bra alf." sade Tonks irriterad. "Han är lika illa som Krake."

"Han är inte ens i närheten." försvarade Harry sin lilla vän.

"Dobby är okej, väldigt användbar också." tog Fred till orda.

"Bara lite översvallande." tillade George.

"Speciellt när han försöker döda Harry." påpekar Ron

"Han försökte inte döda honom. "sade Hermione tålamodigt, hon struntade i hur alla i salen gav all sin uppmärksamhet till dem. "Han var bara skyddande."

"Ja, och hans metoder för skydd dödade honom nästan flera gånger." sköt den rödhåriga pojken tillbaka.

"Inte döda, lemlästa vore ett bättre ord." förtydligade Harry oh försökte underlätta utseendet av oro som krupit fram på hans familjs ansikten.

"**Harry Potter får inte bli arg på Dobby, Dobby gjorde det för Harrys eget bästa…"**

"Harry kommer inte vara glad." fnyser Lee, Harrys humör var berömt i Gryffindor tornet och det var allas mardröm att råka ut för det.

"**_Har du tagit mina brev!"_****_  
_**"**Dobby har dem här", sade alfen.**

**"**Mr Potter. Vill du anmäla husalfen för att stjäla din post?"

"Nej tack madam Bones. Vi har pratat ut om det och han bad om ursäkt. Det är lugnt."

**Han klev kvickt utom räckhåll för Harry och drog fram en tjock bunt kuvert ut örngottet han hade på sig. Harry kunde urskilja Hermiones prydliga handstil, Rons slarviga kråkfötter och till och med några klottriga bokstäver som såg ut som om de var från Hagrid, skogvaktaren på Hogwarts, han kunde också se en okänd handstil på några brev.**

"Nu när jag tänker på det så tror jag att det var några av dina brev, Remus." sade Harry eftertänksamt och Remus log en aning sorgset, när breven väl hade lyckats nå fram så hade husalfen tagigt dem. Under tiden började en del be Ron och Hermione om ursäkt för att anklaga dem för att inte hålla kontakten med Harry.

**Dobby tittade upp på Harry och blinkade ängsligt.****  
**"**Harry Potter får inte bli arg… Dobby hoppades… om Harry Potter trodde att hans vänner glömt honom… skulle Harry Potter kanske inte vilja fara tillbaka till skolan…"****  
****Harry lyssnade inte. Han försökte rycka åt sig breven, men Dobby hoppade utom räckhåll.**

"GE honom bara breven för Merlin och Morganas skull." suckar Seamus över ropen av skandal att en husalf snodde breven och sen vägrade ge honom dem.

"**Harry Potter ska få dem, om han ger Dobby sitt ord på att inte återvända till Hogwarts. Det är en fara som han inte får utsätta sig för! Säg att Harry Potter inte far tillbaka dit!"****  
**"**Nej", sade Harry ilsket. "Ge mig breven från mina vänner!"**

"**Då ger Harry Potter inte Dobby nåt val", sade alfen sorgset.****  
****Innan Harry hann röra sig hade alfen rusat fram till sovrumsdörren, öppnat den – och kilat nerför trappan.**

**"**Nej. Han kan inte göra det. Du kommer hamna i problem." flämtar Luna, hon började förlora sin drömmande attityd nu när hon visste att hon hade vänner. Sirius morrade och reste ragg medan han backade upp närmare Harry.

_"Jag hatar verkligen den där tårtan. _nej, Dobby skulle väl inte göra något sådant, eller hur." ber Remus i sitt huvud, han tvivlar på att Dobby inte skulle göra det.

**Torr i munnen och med en sjunkande känsla i magen sprang Harry efter honom så ljudlöst som möjligt.****  
****Han hoppade över de sex nedersta trappstegen, landade kattmjukt på hallmattan och såg sig omkring efter Dobby. Från matsalen hörde han morbror Vernon säga: "…berätta den där väldigt roliga historien för Petunia om de amerikanska rörmokarna, mr Mason, hon har längtat så efter att få höra…"**

**Harry sprang genom hallen in i köket och kände hur hjärtat sjönk som en sten i bröstet på honom.**

"Nej, snälla." viskar Ginny.

**Moster Petunias tårtmästerverk,****berget av grädde och kanderade violer** **svävade uppe vid taket. Ovanpå ett skåp i hörnet satt Dobby hopkrupen.**

**"Dobby. Du sätter ner tårtan på bänken igen försiktigt eller Merlin hjälpe dig…" hotar Hermione och stirrar strängt på boken så att hennes vänner brast ut i skratt.**

"**Nej, nej", kraxade Harry. "Snälla du, de kommer att döda mig…" bad Harry desperat, alla tänkbara straff forsade redan genom hans huvud och han motstod känslan att krypa ihop.**

"Vad för slags straff ger dem dig egentligen." undrar Tonks.

"Inget jag inte förtjänar, en del slag lite överallt." mumlar Harry tyst och Remus och Sirius ögon vidgades när de hörde det och motstod instinkten att dra iväg honom till sjukhusflygeln på direkten.

"**Harry Potter måste säga att han inte ska fara tillbaka till skolan…"****  
**"**Dobby, snälla du…"****  
**"**Säg det…"****  
**"**Jag kan inte!"**

"Ljug för honom." utbrister Tracy, hon kanske inte kände Harry bra, men han en bra kille och hon var orolig för honom.

"Nej, det var bra att han inte ljög. Det låter som om Dobby lade upp ett bindande kontrakt. Harry hade inte kunnat återvända även om han ville ifall han ljugigt." svarar Kingsley eftertänksamt.

**Dobby gav honom en tragisk blick.****  
**"**Då måste Dobby göra det, för Harry Potters eget bästa."**

**"**Jag är verkligen trött på att alla försöker göra saker för mitt eget bästa." muttrar Harry ilsket. "Det slutar aldrig bra."

**Tårtan föll till golvet med ett brak som fick hjärtat att stanna. Grädde stänkte över fönstren och väggarna då fatet gick i bitar.****  
****Med en smäll som från en pisksnärt försvann Dobby.**

"Din eländiga lilla alf. Vänta bara tills jag får tag på dig." mumlar Katie, hans handlingar hade lett till att Harry hamnat i problem.

**Det hördes skrik från matsalen och morbror Vernon kom instörtande i köket där han fann Harry, förlamad av chock och täckt från topp till tå med moster Petunias tårta.**

"DU skulle ha gömt dig."  
"Låst in dig på ditt rum."  
"Rymt."  
"Springa ut på gatan och skrika efter hjälp."  
"Allt utan att bara stå där." utbrister tvillingarna tillsammans med förskräckta röster.

"Och fått ett ännu hårdare straff när de får tag på mig, nej tack." svarar Harry bestämt.

**Först verkade det som om morbror Vernon skulle lyckas bortförklara hela saken. ("Bara vår systerson… mycket förvirrad…****att träffa främmande människor gör honom upprörd, så vi lät honom stanna på övervåningen…"**

"Se, varför inte bara säga det från början. Det hade varit mycket lättare." utbrast Neville.

**Han föste tillbaka det chockade paret Mason in i matsalen, lovade Harry att han nästan skulle spöa livet ur honom när Masons hade gått****och räckte honom en skurmopp och Harry tvivlade inte på hans ord.**

Remus kände hur hans hjärta sjönk, han hade alltså inte missuppfattat Harrys mumling och hans andning stannade när han hörde Harry muttra "Det var sanningen." besöket till sjukhusvingeln hade just blivit högsta prioritet.

**Moster Petunia grävde fram lite glass****ur frysen och Harry, som fortfarande darrade i hela kroppen av skräck, började skura rent köket.**

Harrys närmaste vänner utbytte oroliga blickar, Harry darrade aldrig i vanliga fall, att han gjorde det nu skrämde dem.

**Morbror Vernon skulle fortfarande kunnat ro i land sitt affärsavtal – om det inte hade varit för ugglan.**

"Hatar den ugglan." muttrar Harry ilsket, på grund av den ugglan så hade hans straff blivit mycket värre.

**Moster Petunia höll just på att skicka runt en ask mintchoklad****när en väldig tornuggla susade in genom matsalsfönstret, släppte ner ett brev på mrs Masons huvud och susade ut igen. Mrs Mason tjöt som en luftvärnssiren och sprang ut ur huset skrikandes om sinnessjuka personer.**

"Hon har fått något rätt i alla fall." fräser Angelina medan hon motstod frestelsen att strypa någon.

**Mr Mason stannade precis tillräckligt länge för att hinna tala om för familjen Dursley att hans fru var dödsförskräckt för fåglar i alla former och storlekar och fråga om det här var deras idé om ett skämt.**

"Nej, men vi skulle väldigt gärna visa dig." morrar Fred. "Vilka är med mig?" frågar han genom hoppressade tänder, nästan alla i DA anmälde sig på direkten, ingen skadade deras ledare och än och kom undan med det.

"Kanske ni borde vänta en liten stund, tills ni inte är omringade av ministeriarbetare." föreslog Remus milt medan han tittade upp i taket oskyldigt.

"Åh, bra ide, ni hörde inget av det här okej." säger Lee viktigt och stirrade runt i salen innan han flyttade sig närmare tvillingarna för att börja planera.

**Harry stod i köket och höll ett hårt tag om moppen som stöd då morbror Vernon kom emot honom med en satanistisk glimt i sina små grisögon.**

"**Läs det!" väste han ondskefullt och viftade med brevet som ugglan hade lämnat. "Sätt igång – läs det!"****  
****Harry tog det. Det innehöll inte några födelsedagsgratulationer.**

**"**Hade föredragigt det." muttrar Harry.

**_Käre Mr Potter_**

**_Det har kommit till vår kännedom att en svävarförtrollning användes tolv minuter över nio ikväll hemma i er bostad. _**

**"**Men det var inte han, det var Dobby." utbrister Daphne, det var inte rättvisst.

"Sannerligen miss Greengrass. Mr Potter, jag ska personligen se till att det raderas från ditt rekord."

"Tack madam Bones." säger Harry tyst.

**_Som ni vet har omyndiga trollkarlar inte tillåtelse att utöva magi utanför skolan, och ytterligare bruk av magi från er sida kan leda till relegering från ovannämnda skola.  
(Förordningen om rimlig begränsning av omyndigas trolldomsutövning, 1875, paragraf.  
Vi skulle också vilja påminna er om att magisk verksamhet som riskerar att uppmärksammas av medlemmar av det icke-magiska samhället (Mugglare) är en alvarlig företeelse, som faller under sektionen 13 av internationella trolldomsförbundets sekretesslag._**

**"**Då kanske de inte borde skicka ugglor för att informera om det, trots allt så är ugglor inte tama och kommer bara ut på kvällen i mugglar världen." föreslår Charlie oskyldigt.

"Jag ska kolla upp det mr Weasley."

**_Ha det så trevligt på lovet!_**

"Stor chans, det är förstört nu." muttrar Ron medan han fingrar på sin stav.

**_Högaktningsfull,  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
Byrån för otillåtet utövande av magi  
Trolldomsministeriet_**

** Harry tittade upp från brevet och svalde nervöst, han vågade knappt titta upp i sin morbrors ansikte.****  
"****Du har inte talat om för oss att du inte fick lov att utöva magi utanför skolan", sade morbror Vernon med ursinnet dansandes i ögonen. "Glömde du att nämna det… försvann det ur ditt minne, va?"**

"Amelia, jag tror vi behöver kolla upp en del saker. Det är inte rätt att barnen inte kan nämna saker för rädsla av deras egna säkerhet." muttrar Kingsley i sin chefs öra och hon nickar.

**Han liknade mest en väldig bulldog när han hotfullt närmade sig Harry med alla tänderna blottade.**

"Ifall du skadar Harry…" tänker Sirius ilsket medan han låter Harry luta sig emot honom.

"**Men jag kan tala om en nyhet för dig, unge man, jag tänker låsa in dig…****  
****Du kommer aldrig att få fara tillbaka till den där skolan… aldrig… och om du försöker trolla dig ut kommer de att relegera dig!"**

"Det är inte rätt, att behöva välja mellan sin säkerhet eller att få gå kvar på skolan. Jag ska se till att det blir det första jag ändrar när vi är klara här." muttrar madam Bones för sig själv och skriver ner det i sin kalender.

**Och medan han skrattade som en vansinnig släpade han med sig Harry uppför trappan genom att ta tag i hans hår och ignorerade Harrys kvidande av smärta när han slog i varje steg i trappan och hur håret nästan rycktes ut med rötterna.**

"Han har inte gjort det innan, det var första gången, hedersord." lovar Harry och alla kan se sanningen i hans ögon, men det minskade inte ilskan, men Sirius kom ihåg att han först hade fått rummet sommaren innan och undrade vad han brukade få utstå.

"Tycker du fortfarande att det är det bästa stället för honom Albus?" Fräser McGonagall, helt vit i ansiktet.

**Morbror Vernon höll vad han hade lovat. Morgonen därpå betalade han en man för att sätta galler för Harrys fönster. **

Mrs Weasley stirrade förskräckt på sina tvillingsöner "Galler." mimar hon.

**Han monterade själv in kattluckan i sovrumsdörren, så att små mängder mat kunde skjutas in genom den tre gånger om dagen.**

_"Förvånar mig att de ens gav dig mat."_ dyker upp på pergamentet och många nickade instämmande.

"Mig med Siri." muttrar Harry

**De släppte ut Harry till badrummet morgon och kväll.****  
****För övrigt var han inlåst i sitt rum dygnet runt.**

"Inte sant. De släppte ut mig när de ville öva sina boxningsfärdigheter." muttrar Harry och Remus flyttar sig närmare Harry för att vara säker på att han var okej.

**Tre dagar senare visade Dursley fortfarande inga tecken på att bevekas och Harry kunde inte se någon utväg ur sin situation. Han låg på sängen och tittade på solen som sjönk ner bakom fönstergallren och undrade olyckligt vad som skulle hända med honom.**

"Jag borde ha kollat upp honom." mumlar McGonagall sorgset medan hon betraktade den unga mannen som skrattade svagt när hans "hund" lekte med honom, de två var bra för varandra och hon skulle hjälpa Sirius få vårdnaden när han var fri bestämde hon.

"Vad sa grannarna om gallret." frågar Hermione försiktigt.

"Åh, de sade att jag var lite sinnesjuk men att de inte kunde stå ut med att sända iväg mig, jag var familj trots allt och de ar där för att jag inte skulle skada mig själv." svarar Harry ljust.

"Men gör det inte dem onormala?"

"Nej, de blev beundrade för att de var så omtänksamma och så vidare."

**Vad var det för mening med att trolla sig ut ur rummet om Hogwarts relegerade honom för att han gjorde det? Ändå hade livet på Privet Drive nått sin absoluta bottennivå. Nu när Dursleys visste att de inte skulle vakna upp som bananflugor, hade han förlorat sitt enda vapen och livet var tillbaka till hur det var innan han fick veta sanningen. Dobby hade kanske räddat Harry från förfärliga saker på Hogwarts, men som det såg ut nu, skulle han säkert svälta ihjäl ändå, **

Tonks hår och ögon hade blivit den svartaste nyansen man kunde tänka sig, vilket gav henne ett skrämmande uttryck medan hon mumlade argt. "Min mamma… betala… Dumbledore… Azkaban…"

**"Tonks snälla gör inte förhastat, jag är och var okej."**

**"Fan heller du var Harry. Lyssna på resten av meningen." fräser Astoria.**

**Om inte hans skador dödade honom först vill säga.**

"Dina skador! Vilka skador Harry?"

"Jag, jag föll ner för trappan." stammar Harry ut medan han sjunker ihop, han visste att ingen trodde honom men han kunde inte berätta hela sanningen, han var tacksam när Astoria valde att fortsätta läsa men han visste att ifall boken fortsatte i den här stilen så skulle han inte kunna hålla sanningen borta från dem längre och de skulle överge honom när han berättade allt, han bara visste det.

**Kattluckan skramlade och moster Petunias hand dök upp och sköt in en skål med burksoppa på rummet. Harry, som var så hungrig att det värkte i magen, klev försiktigt ner från sängen, noga med att inte stödja för mycket på sin högra fot och lyfte upp den. Soppan var iskall,****men han drack hälften av den i en enda klunk. **

"Vad var det för fel med din fot?"

"Jag stukade den i fallet." Lyckas Harry få ut sig, han förstod inte varför det blev svårare och svårare att ljuga om sina skador.

**Sedan gick han tvärs över rummet till Hedwigs bur och stjälpte de våta grönsakerna i botten på skålen ner på hennes tomma matbricka.**

**"**Harry, det är väldigt omtänksamt av dig att se till att hon hade mat, men jag skulle föredra om du höll dig vid liv." sade Remus försiktigt.

"Du måste behålla din styrka." nickade Moody. "Du vet aldrig när du kan behöva den, magisk eller inte."

"Hon var min första vän, någon som bryr sig om mig. Jag kunde inte låta henne svälta." mumlar Harry.

"Jag vet det Harry, och Hedwig är en underbar uggla men jag föredrar om du nästan inte dör."

"Oroa dig inte, jag har sett till att alltid ha tillräckligt mycket med mat för Hedwig efter den sommarn."

**Hon burrade upp fjädrarna och gav honom en blick av djup avsmak.**

"**Det är ingen idé att du sätter näbben i vädret, det här var allt vi fick", sade Harry bistert. Han ryckte till när hon började vifta med vingarna ilsket och blängde på honom innan hon nickade mot maten och blängde på honom igen.**

**"Hedwig, du behöver också mat, snälla ät för mig." ber Harry, rörd av att hon brydde sig så mycket om honom.**

"Tack Hedwig, för att du tog hand om Harry när jag inte kunde." Hedwig hoar bara till svar.

"Du hade ett argument med en uggla. Otroligt." muttrar Neville.

**Han satte tillbaka den tomma skålen på golvet intill kattluckan och lade sig ner på sängen, på något konstigt vis var han ännu hungrigare än han hade varit före soppan.**

"Det brukar bli så när man inte får tillräckligt med mat." nämner Padama.

**Antag att han fortfarande var i livet om fyra veckor, vad skulle då hända om han inte infann sig på Hogwarts? Skulle de skicka någon för att se varför han inte hade kommit tillbaka? Skulle de kunna förmå Dursleys att släppa honom fri?**

"Det sårar mig Potter, att du tvivlar på min förmåga. Gav jag upp med breven?"

"Öh. Nej, ledsen Professor McGonagall."

**Det höll på att mörkna i rummet. Utmattad, med knorrande mage och huvudet surrande av alla frågor som inte gick att besvara, föll Harry i en orolig sömn.****  
****Han drömde att han förevisades på ett zoo, i en bur med en skylt utanför som det stod "Omyndig trollkarl" på.**

Hermione, Lavender och Parvati brast ut i fnitter." Verkligen Harry, det är bara absurt." flämtar Hermione ut.

"Jag känner bara så ibland i den magiska världen. En sak för alla att glo på." svarar han och sätter effektivt stopp för deras skratt.

**Folk glodde på honom genom gallret, där han låg utsvulten och svag på en bädd av halm. Han såg Dobbys ansikte i mängden och skrek på hjälp, men Dobby ropade: "Harry Potter är i säkerhet där inne!" och försvann.**

"Ditt huvud är verkligen tilltrasslat kompis." Ron skakade på sitt huvud.

"Det är bara en repetition av allt som har hänt." påpekade Luna en aning drömmande. "Jag är säker på att Dreauntines hjälper." massor av människor började skratta åt henne och pekade bakom hennes rygg.

"Du råkar inte veta var vi kan få tag på några av dessa Dreauntines?" frågar Alicia torrt. "Jag tror vi alla kommer behöva hjälp att reda ut våra tankar i slutet av de här böckerna."

"De hjälper bara de som de anser är värdiga. Harry har ett särskilt stort angrepp av dem." svarade hon och tittade på Harry stolt som gav henne ett leende.

**Sedan dök familjen Dursley upp och Dudley skakade burens galler så att det rasslade medan han skrattade åt Harry innan han plockade upp ock kastade en sten på honom.**

"Sade du att drömmar går igenom vad som hänt för att försöka förstå bättre Luna?" frågar Ginny med en farlig röst och Luna nickar. "Han kastade sten på dig!"

"Nej Ginny, Dudley kastade inte sten på mig. Det var bara något som lades till, har du aldrig drömmar där saker inte stämmer?" Ber Harry medan han håller blicken fäst på golvet.

"**Sluta med det där", mumlade Harry, då rasslandet dunkade i hans ömma huvud. "Lämna mig ifred… lägg av… jag försöker sova…"**

"Tack och lov att de inte lämnade mig ifred." tänker Harry medan han ler mot sina "räddare"

**Han slog upp ögonen. Månljuset sken in genom fönstergallret. Och där var någon som stirrade på honom mellan gallerstängerna, **

"Ursäkta, men kan du upprepa det där."

_Och där var någon som stirrade på honom mellan gallerstängerna,_ läser Astoria snabbt igen.

"Vem sjutton står och spionerar på dig när du sover? Och hos dem!" ber Oliver mållös.

**Någon med fräknigt ansikte, rött hår och lång näsa.  
Det var Ron Weasley som var utanför Harrys fönster.**

Nästan alla vände sig emot Ron som vinkade glatt innan Hermione slog ner hans hand med ett grin.

"Astoria, kasta hit boken är du snäll."

* * *

Jag är äntligen klar :) i alla fall, jag tror inte jag kommer hinna uppdatera på ett tag med tanke på att jag åker utomlands på lördag och är borta i en vecka utan tillgång till internet, så ni får vänta lite längre på nästa kapitel, vi ses


	3. Kråkboet

Linneagb: Jäpp, sanningen kom äntligen ut och Harry har nu ett fläckfritt förflutet (I alla fall om det som ministeriet visste om), men jag tror inte jag är helt klar med tårthändelsen, det kommer nog dras upp igen i femte boken med en förklaring

Thalia: Glad att du fick några skratt av kapitlet, tack för att du tyckte jag förtjänade en Review förresten, de gör mig så glada. Det är jobbigt när böcker man verkligen vill läsa är utlånade, om jag får fråga, vilken serie är det? (Jag är nyfiken då jag själv letar efter något nytt att läsa) glad att det här gjorde dig på bättre humör. Det gör inget att du säger det igen, jag tycker det kan vara underhållande att skriva om Hedwig, jag kan helt klart se henne så beskyddande om Harry, speciellt med tanke på att hon offra sitt liv för honom i filmen.

Guest: Tack :) det här blir dock det sista kapitlet på kanske två/tre veckor, så jag hoppas du kan överleva så länger.

Annie: Wow, jag antar det bara är att sätta igång att skriva jag vill verkligen inte döda dig, du är så och trevlig :) Jag längtar också till nästa kapitel, jag har alvarligt blivit beroende av att skriva det här, glad att jag kunde göra dig glad efter din hårda träning (önskar gjorde ngn slags träning bortsett från dans 20 veckor om året) Jag längtar också tills de blir tillsammans men det dröjer tyvärr ett litet tag till. Tack för alla dina komplimanger, du är världens sötaste. Kramar Lea.

Guest: Först ingen orsak :) ja, jag tycker också det är bra att Remus hörde Harry och (äntligen) insåg att han inte talade om hela sanningen om hur han behandlades hos Dursleys, jag håller definitivt med, Harry behöver prata ut med någon och han förtjänar verkligen någon som bryr sig om honom för vem han är och inte allt det där om att han är en hjälte.  
Ja, jag gillar också att alla försvarar honom, i böckerna så vänder sig alla emot honom i varje bok utom trean och sexan så jag bestämde mig för att femte året i Gryffindor kommer vara ganska tajta, tillsammans med Quidditchlaget. En hemlighet, en generad Harry är en rolig Harry att skriva :)  
Ja, så var det dramat mellan Ginny, Harry och Cho, jösses, jag kan inte komma på något, allt jag kommer på är en liten scen mellan Harry/Cho, ledsen att göra dig besviken men det kommer nog inte bli så mycket drama, jag ska ge det ett försök att slänga in något men ha inte för höga förväntningar.  
Det är Hedwig det, hon är hans "bekanta" och försvar honom med sitt liv  
Jag ska försöka uppdatera så fort jag kan, det beror på i fall mina föräldrar lämnar mig ifred :D oroa dig inte, jag kommer inte arbeta ihjäl mig

* * *

Okej, jag vet att jag sade att jag inte skulle uppdatera igen innan jag kom tillbaka, men så många bad om nästa kapitel att jag satte mig vid datan och började skriva på direkten och nu har jag äntligen blivit klar med kapitel tre. Men nästa kapitel får ni vänta på, jag har inte ens skrivit klart boktexten än, men nästa uppdatering dröjer två-tre veckor med tanke på att skolan börjar den 19

Jag har lagt till en del saker som de läser

Igen, när Sirius gör en kommentar som hela salen kan läsa är det understruket.

* * *

"Astoria, kasta hit boken är du snäll." bad Lisa Turpin så fort hon stängt boken.

"Um, visst. Det är sida 39."

**Kapitel 3. Kråkboet**

**"Yeah, Weasleys till undsättning." vrålade Charlie ut med glädje i rösten och Tonks började fnittra åt honom.**

"**Ron!" flämtade Harry och kröp fram till fönstret som han sköt upp så att de kunde prata genom gallret. "Ron, hur har du… vad i all…?"**

"Är inte ditt sovrum på andra våningen?" krävde Moody när han tänkte tillbaka på sitt egna besök i huset. "Hur i helvete är Weasley utanför ditt fönster?"

Harry, Ron och tvillingarna tittade på varandra med flin etsade över hela ansiktet. "Magi!" skrek tillsammans innan de exploderade i skratt.

**Harry gapade stort när den fulla innebörden av vad han såg gick upp för honom. Ron lutade sig ut genom bakfönstret på en gammal blågrön bil, som var parkerad **_**mitt i luften.**_

Lisa läste den sista raden med skratt i rösten. Mr Weasley rodnade och såg nervöst på sin hustru medan Remus, Tonks och Narcissa brast ut i skratt.

"Och här trodde jag det var något dåligt." låtsasskällde Remus. "En flygande bil, jag älskar det!" Ytterligare igen hade han lyckats överraska sina gamla elever som alla var nyfikna på vem han egentligen var med tanke på hur han betedde sig just nu.

"Hmpf." professorerna hade inte brustit i skratt och de stirrade strängt på de två tonårspojkarna. "Den där flygande bilen fick nästan din brorson relegerad." förklarade McGonagall irriterat genom hoppressade, vita läppar

"Ah, bra." svarade Sirius och Harry kände hur han gjorde en rörelse som om han ryckte på axlarna, men Sirius undrade varför Harry ens hade bilen på Hogwarts. "Jag är säker på att det var ett jäkla äventyr. Jag är bara glad att han agerar som ett normalt barn istället för att riskera sitt liv för en gångs skull."

"Behåll den tanken raring." flinade mrs Weasley. "Så ska jag senare lära dig hur du skickar ett illvrål."

Remus ögonbryn sköts upp när han såg Harry och Ron utbyta förskräckta blickar.

"Jag tror att vi alla missar en ganska stor punkt." muttrade madam Bones. "Vart kom den flygande bilen ifrån?"

Kingsley flinade åt henne. "Ingen som känner Arthur Weasley behöver fråga det."

**I framsätet satt Fred och George, Rons äldre tvillingbröder, och flinade glatt mot Harry.**

**"**Självklart. Vi kunde inte låta Ron här åka själv. Det hade varit oansvarigt." fastställde George flinande och alla vände sig emot honom.

"Självklart så betydde det också att vi fick flyga tvärs över landet i en bil, vi vann lottodragningen om vem som skulle med i bilen." avslutade Fred flinade och alla nickade godkännande, det lät mer som dem.

"Lottodragningen? Vem mer ville följa med?"

"Percy, han fick i uppdrag att distrahera mamma, han var inte speciellt bra på det." Ron rynkade på pannan frustrerat.

"Ursäkta mig, men har du försökt att distrahera henne? Var glad att jag övertalade henne att inte anmäla er kidnappade med den röran ni lämnat efter er." fnös Percy tillbaka och Harry log en aning, glad att de åtminstone kunde prata med varandra utan förolämpningar.

"Ursäkta mig. Men Percy Weasley, regelföljaren ville följa med i en olaglig flygande bil tvärs över landet!"

"På den tiden brydde han sig om sin familj." förklarade Ginny surt och mrs Weasley brast nästan ner i tårar medan Percy rykte till innan han stirrade ner på sina händer, fast besluten att inte kolla på sin familj.

"**Allt väl, Harry?"**

"Nej, han är bara inlåst på sitt rum med galler för fönster, inget att oroa sig för. Klart att han inte är okej din idiot." fräser Katie och Angelina till deras pojkvänner som höll upp sina händer i en gest som visade sig att de gav sig.

"**Vad har hänt?" sade Ron. "Varför har du inte svarat på mina brev? Jag har bett dig komma och bo hos mig minst tolv gånger, och sen kom pappa hem och sa att du hade fått en officiell varning för att du utövat magi inför mugglare."**

"Vad i. Har de berättat för hela ministeriet?" muttrar Narcissa. "Du arbetar inte i närheten av Byrån för otillåtet utövande av magi, Arthur."

"Jag var med Mafalda när hon fick veta det och jag nämnde det för Arthur." förklarar Kingsley ursäktande. "Jag var bekymrad och trodde att han kunde veta mer eftersom jag visste att hans söner var vänner med Harry."

"**Det var inte jag… och hur fick han veta det?"****  
**"**Han tjänstgör på Ministeriet", sade Ron. "Du vet att vi inte får göra trollkonster utanför skolan…"****  
**"**Lite magstarkt för att komma från dig", sade Harry och tittade på den svävande bilen.**

"Med tanke på alla regler och lagar vi brutit är det där småpotatis." fnyser Hermione och hennes bästisar nickar en aning stolt.

"**Å, det här räknas inte", sade Ron. **

"Åh säg mig Mr Weasley hur kan att flyga en bil inte räknas som att göra magi?" ber madam Bones med ett stenhårt uttryck men inombords skrattar hon en aning.

"Öh, du förstår. Vi startade bara bilen, det var inte vi som gjorde själva magin."

"**Vi har lånat den bara, det är pappas, vi har inte förtrollat den. Men att använda magi inför de där mugglarna du bor hos…"**

"Lite snabb att hoppa till slutsatser, du borde ha bett om Harrys version." muttrar Luna, hon hatade när folk bara antog saker.

"**Jag sa ju att jag inte har gjort det, men det tar för lång tid att gå in på det nu. Hör du, kan du förklara för dem på Hogwarts att familjen Dursley har låst in mig och inte tänker låta mig fara tillbaka, och jag kan ju inte trolla ut mig härifrån, för då kommer Ministeriet att tro att det är den andra trollkonsten jag gjort på tre dagar, så…"**

**"**Som om de skulle lämna dig där med galler för fönster." hånade Charlie innan han vände sig emot sina bröder. "Ni lämnade väl honom inte där?" frågade i en sträng röst.

"Naturligtvist inte", Ron rynkade pannan. "Tror du ärligt att jag lämnar min bästa kompis och bror i en sådan situation?"

"Men vad gjorde ni mot gallret?" Frågade Tonks med höjt ögonbryn

"**Sluta snacka," sade Ron. "Vi har kommit för att ta med dig hem till oss."**

**"Men ni kan inte heller trolla ut mig härifrån…"****  
**"**Det behöver vi inte", flinade Ron och knyckte med huvudet mot framsätet och flinade. "Du glömmer vilka jag har med mig."**

Alla lärare stönade, de var helt säkra på att det inte skulle sluta bra när tvillingarna var inblandade, det var inte så att de inte var begåvade… de hade bara en tendens att nästan bara använda sin begåvning till att skapa kaos som en del andra bråkstakare.

"**Knyt den här runt gallret", sade Fred och kastade en repände till Harry.****  
**"**Om Dursleys vaknar är jag dödens", sade Harry medan han knöt fast repet om en stång och Fred rusade motorn.**

**"**Hade jag insett att du menat allvar så hade jag sett till att de inte hade kunnat vakna upp."

"George!" Utbrast mrs Weasley ilsket och blängde på sin son, hon märkte inte hur Harry skaka på sitt huvud och muttrade ett tack till Fred.

"**Oroa dig inte", sade Fred, "och flytta på dig."**

**Harry klev tillbaka in i skuggorna bredvid Hedwig, som tycktes ha förstått hur viktigt det här var och höll sig stilla och tyst.**

**"**Självklart gjorde hon det." sade Ginny mjukt. "Hon blir också fri."

**Motorn gick upp i allt högre varv, och med högljutt krasande drogs plötsligt gallret loss då Fred körde rakt upp i luften. Harry sprang tillbaka till fönstret och såg hur gallerstängerna dinglade någon meter ovanför marken. Flåsande hivade Ron upp den i bilen.**

"Hur kunde mugglarna inte vakna med allt oljud ni skapar?" Muttrar Malfoy. "Idiotiska Gryffindors."

"Vi var i alla fall viliga att göra något." snäser Fred tillbaka. "Du skulle aldrig se några av dina huskompisar göra något sådant för dig."

"Det är för vi har hjärnor." morrar Malfoy.

"Nej, det är för att ni inte har några riktiga vänner i första hand." Avbryter George och hans flickvän skakar på huvudet innan hon vänder sig emot boken igen.

**Harry lyssnade ängsligt, men det hördes inget ljud från makarna Dursleys sängkammare.**

"Du skämtar." utbrast Hermione. "Inte för att jag inte är otroligt lättad, men kom igen."

Harry gjorde en grimas. "Jag blev förvånad med. Det brukar inte ta mycket för att väcka upp honom. Speciellt inte om det gäller mig."

"För en gångs skull är turen på Harrys sida." muttrar Oliver.

"Nä, turen hatar Harry. Han måste ha lånat lite av oss." svarade George flinande

"Om det är fallet så måste jag hänga med er mycket oftare." muttrar Harry och tänkte tillbaka på alla gånger hans lycka sög.

**När stängerna låg i säkert förvar hos Ron i baksätet, backade Fred så nära Harrys fönster som möjligt.**

**"**Jag undrar vad mugglarna skulle säga om de tittade ut genom fönstret nu." Undrade Alicia för sig själv och hon började le när olika förslag på hur de skulle reagera poppade upp i hennes tankar.

"**Kliv in", sade Ron.****  
**"**Men alla mina Hogwartsgrejer… min trollstav… min kvastkäpp…"**

**"**Bra, du får inte glömma din stav eller kvast."

"Vad sägs som läroböckerna?" Föreslår Padama till sin syster.

"Nä, han kan köpa nya. Det är svårare att hitta en ny stav." påpekar Neville och hon nickar instämmande efter att ha tänkt efter.

"**Var är de?"****  
**"**Inlåsta i skrubben under trappan, och jag kan inte komma ut ur det här rummet…"**

"Ledsen Gred, Forge. Jag hade inte ätit ordentligt på ett tag så jag glömde bort att ni var där." ursäktar sig Harry med ett leende som fryser till en aning när hans gudfar morrade. Sirius hatade det faktum att Harry inte fick tillräckligt med mat och han skulle ha ett långt samtal med mugglarna senare.

"**Inga problem", sade George från passagerarsätet framtill. "Ur vägen, Harry."**

"Och hur tror du att ni kan hjälpa?" krävde Mrs Weasley.

"Weasley sönernas familjehemlighet." sade Fred och skickade en blinkning till Bill.

"Ursäkta mig!" Ginny höjde ett ögonbryn medan hon stirrade på sin bror.

"Ledsen Gin, glömde bort att vi lärde dig med. Det är Weasley barnens familjehemlighet." Ändrade George snabbt.

"Ni lärde både mig och Hermione det." Påminde Harry dem.

Charlie viftade bort det med ett leende. "Ni två är praktiskt taget Weasleys."

"Alla kommer veta det nu dock." påpekar Hermione en aning sorgset. "Vi kommer läsa om det."

"Oh jäklar." svarade alla Weasley barn tillsammans och rynkade på pannan.

"Låt det gå hörrni." rekommenderade Lee. "Det är inte så mycket av en hemlighet i alla fall."

"Det är till renblodiga." muttrar Bill.

"Och nu kommer folk sätta upp skydd emot det. Allt är förstört." jämrar sig Ron samtidigt.

**Fred och George klättrade försiktigt in i Harrys rum genom fönstret. Man måste ge dem sitt erkännande, tänkte Harry, så George tog fram en vanlig hårnål ur fickan och började dyrka upp låset.**

"Jag är ganska säker på att det bara funkar i filmer." säger Colin en aning osäkert när nio personer bara ler bländande emot honom.

"**Många trollkarlar tycker det är slöseri med tid att använde den här sortens mugglartrick, men vi tycker det är färdigheter som man gärna kan lära sig, även om det går lite långsamt", sade Fred.**

"Trevligt trick, önskar att jag hade tänkt på det. Jag hade kunnat slippa så många rumsarrest då…"

"Nej det skulle du inte. Du skulle bara få fler i längden." mumlar Remus tyst och undviker Tonks frågande blick.

**Det hördes ett svagt klick och dörren svängde upp.**

"Det funkar verkligen. Jag måste prova det när jag kommer hem."

"En del lås funkar att låsa upp med pennor även om de har en tendens att gå sönder." Hermione skickar ett leende åt Colin som skriver ner det på en liten lapp.

"**Nu hämtar vi din koffert – och du samlar ihop allt du behöver från ditt rum och räcker ut det till Ron", viskade George.****  
**"**Se upp för nederst trappsteget, det knarrar", viskade Harry tillbaka då tvillingarna försvann ut på den mörka trappavsatsen.**

**"**Ifall ni klarar av det här utan att bli upptäckta…" Charlie flinade åt tanken, men han var besviken att ingen hade berättat om det här för honom tidigare.

**Harry rusade omkring i rummet och samlade ihop sina saker och förpassade dem vidare ut genom fönstret till Ron. Sedan gick han och hjälpte Fred och George att lyfta kofferten upp för trappan.****  
****Harry hörde hur morbror Vernon hostade till.**

"Åh, skynda er pojkar." jämrar sig Mrs Weasley.

"Det var hemskt. Vi var så spända när vi nådde toppen av trappan igen att det kändes som om jag skulle spy." erkänner George.

"Och vi visste inte ens hur illa det egentligen var." uppgav Fred med en rysning.

**Till sist var de uppe på avsatsen, flämtande och flåsande, och var kofferten genom Harrys rum fram till det öppna fönstret. Fred klev tillbaka in i bilen för att dra ut kofferten tillsammans med Ron, och Harry och George sköt på inifrån sovrummet. Bit för bit gled den genom fönstret.**

**"**Kom igen. Jobba fortare innan de upptäcker er." mumlar Ginny.

**Morbror Vernon hostade igen.**

Ingen i salen sade ett ord, alldels för nervösa för att de skulle bli upptäckta.

"**En liten bit till", flämtade Fred, som drog inifrån bilen. "Ge den en ordentlig skjuts…"****  
****Harry och George vräkte axlarna mot kofferten och den gled ut genom fönstret och in i baksätet på bilen.**

"JA! Snabbt hoppa in i bilen nu." jublar Neville tyst och Harry ler mot honom.

"**Okej, då ger vi oss av", viskade George.****  
****Men då Harry klättrade upp p å fönsterbrädan hördes det plötsligt ett högt skrik bakom honom, omedelbart följt av morbror Vernons tordönsröst.**

"Du skämtar. Du kunde väl alvarligt inte ha…" flämtar Parvati till.

"**_Den där förbannade ugglan!"_**

"Jag svär på att han är utbildad till att vakna av ljudet av min uggla." muttrar Harry och Hedwig hoade instämmande från Ginnys axel.

"Du glömde Hedwig." frågar Remus förvånat, han visste hur mycket hon betydde för honom.

"Harry." Skällde de kvinnliga vännerna Harry hade.

"Jag var svag av hunger och hade haft brist på sömn, släng också in att jag var livrädd att jan skulle vakna upp. Hedwig förstår det och håller det inte emot mig." svara Harry trött.

"**Jag glömde Hedwig!"**

**Harry störtade tillbaka genom rummet just som ljuset ute på trappavsatsen tändes. Han slet till sig Hedwigs bur, rusade fram till fönstret och räckte ut den till Ron. Han var precis på väg att kravla sig tillbaka upp på byrån när morbror Vernon bultade på den upplåsta dörren – och den for upp med en skräll.**

**"**Hoppa Harry!" skrek Dean och stirrade vilt på boken, Harry skrockade, ingen verkade komma ihåg att allt det här hänt tre år tidigare.

**Under en bråkdels sekund stod morbror Vernon inramad i dörröppningen, sedan gav han ifrån sig ett bölande som en ilsken tjur, dök mot Harry och fick tag i hans vrist.**

"Sparka honom i ansiktet Harry." morrar Oliver och knyter nävarna, Sirius morrade instämmande, han gillade verkligen Oliver för att han såg till att Harry var okej hela tiden. Remus ögon började anta en amber-färg när han stirrade mordiskt på boken. "Han kommer aldrig få röra dig igen." lovar han med en låg morrning.

"Om han så mycket som försöker kommer jag slita honom i stycken." fräser Katie.

"Det är okej hörrni. Ni behöver inte lova saker ni inte kan lova." svarar Harry tyst och hans familj piskade runt sina huvuden för att titta på pojken, som medvetet undvek deras ögon.

"Jag är frestad att slå dig över huvudet med din kvast just nu. Vi ska få ut dig där ifrån." Påminner Tonks honom i en sträng röst.

"Ledsen." mumlar Harry men hans humör blir en aning bättre. Hermione passade på att peta Ron i sidan för att få hans uppmärksamhet och pekade på rektorn. Den rödhåriga pojkens leende gled av hans ansikte när han såg den äldre mannens ansikte som var fyllt med en smula ånger.

"Han ångrar sig bara pågrund av vad Harry fått gå igenom, eller hur?" frågar Ron i en rasande viskning. "Han kommer väl inte skicka tillbaka honom dit?" Hermione ryckte bara på axlarna medan de studerade sin bästa vän med oroliga ögon.

**Ron, Fred och George grep Harry i armarna och drog så hårt de kunde. **

"Ledsen om vi var lie grova Harry, men han såg lite galen ut." Grimaserade George.

"Jag skulle gå mer för psykotisk." fnös Fred. "Jösses, vad skrämmande han såg ut."

"Lita på mig, jag ville bort därifrån så mycket att jag inte brydde mig." sade Harry till dem och nämnde inte att smärtan hade varit värre på grund av hans morbrors stryk.

"Verkligen Potter? Boken verkar säga något annat." avbryter Lisa och Harry fryser till. "Lyssna här."

**Smärtan sköt genast upp i hela Harrys kropp och tårar fyllde hans ögon när hans morbror lade handen rakt på ett av de djupaste skärsåren och rykte till, naglarna borrades in i såret och han skrek nästan rakt ut men lyckades stoppa skriket i tid.**

"Vad menar du med skärsår Harry." biter Narcissa ut och Harry hukar sig under hennes blick.

"J-jag hade ett gl-glas i handen när jag, jag f-föll, madam. Det s-splittrades och ska-skar upp mitt ben." lyckas han stamma fram och hon vänder sig bort efter ett tag, hon trodde honom som många andra gjorde.

**Harry tittade oroligt upp på sina vänner men de verkade inte ha märkt något till hans lycka. Ingen kunde få veta vad som hänt och vad för slags sommar han haft sen han klev av tåget som tog iväg honom från hans hem. Nej, vad som pågick i det här huset var tvungen att stanna som en hemlighet**

"Harry, i nästa långa paus tar jag med dig till sjukhusvingeln, du har inget att säga i det beslutet." viskar Remus i hans öra och Harry nickar skakigt, han visste att det inte var någon mening att fly, det skulle bara bli värre men han var rädd.

"Tog iväg honom från hans hem! Nej, det kan inte vara så, jag skulle ha vetat." funderade Dumbledore tyst innan han lutade sig tillbaka, det spelade ingen roll, skydden fungerade och Harry var säker där.

"**Petunia!" vrålade morbror Vernon. "Han smiter sin väg! **_**Han smiter sin väg!**_**"**

**"**Jag trodde han skulle bli glad över det faktum. Han slipper se Harry." säger Susan förbittrat.

"Han vill inte förlora sin makt och kontroll över honom." svarar Kingsley bistert.

**Pojkarna Weasley gjorde ett jättehårt ryck och Harrys ben gled ut morbror Vernons grepp och Harry suckade när smärtan började försvinna. Så snart Harry hade kommit in i bilen och smällt igen dörren tjöt Ron:**

**"**Du borde ha berättat att du blev skadad Harry. Vi skulle inte ha tyckt att du var svag."

"Det var ingen stor sak Ron, jag är van."

"Det är det som är poängen. Du ska inte vara van vid att bli skadad!" Skriker Ron och får effektivt alla att vända sig emot dem. "Du ska inte behöva dölja dina skador."

"Tror du att jag vill det?" frågar Harry tyst. "Tror du att jag vill bli skadad, att jag letar upp trubbel för att skada mig?"

"Nej, jag tror att ödet hatar dig, jag tror att du är rädd för att låta andra se när du har ont. Men jag tror inte att du vill att allt det här som hänt ska ha hänt, du vill bara leva ett lugnt liv."

"Läs snälla" ber Harry och vänder sig emot Lisa efter gett Ron en nickning.

"**Trampa på gasen, Fred!" och bilen sköt plötsligt iväg mot månen.****  
****Harry kunde inte tro att det var sant – han var fri. Han vevade ner fönstret och tittade tillbaka på de krympande takåsarna på Privet Drive medan nattvindarna slet i hans hår. Morbror Vernon, moster Petunia och Dudley hängde allesammans ut genom Harrys fönster, mållösa av häpnad.**

"Jag tror alla skulle vara det ifall någon backade upp en bil till fönstret på andra våningen och körde iväg efter att ha hämtat upp personen." fnös Seamus och lyckades bryta spänningen som uppstått efter Ron och Harrys samtal.

"**Vi ses nästa sommar!" skrek Harry, han visste att han skulle få betala dyrt för det här nästa sommar, men för tillfället kunde han inte bry sig. **

Harrys vänner och familj morrade lågt, de gillade inte vad boken antydde och önskade att de hade fel i vad de antog.

**Bröderna Weasley vrålade av skratt och Harry lutade sig tillbaka i sätet med ett flin som fick från öra till öra.**

Tonks stönar. "Jag förstår mig inte på dig. Du vet att du kommer få betala för det där men ändå så skrattar du."

"Jag var fri. Klart jag är glad." Flinar Harry. "Men jag önskar jag hade lyckats dra ut honom genom fönstret så han landade i busken under fönstret, det hade varit mer underhållande." avslutar han med en gnällning och personerna runt om honom brast ut i skratt trots att de var oroliga.

"**Släpp ut Hedwig", sade han till Ron, "hon kan flyga bakom oss. Hon har inte haft en chans att sträcka på vingarna på evigheter."**

"Underdrift." spottar Charlie ut, han hatade när man skadade djur med flit.

**George räckte över hårnålen till Ron och ett ögonblick senare svävade Hedwig glatt ut genom fönstret och flög längs sidan av dem som ett spöke.**

"Det är en mycket passande bild av en månuggla." observerar Luna i en sjungande röst.

"Vad är en månuggla Luna?" frågar Harry snabbt nyfiken som alltid.

"En fjälluggla som absorberar det magiska i månskenet. Det förbättrar deras intelligens och empati." svarar hon och tittade på Hedwig med stora ögon, Hedwig verkade se belåten ut och puffade ut sitt bröst.

"Det finns många djur som anses vara varelser av månen och enhörningar är den mest kända. Oavsett om Hedwig är det eller inte kan jag inte säga." säger Hermione när de flesta såg tvekande ut.

"Men hon är smart nog att vara en." påpekar Ginny och Hedwig hoade instämmande.

"**Får vi höra nu, Harry", sade Ron otåligt. "Vad är det som har hänt?"****  
****Harry berättade allt om Dobby, om varningen han gett Harry och om fiaskot med gräddtårtan. Det blev en lång, chockad tystnad när han hade slutat.**

**"**Ärligt talat vet jag inte varför jag var förvånad med tanke på vad vi upplevt bara några veckor tidigare." säger Ron och duckar från kudden som Harry kastade på honom.

"**Väldigt skumt", sade Fred till sist.****  
**"**Definitivt misstänksamt", instämde George. "Så han ville inte ens tala om för dig vem som kan tänkas planera den här komplotten?"**

**"**Nej, det hade varit för enkelt. Då hade jag inte haft ett mysterium att lösa." sade Harry och rullade på sina ögon.

"Du vet, vi tre förtjänar semester från alla problem." funderar Hermione och de två pojkarna nickar instämmande.

"**Jag tror inte han kunde det", sade Harry. "Jag berättade ju att varenda gång han var nära att avslöja nåt, så började han dunka huvudet i väggen."****  
****Han såg hur Fred och George tittade på varandra.**  
"**Vad är det, tror ni han ljög för mig?" sade Harry.**

**"**Nej, vi vet att du aldrig skulle hitta på något sådant."

"**Njaa", sade Fred, "vi kan väl säga så här: husalfer har sin egen starka trolldomskraft, men de brukar inte kunna använda den utan lov från sin husbonde. Jag skulle tro att nån skickade gamle Dobby för att hindra dig från att komma tillbaka till Hogwarts. Nån som ville spela sig ett spratt. Kan du komma på nån på skolan som har ett horn i sidan till dig?"****  
**"**Ja", svarade Harry och Ron med en mun och utan att tveka.**

**"**Jag ger er tre gissningar och de två första räknas inte." Säger Hermione sarkastiskt och nästan alla vände sig emot Slytherin bordet.

"**Draco Malfoy", förklarade Harry. "Han hatar mig."****  
****"Draco Malfoy?" sade George och vände sig om. "Inte Lucius Malfoys son, väl?"**

**"**Tyvärr." morrar Narcissa och blänger på boken innan hon vänder sig emot sin son för första gången under dagen. "Och det är bäst för dig att du inte skickade husalfen eller det kommer vara ett helvete för dig att betala och jag menar det."

"Du vet, jag ser inte fram emot tills mamma och Cissy träffas igen. De kommer bli en omöjlig kraft att fly ifrån, de är tillräckligt skrämmande själva." mumlar Tonks och Narcissa brister ut i skratt vid hennes systerdotters ansiktsuttryck.

"**Det måste det vara, det är inte nåt särskilt vanlige namn, eller hur?" sade Harry. "Varför frågar du det?"****  
**"**Jag har hört pappa tala om honom", sade George. "Han var en ivrig anhängare till Ni-vet-vem."**

"Han är det." tänker Harry, han kunde klart komma ihåg hans skratt från när Voldemort torterade honom.

"**Och när Ni-vet-vem försvann", sade Fred och vände sig om och sträckte på halsen för att se på Harry, "kom Lucius Malfoy tillbaka och sa att han aldrig hade menat allvar med det. Rena rama struntpratet – pappa tror att han var med i Ni-vet-vems innersta cirkel."**

**"**Naturligtvist var han det, den slemmiga förrädaren." muttrar Moody. "Om det inte vore för ett korrupt ministerium och hans berg av guld så skulle jag ha haft honom i den cell där han hör hemma."

"Lögner. Lucius är en respekterad ministeriearbetare och gör allt för att hjälpa våran värld bli bättre, han var utsatt för imperiusförbannelsen." protesterar Fudge och blänger på alla som ser ut att vilja säga emot.

"Ja, och vår största dröm är att sitta instängda i ett grått kontor varje dag på ministeriet." muttrar Fred till George som fnyser.

**Harry hade hört de här ryktena om Malfoys familj förut, och de förvånade honom inte alls. Malfoy fick Dudley Dursley att framstå som en snäll, hänsynsfull och vek pojke.**

**"**Är inte det att överdriva lite?"

"Nej, det värsta Dudley gjorde emot mig var att mobba mig, Malfoy förolämpar och mobbar mina vänner och mina föräldrar, det är något jag inte kan acceptera. Men ad spelar det för roll, båda två är idioter."

"Du gör vad! Hur vågar du tala illa om de döda Draco? Du ska veta att James och Lily Potter var några av de mest respekterade människorna redan innan deras uppoffring, jag vill inte höra ett ord om att du talar illa om de döda igen." fräser Narcissa och blänger på sin son.

"Skulle det inte vara kul att presentera dem för varandra? Malfoy skulle förolämpa honom och Dudley skulle slå upp honom." säger Ron drömmande.

"**Jag vet inte om Malfoy har någon husalf…", sade Harry.****  
**"**Ja, vilka han än är hos så måste de vara rika och av gammal trollkarlsfamilj", sade Fred.****  
**"**Ja, mamma önskar jämt att vi hade en husalf som kunde ta hand om strykningen", sade George. "Men allt vi har är en gammal eländig gengångare på vinden och en massa tomtenissar överallt i trädgården.**

**"**Å andra sidan kan tomtenissar vara väldigt användbara."

"På vilket sätt?" frågar Seamus tvillingarna tveksamt.

"Vi fick dem städa vårt hus i utbytte mot jordnöttssmör och tio fyrverkeripjäser."

"Ja, ändra problemet är att de satte av dem i köket en vecka senare." påminner Ron dem men de rycker bara på axlarna, enligt dem hade det varit underhållande.

**Husalfer hör ihop med stora gamla herrgårdar och slott och såna ställen, hemma hos oss skulle man då aldrig hitta nån…"****  
****Harry satt tyst. Eftersom Draco Malfoy alltid tycktes ha det finaste och dyraste av allting måste hans familj vältra sig i trollguld. Han kunde precis föreställa sig Malfoy svassa omkring på en pampig herrgård. Att skicka en alf ur tjänarstabben för att hindra Harry från att fara tillbaka till Hogwarts var just en sån sak som Malfoy kunde tänkas göra.**

**Kanske hade det varit dumt av Harry att ta Dobbys varning på allvar?**

**"**NEJ! Ta alltid hot och varningar på allvar." skriker Moody ut. "Även om det är ett skämt så finns det alltid en kärna sanningen någonstans i det."

McGonagall rynkade på pannan åt hennes vän. "Skulle du kunna sluta träna honom." insisterade hon. "Han borde ha gått till Arthur och Molly så fort han kom till deras hus och berättat om husalfen."

"Hur vet du att jag inte gjorde det professor?" frågade Harry indignerat, och ryckte på axarna av antalet spetsiga blickar han fick.

"Vad jag vill veta är varför inte mina egna söner berättade." frågade Mrs Weasley i en farlig röst.

"Ja, du var upptagen med att skrika på oss så de försvann bara ur våra tankar." påpekar Fred i en svag röst.

"Det skulle ändå inte ha ändrat någonting ifall jag berättade det för dem." påpekar Harry. "Dobby sade egentligen inget."

"Poängen Harry, är att du inte ska behöva bära bördan själv. Du måste lära dig att lita på de vuxna runt omkring dig." sade Remus trött. Harry betraktade sin farbror osäker på om han var galen eller inte;

"Ja, tekniskt sett så hade jag bara träffat henne två gånger innan och jag hade inte träffat Mr Weasley alls då, så du kan inte förvänta dig att jag ska lita på dem så mycket vid den tidpunkten. Eller anser du att jag ska lita blint på främlingar?"

"Han slog dig där Remus." Sirius fnös av skratt samtidigt som orden visades på pergamentet.

Varulvens läppar rykte roat. "Okej, det är en rättvis punkt. Men kom ihåg det i framtiden är du snäll."

**"**Jag jobbar redan på det när det gäller dig och Sirius." viskar Harry och Remus ler nöjd över att Harry litade så mycket på honom.

"**Jag är i alla fall glad att vi kom och hämtade dig", sade Ron. "Jag blev riktigt orolig när du inte svarade på mina brev. Jag trodde först vet var Errols fel…"****  
**"**Vem är Errol?"****  
**"**Vår uggla. Han är urgammal. Det skulle inte vara första gången han fallit ihop vid en brevutbärning. Så då försökte jag låna Hermes…"**

**"**Det hjälper inte heller att han fick sticka till Hogwarts en gång i veckan förut pågrund av dem två." fnös Bill och pekade med tummen åt tvillingarna som bugade djupt.

"_**Vem?**_**"****  
**"**Ugglan som mamma och pappa köpte till Percy när han blev vald till prefekt", sade Fred från framsätet.****  
**"**Men Percy ville inte låta ut honom till mig", sade Ron. "Han sa att han behövde honom till något viktigt och att han ändå hade skickat iväg två brev själv så jag gav upp på att fråga om det."**

Harry log men han var nyfiken på vad Percy hade skrivit åt honom, kanske så borde han fråga Dobby ifall han hade kvar breven.

"**Percy har uppfört sig väldigt konstigt i sommar", sade George och rynkade pannan. "Och han har skickat massor med brev och suttit instängd på sitt rum mest hela tiden.****  
****Han kan ju inte hålla på och polera sitt prefektemblem hur många gånger som helst… **

**"**Jag borde inte hållit mig borta den sommaren, varför gjorde jag det?" stönar Percy i sitt huvud.

**Du kör alldeles för långt åt väster, Fred", tillade han och pekade på en kompas på instrumentbrädan.****  
****Fred snurrade på ratten.  
**"**Vet er pappa om att ni har bilen?" frågade Harry som redan gissat svaret.**

"Jag har en känsla av att de tog bilen i smyg." skrattade Tonks.

"**Hmm, nej, han var tvungen att jobba i kväll", sade Ron. "Vi hoppas vi kan ställa tillbaka den i garaget utan att mamma märker att vi varit ute och flugit med den."**

Bill och Charlie brast ut i skratt. "Stackars naiva småbröder." Hånade Bill.

"Hur kunde ni tro att ni skulle komma undan med det?" flämtar Charlie.

"Ni ska veta att vi har kommit undan med det massor av gånger." skryter George.

"Självklart så insåg vi inte att Surrey var så långt borta." Fred grimaserade

"Och det tog lite längre tid att hämta Harry än vi räknat med."

"Vad menar ni med att ni har gjort det många gånger?" krävde Mrs Weasley med en låg röst. Båda tvillingarna bleknade och stirrade på sin mo i chock, i sin strävan att imponera på sina äldre bröder hade de glömt bort att hon lyssnade.

"Nu mamma." börjar Fred och försökte dölja darringen i sin röst. "Borde du inte vara glad att vi övningskörde."

"Och flög." Bröt George in och hukade bakom en kudde han fåt av Harry.

"Bilen innan vi gjorde det med Ron och Harry?"

"Vi ville helt enkelt se till att de inte var farligt alls." lade George till allvarligt.

Remus brast ut i skratt. "Åh kom igen Molly, du måste ge dem lite beröm för att komma på en sådan historia." Hon svarade inte utan flyttade bara över sin bländning till honom.

"Raring, det är mitt fel egentligen." avbröt Mr Weasley tappert. "Jag borde inte ha frestat dem genom att ha en flygande bil i första hand." Tvillingarna skickade en tacksam blick mot sin far. "Fortsätt läs är du snäll." Lisa nickade och fortsatte snabbt och läsa.

"**Vad gör er pappa på Trolldomsministeriet?"****  
**"**Han jobbar på den tråkigaste avdelningen", sade Ron. "Kansliet för missbruk av mugglarprodukter."**

"Ledsen pappa." Ron ryckte till.

"Det gör inget Ron, det är mitt intresse inte ditt." han log dock en aning sorgset.

"**För **_**vaddå?**_**"****  
**"**Jo, det rör sig om mugglartillverkade saker som blivit förtrollade, om de hamnar i nån mugglaraffär eller nåt mugglarhus.****Som till exempel när en häxa dog förra året och hennes teservis såldes till en antikaffär. En mugglarkvinna köpte den, tog med den hem och försökte servera te i den åt sina vänner. Det var en mardröm, pappa jobbade övertid i flera veckor."**

**"**En hel del arbete för bara en incident och sådant händer varje dag." funderade madam Bones. "Din avdelning är verkligen underskattad."

"Tack Amelia." suckar Mr Weasley, han önskade att deras minister också såg det på det sättet.

"**Vad hände?"****  
**"**Tekannan löpte amok och sprutade kokande te över hela huset och en man hamnade på sjukhus med sockertången fastklämd om näsan. Pappa höll på att bli tokig, det är bara han och en gammal häxmästare som heter Perkins på kansliet, och de blev tvungna att använda minnesförtrollningar och alla andra möjliga förtrollningar för att skyla över det…"**

"**Men er pappa… den här bilen…"****  
****Fred skrattade.**

"**Javisst, pappa är tokig i allt som har med mugglare att göra, vårt uthus är fullt med mugglargrejor. Han har isär dem, förtrollar dem och sätter ihop dem igen. Om han gjorde en razzia i vårt hus skulle han bli tvungen att anhålla sig själv på fläcken.****Det gör mamma vansinnig."**

"Det gör det." sade Mrs Wealsey bestämt. "Men han skulle inte vara den man jag älskar om han inte var så." Ingen märkte att Umbrigde skrev ner det, hon var överlycklig men hjälp av de här böckerna så kunde hon nu göra sig av med Arthur Weasley.

"**Där är huvudvägen", sade George och kikade ner genom vindrutan. "Vi är framme om tio minuter… lika bra det, för det håller på att ljusna."****  
****En svag rosafärgad glöd skymtade längs horisonten i öster.**  
**Fred styrde bilen nedåt och Harry såg ett mörkt lapptäcke av fält och träddungar.**

**"**Idioter, ni kunde lätt ha setts." Alicia skakade på huvudet.

"Ni hade mycket tur att ingen av de andra invånarna på Privet Drive så er." sade McGonagall strängt.

"De skulle bara ha trott att de drömde." berättade Harry. "De verkar alla tro vad de får höra." den sista biten sades bittert.

**"****Vi är en liten bit utanför byn", sade George. "Ottery Saint Catchpole…"**  
**Längre och längre ner susade den flygande bilen. En lysande röd solkant glimmade nu mellan träden.**  
"**Vi är nere!" sade Fred då de slog i marken med en lätt stöt. De hade landat alldeles intill ett fallfärdigt garage på en liten gård och Harry tittade för första gången på Rons hus.**

En hel del lutade sig ivrigt fram för att få höra hur huset såg ut.

**Det såg ut som om det en gång varit en stor svinstia av sten, men man hade byggt till extrarum lite varstans tills det blivit flera våningar högt och så snett och vint att det såg ut att hållas uppe genom trolleri (vilket förmodligen också var fallet, tänkte Harry).**

"Det hjälper." flinade Mr Weasley.

**Fyra eller fem skorstenar satt högt uppe på det röda taket.****  
****På en lutande skylt som satt nerstucken i marken nära ingången stod det "Kråkboet". Utanför ytterdörren låg en massa gummistövlar i en enda röra tillsammans med en väldigt rostig kittel. Flera tjocka bruna kycklingar gick omkring och pickade på gården.**  
"**Det är inte mycket att skryta med", sade Ron.****  
**"**Det är **_**toppen**_**", sade Harry belåtet och tänkte på Privet Drive**

**"**Det såg ut som ett riktigt hus, det är ett av fyra hus som jag faktiskt gillar."

"Fyra? Vilka är de andra tre?" frågar Luna nyfiket.

"Två hus är familjemedlemmars hus… och det tredje, eller egentligen gillar jag inte huset, jag gillar bara de som bor där, det kommer säkert dras upp i någon av böckerna."

**De klev ur bilen.****  
**"**Nu smyger vi oss tyst en trappa upp", sade Fred, "och väntar tills mamma ropar ner oss till frukost. Sen, Ron, kommer du skuttade nerför trappan och säger: 'Mamma, titta vem som dök upp mitt i natten!' och hon kommer att bli jätteglad över att få se dig Harry och ingen kommer nånsin att få veta att vi flugit med bilen."**

**"**Även om jag inte hade vetat att ni flög bilen var det en av de mest patetiska ursäkter jag någonsin hört." Mrs Weasley skakad på sitt huvud i förbittring.

Tvillingarna utbytte blickar. "Hon har rätt." George rynkad på pannan. "Harry måste ha gnuggat av sig på oss."

"OI. Ropade den mörkhåriga tonåringen.

"Hur förklarar du det annars geni? Hur kom vi upp med det larvet?" frågade Fred i en perfekt allvarlig röst.

"Det var min morbror." svarar Harry snabbt. "Han skrämde er så mycket att ni tillfälligt stängde av era hjärnor."

"Vilka hjärnor?" muttrar Snape under sin andedräkt.

"Nu det är en mycket bra anledning." Fred nickade.

"Helt rimligt." tillsade George med en rysning och eleverna i Hogwarts såg på tvillingarna i nöje, glada att Harry lyckats komma på en bättre förklaring.

De vuxna däremot hade svårt att inte låta sin ilska och chock över att Vernon hade skrämt tvillingarna så mycket att de inte kunde komma på ursäkter. De undrade alla att ifall han kunde göra det med dem hur kunde Harry överleva i huset?

"**Just det", sade Ron. "Kom med mig, Harry, jag sover på…"****  
****Ron blev med ens sjukligt grön i ansiktet då hans blick fastnade på huset. De andra tre snurrade hastigt runt.**

"Och in med mamma." sade deras två äldsta bröder självbelåtet.

**Mrs Weasley kom marscherande över gården med en sådan fart att kycklingarna spreds åt alla håll, och trots att hon var en kortväxt, knubbig kvinna med vänligt utseende var hon för ögonblicket märkligt lik en sabeltandad tiger.**

DA fnös till åt det medan de två äldsta Weasley barnen brast ut i skratt.

"Det var trevligt att känna dig kompis." sade Ron och dunkade Harry i ryggen.

Mrs Weasley såg dock svagt road. "Du gillar verkligen att jämföra människor med djur, gör du inte?" Harry ryckte på axlarna medan han betraktade henne varsamt.

"Det är en mycket intressant egenskap." sade Luna glatt. "Du borde använda den mer."

Neville flinade. "Jag vill verkligen veta vad du tänkte om min farmor."

"Gam." sade Harry snabbt innan han ryckte till. "Ledsen men hon påminner mig verkligen om sin hatt."

Neville hade brast ut i skratt. "Hon gör det." flämtade han.

"Jag antar att jag borde vara tacksam för min beskrivning då." Den rödhåriga mamman log. "Tigrar är väldigt beskyddande av sina ungar."

"_**Oj då**_**", sade Fred.****  
**"**Kära nån då", sade George.**

**"**Verkligen pojkar. Det är allt ni har att säga." kräver Tonks. "Jag trodde ni var skämtare."

"Och vad ska de innebära?" frågar Mrs Weasley och blänger på henne men hon rycker inte ens till

"Jag ber om ursäkt pojkar. Helt förståeligt att ni regerar så där, men ärligt, jämfört med mammas är det där inget."

"Du måste ge Molly lite kredit. Hon är trots allt inte en Black." erbjuder Remus med ett leende.

**Mrs Weasley stannade tvärt framför dem med händerna i sidorna och stirrade från det ena skuldmedvetna ansiktet till det andra. Hon var iförd ett blommigt förkläde och ur en av fickorna stack ett trollspö upp.****  
**"_**Jasså**_**", sade hon.****  
**"**God morgon mamma", sade George med en röst som han själv trodde lät obesvärad och vinnande.**

**"**Min röst kom inte ut som jag hade hoppats."

"**Har ni en aning om hur orolig jag har varit?" viskade mrs Weasley ursinnigt.****  
**"**Förlåt, mamma, men du förstår, vi var tvungna att…"**

**"**Ett tips, säg aldrig det till en arg mamma, konsekvenserna kan stå dig dyrt." råder Narcissa och tvillingarna nickar

**Alla mrs Weasleys tre söner var längre än hon, men de hukade sig då hennes vrede bröt loss över dem.****  
**"_**Tomma sängar! Inget meddelande! Bilen borta… kunde ha kraschat… Alldeles ifrån mig av oro… det brydde ni er väl inte om?...Aldrig i hela mitt liv… vänta bara tills pappa kommer hem… Såna här bekymmer hade vi aldrig med Bill eller Charlie eller Percy…!**_**"**

**"**De orsakade inte lika mycket trubbel de äldsta, men de är inte oskyldiga." Fnyser Sprout.

"Allvarligt, hon jämför dem med oss. Inte konstigt att de känner som om de inte är tillräckligt bra." Percy har lust att dunka sitt huvud i bänken men vet att det bara kommer dra uppmärksamheten mot honom.

"**Den perfekte Percy", muttrade Fred.****  
**"_**Det skulle inte skada dig att följa Percys exempel!**_**" skrek mrs Weasley och stack ett finger i bröstet på Fred. "Ni kunde ha **_**dött**_**, ni kunde ha blivit **_**sedda**_**, er far kunde ha förlorat jobbet för er skull…"**

**"**Tre mycket bra punkter, men jag är rädd att Arthur skulle förlora jobbet för att ha förtrollat bilen i första taget." Pekar madam Bones ut ursäktande.

**Det kändes som om det pågick i timmar. Mrs Weasley hade hunnit skrika sig hes innan hon vände sig mot Harry som förskräckt backade ett par steg.**

**"**Det är bäst för dig att du inte skäller ut honom."

"Självklart inte. Han gjorde inget fel." utbrister hon innan hon tyst lägger till "den gången"

"**Jag är väldigt glad att se dig, käre Harry", sade hon. "Kom in och ät lite frukost."****  
****Hon vände sig om och gick tillbaka in i huset och efter en nervös blick på Ron, som nickade uppmuntrande, följde Harry efter henne.**  
**Köket var litet och ganska trångt. Det stod ett renskurat träbord med stolar i mitten. Harry slog sig ner på yttersta kanten av stolsitsen och såg sig omkring. Han hade aldrig varit i ett trollkarlshem förut, som han kunde komma ihåg, han antog att han hade bott i ett när han var en bebis men bortsett från det var det här första gången.**

Remus log sorgset åt det.

**Klockan på väggen mitt emot honom hade bara en visare och inga siffror alls. Runt kanten stod det skrivet "Dags för tekokning", "Dags för matning av kycklingarna", "Du är sen" och liknande.**

**"**Ah, det är en mycket bra klocka. Dina föräldrar hade en liknande."

"Verkligen?" frågar Harry ivrigt. "Om vi hade det, vilka var med?"

"Ja, din mamma lade själv till alla visare. Få se, det var dina föräldrar, du, jag, Jasmine, Sirius, Peter, Frank, Alice och Neville var också med på den, Lily insisterade på det." Harry började le och skulle fråga om de tre sista Remus nämnt när Lisa fortsatte att läsa.

**Böcker låg staplade i tre travar på spiselhyllan, böcker med titlar som **_**Trolla fram din egen ost, Förtrollad bakning**_** och **_**Festmåltider på en minut – rena trolleriet!**_** Och om Harrys öron inte bedrog honom hade den gamla radion bredvid diskhon just annonserat programmet "Häxtimmen med den populära sjungande trollkvinnan Celestina Warbeck".**

Tonks gjorde en grimas, hon hatade verkligen hatade den sångerskan.

**Mrs Weasley slamrade omkring och lagade till frukost lite på en höft, medan hon kastade ilskna blickar på sina söner samtidigt som hon slängde ner korvar i stekpannan. Med jämna mellanrum mumlade hon sådan som "förstår inte vad ni tänkte på" och "det skulle jag **_**aldrig**_** ha trott om er".**

**"**Verkligen. Jag kan faktiskt se dem göra det utan att ångra sig." nämner Oliver med ett skratt.

"**Jag lägger inte skulden på **_**dig**_**, lille vän", försäkrade hon Harry och stjälpte ner åtta eller nio korvar på hans tallrik.**

"De var riktigt bra Mrs Weasley". Sade Harry

Ron skrattade. "Han åt så mycket att han kräktes i trädgården."

Harry rodnade. "Min mage var inte van vid så mycket mat."

"Åh din stackare." Plågas Mrs Weasley. "Varför sade du inget?"

"Jag ville inte oroa dig." svarar han med en axelryckning innan han vinkar åt Lisa för att läsa, han ville inte ha någon diskussion just nu.

"**Arthur och jag har också varit oroliga för dig. Just igår kväll sa vi att vi skulle komma och hämta dig själva om du inte svarat på Rons brev senast på fredag. Men det var väl ändå makalöst", hon lassade nu ner tre ägg på hans tallrik, "att flyga en olaglig bil över halva landet – vem som helst hade kunnat se er…"**

**"**Du vet, om hon reagera så över det. Vad kommer hon att säga om allt annat?" viskar Hermione plötsligt och de tre vännerna stönar efter en stund, de såg inte fram emot vissa bitar.

**Hon viftade nonchalant med trollspöet mot den smutsige disken i hon, som började diska sig själv med ett mjukt klirr i bakgrunden.****  
**"**Det var **_**molnigt**_**, mamma!" sade Fred.**

**"**Det är en positiv sak."

"**Prata inte med mat i munnen!" fräste mrs Weasley.****  
**"**De höll på att svälta ihjäl honom, mamma!" sade George.****  
**"**Det gäller dig också!" sade mrs Weasley, men hon såg lite mildare ut då hon började skära upp bröd åt Harry och breda smör på det.**

**"**Det är allt du hade att säga." utropar Tonks och stirrar på kvinnan i chock.

Mrs Weasley slöt ögon mot de anklagande blickar från Harrys familj och vänner. "Jag trodde att de hittade på historier för att slippa hamna i trubbel."

"Vi skulle aldrig hitta på något sådant för att slippa trubbel. Vi vet vart gränserna går." fräser George ilsket, Fred nickade instämmande bredvid honom. Det såg ut som om flera stycken ville dela med sig av sina tankar men fick inte chansen innan Lisa fortsatte att läsa, hon ville bara bli klar med det.

**I samma ögonblick avbröts de av att en liten rödhårig figur i nattlinne dök upp i köket, gav till ett litet pip och sprang ut igen.**

"Var det Ginny?" frågar Charlie i chock. "Sen när är hon blyg?"

"Sen Harry Potter kom in i hennes liv." retades Fred och duckade från boken hon dragit upp från Hermiones väska och slängt iväg mot honom.

"ÅH, så söt." retades Tonks och skrattade när Ginny började blänga.

"**Ginny", sade Ron med låg röst till Harry. "Min syster. Hon har pratat om dig hela sommaren."**

"RON!" Skrek Ginny, hela hennes ansikte var flammande rött men hennes ögon tycktes spotta eld.

"Vad?" skrek han tillbaka. "Vad är det för fel med det?"

"Försök inte ens Ginny." rekommenderade Hermione. "Han kommer aldrig förstå.

"**Javisst, hon vill säkert ha din autograf, Harry",****flinade Fred, men så han såg sin mammas blick böjde han ner ansiktet över tallriken utan att säga ett ord till.**

"Hon var inte den enda det året, var hon?"retades George och gjorde så att Harry började rodna ilsket.

**Ingen sade något förrän maten var slut på alla fyra tallrikarna, vilket tog förvånansvärt kort tid.**

"Det tar alltid kort tid för dem fyra." muttrar Hermione.

"**Jösses, vad jag är trött", gäspade Fred och lade äntligen ifrån sig kniv och gaffel. "Jag tror jag går och lägger mig och…"**

**"**Ha, som om det kommer hända." Hånar Ginny, hon var fortfarande arg över deras retning.

"Eh, vi hoppades att hon redan hade fått ut det från sitt system." Fred ryckte på axlarna.

"När har jag någonsin fått "det ur mitt system" utan ett ordentligt straff? Frågar hon svagt road.

"**Det gör du visst inte", fräste mrs Weasley. "Det är ditt eget fel att du har varit uppe hela natten. Du ska rensa ut tomtenissarna ur trädgården, de håller på att bli alldeles omöjliga igen."**

"Varför verkar mammor gilla att använda det som ett straff?" frågar Tonks.

"Enligt Mrs Potter så var det det enda sättet att hålla barn ifrån trubbel." Erbjöd Remus.

"Och hur vet du det p, Remus?" frågar Lee.

"Jag hamnade i en del trubbel när jag var i er ålder och hon var inte sparsam med att ge ut bestraffningar." svarar Remus leende medan han tänkte tillbaka på hur många gånger de rensat ut tomtenissar i Potterfamiljens trädgård.

"**Men mamma…"****  
**"**Och ni båda också", sade hon och blängde på George och Ron. "Du kan gå och lägga dig, lille vän",****tillade hon vänd mot Harry. "Det var inte du som bad dem flyga den där förbaskade bilen." **

**Men Harry som hände sig klarvaken, sade hastigt:****  
**"**Jag hjälper Ron, jag har aldrig sett hur man rensar ut tomtenissar."**

**"**Du borde verkligen ha gått och lagt dig."

"Oroa dig inte Mrs Weasley, jag var vid det laget van vid att inte få många timmars sömn. Jag var utvilad."

**"Det var väldigt snällt av dig, lille vän, men det är inget särskilt spännande arbete",****  
****sade mrs Weasley. "Jag ska se vad Lockman har att säga i ämnet."**

Alla i salen som hade haft honom som professor stönade. "Nej inte honom. Jag ber dig. Jag gör vad som helst, men låt oss inte höra om honom." skriker Angelina och dunkar sig i huvudet med en bok.

"Det finns ingen anledning att vara så. Han är ganska briljant." påpekar Charity Burbage som hade varit sjuk under första terminen han jobbade på skolan och samlat in information under andra terminen, några av de yngre kvinnliga befolkningen nickade instämmande.

Remus skrattade till medan tonåringarna gapade åt henne. "Om det är den jag tror det är så är han så långt bort från briljant du kan komma."

"Du är korrekt mr Lupin." säger McGonagall ogillande

"Vänta. Vi måste ge henne kredit. Hon var borta hela det året han jobbade här. Allt hon vet om honom är det hon lärt sig ifrån hans böcker." Påminner Ginny alla plötsligt och de nickar godkännande, de kunde acceptera det.

Och** hon drog fram en tung bok ur traven på spiselhyllan. George stönade.****  
**"**Mamma, vi vet hur man rensar ut tomtenissar ur trädgården."**

**"**Vi gör det så många gånger att det är omöjligt att inte veta." klagar Ron.

**Harry tittade på pärmen till mrs Weasleys bok. Tvärs över stod det med snirkliga guldbokstäver **_**Gyllenroy Lockmans råd angående ohyra i hemmet**_**. På framsidan fans ett stort fotografi av en mycket stilig trollkarl med vågigt blont hår och klarblå ögon.**

"Nä, han såg mer blåst ut ärligt talat." rättade Harry boken.

"Åh toppen. Det är han." muttrar Remus irriterat.

**Som alltid i trollkarlsvärlden var fotografiet rörligt. Trollkarlen, som Harry antog måste vara Gyllenroy Lockman, blinkade hela tiden okynnigt åt dem allihop. Mrs Weasley log strålande ner mot honom.****  
**"**Å, han är fantastisk", sade hon, "han vet verkligen hur man bekämpar skadegörare i hemmet. Det är en underbar bok."**

**"Ifall **den är något som hans andra böcker så vill jag bränna den… stryk det, jag vill bränna den oavsett vad." muttrar Lee.

"**Mamma för förtjust i honom", sade Fred i en högljudd viskning.****  
**"**Var inte löjlig, Fred", sade mrs Weasley och blev röd om kinderna. "Jaha, om ni tror att ni vet bättre än Lockman,**

"Snälla Molly. Alla vet bättre än honom." fnyser Tonks, hon hade aldrig förstått varför han var populär. Runt halva skolan nickade instämmande.

**kan ni ju sätta igång så, och gud nåde er om det finns så mycket som en tomte kvar i trädgården när jag kommer och inspekterar den."**

**"**Hon glömde göra det."

"Vem bryr sig." muttrar Ron tillbaka till Harry.

**Gäspande och knotande lommade bröderna Weasley ut ur huset med Harry efter sig. Trädgården var stor och i Harrys ögon såg den ut precis som en trädgård borde. Familjen Dursley skulle inte ha gillat den**– **det fanns massor med ogräs och gräset behövde klippas – men det växte knotiga träd överallt runt murarna, plantor som Harry aldrig sett vällde fram ur rabatterna och där fanns en stor grön damm full med grodor.**

**"**Jag älskar vår trädgård." suckar Ginny.

Neville lyssnade i avund. "Det måste finnas massor av intressanta växter där." sade han och tänka på hur roligt det skulle vara att utforska där.

"**Mugglarna har faktiskt trädgårdstomtar, de också", sade Harry till Ron när de gick över gräsmattan.****  
**"**Ja, jag har sett de där konstiga grejerna som de tror är tomtar", sade Ron, som stod dubbelvikt med huvudet nere i en pionbuske. "De liknar tjocka små jultomtar med fiskespön…"**

"Men du måste erkänna att de ser lite snyggare ut än riktiga trädgårdstomtar." påpekar Hermione leende.

**Det hördes ljud som av slagsmål inifrån busken som skakade häftigt, och sedan rätade Ron upp sig.**

"Kan inte ens besegra en trädgårdstomte." hånar Malfoy.

"Och hur många gånger har du varit så nära en trädgårdstomte." skjuter Ron tillbaka.

"_**Det här**_ **är en** **riktig tomtenisse", sade han bistert.****  
**"**Låblimej! Låblimej!" pep tomten.**

"Hur… trädgårdstomtar brukar inte kunna prata så bra."

"Vi lärde dem när vi var mindre." svarar alla Weasley barn utom Percy på direkten.

**Den var verkligen inte det minsta lik en jultomte. Den var liten och läderartad med ett stort, knöligt, kalt huvud som påminde om en potatis. **

Alicia fnös till. "Du har verkligen ett sätt med ord, Harry."

**Ron höll den på armlängds avstånd medan den sparkade mot honom med sina hårda små bruna fötter. Han tog ett fast grepp om tomtenissens vrister och vände den upp och ner.****  
**"**Det är så här man ska göra", sade han. Han hivade upp tomten ovanför huvudet ("Låblimej!") och började svinga den i stora cirklar som ett lasso. **

Massor med mugglarfödda såg förskräckta ut över det.

**När Ron såg Harrys chockade ansiktsuttryck tillade han: "Det **_**skadar **_**dem inte, man måste bara göra dem riktigt yra i huvudet så att de inte hittar tillbaka till sina tomtebon."**

De som tidigare sett förskräckta ut andades lätta ut nu.

**Han släppte taget om tomtens vrister, den flög sex meter upp i luften och landade med en hård duns på fältet på andra sidan häcken.****  
**"**Vilket ynkligt kast", sade Fred. "Jag slår vad om att jag kan få över min till andra sidan den där stubben."  
Harry lärde sig snabbt att inte tycka synd om tomtenissarna. Han beslöt sig för att vara släppa ner den första han fångade utanför häcken,****men tomtenissen, som anade sig till Harrys svaghet, högg sina rakbladsvassa tänder i fingret på honom och han hade ett styvt jobba att skaka loss den tills…**  
"**Heja Harry, den där måste ha varit minst femton meter…"**

**"**Imponerande för ditt första försök." sade Tonks glatt

**Luften var tjock av flygande tomtenissar medan de tävlade om vem som kunde få sin att flyga längst.**

"Varför tänkte aldrig vi två på det?" frågar Bill Charlie som ryckte på axlarna, besvikna att de inte hade kommit på att göra ett spel av deras syssla.

"**De är inte särskilt klyftiga, som du ser", sade George och grep tag i en fem, sex nissar på en gång. "Så snart de förstår att det är tomterensning på gång kommer de uppkilande för att ta sig en titt. Man tycker de borde ha lärt sig vid det här laget att bara stanna där de är. "**

**"**Jag tror att de bara tycker det är roligt att flyga genom luften, jag menar de har ju inte quidditch." säger Oliver glatt och professorerna skakad på sina huvuden, var det allt han tänkte på?

**Snart började tomteskaran ute på fältet ställa upp sig i ett oregelbundet led och tomtarna vandrade iväg med de små axlarna uppdragna till öronen.****  
**"**De kommer tillbaka", sade Ron då de såg nissarna försvinna in i häcken på andra sidan fältet. "De älskar att vara hos oss… Pappa är snäll mot dem, han tycker de är skojiga…"**

**"**De är." protesterade Hermione. "Krumben älskar dem."

**Just då smällde det i ytterdörren.****  
**"**Han är tillbaka!" sade George. "Pappa är hemma."****  
****De skyndade genom trädgården och in i huset.**

**"**Ni är glada över att er far är hemma efter ha flugit hans bil." säger Narcissa förvånat.

George ryckte på axlarna. "Det är pappa."

"Jag kan tänka mig att de hade hoppats att Mollys ilska skulle övergå till deras far." nämnde Remus torrt.

**Mr Weasley hade sjunkit ner på en köksstol och satt och blundade med glasögonen i handen. Han var en mager man, på väg att bli skallig, men det lilla hår han hade var lika rött som barnens. Han hade på sig en lång grön klädnad som var dammig och sliten av alla resor.**

Arthur klappade sitt hår med ett fåraktigt flin medan hans barn skrockade.

**"**Verkligen Harry. Har du någonsin funderat på att bli författare? Dina beskrivningar är rakt på fläcken." frågar Tonks.

"Jag skrev inte det här."

"Hur vet du det? frågar Dean. "Det är från framtiden.

"Jag skulle inte göra det här mot mig själv." väser Harry.

"Inte ens om det kan rädda liv?" ber Hermione listigt.

"**Vilken natt", mumlade han och trevade efter tekannan så se allesammans slog sig ner runt honom. "Nio husrannsakningar! Nio! Och gubben Mundungus försökte kasta en ond förbannelse över mig när jag vände ryggen åt honom…"**

**"**Det låter som Dung." fnyser Moody tyst.

**Mr Weasley tog en djup klunk te och suckade.****  
**"**Hittade du nånting, pappa?" frågade Fred ivrigt.****  
**"**Allt vi fick tag i var några krympnycklar och en bitsk tekanna", gäspade mr Weasley. "Det fanns en del ganska otrevliga saker, men de tillhörde inte min avdelning. Mortlake togs in för förhör om några väldigt konstiga jaktillrar, med det sorterar under Kommittén för experimenterande besvärjelser, gudskelov…"****  
**"**Varför skulle nån göra sig besvär med att få dörrnycklar att krympa?" sade George.****  
**"**Bara för att retas med mugglare",****suckade mr Weasley. "Man säljer nycklar som krymper ihop till ingenting så att de aldrig kan hitta dem när de behövs… Det är förståss väldigt svårt att ställa nån till svars för det, för inga mugglare vill erkänna att de har nycklar som krymper – de påstår bara att de tappar dem hela tiden. De stackarna, de gör vad som helst för att slippa låtsas om den magiska kraftens existens, även om den är helt uppenbar… men ni kan aldrig tro vad en del trollkarlar kan hitta på att förtrolla…"**

**"**Något säger mig att du inte borde ha sagt det." sade Tonks belåtet. "Du gav henne bara en öppning."

"Ah ja, en liten varning hade varit trevlig." han stirrade på sina söner. "Jag hade ingen aning om vad som skulle komma."

"_**Som bilar till exempel?**_**"****  
****Mrs Weasley hade dykt upp. Hon höll en lång eldgaffel som ett svärd i handen.**

**"**Be att hon inte använder den. Det skulle bli ganska smärtsamt."

**Mr Weasley öppnade ögonen med ett ryck. Han stirrade skuldmedvetet på sin fru.****  
**"**B-bilar, käraste Molly?"****  
**"**Ja, Arthur, bilar", sade mrs Weasley med blixtrande ögon. "Föreställ dig att en trollkarl köper en rostig gammal bil och säger åt sin fru att han bara vill plocka isär den för att se hur den fungerar. Men i själva verket **_**förtrollar**_** han bilen så att den kan flyga."**

Flera stycken försökte hålla sig för skratt för att misslyckas.

**Mr Weasley blinkade.****  
**"**Ja, kära vän, du skulle nog finna att han håller sig helt inom lagens gränser om han gör det, även om han, öh, kanske hade gjort riktigare i att tala om sanningen för sin fru. Det finns nämligen ett kryphål i lagen, ser du. Så länge han förtrollar bilen utan att ha för avsikt att använda den, spelar det faktum att bilen **_**kan**_** flyga ingen…"**

Kingsley brast ut i skratt. "Om jag minns rätt skrev du den lagen. "Du anförtrodde dig till mig att du avsiktligt satte in det kryphållet tillsammans med flera andra så att du kan fortsätta att arbeta med dina små projekt."

"Gjorde han nu?" frågade Mrs Weasley med glimten i ögat.

"En av förmånerna i mitt jobb." Säger Mr Weasley matt.

"**Arthur Weasley, det var väl du som snickrade till det där kryphålet i lagen när du skrev den!"****skrek mrs Weasley. "Bara så att du kunde fortsätta mixtra med allt det där mugglarskräpet ute i skjulet! Och som en liten upplysning kan jag tala om för dig att Harry kom hit i morse i bilen som du inte hade för avsikt att flyga med!"**  
"**Harry?" sade mr Weasley oförstående. "Vilken Harry?"**

**"**Det var lysande." skrattar Harry. "Jag önskar att resten av trollkarlsvärlden agerar så."

Mr Weasley började rodna. "Det är klart att jag visste vem du var. Jag var bara nervös när Molly… um, ja. Jag hade inte förväntat mig att du skulle vara där.

**Han såg sig omkring, fick syn på Harry och hoppade upp.****  
**"**Du store tid, är det Harry Potter?****Så roligt att träffas, Ron har berättat så mycket om…"**

"Vänta, du menar att du satt och berättade om din arbetsnatt utan att upptäcka att Harry var där. Jösses, det måsta ha varit som en dröm för Harry." utbrister Katie chockad.

"_**Dina söner flög den där bilen till Harrys hus och tillbaka hit igår natt!**_**" skrek mrs Weasley. "Vad säger du om det, va?"****  
**"**Gjorde ni verkligen det?" sade mr Weasley ivrigt. "Gick det bra?**

Det var för mycket. Alla brast ut i skratt.

**"Jag såg bara till att de hade en säker resa." försvarar Mr Weasley och tittar försiktigt på sin hustru. "Det var min första prioritet, att se till att de var säkra.**

"Snyggt pappa." flinade Fred.

"Trolig historia och det var inte vad du sade då." påminde Mrs Weasley honom.

**Jag… jag menar", sade han svävande då mrs Weasleys ögon sköt nya blixtar, "att det var väldigt illa gjort, pojkar, verkligen mycket illa gjort…"**

Snape fnös. "Och vi undrar varför djävulsbarnen orsakar så mycket problem. Om det där är den enda typ av föreläsning de får…"

"Jag är säker på att han inser att Molly gör mer än nog för båda av dem." påpekar Sinistra.

"Om hon gör." svarar Weasley baren i synk.

"Och det behövs inte?" frågar deras mor tillspetsat.

"**Kom, så låter vi dem diskutera i fred", mumlade Ron till Harry, så mrs Weasley blåste upp sig som en oxgroda. "Kom, ska jag visa dig mitt sovrum."****  
****De slank ut ur köket och genom en smal korridor fram till en ojämn trappa, som vindlade i sicksack upp genom huset. På avsatsen på tredje våningen stod en dörr på glänt. Harry hann bara uppfatta ett par klara bruna ögon som stirrade på honom innan den stängdes igen med en smäll.**

"Inte ett ord." morrar Ginny med sitt spö i handen, de i DA backar snabbt undan, de hade alla sett vad hon kunde göra mot dem.

"**Det var Ginny", sade Ron. "Det är ovanligt för henne att vara så här blyg, i vanliga fall går mun i ett kör på henne…"****  
****De klev uppför ytterligare två trappor tills de kom fram till en dörr med flagnande färg och en liten skylt där det stod "Ronalds rum".**  
**Harry steg in. Hans huvud snuddade nästan vid det sluttande taket, så lågt var det. Han spärrade upp ögonen, för det var som att vandra in i en brinnande ugn. Nästan allting i Rons rum verkade gå i en intensiv orangeröd färg: sängöverkastet, väggarna, till och med taket. Sedan upptäckte Harry att Ron hade täckt varenda centimeter av den slitna tapeten med affischer av samma sju häxor och trollkarlar, som alla var iförda lysande orangefärgade klädnader, bar på kvastkäppar och vinkade ivrigt till dem.**  
"**Är det ditt favorit-quidditchlag?" sade Harry.****  
**"**Chudley-kanonerna", sade Ron och pekade på det orangeröda överkastet, där ett jättestort svart CK var invävt med en susande kanonkula under. "Nummer nio i ligan."**

"Det är bra att du är lojal, men jag tvivlar att de någonsin kommer bli något bättre."

"Jag valde det när jag var runt fyra år, jag vill inte byta bara för ett lag börjar vinna." Ron rycker på axlarna medan Harry och Hermione blir påminda när han sagt något liknande till Cho.

**Rons skolböcker i magi låg slarvigt travade i ett hörd, bredvid en hög med serietidningar som alla tycktes handla om **_**Martin Miggs, den märklige mugglarens äventyr**_**. Rons trollstav låg på fönsterbrädan ovanpå ett litet akvarium fyllt med grodyngel, bredvid hans tjocka grå råtta, Scabbers, som låg och snusade i solvärmen.**

**"**Dumma råtta. Ska se till att du får betala." mumlar Ron ilsket.

**Harry klev över en självblandande kortlek på golvet och tittade ut genom det pyttelilla fönstret. På marken långt nedanför kunde han se en grupp tomtenissar som var i färd med att en och en smyga sig tillbaka in genom familjen Weasleys häck. **

**"**Se, det spelar ingen roll vad man gör. De kommer tillbaka ändå." utbrister Ginny.

**Sedan vände han sig om mot Ron, som stod och tittade lite nervöst på honom, som om han väntade på Harrys omdöme om rummet.**

**"**Jag gjorde det." erkänner Ron.

"**Det är ju inte stort", sade Ron hastigt. "Inte som ditt rum hos mugglarna. Och jag bor alldeles under gengångaren på vinden, han hamrar alltid på rören och jämrar sig…"****  
****Men Harry log brett och sade:**  
"**Det här är det bästa hus jag nånsin varit i."  
Ron blev alldeles skär om öronen.**

"Verkligen kompis. Du sade inte bara det?" frågar Ron ängsligt.

"Jag älskar kråkboet, det är mitt andra hem, bara Hogwarts kan slå ut det." svarade Harry sanningsenligt. "Och det kommer nog alltid vara mitt andra hem, i alla fall tills jag får flytta in med honom." Harry nickar mot pergamentet.

"Du måste presentera oss för honom någon gång."

"Jag ska, han borde vara här om två till tre dagar, han ville åka på mugglarsätt hem." svarar Harry leende.

* * *

Lämna gärna en Review, jag vill veta vad ni tycker och ifall ni har några frågor så var inte rädda att fråga


	4. Inköpsturen

Linneagb: Jag gillade också att jag lyckades uppdatera så fort och hoppas jag snart kan bli klar med det här kapitlet (Skrivet: 17/8-13)

Thalia: Det glädjer mig att jag fick dig att skratta så mycket, jag älskar själv när jag läser något som leder till att jag inte kan sitta upp på grund av mitt skratt. Hm, jag kan försöka komma på fler historier om när Harry var liten och slänga in där det passar, jag har redan kommit på ett minne, men det var ett bra förslag med hans födelsedag och jag ska se vad jag kan vispa ihop.

Du har rätt, Disney kommer man aldrig tröttna på, och jag tror ändå att det finns ganska många tonåringar & vuxna som ser det, det är familjefilmer och lär ut bra budskap osv. Hm, måste se Hercules, har inte hunnit göra det än... men jag bara älskar låtarna och sjunger på dem hela tiden

Ah, orginalnamnet är The Wardstone Chronicles, men som du kallar jag det för väktarserien, de är inte bland mina favoriter men det är en bra bokserie och jag har läst alla utan den sista boken i serien, jag har inte bestämt mig om jag ska köra den på engelska eller svenska (när den väl kommer ut på svenska) Visste du att de spelar in en film baserad på första boken som kommer ut den 18 oktober i år med titeln _The Seventh son_? (enligt wikipedia) Jag får väl leta vidare efter en ny serie eller försöka mig på Sagan om Ringen igen, gav upp när jag var tio för den var för jobbig att läsa, kanske det är dags att prova igen :) (Skrivet: 17/8-13)

Twii: Kan jag kalla dig det? Ditt namn blir lite långt att skriva. Tack, jag fortsätter skriva på direkten. Jag är inte allt för mycket för våld och jag kan försöka minska det lite, men jag kände att jag behövde ta med det för att få folk att bli misstänksamma mot hur Harry behandlas, jag kommer i något kapitel nämna en del av de många skador han har fått genomlidit och sånt eftersom Harry blev & blir misshandlad hos dem, men jag ska försöka att inte gå in i detalj allt för mycket utan tona ner det så bra jag kan. (Skrivet: 17/8-13)

Hej Annie: Jag har börjat jobba lite smått på Harry/Ginny och planerar att inom de närmaste kapitlen att få Ginny/Michael att göra slut och jag fick nyss en ide mellan Harry/Cho drama (minimalt typ, men bättre än inget) Ja, jag måste få Harry bli mer förbannad, jag förstår vad du menar med känslan men jag kan inte heller sätta ord på den så vi går för befriande. Ta död på dig, du är en av mina mest lojala läsare, jag skulle bli bestört om jag tog död på dig :)

Bra ide med att få Ginny att lugna ner Harry, jag kan helt klart se det framför mig, nu ska jag bara komma på något som gör honom förbannad, lättare sagt än gjort ärligt talat.

Jag har faktiskt inte tänkt på att Voldemort skulle kunna attackera, det skulle vara olikt de andra man har läst men jag gillar det, dock får det nog vänta lite tills idioterna har insett att han verkligen är tillbaka, annars slutar väl det upp i ett argument mellan Umbrigde och Voldemort om att han är död och någon som förklätt sig… vilket för sin del skulle vara lite underhållande att skriva…

Klart jag förstod vem du var, dels av längden på kommentaren och dels för att du är den enda som kallar mig Lea just nu :)  
/Lea

Guest: Tack så mycket, som jag sade i förra kapitlet, så många vill läsa nästa kapitel att jag bara var tvungen att uppdatera så fort :) åh, det gör inget att du har sagt det typ tusen gånger tidigare, jag blir lika glad varje gång och får ett jättestort leende som hänger kvar resten av dagen.

Ja, jag hoppas att min besatthet att skriva det här kommer få mig att uppdatera snabbare, och jag funderar just nu på att låta någon adoptera min twiligt berättelse, jag kan bara inte längre skriva för den men jag funderar fortfarande över det, om jag ger upp den så får jag ju mer tid till den här. Nåja, jag låter tiden bestämma åt mig. Ja, det svåraste med att åka iväg var att inte kunna skriva något (eller träffa kompisar) så jag har legat i en vecka och planerat i mitt huvud :D (skrivet: 17/8-13)

Guest: Jäpp, en förbannad Harry är en underhållande Harry, speciellt med tanke på hans lungor (ler ondskefullt) ska försöka få honom bli mer arg utan att behöva lämna rummet som förra gången. (Skrivet: 17/8-13)

Guest: Skyndar mig så fort jag kan, tyvärr gillar mina händer att få kramp just nu :( (Skrivet: 17/8-13)

Äntligen så är jag klar med kapitlet, jag har verkligen problem att koncentrera mig när jag är sjuk men som tur var mår jag bättre nu så jag har suttit hela dagen och skrivit medan jag lyssnar på Disney. Jag vet inte ifall alla vet det här men jag har gett upp på min Twilight berättelse och nu har adopterat den, så nu kommer jag inte behöva växla mellan de två, så jag kan lägga mer tid här. Det var ett svårt beslut att fatta, men jag känner att jag gjorde rätt i att ge iväg den, någon annan kan skriva den mycket bättre än mig. Så skål för det.

NU, det efterlängtade kapitlet. Varning: Har lagt till egen boktext och allt Sirius "skriver" på pergamentet kommer ha en linje under sig

* * *

_"Jag ska, han borde vara här om två till tre dagar, han ville åka på mugglarsätt hem." svarar Harry leende._

**"**Okej, nu när ni äntligen är klara med diskussionen om dina mystiska familjemedlem så kan vi kanske fortsätta läsa. Jag menar visst förra boken var intressant men jag skulle gärna vilja bli klara med det förflutna, det har redan hänt och vi har inget att vinna på det, så kan vi snälla fortsätta nu." Frågar Eleanor Branstone otåligt samtidigt som hon slår upp rätt sida.

"Tekniskt sett så är alla böcker om det förflutna eftersom de kommer från framtiden, och vi kan lära oss sanningen om vissa saker, så vi kan vinna på att läsa böckerna hur mycket jag än ogillar det Branstone." Svarade Harry irriterat , han lyckades precis låta bli att explodera. Fattade hon inte att han kunde rädda hans gudfar och hedra Cedrics minne genom att visa alla sanningen?

**Inköpsturen**

Harry och Mr Weasley ryckte till innan de flinade åt varandra. "Jag vet varför pappa inte se fram emot det här kapitlet Harry, men vad gjorde du?" Frågar Ron förvirrat.

Harry kliade sig fåraktigt på baksidan av huvudet medan han undvek blickarna från en viss hund och varulv. "Ah. Du vet vad som hände med flampulvret och vart jag hamnade."

"Ah." Nickar Ron med ett skratt. "Det här borde bli intressant.

"Var hamnade du?" Krävde Sirius snabbt.

"Inget bra ställe." muttrar Mrs Weasley när tonåringen förblir tyst. "Men det var inte hans fel alls." Skyndade hon sig att säga. "Det var mer vårt fel."

"Men det berättar fortfarande inte vart han hamnade." påpekar Remus milt. "Harry?"

"Om du låter mig läsa professor så är jag säker på att vi får veta." avbryter Eleanor och Harry ger henne en tacksam blick medan Umbrigde blängde på henne, varför verkade eleverna ha sådan stor respekt för en blandrasperson, undrade hon ilsket, "men det spelar ingen roll, vid slutet av böckerna kommer han vara inspärrad som han borde." avslutar hon för sig själv med ett fult leende

"Vänta." Avbryter Bill. "Vi vet att Harry hamnar fel men vad är det med pappa? Vad hände?" Mr Weasley fann plötsligt taket mycket intressant.

"Din far är en idiot." svarade Mrs Weasley och gestikulerade att Eleanor skulle börja läsa.

**Livet i Kråkboet var så olikt livet på Privet Drive som tänkas kan. **

"Jo, jag skulle hoppas det." Fnyser Mrs Weasley.

"Det är naturligtvis inte så svårt." påpekade Tonks. "Överallt där han inte är inlåst, svältande eller får stryk är annorlunda."

"Tack Tonks." sade Harry sarkastiskt och låtsas blängde på henne. Hon skrattade bara och rufflade om hans hår medan de flesta valde att ignorera vad hon hade sagt.

**Familjen Dursley ville att allt hos dem skulle var prydligt och i systematisk ordning;****hos familjen Weasley däremot råkade man hela tiden ut för konstiga och oväntade saker. Harry fick en chock första gången han tittade i spegeln ovanför spiselhyllan och den ropade: "**_Stoppa in skjortan, din slarver!_**"**

"Åh, ignorera den Harry, den har haft lite av en attityd sen ett bråk för några år sen."

"Lite attityd! Den sade att jag såg förskräcklig ut och borde göra en skönhetsoperation." Klagade Ginny och hennes syskon började fnittra.

"Nah, gå bara förbi den hela tiden för att reta den."

"Då kommer den inte prata med dig på minst en månad." Bill och Charlie flinade medan de fick en varsin high five från tvillingarna.

"Jag var mer chokad över att den kunde prata." påpekar Harry med ett skratt. "Och jag hade skjortan instoppad, den var bara så stor att det inte syntes."

**Gengångaren på vinden ylade och bankade på rören så snart den kände att det höll på att bli för stillsamt, och små explosioner från Freds och Georges sovrum betraktades som någonting helt normalt.**

"Det är normalt att höra explosioner i ert rum!" utbrister Colin fascinerat.

"I själva verket så vet alla att något är fel ifall mindre än nio explosioner händer varje vecka." Svarar både Fred och George grinande.

**Men det som föreföll Harry märkligast med att bo hos Ron var inte den talande spegeln eller den bullriga gengångaren, utan det var att alla där verkade tycka om honom.**

"Hur skulle folk inte kunna gilla dig?" frågar Bill i chock. Grabben var bara så otroligt söt, men inte på ett beklämmande sätt.

"Titta bara på hur trollkarlsvärlden behandlar honom i år." sade Kingsley och fick Harry att sucka.

"För att inte tala om första, andra, fjärde och i år." påminde Ron och Harry morrade åt honom lågt.

"Vi kommer alltid att hålla ihop med honom." sade Hermione och svängde en arm runt hans axlar i en snabb kram.

"Men ändå. Hur kan man inte gilla honom?" Utbrister Bill

"Um, jag har många som inte gillar mig."

"Verkligen vilka?"

"Voldemort, dödsätare, Umbrigde, ministern, Umbrigde, Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Dursley…" vid det sista namnet morrade flera stycken runt om i salen, ingen högre än Sirius.

**Mrs Weasley himlade med ögonen över att ingen hade stoppat hålen i hans strumpor och försökte truga på honom fyrdubbla portioner varje måltid.****  
****Mr Weasley ville gärna att Harry skulle sitta närmast honom vid middagsbordet så att han kunde bombardera honom med frågor om livet hos mugglarna och be honom förklara hur sådana saker som elkontakter och postväsende fungerade.**  
"_Genialt!_**" sade han då Harry beskrev för honom hur man till exempel använde en telefon. **

**"**Jag borde nog ha förklarat det lite bättre." sade Harry flinande på sin manliga bästa vän.

**"Verkligen **_**fascinerande**_** att höra hur bra mugglarna klarar sig utan magi."**

"Eftersom de inte visste om att magi existerade så var de tvungna att hitta andra lösningar." sade Dean med en axelryckning.

**En solig dag ungefär en vecka efter Harrys ankomst till kråkboet fick han ett meddelande från Hogwarts. När han och Ron gick ner till frukosten fann de mr och mrs Weasley samt Ginny sittande vid köksbordet. I samma ögonblick som Ginny fick syn på Harry råkade hon så ner sin grötskål i golvet med ett högt skrammel. **

"Varför? Varför märker du sådana saker?" klagade den unga rödhåriga kvinnan medan hennes äldre bröder skrattade. Luna klappades hennes arm sympatiskt, Harry stirrade förhatligt på boken för att ha gjort henne generad.'

**Hon tappade och slog nästan alltid omkull saker när Harry kom i närheten.****  
****Hon dök hastigt ner under bordet för att ta upp skålen och dök upp igen med ett ansikte lika rött som en solnedgång. **

**"**Ungefär som nu." retades Bill och Harry vände sig bländning mot honom när Ginny rodnade ännu djupare.

**Harry låtsades som om han inte lagt märke till det****  
****utan sträckte sig och tog emot den rostade brödskivan som mrs Weasley räckte honom.**

"Se Ginny, det hade kunnat varit mycket värre. Han höll det åtminstone för sig själv." Erbjöd Charlie, illamående av sina skratt.

"**Brev från skolan", sade mrs Weasley och räckte över identiska kuvert av gult pergament till Harry och Ron. Adressen var skriven med grönt bläck. "Dumbledore vet redan att du är här, Harry**– **det finns inget som undgår den mannen. **

"Jag är säker på att många saker undgår honom." muttrar Remus och blängde på rektorn som ryste, Albus fick en känsla av att de närmaste veckorna inte skulle sluta bra för honom.

"Kom igen. Han vet allt. Vad skulle han inte veta?" kräver Ernie.

"Åh, Hogwarts har många hemligheter han aldrig har hört talas om och det skulle ha funnits ännu fler ifall de här böckerna inte dök upp." svarar Harry dystert.

**Ni båda har också fått var sitt", tillade hon då Fred och George kom insläntrande, fortfarande klädda i pyjamas.****  
****Under ett par minuter rådde tystnad medan de allesammans läste sina brev. I Harrys stod det att han som vanligt skulle ta Hogwartsexpressen från King's Cross Station den första september. **

**"**Varför skriver ni alltid den första september varje år?"

"Därför att ifall vi inte gjorde det så skulle vi ha en del elever som försöker komma tidigare eller senare, miss Chang."

"Självklart, hur ska vi annars veta exakt när vi ska komma?" Ifrågasätter tvillingarna muntert.

**Där fanns också en lista på de nya böckerna han behövde skaffa för det kommande läsåret.**

**Andraårselever bör medtaga följande böcker:****  
_Standardbok i besvärjelsekonst, nivå 2_**** av Miranda Goshawk**  
_Kafferast med klagoandar _**av Gyllenroy Lockman**

"Här kommer det!" stönar Ron och majoriteten av rummet gjorde ljud av äckel.

_**På vift med vittror **_**av Gyllenroy Lockman****  
_Helger med häxor _****av Gyllenroy Lockman**  
_Turer med troll _**av Gyllenroy Lockman**  
_Vallfärder med vampyrer _**av Gyllenroy Lockman**  
_Vandringar med varulvar _**av Gyllenroy Lockman**  
_Stunder med snömannen _**av Gyllenroy Lockman**

"Den idioten skrev mer än sju böcker? Ber Sirius i misstro.

"Jag var lika förvånad som du… men borde du inte redan veta det?" ber madam Bones misstänksamt.

"Jag har spenderat mycket tid utomlands de senaste åren och han är inte berömd där och sen har jag aldrig gillat honom så jag brydde mig aldrig om att läsa om honom."

"Och han hade hjälp." tillade Harry med ett rakt ansikte. "Massor av hjälp."

"Jag tror än bättre fråga är varför böckerna är på boklistan." påpekar Remus irriterat och såg på rektorn misstänksamt.

"Jag är säker på att det finns en hel del värdefull information i böckerna." sade Burbage stelt.

**Fred, som hade läst färdigt sin egen boklista, kikade på Harrys.****  
**"**Du ska alltså skaffa alla Lockmans böcker du också!" sade han. "Den nye läraren i försvar mot svartkonst måste vara en beundrare till honom – slår vad om att det är en häxa."**

"Ja, det kan man säga." flinade Lee och fick tonåringar runt om i rummet brista ut i skratt, oavsett vilket elevhem de tillhörde.

**Fred fick en blick från sin mamma som fick honom att hastigt ägna sig åt marmeladen.****  
**"**Det blir inte billigt att köpa hela den här högen", sade George med en snabb blick på sina föräldrar. "Lockmans böcker är väldigt dyra allihop…"**

"Det är faktiskt lite överdrivet. Böckerna är fruktansvärt dyra och alla har säkert inte råd med det." påpekar Demelza.

"**Det ska vi nog klara", sade mrs Weasley, men hon såg bekymrad ut. "Vi kan säkert köpa en hel del av Ginnys skolsaker begagnade."**

**"Annars kan köpa ett exemplar av varje bok, vi går alla i olika årskurser och kommer aldrig använda dem samtidigt, jag och Fred kan också dela i klassen, det är inte problem." Erbjuder George och Mrs Weasley nickar eftertänksamt.**

"Det är en smart lösning." mumlar Hermione för sig själv.

"**Jaså, ska du börja på Hogwarts i år?" frågade Harry Ginny samtidigt.****  
****Hon nickade och rodnade ända ner till rötterna på sitt flammande hår medan hon lade armbågen i smöret. Lyckligtvis var det bara Harry som såg det, **

"Harry!" skrek hon och kastade en av kuddarna på honom.

"Jag är ledsen, jag kan inte hjälpa att jag märker saker." försvar sig Harry skrattande.

**för just då kom Rons äldre bror Percy in i köket. Han var redan fullt påklädd, med sitt Hogwarts-prefektemblem fastsatt på den stickade tröjan.**

"Oh gud. Vilken tönt jag var. Varför hade jag ens på mig den? Snälla, låt mig slippa höra när jag skämmer ut mig och låt ingen säga något!" ber Percy och tur för honom så stoppade Sirius tvillingarna från att säga något med en låg skällning när han fick se uttryckt på deras föräldrars ansikte.

"**God morgon, allesammans", sade Percy muntert. "Vilken härlig dag."****  
****Han slog sig ner på den enda lediga stolen men for upp igen nästan med detsamma och drog fram en grå dammvippa med lossnande fjädrar från sitsen under sig**  
– **det var i alla fall vad Harry trodde att det var, tills han såg att den andades.**

"Jag är ganska säker på att dammvippor inte kan andas." säger Seamus osäkert medan Weasley barnen skrattar tillsammans med Harry.

"**Errol!" sade Ron och tog den kraftlösa ugglan****från Percy och drog fram ett brev under vingen på den. **

**"**Det var en uggla?" säger Lavender i häpnad.

"Jäpp, jag har för mig att den flög rakt in i fönstret dagen efter istället för att flyga in genom det som öppet." svarade Harry glatt.

**"**_**Äntligen**_** – han har med sig Hermiones svar. Jag skrev till henne och berättade att vi tänkt rädda dig från familjen Dursley."**

"Jag är säker på att hon var glad över att höra det." fnös Astoria.

"Jag var." svarar hon med rynkad panna. "Jag var med orolig för Harry."

"Du godkände?" frågar Tracy med höjt ögonbryn.

"Jo, jag visste ju inte vad de tänkte göra." muttrar hon.

Harry böjde sig fram "Säger den som bröt mot massor av lagar i tredje året." Viskade han i Hermiones öra så att hon rodnar.

**Han bar iväg med Errol och försökte sätta honom högt upp på den pinne alldeles innanför köksdörren, men Errol ramlade genast ner därifrån så Ron lade honom på diskbänken istället,** **medan han muttrade:**"**Sorgligt." Sedan slet han upp Hermiones brev och läste det högt.**

"Du har rätt Ron, det är sorgligt." skrockar Neville.

**_Käre Ron och Harry, om du är där!_****_  
_****Jag hoppas allting gick bra och att Harry är okej och att ni inte gjorde någonting olagligt för att rädda honom, Ron,**

"Så du brydde dug inte något om mig, du var bara orolig för att Harry skulle hamna i trubbel." påpekar Ron ilsket, med spetsarna på öronen glödande röda.

"Det var inte hans fel att ni gjorde något olagligt, vilket jag kan tillägga, som du gjorde." Skrek hon.

"Så jag förtjänar att få problem?" fräser Ron. "Jag försökte hjälpa honom tillskillnad från dig."

"Hur ska det kunna hjälpa honom om du ger honom problem med ministeriet och vad skulle jag ha gjort? Jag visste inte ens vart han bodde." De flesta i salen flyttade sig så långt ifrån dem som möjligt.

"Du försökte inte ens. Du skrev bara till mig…"

"Tror du inte att jag försökte? Vad skulle jag göra, jag lever med mugglare och äger ingen uggla! Han är min bror Ronald."

"OI, ni två. Be om ursäkt nu." skriker Harry plötsligt och alla tystnar. "NU, jag är trött alla bråk ni har." De båda vännerna blänger på varandra buttert innan de tillslut ber varandra om ursäkt.

**_För det skulle bara ge honom problem också. Jag har varit väldigt orolig, och om allt är bra med Harry kan ni väl genast skriva och berätta det. Det vore kanske bättre om ni använde en annan uggla, eftersom jag tror att en till brevtur till skulle ta död på den ni har._**

"Är inte det sanningen?" ber Charlie sig själv, noggrann att se till att ingen hörde honom, han visste att hans pappa var myck3et förtjust i ugglan.

**_Jag har förstås en massa att läsa och förbereda till nästa skolår_****… "Hur kan hon tänka på det nu när vi har lov?" sade Ron förskräckt. **

**"**Jag blev förvånad att hon inte börjat tidigare. Jag hade trott att hon hade fått det gjort inom den första veckan." retade Harry.

"Börja inte Harry Potter, bara för att jag gör mina i tid."

"Det är inte mitt fel att mina saker blir inlåst varje sommar." viskar Harry tillbaka ursinnigt och Hermione sänker sin blick.

**_Och vi ska åka till London på onsdag för att köpa de nya böckerna jag skulle ha. Skulle vi inte kunna träffas i Diagongränden?_****_  
_****Hör av er så snart ni kan så jag får veta vad som händer.**  
**Hjärtliga hälsningar från**  
**Hermione.**

"**Ja, det passar ju utmärkt, vi kan också åka in på onsdag och skaffa det ni behöver", sade mrs Weasley och började duka av bordet. "Vad ska ni ha för er idag allesammans?"****  
****Harry, Ron och George tänkte gå till den lilla hästhagen uppe på kullen som familjen Weasley ägde. Den var omgiven av träd som skymde sikten från byn nedanför, vilket gjorde att de kunde träna quidditch där, så länge de inte flög för högt.**

**"**Det är i alla fall flygning. Jag är fast i ett hus där jag inte kan flyga alls." stönar Oliver.

"Du kan alltid köra quidditch inomhus, jag gjorde det i somras, bästa spelet någonsin." Flinar Harry, han hade först föreslagigt det på skämt och innan han visste ordet av det så hade Sirius anordnat allt och fått tag på all utrustning som krävdes.

"Det är en fantastisk ide!" Utbrister Oliver glatt.

"Du städar ifall du har sönder något. Jag vill gärna bo i en lägenhet som inte ser ut som ett krigsfält." inflikar Alicia snabbt.

**De kunde inte använda riktiga quidditchbollar, för det skulle bli svårt att förklara om de stack iväg och flög bort över byn; istället kastade de äpplen till varandra och försökte fånga dem. **

**"**Du vet, jag skulle veta vad de hittade på för ursäkt om de såg bollarna komma flygande. Min gissning är Aliens." sade Alicia eftertänksamt.

**De turades om att rida på Harrys Nimbus Tvåtusen, som helt klart var den bästa kvasten. Rons gamla Stjärnskott blev ofta förbiflugen av fjärilar.  
Fem minuter senare vandrade de uppför kullen med sina kvastkäppar över axeln. De hade frågat Percy om han ville följa med, men han hade sagt att han var upptagen. Harry hade hittills bara sett Percy vid måltiderna, han satt instängd på sitt rum resten av tiden, något Harry tyckte var konstigt eftersom förra året så hade han sett till och spendera lite tid med dem varje dag på Hogwarts.**

Harry skakade på sitt huvud sorgset, han saknade den Percy han hade lärt känna och fått en plats som en storebror i hans hjärta. Han förstod inte vad som hade förändrats och varför han plötsligt trodde att han var en lögnare.

"**Jag önskar jag visste vad han höll på med", sade Fred med bekymrad min. "Han är inte sitt gamla vanliga jag. Hans examensresultat kom dagen innan du blev räddad, Harry. Han fick hela tolv HTB:n****och han gjorde nästan inget nummer av det."**

"Det är imponerande minsant. Du måste ha pluggat hårt, mr Weasley."

"Jag skötte bara mitt arbete. Jag visste att ifall jag fick höga betyg så hade jag fler möjligheter efter Hogwarts, madam." svarade Percy artigt med nerböjt huvud.

"**Högsta trollkarlsbetyg", förklarade George, som såg Harrys oförstående min. "Bill fick också tolv. Innan vi hinner blinka får vi kanske en förste ordningsman till i familjen. Jag tror inte jag överlever skammen."**

"Det är inget fel att vara förste ordningsman." utropar Bill men tvillingarna vinkar bara iväg honom.

**Bill var den äldste av bröderna Weasley. Han och den närmaste brodern, Charlie, hade redan lämnat Hogwarts.****Harry hade aldrig träffat någon av dem men visste att Charlie var i Rumänien, där han studerade drakar, och Bill i Egypten, där han arbetade för trollkarlsbanken Gringotts.**

"Olaglig drake." mumlar Fudge för sig själv när han tänkte tillbaka till förra boken.

"**Fattar inte hur mamma och pappa ska ha råd med alla våra skolgrejor i år", sade George efter ett tag. "Fem uppsättningar av Lockmanböcker! Och Ginny behöver både klädnader och ett trollspö och allt möjligt annat…"**

**"**Du är en sådan sötnos." sade Mrs Weasley vänligt till sin son. "Men det är inget du behöver oroa dig för. Vi klarar oss."

Han ryckte på axlarna. "Jag hatar bara att ni behöver arbeta så hårt för att ge oss alla våra saker." sade han och gjorde så att hans syskon tittade ner i skam. Fred funderade på hur hans tvilling kunde visa så mycket mer medkänsla än han kunde, han visste aldrig vad han skulle säga eller göra enligt sig själv, så han förlitade sig på vad han var bäst på. Få folk att skratta även om det ibland kunde vara sårande mot någon. Mr Weasley önskade att han kunde ge sina barn vad de förtjänade, medan Bill och Charlie blev arga på sig själva för att inte göra mer för att hjälpa sin familj. Både Ron och Ginny kände sig skyldiga för att någonsin ha klagat om sina begagnade objekt.

**Harry sade ingenting. Han kände sig en smula generad. Väl förvarad i ett underjordiskt kassavalv hos Gringotts i London låg nämligen en hel förmögenhet som hans föräldrar lämnat efter sig åt honom.****  
****Det var förståss bara i trollkarlsvärlden som hans pengar var värda någonting; man kunde inte använda galleoner, siklar och knutingar i mugglarbutiker.**

"Men svartalfer kan växla det till mugglarvaluta." påpekar Hermione.

"Och hur skulle jag kunna veta det utan att svälja hundratals med böcker?" nästan snäser Harry tillbaka.

"Bra en kompis." gratulerade Ron innan han ryckte till från blicken från Hermione.

**Han hade aldrig nämnt sitt bankkonto hos Gringotts för familjen Dursley. Han var inte säker på att de skulle hysa lika stor avsky för en stor hög med guld som de gjorde med allt annat i trollkarlsvärlden.**

**"**Oroa dig inte. Svartalferna skulle aldrig låta dem få ta ut något."

"Men de skulle ta det jag tar ut för mig själv och tvinga mig växla." skjuter Harry tillbaka till den rödhåriga mannen.

"Det är inte nödvändigt. De får ett stipendium varje månad för att ta hand om dig." Informerar Dumbledore och Harry ser ut som om att han ska explodera av ilska tills Ginny griper tag i hans hand.

"Och de spenderar varenda knutning på deras egen unge." muttrar Remus förbittrat.

**Mrs Weasley väckte dem allesammans tidigt onsdagen därpå. De satte raskt i sig ett halvt dussin baconsmörgåsar****var och drog sedan på sig sina rockar. Mrs Weasley tog ner en blomkruka från spiselhyllan och kikade inuti den.**  
"**Det är nästan slut, Arthur", suckade hon. "Vi måste köpa lite mer idag…nåja, strunt i det. Gästerna först! Börja du, Harry, lille vän!"****  
****Och hon räckte honom blomkrukan.**

"Jag trodde de försökte dra ett spratt på mig." Harry grimaserade. "Jag borde ha förstått att det bara var jag som var korkad."

Remus rynkade pannan och satte en hand på Harrys axel. "Säg inte så Harry." förmanade han och hatade bristen på självförtroende tonåringen visade. "Du är sannerligen inte ointelligent.

"Känns som det större delen av tiden." mumlade Harry, hans ögon stadigt fäst på boken.

"Det är inte ditt fel, du har inte fått den nödvändiga informationen bara."

**Harry stirrade på den.****  
****De såg allesammans förväntansfullt på honom.**  
"**V-vad är det meningen att jag ska göra?" stammade han.****  
**"**Han har aldrig rest med flampulver förut", sade Ron plötsligt. "Förlåt, Harry, jag tänkte inte på det."**

"Det är helt förståeligt att du inte kunde veta." sade Tonks i förbittring. "Du ska inte bli upprörd för att ingen tog sig tid och förklarade saker för dig."

"Verkligen?" frågade Harry och piggnar till vid bekräftelsen.

"Tror du att vi förväntade oss att du skulle födas och veta allt?"

"Hermione gjorde det." svarade Harry sin gudfar med ett snett leende. Tvillingarna brast ut i skratt när den rodnande flickan slog till sin vän på armen.

"Albus, vi behöver verkligen en klass för mugglarfödda." plågas McGonagall. "Det finns inget i våra klasser om hur vi reser."

Harry nickade när han hörde henne. "Nattbussen gav mig verkligen en chock i mitt tredje år."

"Ja, ditt minne du visade var väldigt roligt, för att inte tala om ditt ansiktsuttryck."

"Det var inte mitt fel, det var den idiotiska hunden." svarade Harry med ett självbelåtet leende.

"Jag vill inte ens veta hur han kunde se Harry hinna med nattbussen när han var på flykt." tänkte Remus men blängde ändå på sin vän.

"Jag är säker på att det finns många frågor som mugglarfödda elever behöver få utbildning i." sade McGonagall och kom tillbaka till sitt tidigare uttalande.

"Kanske så kan vi ha en klass för förstaårseleverna i förhand." föreslog Flitwick. "De kan komma en vecka tidigare så de kan ha lektioner i vad vi anser vara normalt."

"Vi måste göra en lista på saker som måste diskuteras." mumlade förvandlingsprofessorn. "Sätt att resa på, Gringrotts, pengasystemet…"

"**Aldrig?" sade mr Weasley. "Men hur kom du till Diagongränden när du skulle köpa dina skolgrejor förra året?"****  
**"**Jag tog tunnelbanan…"****  
**"**Är det sant?" sade mr Weasley ivrigt. "Fanns det **_**rulltrappor**_**? Hur fungerar…?"**

Kingsley log. "Kanske så borde vi samtidigt göra mugglarstudier obligatoriskt för alla renblodiga."

"Lycka till med det King." Fnös Narcissa medan hon såg på en hel del äcklade ansikten pågrund av förslaget.

"**Inte **_**nu**_**, Arthur", sade mrs Weasley. "Det går mycket fortare med flampulver, lille vän. Men bevare mig väl, om du aldrig har använt det tidigare…"**

"Det kan vara farligt att använda det själv för första gången." Bill rynkade pannan. "Jag minns att du inte ens lät oss åka själva förrän vi var åtta eller nio. Vi skulle alltid hålla din hand."

"Ja, och Harry var 12." Mrs Weasley såg nervös ut. "Jag ville inte skämma ut honom."

"Nästa gång du är i en situation som denna kan du skämma ut honom." sade Tonks i sin bästa storasyster röst, även om hon alltid hade varit mer som en ung faster eller kusin.

"Oi." ropade Harry och rodnade en aning.

Hon höjde ett ögonbryn. "Vart hamnade du nu igen?" frågade hon sött.

"Bry dig inte." svarade han snabbt till flera suckar.

"**Han klarar det säkert fint, mamma", sade Fred. "Harry, titta nu bara hur vi gör." Han tog en nypa glittrande pulver ur blomkrukan, klev fram till brasan och kastade pulvret i lågorna.**

"Jag misstänkte att Fred verkligen var galen i det ögonblicket." muttrade Harry till Ginny som fnittrade.

**Med ett dån blev elden smaragdgrön och flammade högre än Fred, som klev rakt in i den och ropade:****  
**"**Diagongränden!" I nästa ögonblick var han försvunnen.**

"Som magi." sade Oliver i en spöklik röst och Alicia slog till honom med mumling som lät som "idiot"

"**Du måste säga tydligt och högt var du ska", sade mrs Weasley till Harry, så George stack ner handen i blomkrukan. "Och se till att du kommer ut genom den rätta spisöppningen…"**

"Mamma, du kommer bara förvirra honom ännu mer. Han har ingen aning om vad du menar." stönar Charlie.

**"Den rätta vad då?" sade Harry nervöst då elden flammade upp med ett nytt dån och tog med sig George.****  
**"**Jo, det finns en förfärlig massa öppna trollkarlsspisar att välja mellan, förstår du, men bara du tydligt har sagt…"**

"**Han klarar det säkert, Molly. Pjoska inte nu", sade mr Weasley och försåg sig med lite flampulver han också.**

"Nej, pjoska. Pjoska mycket." mumlar Katie och Harry skrattar innan han kastar en pappersboll på henne.

"Jag vet hur man använder flampulver nu Katie."

"**Men kära du, tänk om han kommer bort. Hur ska vi kunna förklara det för hans moster och morbror?"**

"De skulle vara glada att han var försvunnen, men förskräckta över att behöva höra om mer freak-händelser." observerade Luna drömmande och Harry ryckte till vid det sista ordet.

"Alldeles för rätt." morrar Ron.

"**De skulle inte bry sig om det", förklarade Harry lugnande. "Dudley skulle tycka att det var ett strålande skämt om jag försvann upp i en skorsten.****Bekymra er inte för det."**

"För att vara ärlig så lät det som något Fred skulle säga." Mrs Weasley gömde sitt ansikte i sina händer. "Hur skulle jag kunna veta att han var allvarlig?"

"Varför just jag?" Krävde Fred. "George skulle också säga något i den stilen."

**"Nåja, låt gå för det då, du får ge dig iväg efter Arthur", sade mrs Weasley. "När du kliver in i elden, så säg vart du ska…"****  
**"**Och håll armbågarna tätt intill sidan", rådde honom Ron.**

"Bra råd." sade Angelina och gnuggade sina egna armbågar.

**"Och slut ögonen", sade mrs Weasley. "Sotet…"**

Eleanor fnös irriterat när hon läste det. "Hur ska han hålla ögonen stängda och fortfarande se vilket öppning som är den rätta?" frågar hon släpigt.

"**Skruva inte på sig", sade Ron. "För då skulle du mycket väl kunna falla ner ur fel skorsten."**

**"Men du får framför allt inte gripas av panik och kliva ut för tidigt. Vänta tills du får syn på Fred och George."**

"Ytterligare igen. Hur ska han kunna se dem ifall han blundar?"

**Harry ansträngde sig intensivt för att komma ihåg allt medan han tog en nypa flampulver och gick fram till den öppna spisen. **

"För mycket information." stönar Remus, han hade en stark känsla av att något skulle gå väldigt fel.

**Han drog ett djupt andetag, strödde ut pulvret i lågorna och tog ett steg framåt. Elden kändes som en varm bris. Harry öppnade munnen och svalde omedelbart en massa het aska.****  
**"**D-Dia-gongränden", hostade han fram.**

Som på en signal så stönade alla i salen. "Det var inte att tala tydligt mr Potter." förmanade McGonagall.

"Vart tror ni att han hamnande efter stamningen?" frågar Lavender.

"Absolut inte i Diagongränden." suckar Narcissa.

**Det kändes som om han sögs ner i ett jättelikt avloppshål. Han verkade snurra runt väldigt fort… dånet var öronbedövande… Han försökte hålla ögonen öppna men de virvlande gröna flammorna fick honom att må illa… Någonting hårt stötte emot hans armbåge och han drog in den tätt intill kroppen, **

"Verkligen Harry, sättet du beskriver saker på får en nästan att känna det själv. Allt är så otroligt beskrivande." Berömmer Hermione stolt.

**medan han virvlade allt snabbare… nu kändes det som om kalla händer slog honom i ansiktet… **

**"**Harry, vilken adress sade du att din kusin bodde på nu igen?"

"Privet Drive nummer… vänta lite, varför vill du veta det Dean?"

"Åh ingen anledning, och han gick i skolan vart?"

"Dean." varnande Harry oh blängde på sin vän.

"Vi sju ska bara ha ett litet samtal med honom, inget att oroa dig för." svarade Dean lugnt medan han snurrade sin trollstav mellan sina händer, av blickarna de andra i femte året i Gryffindor hade så inkluderade "samtalet" en hel del smärta.

"Läs bara Brainstone." suckar Harry medan Dean gnäller sorgset.

**När han kisade genom glasögonen såg han en suddig ström av öppna spisar och skymtade glimtar av rum utanför dem… Baconsmörgåsarna****skvalpade runt i magen på honom… Han slöt ögonen igen och önskade att färden snart skulle ta slut, och så med ens föll han pladask på näsan ner på en kall sten och kände hur glasögonen sprack.**

"Man skulle tro att _han_ skulle nämna att ta av sig glasögonen. Han är den enda som använder det." fräser Ginny.

"Han kanske gjorde det." Harry kände bara att han behövde försvara Percy, även om han kallade honom för en lögnare så brydde Harry sig fortfarande om honom. "Alla pratade ganska högljut och i mun på varandra.

Yr** och blåslagen, täckt med sot, tog han sig försiktigt på fötter igen och höll upp sina sönderslagna glasögon för ögonen. Han var alldeles ensam, och var han befann sig hade han ingen aning om. **

"Helt perfekt. Kan något gå rätt för dig?"

"Jag fick en ny familj och vänner." svarar Harry mjukt på Lees fråga.

**Allt han kunde se var att han stod i en öppen murad spis i något som såg ut som en stor, svagt upplyst trollkarlsbutik – men sakerna här inne kunde nog aldrig tänkas stå på Hogwarts skollista.**

"Varför får jag en väldigt dålig känsla om vart han är?" jämrar sig Parvati.

**En glasmonter intill innehöll en skrumpnad hand på en kudde, en blodfläckad kortlek och ett stirrande öga av glas. Masker med ondskefullt utseende sneglande lömskt från väggarna, en hög människoknotor låg på disken och rostiga, spetsiga instrument hängde från krokar i taket. Men det värsta var att den mörka, trånga gatan som Harry såg genom det dammiga butiksfönstret definitivt inte var Diagongränden.**

"Farligt ställe för dig att vara på Potter." Grymtar Moody och nästan alla rycker till, han hade varit så tyst att de hade glömt bort honom helt och hållet.

"Var är han?" Frågar Seamus och ser ängslig och upphetsad ut samtidigt.

"Du borde verkligen tacka din skyddsängel för att du inte blir skadad, unge man." Harry förstå att Sirius röst skulle ha varit sträng ifall han hade kunnat prata. "Och det är bäst att jag inte hör om att du återvänder tillbaka dit."

"Jag planerar inte på det." försäkrar Harry honom hastigt, fast han rodnade svagt av förlägenhet.

"Jag har förstått att platsen är förbjuden, men var är han?" kräver Angelina irriterat, Remus nickar instämmande, efter att inte ha känt igen beskrivningen.

"Borgin och Burkes, Svartvändaregränden." Gnisslar Madam Bones ut med rynkad panna. McGonagalls läppar tunnas ut i missnöje medan Remus börjar massera sina tinningar. Tonks och Charlie utbyter förvånade blickar medan många andra skruvar på sig obehagligt eller upphetsat.

**Ju fortare han slapp ut därifrån, desto bättre. Med näsan fortfarande ömmande efter det hårda fallet mot spishällen listade sig Harry snabbt och tyst mot dörren, men innan han hunnit halvvägs över golvet dök det upp två figurer på andra sidan dörrglaset – och en av dem var verkligen den sista person Harry önskade möta just nu när han stod här vilsekommen, täckt av sot och med sönderslagna glasögon.**

**Det var nämligen Draco Malfoy.**

"Och säg mig Draco, varför befinner du dig där? H-mm, sade jag inte att du aldrig fick gå in där?" Malfoy rycker nästan till åt den ilskna rösten hans mamma har, men stoppar impulsen.

"Jag gick inte själv. Jag följde bara med far." Narcissa grimaserade åt det, självklart så var Lucius tvungen att ta med hennes son dit.

Remus stönade. "Så du är inte bara på en extrem farlig plats, men en från Voldemorts innersta cirkel är i samma rum som dig,"

Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Är det inte så det alltid fungerar med mig?" frågar han sarkastiskt.

"Han som inte får nämnas är död. Han är inte tillbaka."

"Vi läste om att han existerar igår, kommer ni ihåg det. Alla böckerna berättar sanningen och jag mötte Voldemort i mitt första år. Han återvände förra året, Malfoy senior var där, han är med i Voldemorts innersta cirkel, få det igenom era tjocka skallar.

"Lögner. Lucius är en respekterad medlem av ministeriet och var utsatt för imperiusförbannelsen."

"Merlin, vem var dum nog att kasta en confundus över de två?

"Straffkommendering mr Potter!"

"För vad? Jag talar bara sanningen tillskillnad från ert korrupta, egoistiska, idiotiska…" för varje ord så höjer Harry sin röst.

"Harry, det räcker. Gör inte saker värre." mumlar Ginny plötsligt och griper tag i hans hand. "Andas djupt och räkna till tio. Okej."

Harry sluter sina ögon och andas tungt medan han räknar tyst, tillslut slår han upp ögonen igen. "Ledsen för att jag höjde min röst, jag har bara en del problem Ministeriet som jag är säker på kommer förklaras i böckerna. Jag har också en del ilske-problem, tack för hjälpen, Ginny."

"Wow Harry, påminn mig och att inte göra dig arg."

"Det där var inget Susie. Det kanske var en fem av tio, nio kommer dyka upp i bok fem förmodligen." Säger Ron alvarligt och Susan räcker ut tungan åt sitt smeknamn.

"Om det där var en femma, vad sjutton är en tia?" frågar Oliver spänt.

"När han är så arg att han inte ens skriker. Du vet han viskar i en dödligt tyst röst och temperaturen i rummet sjunker. Det är som om själva döden skulle prata med en."

"Kom igen. Det var en jäkla gång för veckor sedan" stönar Harry.

"Harry, Dennis har fortfarande mardrömmar om den händelsen."

"Vill vi ens veta?" frågar Bill med ett leende.

"Vi berättar när vi kommer till femte boken. Vi vill inte avslöja allt för mycket, vill vi nu?" säger Hermione med ett retsamt leende och alla stönar.

**om honom. Han kastade sig in i det och drog igen dörrarna, men lämnade en liten springa att kika ut igenom.**

Remus och Sirius utbyter förbittrade utseenden medan Moody morrar.

"Harry", börjar Tonks som om hon pratar med en femåringen, ganska likt Umbridges röst när Harry tänkte efter. "Du är på en främmande plats som verkar vara full av mörk magi och du klättrar in i ett skåp som du inte har någon aning om vad den gör?"

Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Jag var tolv och mer bekymrad över Malfoy. Dessutom var det bara ett skåp.

"Låter som ett försvinnande skåp." grymtar Moody.

"Vilket betyder att om du hade stängt dörren så har vi ingen aning om vart du skulle ha kunnat hamna." avslutar Remus spänt innan han upptäcker att Harry inte lyssnar, istället sitter han med nerböjt huvud tillsammans med Hermione och Ron.

"Försvinnande skåp! Finns det inte ett här på Hogwarts?" frågar Ron oroligt.

"Jo, nämnde inte tvillingarna något om det och Peeves kraschade väl det i ditt andra år för att hjälpa dig ut från straffkommendering?" rabblar Hermione upp i en upphetsad röst.

"Inser ni vad det betyder. Ifall dödsätarna får reda på det här så har de fri entré rakt in i Hogwarts. Tänk på hur mycket skada de kan lyckats göra. Vi måste hitta det och göra oss av med det innan någon annan inser det, någon av böckerna kanske kan berätta mer om det." avslutar Harry i en dämpad viskning.

"Hallå, jorden till Gyllne trion." avbryter Neville dem. "Vad pratar ni om?"

"Inget viktigt, vi diskuterade bara en del möjligheter." svarar Harry undvikande. "Å jag vet att det var dumt att hoppa in i skåpet men vem vet vad som hade hänt ifall de två hade upptäckt mig. Jag stängde i alla fall inte dörren helt och hållet." Harrys röst var frånvarande medan han funderade på vart skåpet befann sig och missade därför Remus godkännande blick.

**Några sekunder senare pinglade klockan över dörren och Draco Malfoy klev in i butiken.**

**Mannen som följde efter kunde inte vara någon annan än hans far. Han hade samma bleka, spetsiga ansikte och precis likadana kalla, gråa ögon. Mr Malfoy gick igenom butiken medan han likgiltigt betraktade de utställda föremålen och ringde sedan i en klocka på disken innan han vände sig om och sade: "Rör ingenting Draco."**

"Bra råd i den butiken. Det mesta är förbannat."

**Malfoy, som hade sträckt sig efter ögat av glas, sade:**

**"Jag trodde du skulle köpa mig en present."**

**"Jag sa att jag skulle köpa dig en racerkvast", sade hans far och trummade med fingrarna mot disken.**

"Enda anledningen att han ville ha en var för att jag hade en." mumlade Harry till Ron som nickade, han kunde helt klart se Malfoy vilja ha något av den anledningen.

**"Vad ska det tjäna till när jag inte är med i elevhemslaget?" sade Malfoy och såg både sur och ilsken ut. "Harry Potter fick en Nimbus Tvåtusen förra året. Med särskilt tillstånd från Dumbledore så att han kunde spela för Gryffindor. Han är inte ens särskilt duktig, det är bara för att han är berömd…**

"Wow, snacka om svartsjuk." skrockar Charlie. "Det rullar i vågar från honm.

"Hur kan du säga att Harry inte är något bra." krävde Fred ilsket-

"Han är den bäst sökaren Hogwarts någonsin har sett." påpekade George.

"Våga inte säga emot Harry." inflikade Oliver utan att se på honom och Harrys mun föll öppen.

**"Berömd för att han har ett idiotsikt ärr i pannan…" **

"Som om jag vill ha ärret." fräste Harry medan han drog upp knäna mot bröstet.

**Malfoy böjde sig fram för att titta närmare på en hylla fylld med dödskallar. "Alla tycker han är så smart, fantastiske Potter med sitt ärr och sin kvast…"**

"Jag är förvånad över att Lucius inte har satt stopp för det än." anmärkte Sirius medan han funderade på hur han skulle göra om Harry någonsin agerade så.

"Som jag." sade Narcissa fundersamt. "Han måste ha haft en del att tänka på. Han brukar sätta stopp för sånt mycket snabbare."

**"Det där har du sagt minst tjugo gånger redan", sade mr Malfoy med en isig blick på sin son. "Och jag vill påminna dig om att det inte är… välbetänkt… att visa sig avigt inställd till Harry Potter, i synnerhet inte när de flesta av vårt trollkarlssläkte betraktar honom som hjälten som fick Mörkrets herre att försvinna…**

"Verkligen. Vi borde skriva till Malfoy senior." flinade Ffred.

"Och låta honom veta att Drakey aldrig lärde sig den läxan."

"Och att han kanske måste kanske påminna honom."

"Ett strängare straff är definitivt nödvändigt."

"Varför låter ni inte mig ta hand om straffet, h-mm." föreslog Narcissa med ett leende.

"Det vore en ära, du högättade madam." sade tvillingarna samtidigt med en bugning medan hon brast ut i skratt.

**"Åh, mr Borgin."**

**En krumryggad man med flottigt hår, som han strök tillbaka från pannan hade dykt upp bakom disken. "Mr Malfoy, så roligt att se er här igen", sade mr Borgin med en röst som var lika oljlig som hans hår.**

"Vem hade vetat. Vi har hittat din försvunna kusin, Serverus." sade Trelawney med ett flin och alla blev tysta i chock innan de brast ut i hysteriskt skratt, dels för vem som hade sagt det.

"Mama T, vem hade vetat att hon kunde ha varit så rolig." frustar Neville.

"Mama T?"

"Ett smeknamn." svarade alla från Gryffindor i femte året.

**"Det är mig ett sant nöje att- och unge mr Malfoy är också med – ytterst angenämt. Vad kan jag stå till tjänst med? Jag måste få visa er en sak som kommit in just i dag, till ett mycket rimligt pris…"**

**"Jag ska inte köpa något idag, utan jag har kommit för att sälja", sade mr Malfoy**

"Bra att han är orolig." Grymtade Moody, framåtlutad. "Vad skulle jag inte ge för att kunna fånga honom för någon.

"Jag också." mumlar Mr Weasley. "Inte för att jag inte försöker. Han lyckades bara bli av med allt jag hade kunnat skicka honom till Azkaban för."

"Så du gjorde razzior mot honom." flinade Remus.

"Hade en ganska bra aning om vart jag skulle leta." han skickade en blick mot trion innan han skrattade. "Åh, utseendet på hans ansikte när vi öppnade det hämliga rummet."

Harry och Ron gav varandra diskreta high fives, vilket inte gick obemärkt förbi bronstrion eller marodörerna.

**"Sälja?" leendet i mr Borgins ansikte tunnades ut.**

**"Ni har förstås hört att Ministeriet tänker genomföra ännu fler razzior", sade mr Malfoy och tog fram en pergamentrulle ur innerfickan. Han rullade ut det så att mr Borgin kunde läsa. "Jag har några… hmm… föremål hemma som skulle försätta mig i en pinsam situation om Ministeriet skulle komma på besök…"**

Madam Bones höjde ögonbrynet medan hon höjde sin fjäder, och hoppades att Harry skulle höra något viktigt.

**Mr Borgin tryckte fast en pincené på näsan och tittade igenom listan.**

**"Ministeriet skulle väl inte understå sig att besvära er, sir?"**

"Han vill bara behöva undvika att betala mutor till Fudge." viskade Kingsley till madam Bones som nickar medan hon gjorde anteckningar, båda av dem hatade hyckleriet som var deras regering.

**Mr Malfoy krökte på läpparna.**

**"Jag har inte fått nåt besöka av dem än. Namnet Malfoy inger fortfarande en viss respekt, men Ministeriet lägger sig i mer och mer hela tiden. Det går rykten om en ny mugglarskyddslag – det är säkert den där malätne, mugglarälskande token Arthur Weasley som ligger bakom den…"**

Weasley barnen skrek ut ilsket, deras röster överlappade varandra så att deras ord inte kunde urskiljas. Mrs Weasley slets mellan att tillrättvisa det för deras språk eller att ansluta sig till dem.

Mr Weasley tittade, han visste att hans flicka inte skulle råkat ut för vad hon gjorde om det inte vore för lagförslaget.

"Jag tro." sade Remus långsamt och såg till att Weasley familjens överhuvud lyssnade. "Att detta lagförslag är mycket bra och att något som borde ha inletts för många år sedan." alla vuxna instämde i det och Mr Weasley log tacksamt men hans ögon var fortfarande sorgsna.

**Harry kände hur han blev alldeles het av ilska.**

**"… Och som ni förstår, kan vissa av de här giftblandningarna ge intryck av…"**

Madam Bones tillät sig ett leende medan hon antecknade det.

**"Jag förstår mr Malfoy", sade mr Borgin. "Få se nu…"**

**"Kan jag få den där?" avbröt Draco och pekade på den skrumpna handen på kudden.**

**"Å, den hjälpande handen!" sade mr Borgin, som övergav Mr Malfoys lista och skyndade fram till Draco. "Om man sätter ett stearinljus i den så lyser den bara för den som håller i handen. Tjuvars och rånares bästa vän! Er son har god smak."**

"Användbart." godkände Moody.

"Helt jävla briljant." andades Fred och delade en blick med sin tvilling. "Jag undrar om vi kan kopiera det på något sätt?" han släpade ut samtidigt som de började viska upphetsat. Mrs Weasley stönade, när skulle de inse att deras dröm bara var det, en dröm? De hade inte ens pengar för det.

**"Jag hoppas verkligen att min son ska bli någonting bättre än en tjuv och en rånade, mr Borgin", sade Mr Malfoy kyligt, och Mr Borgin sade hastigt. "Det menade jag itne heller, jag beklagar om ni fick intrycket…"**

**"Men om hans skolbetyg inte blir bättre", sade Mr Malfoy ännu kyligare, "blir det kanske det enda han duger till."**

"Kompis, hur kunde du hålla tyst?" Frågade Ron medan han och tvillingarna skrattade hysteriskt, och flera stycken runt om i salen anslöt sig.

"Jag bet nästan av min hand för att inte skratta högt." medgav den mörkhåriga tonåringen medan han flinade. "Ett av mina favoritminnen när det gäller Malfoy."

**"Det är inte mitt fel." Försvarade sig Draco. "Alla lärarna har gullegrisar, den där Hermione Granger…"**

"Om du vill uppnå höga betyg får du kämpa för det, Draco" avbryter Narcissa lugnt. "Jag tvivlar på att Hermione får sina betyg utan att plugga mycket för dem."

**"Jag tycker snarare du borde skämmas över att en flicka med mugglarbakgrund överträffar dig på vartenda examenprov", fräste Mr Malfoy.**

"Oroa er inte, han är bara sur för att Lily slog honom när det gällde poäng." skrockade Narcissa.

"Jag trodde att han var äldre än Mrs Potter."

"Ja, jag gillar bara att gnida in det i hans ansikte." flinar Narcissa glatt och fler personer började värmas upp mot henne, hon verkade inte vara så tokig.

**"Ha ha!" sade Harry halvhögt, glad över att se Dracos både generade och ilskna min.**

**"Det är likadant överallt", sade Mr Borgin med sin oljliga röst. "Äkta trollkarlsblod blir allt mindre värt…"**

"Blod spelar ingen roll. I två generationer på raken har två mugglarfödda häxor varit etta i årskursen." sade McGonagall självbelåtet, stolt över att båda av dem tillhörde hennes elevhem.

**"Inte för mig", sade mr Malfoy med vibrerande näsborrar.**

**"Nej, mr Malfoy, inte för mig heller." sade Mr Borgin med en djup bugning. **

"Snacka om att suga upp för någon." fnös Alicia irriterat.

**"I så fall kanske vi kan återvända till min lista", sade Mr Malfoy kort. "Jag har lite bråttom, Borgin, jag har viktiga affärer på ett annat ställe idag."**

Harry morrade ilsket vilket fick alla blickar att vändas mot honom. Han viftade bort alla berörda utseenden. "Ni kommer förstå i slutet av boken." sade han kort medan hans ögon flimrade mot Ginny som hade krupit in i Lunas famn.

**De började köpslå, Harry såg nervöst hur Draco kom allt närmare hans gömställe, medan han granskade de utställda föremålen. **

"Låt honom inte bli upptäckt." ber jagarna tillsammans medan de griper tag i varandras händer.

**Han stannade upp för att titta närmare på en lång reprulle som använts till hängning och för att hånflinande läsa vad det stod på ett kort som var fastsatt på ett praktfullt halsband av opaler; _Varning: får ej vidröras. En förbannelse vilar över detta smycke. Det har hittills tagit livet av nitton mugglarägare._**

"Det där måste förstöras." sade Mr Weasley ilsket.

"Det är bara en av många liknande saker i butiken." informerade Narcissa alla." Lucy borde inte ha tagigt med Draco in där och Harry." hennes ögon flög över mot tonåringen. "Ska vara tacksam att han kom ut levande."

**Draco vände sig om och fick syn på skåpet rakt framför sig. Han gick fram mot det… han sträckte ut handen efter handtaget och…**

"Det är nästan som om han drogs till dig." sade Hermione eftertänksamt.

"Han kunde nog höra mig." Harry ryckte på axlarna." Jag andades ganska tungt, med att försöka att inte skratta och sånt."

"Naturligtvist var det inte faran som hade dig upphetsad." suckade Remus men han hade ett litet leende på läpparna.

**"Då var vi färdiga här", sade Mr Malfoy borta vid disken. "Kom nu, Draco!" Harry torkade sig i pannan med ärmen då Draco vände sig bort.**

"Har du någon aning om vilken tur du har?" frågar Oliver lättat och Harry nickar kort, has tur funkade åt båda hållen, den fick honom i problem men hjälpte honom också ut ur den.

**"Adjö då, mr Borgin. Då förväntar jag mig att nu kommer och hämtar varorna på herrgården i morgon."**

"Mr Potter, tack för att höra det där samtalet. det är inte mycket men det är en början på att få starta en till utredning." Madam Bones ler vid tanken på det.

"Det var en ära att hjälpa dig madam." svarar Harry med en blinkning.

**I samma ögonblick dörren hade stängts efter dem försvann mr Borgins oljiga och inställsamma min.**

"Det är klart han suger upp åt Malfoy." muttrar Bill.

"Jo, du måste erkänna att Borgin förmodligen får större delen av sin verksamhet från Malfoy och hans vänner." sade Kingsley och Fudge blängde på honom.

**"Adjö själv, _min bäste mr Malfoy,_ och om rycket talar sant, har ni inte sålt mig hälften av allt det som ligger undangömt i er _herrgård…"_**

"Är inte det sanningen." muttrar Narcissa innan hennes ansikte lyser upp, hon undrade vad Amelia skulle säga om ett anonymt tips om exakt var Lucius hade gömt alla mörka saker.

**Ilsket muttrande försvann Mr Borgin in i ett rum innanför. Harry väntade en minut för den händelse han skulle komma tillbaka och smög sedan så tyst han kunde ut ur skåpet, förbi glasmontrarna och vidare ut genom butiksdörren.**

"Ut ur stekpannan och in i elden." sade Tonks och tjänade några förvirrande blickar från de renblodiga.

**Med de trasiga brillorna pressade mot ögon tittade han sig omkring. Han hade kommit ut i en smutsig gränd där det enbart verkade ligga butiker som hade med svartkonst att göra. Den som han just hade lämnat, Borgin & Burkes, såg ut att vara den största, men i butiken mittemot fanns ett otäckt skyltfönster med skrumpnade huvuden.**

**Och två dörrar längre bort sågs en väldig bur som myllrade av jättestora svarta spindlar.**

Ron ryste. "Det är klart att du bara var tvungen att hitta spindlar. Ett helt kvarter av dåliga saker och du nämner spindlar."

"Inte alla har din rädsla för dem." påpekade Hermione förnuftigt.

"Jag har goda skäl." muttrar han och skickade en bländning mot tvillingarna som bad om ursäkt igen.

"Jag gillar dem inte så mycket heller." beslutade Hannah och gjorde ett ansikte.

**Två luggslitna trollkarlar betraktade honom ur skuggan av en port medan de förde ett mumlande samtal. Harry, som kände sig skärrad, skyndade vidare i hopp om att han trots allt skulle lyckas hitta ut därifrån.**

**En gammal träskylt som hängde över en butik där man sålde giftiga stearinljus upplyste honom om att han befann sig i svartvändargränden. Det var inte till stor hjälp, eftersom Harry aldrig förr hört talas om platsen. ´**

"Hagrid borde ha pekat ut platsen för dig när han tog dig till Diagongränden. Hur annars skulle du kunna veta att inte gå in där." muttrar Remus.

**Han hade förmodligen inte talat tydligt nog då han klev in i brasan hos familjen Weasley och fick munnen full av aska.**

"Det menar du inte." hånar Zacharias.

"Uppvuxen bland mugglare och ingen tog sig tid att förklara om trollkarlsvärlden för mig, hur skulle jag kunna veta om sånt?"

**Medan han kämpade för att inte gripas av panik funderade han på vad han skulle ta sig till.**

**"Du har väl inte tappat bort dig, lille vän?" sade en röst i örat på honom. Harry hoppade till av förskräckelse.**

**En ålderstigen häxa stod framför honom. Hon bar på en bricka men någonting som var förfärande likt människonaglar, utdragna från roten.**

"Varför?" frågar Ginny äcklad. "Varför skulle någon vilja ha naglar?"

Snape hånler. "En hel del av de mörkare trolldryckerna inkluderar sådana ingredienser."

**Hon gav honom ett illvilligt leende som avslöjade hennes maskstungna tänder. Harry backade undan.**

"Det kallas tandhygien." snäser Hermione, hon tog det väldigt seriöst med tanke på att hennes föräldrar var tandläkare.

**"Nej, visst inte", sade han. "Jag ska bara…"**

**"_Harry_! Va i all världen gör du här?"**

"Hagrid till undsättning." vrålade tvillingarna ut medan de som brydde sig om Harry slappnade av.

**Harrys hjärta tog ett skutt. Detsamma gjorde häxan. Ett lass av fingernaglar från brickan dråsade ner över fötterna på henne och hon svor och förbannade vid åsynen av en jättelik gestalt som visade sig vara Hagrid, skogsvaktaren på Hogwarts. Han kom klivande emot dem med stora steg och hans skalbaggesvarta ögon blixtrade ovanför det stora borstiga skägget.**

** "Hagrid!" kraxade Harry lättad. "Jag hamnade fel… flampulvret…"**

**Hagrid grep Harry i kragen och drog bort honom från häxan. Hans häftiga rörelse slog brickan ur händerna på henne.**

"Han behöver inte vara så grov." tänker Sirius klagande, han visste att Hagrid hade hjärtat på det rätta stället men han kunde ha skadat Harry.

**Hennes rasande skrik följde dem hela vägen genom den slingrande gränden ut i det klara solljuset. **

"Du vet, jag tror att du precis skaffade dig en ny fiende."

"Toppen, skicka henne ett brev och meddela henne att hon behöver ställa sig i kö, gör ni?" frågar Harry sarkastiskt.

**Där upptäckte Harry en bekant snövit marmorbyggnad lite på avstånd: Gringrotts bank. Hagrid hade lotsat honom rätt in i Diagongränden.**

**"Som du ser ut!" sade Hagrid barskt och borstade av sot från Harry med en kraft som nästan fick honom att åka på huvudet ner i en tunna med drakgödsel utanför apoteket.**

Tvillingarna brast ut i skratt när de föreställde sig bilden.

"Det är inte så illa, drakgödsel." sade Charlie vilket fick skratten att öka..

"Charlie, det är bäst för dig att du inte har hamnat i det." sade Mrs Weasley och betraktade sin son strängt.

Han ryckte på alarna. "Ibland är det oundvikligt."

"Inte konstigt att du inte har en flickvän." fnös Bill.

**"Smyga omkring i Svartvändargränden, nej, vet du va… de e en farlig plats, Harry… Jag vill inte att nån ska få se dej på ett sånt där ställe…"**

"Naturligtvist så blir jag dömd mycket hårdar än någon annan och har de flesta ögonen på mig." fräser Harry.

"En del av paketet." sade Kingsley ursäktande. "Du är pojken som överlevde. Du är berömd och alla vill veta vad du gör."

"Jag vill inte vara berömd." skrek tonåringen.

"Hey," sad Sirius stilla och lutade sig framåt så att han kunde se honom i ögonen." Vi vet det och vi är inte de som dömer dig."

"Förlåt." mumlar Harry och tittar ner i marken.

"Hm, kanske var det en bra ide att ha Happy Go Lucky James att bli ihop med nåhon som hade så hett temperament som Lily." funderade Narcissa och skickade en blinkning mot Harry. "Hon skulle ha exploderat mycket tidigare och det skulle ha tagigt evigheter att lugna ner henne."

"Påminn mig inte." kom svaret på pergamentet och Sirius var glad att se sin gudson le.

**"Det har jag faktiskt fattat", sade Harry och vek undan då Hagrid gjorde en ansats att borsta av honom igen. "Jag har ju redan sagt att jag hamnade fel – vad gjorde du där förresten?"**

"Det finns en hel del intressanta butiker nere i Svartvändargränden." påpekade Tonks. "Inte alla av dem är mörka. Det är bara farligt att ta sig till dem för vanligt folk."

"Hur vet du det Nymphadora?" frågar Sprout med glimten i ögat.

"Jag är en vuxen." utbrast Tonks medan hon rodnade lätt. "Och en auror för den delen. Jag måste gå ner dit ibland. Och kalla mig inte Nymphadora."

"Och hur gammal var du första gången du gick ner där? Frågar Remus road med ett leende som fick henne att rodna ännu mer.

"Är det inte nära lunchtid?" ropar hon högt istället och ignorerar hans blick. "Harry måste äta regelbundna måltider.

"Lämna mig utanför det här." skrattar Harry.

**"Jag höll på å leta efter ett utrotningsmedel mot köttätande sniglar", brummade Hagrid. "Dom äter opp skolans kålhuven. Du e väl inte ensam?"**

Ron och Neville gjorde grimaser. "De kan förstöra så många de vill." deklareras Neville.

"De är bra för dig." sade Hermione strängt medan Mrs Weasley höjer ett ögonbryn när hon ser på sin son.

**"Jag bor hos familjen Weasley för ögonblicket, men vi kom bort från varandra", förklarade Harry. "Jag måste leta reda på dem."**

**De började gå nerför gatan tillsammans.**

**"Hur kommer de sej att du aldrig svara på mina brev?" sade Hagrid medan Harry småsprang bredvid honom för att hinna med (han måste ta tre steg för varje kliv Hagrid tog med sina väldiga kängor)**

**Harry förklarade allt för honom om Dobby och familjen Dursley.**

"Du förklara inte allt, Harry." Hagrid rynkade på panna frustrerat.

"Det hade inte gjort någon skillnad ifall jag hade gjort det." var Harrys ända svar och flera stycken rynkade nu på pannan.

**"Förbaskade mugglare", brummade Hagrid. "Om jag bara hade vetat…"**

**"Harry! Harry! Här är jag!"**

"Någon verkar ivrig att få din uppmärksamhet." märker Dean flinande. "Kanske ett fan?"

**Harry tittade upp och fick se Hermione Granger, som stod överst på den vita trappan till Gringrotts. Hon sprang ner för att möta dem, med det yviga håret fladdrande i luften.**

**"Vad har hänt med dina glasögon? Hej, Hagrid… **

"Inget, Hej, Harry. Det är så kul att se dig." hånade Harry lekfullt. "Nej, det var. Vad har du gjort med glasögonen unge man?" han skrattade när han duckade från hennes slag.

**"Å, det är underbart att se er båda igen… ska du in till Gringrotts, Harry?"**

**"Så snart jag hittat familjen Weasley", sade Harry.**

**"Då behöver du inte vänta nåt längre", flinade Hagrid.**

**Harry och Hermione såg sig om; där kom Ron, Fred, George och Mr Weasley springande mot dem från folkmyllret på gatan, alla med oroliga ansikten.**

"Klart vi var oroliga, du försvann bara." utbrister Ron och Harry ler fåraktigt.

**"Harry", flåsade Mr Weasley. "Vi hoppades att du bara hade kommit en spisöppning för långt…" Han torkade sin svettglänsande kala hjässa. "Molly är alldeles ifrån sig –hon är på väg hit nu."**

**"Vart kom du ut nånstans?" frågade Ron.**

**"Svartvändargränden", sade Hagrid bistert.**

"Jag visste inte att Hagrid hade en dyster ton." Charlie såg förvånad ut. "Det är verkligen svårt att föreställa sig."

"Jag har hört det mer än ett par gånger." erkände Harry.

**_"Va häftigt!"_**** utbrast Fred och George i kör.**

**"Vi har aldrig fått lov att gå in där", sade Ron avundssjukt.**

"Och ni kommer aldrig få det." sade Mrs Weasley bestämt.

Ron gjorde ett ansikte när han tänkte på spindlarna. "Jag är inte säker på att jag vill det nu."

"Vi vill fortfarande det." protesterade tvillingarna. Deras ögon blev glansiga över tanken på experimenten de kunde göra med de objekten som skulle finnas där utan att behöva betala Dungs löjliga priser.

**"Fattas bara annat, ta mej tusan", brummade Hagrid.**

**Mrs Weasley dök nu upp inom synhåll, i full galopp och med handväskan vilt svängande och Ginny klamrande sig fast vid den andra.**

"Ursäkta mig, det var hon som hade ett järngrepp om min hand. Jag kunde inte ens röra min hand efter det." protesterar Ginny.

**"Åh, Harry… å, käre lille vän… du kunde ha hamnat var som helst…"**

**Flämtande efter andan drog hon fram en stor klädborste ur väskan och började borsta av resterna av sotet som Hagrid inte hade lyckats banka bort.**

"Varför hade du ens en klädborste ur väskan?"

"Man vet aldrig när det kan behövas." svarar hon vänligt på Ernies fråga.

**Mr Weasley tog Harrys glasögon, gav dem ett lätt slag med trollstaven och lämnade tillbaka dem så gott som nya.**

"Du stod bara där och såg ut som om du väntade på att få värsta utskällningen." suckade Ron.

"Jag skulle hata att tänka på vad hans släktingar skulle göra med honom i den situationen."

Harry ryste. "Jag också." sade han tyst och Sirius blängde så bra han kunde på Hermione för att påminna hans gudson om Dursleys.

**"Ja, nu måste jag kila", sade Hagrid medan Mrs Weasley tacksamt kramade hans hand. ("Svartvändargränden! Tänk om du inte hade hittat honom, Hagrid!")**

"Jag hade nog blivit kidnappad och inte synas till igen någonsin." svarade Harry med en lätt grimas.

**"Vi ses på Hogwarts" och han stegade iväg med långa kliv och axlarna högre än någon annan i folkmyllret på gatan.**

**"Kan ni gissa vem jag såg hos Burgin & Burkes?" sade Harry till Ron och Hermione då de klev uppför trappan till Gringrotts. "Malfoy och hans pappa."**

**"Köpte Lucius Malfoy nånting?" sade Mr Weasley skarpt bakom dem.**

"Hur kunde du! Hela sommaren har du och mamma skällt, tjatat och gnällt om att vi inte får tjuvlyssna och så går du och gör det själv. Du är hypokritisk."

"Vad har ni försökt tjuvlyssna på?" Frågar Katie sin pojkvän.

"Åh du vet vår gamla kortgrupp, de har startat sin egna och vägrar låta oss vara med trots att vi är proffs på kortspel, så vi försökte tjuvlyssna på dem för att få veta varför vi inte fick vara med, av någon anledning blev de arga." Svarade Fred med en suck och nästan alla såg chokade eller förvånade ut, de enda som egentligen inte gjorde det var några medlemmar i DA som listade ut att de hade en mer avancerad försvarsgrupp mot Voldemort.

"Jag trodde vår kortgrupp skulle vara en hemlighet." Väser Hermione ut mellan sammanbitna tänder.

"Oroa dig inte så mycket Hermione. Alla kommer ändå få veta i femte boken." George rullade på sina ögon.

**"Nej, tvärtom, han sålde saker."**

**"Jaså. Då är han alltså orolig", sade Mr Weasley med bister tillfredsställelse. "Å, vad jag önskar att jag kunde sätta dit Lucius Malfoy för nånting…"**

"Då är vi två Arthur."

"Varför skulle du vilja sätta dit honom?"

"Mitt äktenskap är kärlekslöst och var arrangerat. Tillskillnad från min kusin så vågade jag inte kämpa emot vår familjs åsikter, kanske var det bra att jag inte gjorde det för han slutade upp som den värsta av oss alla. Och jag hade ingen jag älskar som min syster, så jag höll tyst."

Harry kunde inte låta bli att bli ilsken åt Narcissas ord, han förstod att hon inte kunde bete sig som om Sirius var oskyldig, inte än i alla fall. Men var hon tvungen att säga sådana saker om honom, det skulle skada hans gudfar, han visste att precis som hade kände sig skyldig för Cedrics död så kände sig Sirius skyldig för hans föräldrars död, skillnaden var bara att Sirius var oskyldig.

**"Det är bäst att du är försiktig, Arthur", sade Mrs Weasley skarp, medan en bugande alf vid dörren visade dem in i banken. "Den där familjen kan ställa till problem, så ta dig inte vatten över huvudet."**

"Aj mamma, att säga något sådant till pappa." Bill skakade på huvudet.

"Han kan hantera allt som det där krypet kan kasta på honom." nämnde Charlie stolt och tvillingarna skrek ut deras medhållande.

"Du fick det att låta som om du trodde han var svag." fortsatte Bill.

"Tack Pojkar." Arthur log mot sina söner, och kände sig stolt över att de tänkte så väl om honom.

**"Du tror alltså att jag inte kan mäta mig med Lucius Malfoy?" sade Mr Weasley förnämt, men avbröt sig då han i samma ögonblick fik syn på Hermiones föräldrar, som stod vid den långa disken som sträckte sig genom den pampiga marmorsalen, medan de nervöst väntade på att Hermione skulle presentera dem.**

"Vad tänkte dina föräldrar?" frågar Tonks.

"Jo", började Hermione tveksamt. "Det var bara vår andra gång i Gringrotts med svartalfer och professor McGonagall var inte med oss den här gången. De var lite tveksamma när det gällde Mr Weasleys, hm, energi." avslutade hon ursäktande.

Den rödhåriga mannen log försiktigt. "Jag kan komma ut som lite för ivrig."

"De gillade verkligen att prata med dig på Läckande Kitteln dock, men sen med bokhandeln…" hon bogserade av-

"Ah ja, det gjorde så att jag inte gjord ett så bra intryck, gjorde jag?"

"Nej, men de förstod när jag förklarade situationen."

**"Men ni är ju mugglare!" sade mr Weasley förtjust. "Kan jag inte få bjuda er på nånting att dricka? Vad är det ni har där? Å, ni ska växla mugglarpengar, ser jag. Molly, titta!" Han pekade upphetsat på tiopundssedlarna i Mr Grangers hand.¨**

"Han var som ett barn i en godisbutik." viskar Hermione i Rons öra och han frustar till av undertryckt skratt.

**"Vi ses här när vi kommer tillbaka", sade Ron till Hermione, då familjen Weasley och Harry leddes vidare mot ingången till sina underjordiska kassavalv av en annan Gringrottsalf.**

**Man kom ner till valven med hjälp av små vagnar som kördes av alfer och som rusade fram på järnvägsspår i miniatyr genom bankens underjordiska tunnlar. Harry njöt av den halsbrytande färden ner till familjen Weasleys valv men kände sig förfärligt illa till mods, mycket värre än han hade gjort i Svartvändargränden, när det öppnades.'**

**Det fanns bara en mycket liten hög med silversiklar där inne och en endaste galleon av guld. Mrs Weasley kände efter långt in i hörnen innan hon sopade ner alltsammans i sin handväska.**

"Du är ett så sött barn för oroa dig för oss." kuttrade Mrs Weasley.

"Jag önskar att ni skulle låta mig ge er lite." sade Harry tyst. "Jag har mer än jag behöver och ni tar alltid hand om mig."

"Vi tar hand om dig eftersom vi vill det och du förtjänar att han någon som gör det." sade hon bestämt. "Vi förväntar oss ingen ersättning."

"Förhoppningsvis så har vi snart en ny minister, en som uppskattar det arbete Arthur gör och betalar honom rättvisst." mumlar Kingsley.

**Harry kände sig ännu sämre till mods när de kom till hans valv. Han försökte skymma för innehållet medan han skyndsamt öste ner en handfull mynt i en läderpåse.**

"Du borde inte skämmas för det Harry, vi förstår alla varför du har så mycket guld. Vi bryr oss inte om det." Ron rullar på sina ögon, han kände sig inte ett dugg avundsjukt på Harry, han förstod nu vad priset hade varit och hur Harry hade fått leva hos mugglarna.

**Då alla var tillbaka på marmortrappan utanför, skildes de åt. Percy mumlade något vagt om att han behövde en ny gåspenna. Fred och George hade fått syn på sin bäste vän från Hogwarts, Lee Jordan som också var en mycket bra vän till Harry.**

"Klart vi är." flinar Lee och vinkar åt Harry.

**Mrs Weasley och Ginny skulle gå till en butik som sålde begagnade klädnader, och mr Weasley ville prompt ta med sig mr och mrs Granger till Den läckande kitteln och bjuda dem på något att dricka.**

**"Vi ses allesammans på Flourish & Blotts om en timme, så vi kan köpa era skolböcker", sade mrs Weasley innan hon gav sig iväg med Ginny. "Och ni sätter inte _en_ fot i Svartvändargränden!" skrek hon när tvillingarna försvann iväg.**

"Och vi höll det löftet. Vi satte inte en fot i Svartvändargränden." flinade tvillingarna tillsammans med Lee.

"De har en hel del intressanta butiker där, men vi köpte inget."

"NI gick dig. Jag sade ju att ni inte fick det."

"Nej, du sade att vi inte fick sätta en fot där och det gjorde vi inte. Vi förtrollade varandra så att vi inte kunde nudda marken, alltså så satte vi inte en fot där, du måste alltid se till att det inte finns kryphåll." Flinar George och undviker sin mammas bländande blängning.

**Harry, Ron och Hermione gick tillsammans nerför den slingrande kullerstensgatan. "Guld-, silver- och bronsmynten skramlade muntert i Harrys ficka och ropades på att användas, **

"Medans vi har mycket konstigt här i trollkarlsvärlden så har vi inte talande mynt."

"Jag menade inte bokstavligen." Harry rullade på sina ögon.

**Så han köpte tre stora jordgubbs- och jordnötssmörglassar som de belåtet slickade i sig medan de vandrade genom gränden och studerade de många spännande butiksfönstren. **

**Ron tittade länge oh längtansfullt på en uppsättning klädnader i Chudley-kanonlagets färger i skyltfönstret hos _"Förstaklassiga quidditchtillbehör",_**

"En grym affärer." flinade Oliver.

**Tills Hermione drog iväg med dem därifrån för att köpa bläck och pergament i butiken intill. I butiken" Skämtartiklar för trollkarlar" stötte de på Fred och George och Lee, i färd med att skaffa sig ett lager av "Doktor Filibusters vatten- och värmesäkra fyrverkeripjäser", och när de pratade med dem passade de själva på att skaffa ett eget lager av skämtartiklar för en del projekt på Hogwarts.**

"Vad skulle de vara för projekt?" Frågar Flitwick varsamt.

"Ifall det inte kommer upp i boken så kan vi berätta." Svarar Hermione leende.

**Och i en liten lumpbod fylld med avbrutna trollstavar, vingliga mässingsvågar och gamla mantlar översållade med giftdrycksfläckar fann de Percy, djupt försjunken i en liten och ytterst tråkig bok med titeln _Från skolprefekter till makthavare_**

"För det är en ytterst spännande bok." sade George sarkatiskt.

"Det är egentligen." sade Hermione och tvillingarna stönade. "Bara att läsa om de olika karriärerna och hur ansvaret att vara en perfekt hjälpte dem."

"Hermione." Ron rullade på ögonen. "Vi bryr oss inte."

"Nå, bra då." fräste hon tillbaka. "Det är sådana här saker som får mig förstå lite om hur Percy måste ha känt."

"Han borde ändå inte ha övergivit sin familj." säger Ginny bestämt och blänger på sin äldre vän.

"Jag vet det." svarar hon och kryper ihop från alla bligar hon fick. "Jag säger bara att det inte kan ha varit lätt för honom."

"Hermione har rätt, de gav sig alltid på Percy, lyssnade aldrig på vad han hade och säga och ignorerade honom i princip för att han ville koncentrera sig på sina studier. Kolla bara på det, han spenderade en hel sommar på rummet och ingen försökte ens få honom att lämna det. Han måste ha känt sig övergiven." funderar Harry tyst, han kunde lätt föreställa sig hur Percy hade känt.

**Något som Harry tyckte var väldigt konstigt då han året innan hade hört Percy klaga över vilken tråkig bok det var och att han alvarligt skulle förbanna nästa person som ens nämnde den boken, hade han hade råkat ut för några som älskade boken vilket han inte hade kunnat förstå och svurit att aldrig gå i närheten av boken.**

"Okej, det är konstigt." medgav Ron motvilligt.

**"En biografi över skolprefekter från Hogwarts och deras vidare karriärer", läste Ron högt från bokens baksidestext. "Det låter kolossalt intressant."**

**"Försvinn här ifrån", fräste Percy innan han blinkade till. "Vad gör ni här egentligen."**

"Varför snäste han först av oss?" Harry kunde verkligen inte förstå det.

**"Inget, vi kollar bara in butikerna, kom igen. Vi går vidare." svarar Hermione avfärdande innan hon och Ron gick ut ur butiken.**

**"Hej då Percy, vi ses om en timme… och hade du inte något emot den där boken?" frågar Harry oskyldigt innan han följer efter sina två vänner och lämnar Percy kvar att stirra på boken innan han ger ifrån sig ett skrik och slänger iväg boken så långt ifrån sig han kan och rusar ut från butiken.**

"Ursäkta mig, men bokälskaren Percy slängde iväg en bok?" frågar Fred i chock och ser upp på sin äldre bror som nickar. "Wow, det måste vara en dålig bok."

"Du har ingen aning." morrar Percy medan han motstår att banka huvudet mot bänken för att glömma bort allt boken hade att säga.

**"Han har väldiga ambitioner, Percy." viskade Ron till Harry och Hermione. "Han ha redan planerat alltsammans… han vill nämligen bli Trolldomsminister…" fortsatte han, omedveten om att Percy stod bakom honom med ett smalt leende.**

Fudge kastade en orolig och misstänksam blick mot Percy som rullade på sina ögon innan han log sött på sin chef som försiktigt flyttade sig längre bort från honom.

**"Nej Ron, jag sade att jag ville ha en annan minister som faktiskt kan styra landet och inte ta emot mutningar, från en viss Malfoy tillexempel."**

"Det ändrades snabbt." muttrar Charlie förbittrat.

**"Vad gör du här, jag trodde du läste." frågar hans lillebror förvånat och vänder sig om.**

**"Jag vet inte vad som far i mig. Den där boken ska brännas, ****Everard förtjänar inte ens titeln författare. Tack Harry för att påminna mig." Suckar Percy medan han kastar en äcklad blick mot butiken.**

"Everard, som ministern?"

"Hans bror." svarar Percy kort på Chos fråga.

**"Okej, varför följer du inte med oss? Förresten, jag är klar med uppsatsen, du kan få den när vi kommer tillbaka." Säger Harry leende medan de fortsätter ner längs gatan.**

"Vad för slags uppsats?"

"Percy gav mig, Hermione och Ron i uppgift att skriva en uppsats på minst tre sidor om varför vi inte borde sätta våra liv i fara i slutet av vårt första år." mumlade Harry till svar.

"Ah, jag hoppas att du lärde dig något av det. Och tack Percy, för att försöka få honom att inse faran." Remus log smalt mot Percy som nickade kort.

**En timme senare styrde de stegen mot Flourish & Blotts. De var långt från ifrån de enda som var på väg till den stora bokhandeln.**

**Då de närmade sig, såg de till sin förvåning en lång kö av folk som trängdes utanför dörrarna och försökte komma in. Orsaken till tumultet avslöjades av en stor banderoll som var upphängd tvärsöver fasaden:**

**_GYLLENROY LOCKMAN  
signerar sin självbiografi  
Mitt Magiska Jag  
I dag kl. 12.30 – 16.30 _**

**"Då har vi faktiskt en hans att få träffa honom!" skrek Hermione gällt. "Han har ju skrivit alla böckerna på vår boklista."**

Remus tittade på den rodnande flickan i chock. "Tala om för mig att du inte var kär i honom"

"Det var böckerna Remus. Hon skulle älska vem som helst som verkade vara smart." retade Harry innan han flyttade sig bakåt från hennes dödliga blängning.

**"Nu Hermione, han skrev inte alla, bara alla utan en… och de är inte så bra."**

**"Först vill du bränna en bok och nu säger du att 7 böcker inte är bra!" Ron har ett chokat uttryck innan han utbrister. "Jag är så stolt", och fick hans vänner och bror att börja skratta.**

"Det var Percy som sade det! Varför var han tvungen att förändras?" ber tvillingarna i chock.

**Folkhopen utanför tycktes mest bestå av häxor i ungefär samma ålder som mrs Weasley. En trollkarl med utmattad min stod vid dörren och sade:**

**"Ta det lugnt, mina damer. Knuffas inte. Akta böckerna…"**

**Harry, Ron, Hermione och Percy klämde sig in. En långt kö ringlade sig ända bort till bakre änden av affären, där Gyllenroy Lockman satt och signerade sina böcker.**

**De ryckte åt sig varsitt exemplar av _Kafferast med klagoandar och smög sig fram genom kön till stället där resten av familjen Weasley stod tillsammans med Mr och Mrs Granger._**

_**"Å, där är nu, så bra", sade Mrs Weasley. Hon lät andfått och slätade ideligen till håret. "Om ett ögonblick kan vi se honom…"**_

_"Jag känner mig så löjlig." muttrar häxan._

_**Gyllenroy Lockman kom långsamt till syntes bakom människomassan. Han satt vid ett bord omgivet av stora fotografier av hans eget ansikte.**_

_"Självupptagen." hostar Lavender._

_**Alla bilderna blinkade och log med bländande vita tänder mot folket i bokhandeln. Den verklige Lockman bar en klädnad i förgät-mig-ej-blått som svarade exakt mot färgen på hans ögon, och en spetsig trollkarlshatt satt käckt på svaj på det vågiga håret.**_

_Professor Burbage lutar sig framåt med ett drömmande uttryck._

_"Du måste skämta. Jag trodde hon hade förstånd." fnös Flitwick tyst och äcklat._

_**En kortväxt man med irriterad min studsade omkring och fotograferade med en stor svart kamera som sände ut purpurröda rökpuffar varje gång han brände av en blixt.**_

_"Jag skulle också vara irriterad ifall jag var tvungen att ta kort på honom." mumlar Dean till Seamus som nickar instämmande._

_**"Flytta på dig, du där", snäste han ilsket åt Ron och drog sig bakåt för att få en bättre vinkel. "Jag tar faktiskt bilder till The Daily Prophet.**_

_"Och?" frågar Bill irriterat. "Min bror är viktigare än den smörjan." Ron rättade omedvetet på sig på sin brors ord._

_** "Än sen då", sade Ron och gned sina ömma tår som fotografen hade trampat på.**__**Gyllenroy Lockman hörde honom. **_

_"Ledsen kompis." Ron klappade sin vän på axeln._

_"Varför är du ledsen? Vad händer?"_

_"Jag blev tagen som gisslan." morrat Harry och märker inte hur hans närmaste vänner/familjs ögon plötsligt vidgades i rädsla._

_"Inte riktigt." var Mr Weasley snabbt att säga. "Harry du borde inte oroa dem på det sättet."_

_"Vad?" frågar Harry och tittar upp i förvirring. Han märkte det rädda utseenden på många av ansiktena. "Oh, ledsen."_

_Eleanor som hade läst vidare fnös av avsmak. "Det är nästan lika illa. Lyssna på det här."_

_**Han tittade upp. Först så han Ron – och så fick han syn på Harry. Han stirrade. Sedan störtade han upp från sin plats och nästan skrek:**__**"Det kan väl inte vara Harry Potter?"**_

**Folkmassan drog sig åt sidan under upphetsade viskningar. Lockman kastade sig över Harry, grep tag i hans arm och släpade med honom längst fram.**

"OH, släpp honom din pompöse jävel." skriker Tonks. "Han vill inte ha uppmärksamheten."

**Folk började applådera och Harrys kinder blev blossande röda då Lockman skakade hand med honom inför fotografen, som brände av blixtar i rasande fart. Ett tjockt rökmoln vällde fram och svepte in familjen Weasley.**

"Är det inte förbjudet att fotografera någon utan deras medgivande? Speciellt om det är en omyndig person?" frågar Hermione.

"Precis som hans släktingar skulle bry sig." fnös Neville.

**"Ge honom ett stort vacker leende, Harry", sade Lockman ur mungipan och log med sina egna bländvita tänder. "Vi två tillsammans är minsann värda att hamna på förstasidan."**

"Harry är värd förstasidan själv." fräser Katie medan Tonks rynkade på pannan, hon gillade inte vad Lockman gjorde mot hennes lillebror/kusin.

**Då Gyllenroy Lockman äntligen släppte taget om handen på hade Harry knappt någon känsel kvar i fingrarna. Han försökte smyga sig tillbaka till familjen Weasley, men Lockman lade en arm runt hans axlar och pressade honom tätt intill sig, en aning för tätt för Harrys smak.**

"Vad menar du med det Harry?" frågar Remus misstänksamt.

"Enda sen jag var liten har jag alltid varit lite obekväm i killars sällskap när det gäller närkontakt, det innebar oftast att jag skulle få stryk. Det har blivit bättre nu men jag var inte riktigt beredd där och de drog tillbaka en del minnen bara." svarar Harry lätt.

**"Mina damer och herrar", sade han med hög röst och gjorde tecken till tystnad. "Vilket märkligt ögonblick det här är! Det perfekta ögonblicket för mig att komma med ett litet tillkännagivande som jag har skjutit upp en tid! När unge Harry här klev in i bokhandeln idag ville han köpa min självbiografi**

"Nej, jag ville inte det." Korrigerade Harry med ett hånleende. "Jag blev tvingad att köpa dem."

**Som jag med glädje ska skänka honom, helt gratis." Alla applåderade igen. "Och han hade ingen aning om", fortsatte Lockman och ruskade Harry lätt så att glasögonen gled ner på nästippen, "att han inom kort skulle få mycket, mycket mer än min bok _Mitt Magiska Jag_. Han och hans skolkamrater ska nämligen få mitt _verkliga_ magiska jag. **

**Ja, mina damer och herrar, jag har det stora nöjet och den stora äran att meddela att jag i september ska tillträda tjänsten som lärare i försvar mot svartkonster på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom!"**

"Du gjorde det inte?" bd Remus förskräckt och stirrade på rektorn.

"Han gjorde det." svarade alla tonåringarna i salen tillsammans med ett utseende av äckel.

"Jag hade inget val. Det fanns ingen annan, och det var antingen honom eller ingen försvar mot svartkonster-klass det året." nämnde Dumbledore trött.

"Personligen tycker jag att det hade varit bättre att inte ha en klass alls." inflickade Harry.

"Så dåligt?" Bad Tonks.

"Värre än du kan föreställa dig."

"Vänta bara," berättade Parvati för dem. "Vi hade en frågesport den första dagen i klassen. Du kommer få se."

"Det är faktiskt vettigt." sade Remus långsamt. "Han kan ta reda på hur mycket du hade lärt dig i ditt första år och kan basera sina lektioner efter det." Hermione vinkade bara för att gå honom att sluta.

"Försök inte ens. Ingenting du säger kommer att göra det bättre." sade hon och orsakade så att många vuxna höjde ögonbrynen. Det måste vara dåligt ifall Hermione pratade illa om honom.

"Jag ska ge honom det här." Sade Neville. "Han är bättre än paddan." De vuxna såg bekymrade ut när alla tonåringar i rummet kom överrens.

**Folkmassan hurrade och klappade i händer och Harry fick lov att ta emot Gyllenroy Lockmans samkade verk som gåva. Han vacklade lätt under tyngden av dem med lyckades bana sig väg ut ur rampljuset bort till ett hörn av rummet, där Ginny stod bredvid sin nyinköpta kittel.**

**"Du får de här", mumlade Harry och stjälpte ner böckerna i kitteln. "Jag kan köpa mina egna…"**

"Du borde ha behållit dem för dig själv." förmanade Mrs Weasley försiktigt.

Harry fnös. "Jag ville inte ha dem i första hand. Och absolut inte dem han signerade." Han flinade. "Det var faktiskt elakt att ge dem till Ginny."

"Tack Harry." den rödhåriga flickan rynkade på pannan åt honom.

**"Det där gillade du, va, Potter?" sade en röst som Harry utan svårighet kände igen. Han rättade upp sig och fann sig stå ansikte mot ansikte med Draco Malfoy som hade sitt vanliga hånleende på läpparna.**

**"Den _berömde_ Harry Potter", sade Malfoy. "Kan inte ens gå in i en _bokhandel_ utan att de blir förstasidenytt."**

"Och om du öppnade dina ögon Draco, skulle du se att han inte vill vara berömd." suckar Narcissa, en aning besviken på sin son.

**"Låt honom vara, han har inte bett om all dem där uppmärksamheten!" sade Ginny. Det var första gången hon hade sagt något i Harrys närvaro. Hon blängde ilsket på Malfoy.**

Tack Ginny. Du förstod och du hade inte ens pratat med mig."

**"Ser man på, Potter, du har visst fått en _flickvän!"_ Sade Malfoy släpigt.**

"Avundsjukt att han kanske hade fått en förre dig?" frågar Daphne med ett sockersött leende.

**Ginny blev illröd i ansiktet, men i samma stund tog sig Ron och Hermione mödosamt fram till dem, båda med tunga travar av Lockmans böcker i famnen.**

**"Jaså, är du här", sade Ron och såg på Malfoy som om han var någonting otrevligt som katten hade släpat in. **

Da och Tracy brast ut i skratt.

**"Du är väl förvånad över att se Harry här, va?"**

"Du vet, ifall han inte hade något att göra med Dobby så måste du ha förvirrat skiten ur honom." observerade Charlie.

Trion skrattade "Det kan förklara utseendet han hade då." sade Hermione.

**"Inte lika förvånad som jag är över att se dig i en affär, Weasley", gav Malfoy igen. "Dina föräldrar måste väl svälta en hel månad för att betala den där högen med böcker, kan jag tänka mig."**

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. Vart är dina sätt? Du förolämpar aldrig någon för att inte har lika mycket pengar. Var glad att jag inte var där, unge man. Arthur, Molly, jag ber så mycket om ursäkt för min sons kommentar. Han kommer bli straffad för det."

"Oroa dig inget Narcissa, du hade inget att göra med det." svarar Mrs Weasley med ett leende.

**Ron blev lika röd som Ginny. Han släppte också ner sina böcker i kitteln och började gå mot Malfoy, men Harry och Hermione grep tag i hans jacka.**

"Borde inte ha stoppat mig." muttrar Ron. "Om jag hade börjat slagsmålet innan pappa hade kommit dit hade Malfoy inte kunnat…" han avslutade inte sin mening utan stirrade på golvet ilsket.

"Han skulle ändå ha gjort det." sade Harry. "Han skulle ha funnit ett sätt, det vet du." Remus minskade sina ögon när han hörde den tysta konversationen och svor att ägna stor uppmärksamhet åt samspelet mellan trion och Malfoy.

**"Ron!" sade Mr Weasley, som kämpade sig fram mot dem med Fred och George i hälarna. "Vad gör du? Det är ju rena cirkusen här inne, kom så går vi ut härifrån."**

**"Nej, men har man sett – är det inte Arthur Weasley?"**

**Det var Lucius Weasley. Han stod med handen på Dracos axel och hånlog på precis samma sätt som sin son.**

Narcissa smällde till sitt huvud med sin handflata. "Varför?" ber hon.

**"Lucius", sade Mr Weasley och nickade kyligt.**

**"Mycket att göra på Ministeriet, hör jag", sade Mr Malfoy. "Alla de där husrannsakningarna… jag hoppas de betalar dig för ditt övertidsarbete?"**

"Varför måste han bete sig som en pompös jävel? Kan ingen smälla till honom, snälla jag betalar för det." stönar Narcissa.

**Han sträckte ner en hand i Ginnys kittel. Mitt bland högen av Lockmans skinande nya böcker lyckades han dra fram ett mycket gammalt och nött exemplar av Nybörjarhandledning i förvandlingskonst.**

Luna morrade förbannat och skrämde många av personerna i salen. De vände sig för att sen den blonda flickan stirra ilsket på boken med armarna hårt lindande runt hennes vän.

**"Men det gör de tydligen inte", sade han. "Käre vän, vad tjänar det till att kasta skam över namnet trollkarl om de inte ens betalar dig bra för det?"**

**Mr Weasley rodnade häftigare än både Ron och Ginny.**

**"Vi har ytterst olika uppfattning om vad som är en skam för namnet trollkarl, Malfoy." sade han.**

"Skillnaden är att Arthur verkligen vet vad skammen är. Malfoy är bara vad man kallar en rasist." fräser Kingsley.

**"Ja, det är tydligt", sade Mr Malfoy och vände sina kalla, bleka ögon mot Mr och Mrs Granger, som ängsligt betraktade honom. "Ett sånt sällskap du befinner dig i, Weasley… och jag som trodde att du och din familj inte kunde sjunka längre…"**

Harry sköt en blick mot Fudge och Umbrigde som låtsades om att de inte hade hört den senaste kommentaren och Harry suckar innan han vänder sig tillbaka till boken.

**Det hördes en dov metallisk duns då Ginnys kittel kom flygande. Mr Weasley kastade sig över Lucius Malfoy och knuffade honom baklänges in i en bokhylla.**

"Whoo. Heja pappa." jublade de två äldsta Weasley barnen, de hade aldrig hört historien tidigare. Tonks och quidditchlaget anslöt sig snabbt, skrattandes bara vid tanken på att Malfoy äntligen skulle få betala. Remus log stort, han valde att inte heja men han var glad att Lucius skulle få betala.

Mrs Weasley, de äldre lärarna, ministern och Umbrigde hade ogillande blickar på sina utseenden medan Kingsley, Amelia och Moody log. De flesta hade anslutit sig till jublandet och hejade på så gott de kunde, Malfoy hade definitivt inte gjort sig populär de senaste fem åren.

**Massvis med tunga trollkonstböcker brakade ner över huvudet på dem allesammans. Det hördes ett tjut från Fred och George: "På honom bara, pappa!" medan Mrs Weasley skrek "Nej, Arthur, nej!"**

"Aw, Molly. Heja på din man. Lucy förtjänar det. Det påminner mig, Arthur hur mycket vill du ha betalt för att ha slå till honom, jag var seriös, nämn bara en summa."

"Jag tar inte betalt för det Narcissa, att få slå till honom var en belöning nog." svara MR Weasley skrattandes.

"H-mm, låt oss prata lite mer senare. Jag är säker jag kan komma ihåg en del hemliga rum som han verkligen inte vill att du ska få höra talas om."

"Det låter som fantastiskt."

"Du vet, hade någon igår sagt att de två skulle prata vänligt med varandra och göra "affärer" hade jag antagligen ringt St. Mungos." säger Ron funderande och de runt om honom nickar.

**Allt folk i affären flydde bakåt i panik och slog omkull ännu fler bokhyllor.**

"Så Arthur, hur mycket gillar dem dig just nu?" frågar Remus med glimt i ögat.

"Åh, de blänger på mig så fort jag går in och försöker få mig lämna så fort som möjligt." svarar han fåraktigt.

**"Mina herrar, snälla ni, behärska er, snälla ni!" skrek er affärsexpedit, och sedan hördes en ny röst, högre än alla andra: "Sluta opp me de där, hör ni, sluta genast…"**

Eleverna började stöna.

** "Hagrid kom vadande emot dem genom ett hav av böcker. På ett ögonblick hade han skilt de båda stridande åt. **

"Aw, Hagrid. Varför behövde du avbryta slagsmålet?" stönade Charlie, av alla dagar hans stora vän behövde vara ansvarig så var det tvungen att vara den dagen.

"De tänkte kalla aurorer." svarar Hagrid.

"Jag hade antagligen fått det jobbet då eftersom jag var nybörjare…" funderar Tonks. "Och Kingsley hade fått följa med som min partner… det hade nog slutat upp med att vi stod vid sidan och slog vad om vem som skulle vinna."

"Aurour Tonks."

"Ledsen madam Bones, men en Weasley och en Malfoy i slagsmål. Bättre att låta dem få avsluta det själva." svarar Tonks leende.

**Mr Weasley hade en sprucken läpp och Mr Malfoy hade fått ett blått öga då han träffades i huvudet av _Uppslagsbok om giftsvampar._ Han höll fortfarande i Ginnys gamla bok om förvandlingskonst i handen. Han slängde åt henne dem med ögon glittrande av illvilja.**

Harry anslöt sig med Luna till att morra mot boken. "Den jäveln." svor han vilket fick Remus att kasta en kudde löst på honom.

"Se upp med språket." påminde varulven honom.

"Ja, men han är det." muttrade både han och Harry.

"Jag håller helt och hållet med, men det är inte artigt att säga det bland folk." berättade Remus för dem och tjänade förvånade leenden.

"Vi kommer att hålla det till våra rum då." sköt Harry tillbaka leende.

"Se bara till att dörren är stängd." svarade han och undvek Mrs Weasleys förmanande blick medan de flesta studenterna såg på honom i chock.

"Vad sägs som att inte svära alls?" utbrister mrs Weasley.

"Nah, kommer aldrig funka. Bättre att ge dem ett ställe där de vet att de får det än att försöka förbjuda det helt och hållet, det går aldrig att stoppa tonåringar att svära helt och hållet."

**"Här flickunge, ta din bok, det är tydligen den bästa din pappa kan ge dig…" Han vred sig ur Hagrids grepp, vinkade till sig Draco och svepte ut ur butiken.**

**"Du skulle ha struntat i han, Arthur" sade Hagrid och lyfte nästan mr Weasley från golvet då han rättade till hans klädnad. "Dom e genomruttna, alla i hela den där familjen, de vet varenda kotte"**

"Det verkar som Hagrid hade fel när han sade hela familjen." Flinade Angelina.

"Nej, just nu är hela familjen genomrutten, jag räknar inte med mig själv i familjen längre och tills min son bättrar sig är han genomrutten även om det gör ont att säga det."

**"Ingen Malfoy e värd å lyssna till. Ett uselt släkte, de e va dom e. kom me nu, så tar vi oss ut härifrån."**

"Jag rekommenderar ändå att ni lyssnar på Narcissa, hon är ytterst kunnig och var ormdrottningen i sin årskurs och hade vänner i alla elevhem."

"Tack Kingsley, men jag var knappast den enda från ett elevhem som hade vänner i alla andra elevhem." Narcissa ler mot honom strålande. "Det verkar här som den här gruppen har tagigt upp att ha vänner i alla hus." fortsatte hon och nickade emot DA.

**Expediten såg ut som om han ville hindra dem från att gå, men eftersom han nätt och jämnt nådde upp till midjan på Hagrid verkade han komma på bättre tankar. **

"Smart, jag skulle aldrig rekommendera att försöka stoppa Hagrid själv." fnyser Justin.

**De skyndade sig uppför gatan med Mr och Mrs Granger som skakade av rädsla och Mrs Weasley som var utom sig av ilska.**

**"Du är just ett _fint_ exempel för dina barn. _Slåss_ och ställa till med bråk offentligt… jag vet inte vad Gyllenroy Lockman måste ha tänkt…"**

"Precis som om vi bryr oss vad han tänkte." Kingsley rullade med ögon och tjänade en ogillande blick från Burbage.

"De förstörde hans signering. Han kommer inte kunna fortsätta med den förödelse som orsakats."

"Har har mer bra press från Harry än en hel eftermiddag av signering." påpekar Bill.

"Förutom så orsakade slagsmålet troligtvist en hel del press också." tillades Charlie.

**"Han var förtjust", sade Fred. "Hörde ni inte vad han sa när vi gick ut? Han frågade den där killen från _The Daily Prophet_ om han inte kunde få med slagsmålet i sitt reportage… sa att alltsammans var strålande reklam."**

De tittade menande på häxan för att visa henne de hade haft rätt.

**Men det var en ganska slokörad skara som styrde sina steg mot den öppna spisen på Den läckande kitteln, där Harry, familjen Weasley och alla deras inköp skulle färdas tillbaka till Kråkboet med hjälp av flampulvret.**

**De tog adjö av familjen Granger, som lämnade puben för att gå över till Mugglargatan på andra sidan. Mr Weasley började fråga dem om hur busshållsplatser fungerade, men hejdade sig snabbt när han såg uttrycket i Mrs Weasleys ansikte.**

"Hon var ganska arg för bråket jag startade." mumlade Mr Arthur som förklaring.

**Harry såg uttråkat på medan familjen Weasley en efter en försvann iväg hem till Kråkboet tills han var ensam kvar i puben.**

"Ursäkta mig. Men Harry har redan hamnat fel en gång och hamnade då i svartvändargränden och ni låter honom åka sist av alla, helt själv." utbrister Remus en aning förbannat. Vad som helst hade kunnat hända.

"Harry insisterade på att få åka själv och efter alla andra. Sade att han hade någon känsla av att något skulle hända." säger George tillslut.

"Jag hade rätt, men blev stoppad." suckar Harry och tittar meningsfullt på Remus som ler sorgset, han förstod nu.

**Han tog av sig glasögonen och skulle stoppa undan dem när han kunde höra sitt namn ropas fanatiskt, förvirrat satte han snabbt på sig glasögonen igen men allt han kunde se var ett sällskap häxor försvinna ut genom dörren. **

"Så vet du vem personen är nu?" frågar Luna nyfiket.

"Ja, Luna. Jag vet vem det är." säger Harry glatt.

"Snälla Harry. Berätta för oss, du vägrade att berätta vilka de sex mystiska personerna ar. Kan du inte åtminstone berätta vem som ropade ditt namn." ber Lavender med stora ögon.

"Min farbror Remy. Han försökte få kontakt med mig hela tiden, men någon stoppade honom. Det var bara ren otur att sällskapet med häxor valde att gå ut just då." suckar Harry och Lavender nickar godkännande, nu hade hon bevis för att Remus inte hade övergivit Harry, och för det var hon tacksam.

**Med en axelryckning så tog han av sig glasögonen igen och stoppade dem i säkert förvar i fickan innan han försåg sig med flampulver. Det var definitivt inte det färdsätt han gillade bäst.**

"Det var ett intressant kapitel, du har varit tillbaka i trollkarlvärlden bara någon vecka och du hamnar redan i fara." suckar Katie.

* * *

_det var allt för det här kapitlet. Det längsta jag någonsin har skrivit. på 42 sidor :)_

**_Sådär, jag har också gått tillbaka till bok 1 och jag tror jag har lyckats tagigt bort allt som nämner Harry i framtiden. De vet bara nu om Teddy, och någon som kallar sig A.A.W och har ingen aning om ifall Harry lever eller inte._**


	5. Det Piskande Pilträdet

Annie: Jag älskar dig med och dina Reviewer, jag har inte bestämt mig ifall det är bra eller dåligt om skolan börjar, jag gillar att träffa en del personer igen, som en del söta killar ;) och en del av lektionerna är väldigt roliga; So, mini teater, Sv, idrott & musik mer exakt.

Jag är glad att mina kapitel kan uppmuntra dig. Ja, jag har själv lekt lite med den iden för några månader och på ena sidan vill jag göra det för det skulle bli lite intressant att läsa, å andra sidan så kommer jag tycka så synd om Harry att han behöver utstå allt igen och han förtjänar det inte för han är so godhjärtad och har inte gjort något fel. Jag tror att jag kommer låta er, mina kära läsare få besluta det här, läs mer om det i slutet av kapitlet.

Oroa dig inte att den är lite sen, jag är bara glad att du lämnade det. oh, seglat, jag har inte gjort det sen i femman och jag njöt verkligen av det då. Glad att du piggnade till, jag längtar också tills fler kapitel kommer. Ha det så bra själv  
/Lea (Skrivet: 26/8-13)

Thalia: Jag är glad att du blev så glad. Åh, jag skulle också bli arg/besviken ifall det hände mig, jag har också sett fram emot Percy Jackson: The sea of Monsters sen jag såg första filmen, men jag känner ingen annan som gillar den serien så ingen vill gå och se den med mig på bio och jag vill inte precis gå själv.

Hm, Drakhornet och skogens hjärta verkar bra och jag har alltid gillat all slags mytologi och folksagor, det är bara så spännande. Jag läste din recension och den var jättebra, jag önskar att jag var lika bra på att skriva recensioner, det är något som jag inte är speciellt bra på. Jag ska definitivt ge den en chans och tror dig när du säger att de är otroligt bra, ska kolla efter dem nästa gång jag sticker ner till biblioteket, jag ska nog samtidigt långa sista boken om Väktaren på engelska, orkar bara inte vänta längre på den svenska versionen (vilket kommer innebära att den kommer finnas på svenska så fort jag är klar med den, hände med de två sista böckerna i Percy Jackson och Olympierna) (Skrivet: 26/8-13)

Guest: Tack så mycket. Jag gillar också att Ginny kan lugna ner Harry, jag jobbar på att låta dem bli ihop, och du kan förvänta dig att Ginny gör slut med Michael snart. Oroa dig inte, Percy kommer bli sams med sin familj så småningom, jag har redan skrivit hur och när de blir sams och så vidare, av någon anledning så har jag de senaste två åren börjat gilla honom så därför kommer de bli sams. Håller med om att alla bryr sig om Harry, allt händer honom så han förtjänar att ha personer runt om honom som tror och bryr sig om honom. Jag har som sagt funderat ganska länge på vad Annie föreslog, runt ett halvår, och det skulle vara kul att se vad som skulle hända och jag har en del planer ifall jag genomför det. Jag är glad att du äääääälskaaaar att läsa det här, det gör mig så otrolig glad och jag kanske inte vet exakt hur glad du vet men jag blir antagligen nästan lika glad (eller lika glad) när jag får se din och alla andras reviewer.

Guest: Tack så mycket, jag är också glad att det blev så långt. Jag vet inte när nästa kommer, kanske om 4 dagar (skrivet: 26/08-13)

Linneagb: Tack så mycket. Förhoppningsvis kommer det här kapitlet ut snabbare, har suttit hela dagen efter skolan och är äntligen klar med boktexten (skrivet: 26/08-13)

Ni kan tacka mina franskaklasskompisar för att kapitlet kom ut idag, de lyckades övertala vår lärare att inte ge oss någon läxa och jag var smart nog att göra svenskaläxan i skolan när vi fick göra vad vi ville, så jag har inga läxor kvar för den här veckan, amen för det. Jag önskar dock att jag hade fått ut det i Torsdags eftersom det tar runt två-tre dagar att skriva kommentarerna och boktexten var klar i Tisdags men min kusin fyllde år i Torsdags så jag hann bara komma hem innan vi åkte och kom inte hem förrän sent på kvällen och igår var jag med en vän, så ja... ledsen för den långa väntan (enligt mig)

Ytterligare igen vad Sirius låter folk läsa är understruket och jag har lagt till en del egen text, men inte mycket

* * *

"Corner, din tur." Ropar Eleanor och kastar boken till honom, men en grimas öppnar han den på rätt sida.

**Det piskande pilträdet**

Remus grimaserade när trädet nämndes, han hatade trädet med passion, för det var en av många konstanta påminnelser om att han var en varulv.

**Slutet på sommaren kom alldeles för fort enligt Harrys mening.**

"Det måste vara första gången." påpekar Charlie.

Fred gav honom ett förolämpat utseende. "Det bevisar bara hur mycket han gillar oss."

"Och inte vill skiljas från oss." klargjorde George.

"Eller så visste jag kanske vad som väntade och ville bara inte återvända till Hogwarts." retades Harry tillbaka och missade reaktionerna han orsakade.

Både Mr och Mrs Weasley ryckte till och skickade oroliga blickar mot deras dotter. Tonks suckade högt och sträckte sig efter Remus hand, men till hennes besvikelse flyttade han sig längre bort från henne. Sirius lade sig över Harrys fötter och ignorerade den självbelåtna blicken Snape kastade mot honom. Kingsley himlade med ögonen medan de som varit på Hogwarts det året ryste.

"Ge upp Harry, du skulle aldrig kunna låta bli att inte återvända till Hogwarts." Hånade Ron och skrattade åt utseendet på sin väns ansikte.

"Ja Harry, det skulle ta något alldeles extra för att hålla dig borta från examen." påpekade Hermione.

"Där går de igen med att fresta ödet." muttrade Neville till Luna som fnissade.

**Han såg fram emot att komma tillbaka till Hogwarts, men månaden i kråkboet hade varit den lyckligaste tiden i hans liv.**

Harrys närmaste grimaserade åt det, tolv år gammal och den lyckligaste tiden i hans liv hade varit hos en vän, självklart var det inte så konstigt med tanke på vilka han bodde hos.

**Det var svårt att inte känna sig avundssjuk på Ron när han tänkte på Dursleys och det mottagande han kunde vänta sig nästa gång han dök upp på Privet Drive.**

"Vad för slags mottagande skulle du få mer exakt?" bad Alicia sött och Harry svalde.

"Um, jo du vet… rumsarrest, oräkneligt många sysslor…" svarade Harry snabbt.

"Och? Avsluta mening Harry." morrade Oliver.

"Jag har sagt vad som väntade mig."

"I helvete att du gjort. Du döljer något och vi kommer lista ut det." utbrister Lavender och Harry flyttar sig försiktigt bort från henne.

**Den sista kvällen före avfärden till Hogwarts trollade Mrs Weasley fram en storslagen middag som innehöll alla Harrys älsklingsrätter och avslutades med en sirapspudding som fick det att vattnas i munnen.**

"Harrys favorit efterätt." sade hans vänner i en mun.

"Hur kan det inte vara det? Allt med det är perfekt, smaken, utseendet, konsistensen…"

"Harry, du är beroende av det. Om du inte får det under kontroll kommer du gifta dig med det en dag."

"Nae, låt honom äta det, Parvati. Ni har ingen aning om hur bra det är att kunna muta honom med det." flinar Ron.

**Fred och George avrundade aftonen med en förevisning av Filibuster-fyrverkerier. De fyllde köket med röda och blåa stjärnor, som dansade omkring i luften i minst en halvtimme.**

**Sedan var det dags för en sista mugg varm choklad och därefter bums i säng.**

"Det var en bra hemmakväll. Vi borde göra det oftare." Sade Ginny i en mjuk röst. "Glada minnen är alltid bra att ha."

"Och de är få och långt mellan" muttrar Harry, noggrann med att se till att ingen hörde honom.

**Det tog lång tid för dem att göra sig resklara morgonen därpå. De klev upp i gryningen, men på något sätt hade de ändå massor kvar att hinna med.**

**Mrs Weasley rusande förtvivlat omkring och letade efter extra strumpor och gåspennor, folk stötte hela tiden ihop med varandra i trappan, halvt påklädda och med halvt uppätna bitar av rostat bröd i handen,**

"Alla utom Harry. Han satt själv och åt vid bordet, på något sätt var han redan klar med allt."

"Han packade väl dagen innan Ronald." suckade Hermione. "Något du borde ha gjort."

"Packa dagen innan. Hans koffert var praktiskt taget tom när vi gick och lade oss. Han lyckades packa ner allt, hopvikt också, göra sig färdig och titta på medan vi andra sprang runt som yra höns."

"Du ska alltid överdriva allting, bara för att han var klar före alla andra betyder inte…"

"Jag hade runt 8 års träning när det gäller hushållsarbete, det är enkelt." svarar Harry kort och får effektivt sina två vänner att hålla tyst.

**Och Mr Weasley bröt nästan nacken då han snavade över en vilsekommen kyckling när han var på väg över gården mot bilen, kånkande på Ginnys koffert.**

Mrs Weasley skakade på huvudet. "Oavsett hur förberedda och organiserad vi är kvällen innan så tyckts det aldrig hjälpa."

"Jag för min del är imponerad." nämnde Tonks i farten. "Du hade fem av dina egna och Harry. Min mamma hade problem när det bara var jag."

"Men om vi ska vara ärliga är du en handfull." påpekade Kingsley med en flin och hon svarade med att räcka ut tungan åt honom.

**Harry kunde inte förstå hur åtta personer, sex stora koffertar, två ugglor och en råtta skulle få plats i en liten Ford Anglia.  
Han hade förstås inte räknat med de speciella förbättringar av bilen som Mr Weasley hade gjort.**

"Vilka speciella egenskaper?" Frågar Mrs Weasley och skjuter sin man en sträng blick.

"Jag tror att boken kommer att förklara." suckar Mr Weasley.

**"Inte så mycket som ett knyst till Molly." viskade han till Harry då han öppnade bagageluckan och visade honom har han med några magiska besvärjelser hade utvidgat den så att koffertarna lätt fick rum.**

Remus gav honom ett grin. "De här böckerna hjälper dig verkligen inte, Arthur."

"Jag är säker på att det bara kommer bli värre." medgav den rödhåriga mannen med ett flin och en försiktig blick på sin hustru.

**När alla pojkarna till sist var inne i bilen kikade Mrs Weasley in i baksätet, där Harry, Ron, Fred, George oh Percy satt bekvämt sida vid sida flinande, och sade:**

**"Mugglare kan faktiskt åstadkomma mer än vi tror dem om, det måste jag erkänna." Hon och Ginny klev in i framsättet, som hade sträckts ut så att det var lika stort som en parkbänk. "Man skulle aldrig tro att den var så här rymlig om man bara såg den utifrån, menar jag."**

Mrs Weasley fnös. "Hur skulle jag kunna veta? Det är inte som om jag har varit inne i någon annan bil."

Hermione skakade på huvudet. "Den magiska världen behöver verkligen spendera en helg i Mugglarvärlden."

"Bara om du vill ta död på dem." sade Harry med en fnysning.

"Mr Potter, det var en helt onödig kommentar." utbrister McGonagall

"Men mestadels sant." påpekar Oliver.

**Mr Weasley startade bilen och de rullade ut från gården. Harry vände sig om för att kasta en sista blick på huset. Han hann knappt undra när han skulle få se det igen förrän de var tillbaka på gården. George hade glömt lådan med Filibuster-fyrverkerier. **

Bill glodde på sin mor. "Du gick med på att åka tillbaka för skämtprodukter." frågade han i misstro.

"Jag visste inte vad det var vi återvände för förrän han kom ut med det." Erkände hon och rynkade på pannan åt tvillingarna.

"Tur var det att hon gick med på det också." Påminde Harry sina vänner, flinande vid de förvirrade blickar de flesta i skolan sände honom

**Fem minuter senare efter det bromsade de häftigt in på gården igen, så att Fred kunde springa in efter sin kvast.**

Oliver kastade en kudde på Fred. "Hur kunde du glömma din kvast? Den är livsviktig. Hur?" Krävde han.

Fred skickade en blängning mot sin tvilling innan han slog honom in huvudet med kudden. "Någon sade att han hade tagit den." morrade han och George skrattade.

"De lurar varandra?" frågar Neville och lutar sig framåt för att fråga Ron. Hans ögon, som de flestas i salen, var stora av förvåning.

"Sällan." svarar han med en rysning. "Men när de gör det är det inte vackert."

**De hade nästan hunnit fram till motorvägen när Ginny skrek att hon hade lämnat kvar sin dagbok.**

"Dumma jävla idiotiska bok." muttrar Ginny ilsket.

Bill sköt en skeptisk blick mot sina föräldrar som blängde på golvet. "Umm Ginny, jag tror inte du bör säga sådana saker."

"Jag tror att hon har all rätt." sade Ron kyligt när han stirrade ner hans äldre bror. Bill och Charlie utbytte oroliga blickar, men höll tyst.

"Vad pratar ni om?" frågar Ernie tillslut.

"Det kommer att förklaras i boken."

"Jag hatar den där meningen." mumlar Seamus.

**När hon äntligen hade klivit tillbaka in i bilen, var de mycket försenade och stämningen blev allt nervösare.**

**Mr Weasley kastade en blick på sin klocka och sedan på sin fru.**

**"Molly, kära lilla du…"**

**_"Nej_****, Arthur."**

**"Ingen skulle märka det. Ser du den här lilla knappen? Det är en osynlighetsanordning som jag har installerat, med hjälp av den skulle vi komma osedda upp i luften, och sen flyger vi bara ovanför molnen. Vi skulle vara där på tio minuter och ingen skulle märka nåt…"**

Tonks brast ut i skratt. "Jag kan inte tro att du ens försökte."

Kingsley fnös. "Även om jag nu kan se vart han söner får det ifrån." sade han och nickade mot tvillingarna som bugade djupt medan Mr Weasley rodnade.

**"Jag sa _nej,_ Arthur, inte mitt på ljusa dagen."**

**De kom fram till King's Cross en kvart i elva. Mr Weasley störtade över gatan för att hämta bagagevagnar till koffertarna varefter de allesammans skyndade in på stationen.**

**Harry hade åkt med Hogwartsexpressen året innan.**

"Nehä, jag hade ingen aning." sade Neville släpigt.

"För der första, du lät som Malfoy där", sade Terry och Neville såg förfärad ut "för det andra, varför berättar boken saker som vi redan vet?"

"Antagligen så kom böckerna ut olika år så det är nog för att påminna en om viktiga saker och händelser, och ifall man av någon anledning skulle börja med andra boken så får man ändå lite bakgrundsinformation." Funderade Padama högt som svar på hennes väns fråga.

**Det knepiga var att komma in på perrong nio och tre kvart, som var osynlig för mugglarögon. Det man måste göra var att gå rakt genom den kraftiga spärrväggen som skilde perrongerna nio och tio åt. Det gjorde inte ont, men det måste göras diskret så att inga mugglare lade märke till att man försvann.**

"Det var en mycket bra förklaring mr Potter, kanske så kan vi lägga till den i boken." funderade McGonagall med ett av sina sällsynta leenden.

"Bok? Vilken bok?"

"Vad pratar du om Potter? Boken som alla mugglar uppväxta får när de får veta att vår värld existerar, den som förklarar allt om vår värld, pengar, resesätt, nödvändig information för lektioner, som exempel. Du menar väl ändå inte att du aldrig fick den?"

"Jag visste inte ens att det existerade en bok." svarar Harry ärligt med en lätt rodnad.

"Det kan förklara varför du har svårt i vissa ämnen, du fick aldrig lära dig hur det fungerar." utbrister Hermione förvånat medan Harry rycker på axlarna hjälplöst.

"Kan någon förklara för mig varför min brorson inte fick boken när alla andra har fått den?" frågar Remus artigt men en aning kyligt.

"Jag har ingen aning, men vi ska undersöka det." svarar Flitwick uppgivet och Remus nickar kort.

**"Percy, du går först", sade Mrs Weasley och tittade nervöst på klockan som satt ovanför huvudet på dem. Den visade att de bara hade fem minuter på sig att omärkligt slinka igenom spärrväggen. **

"Woa, det måste ha varit det senaste vi har kommit." Charlie släpper ut en låg vissling.

**Percy gick raskt fram och försvann. Mr Weasley blev näste man, och sedan följd Fred och George.**

**"Jag tar med mig Ginny, och så kommer ni båda alldeles efter oss", sade Mrs Weasley till Harry och Ron. Hon grep Ginny i handen och började gå. I nästa ögonblick var de också borta.**

"Snälla, säg inte att du lämnade två tolvåriga pojkar vid Kings Cross ensamma." frågar Remus väldigt mjukt.

"Inte bara två tolvåringar, utan en av dem är Harry Potter." Påpekar Kingsley med ett snett leende och Harry blänger på honom, det var inget speciellt med honom.

"Och hon kallar mig oansvarig." kommer Sirius kommentar och Harry visste att ifall han hade sagt det hade det varit en ilsken muttring.

Mrs Weasley rodnar klarrött. "Jag trodde att de skulle vara ansvariga nog att kunna följa efter mig utan att behöva hålla deras händer." sade hon hårdare än hon hade tänkt på grund av sin egna förlägenhet.

"Det är inte vårt fel att vi inte kunde komma igenom." muttrar Ron upproriskt och Remus suckar trött.

**"Kom, så går vi tillsammans, vi har bara en minut på oss", sade Ron till Harry.**

**Harry försäkrade sig om att Hedwigs bur var ordentligt fastgjord ovanpå kofferten och sedan svängde han runt med bagagevagnen så att den stod mitt framför spärrväggen. **

**Han kände sig helt lugn, det här var inte hälften så obehagligt som att använda flampulver.**

**De böjde sig båda djupt ner över handtagen på sina vagnar och gick målmedvetet mot soärren i allt högre fart. Då de var bara några steg ifrån den började de springa och… _KRASCH!_**

Sirius huvud rycktes upp från golvet i chock när Michael skrek det sista ordet. "Sa du kraschar?" frågade han orolig medan hans ögon gled över sin gudson efter tecken på skador.

"Egentligen tror jag att jag skrek det." sade Michael glatt.

"Jag sade ju att det inte var vårt fel." Ron gav sin mor en arg blick.

"Barriären var faktiskt stängd?" frågar Remus förvånat. "Jag trodde att ni dröjde och missade tåget."

**Båda bagagevagnarna slog hårt emot spärrväggen och åkte baklänges. Rons koffert ramlade av med ett bråk. Harrys kastades omkull och Hedwigs bur for ner på det hala stationsgolvet och rullade i väg medan hon utstötte upprörda skrik. De kringstående stirrade och en stationsvakt i närheten vrålade:**

**"Vad tusan håller ni på med?"**

"Varför ser du inte till att de var okej istället för att skrika på dem." Utbrast Narcissa och stirrade på boken.

"Var du okej?"

"Vi var okej." var Harry snabbt att försäkra sin gudfar.

**"Vi tappade taget om våra vagnar", flämtade Harry och höll handen för sina ömmande revben då han reste sig upp.**

"Jag tyckte du sade att du inte skadades." Sirius lade en tass på Harrys ben

"Nej, han sade att han var okej." påpekar Hermione och ignorerar Harrys rynkade panna. "Det är hans standard svar oavsett vad, han skulle kunna ramla ner från astronomitornet och fortfarande säga han var okej."

"Förrädare." mumlade Harry irriterat innan han höjde rösten. "Jag tappade bara andan och Ron skrapade handen. Vi var okej, ärligt."

**Ron sprang bort och plockade upp Hedwig. Hon förde ett sådant förfärligt oväsen att folk runtomkring började mumla om djurplågeri.**

Harry knöt sina nävar, han skulle aldrig plåga Hedwig, hon var en av de viktigaste personerna i hans liv och bara tanken på att andra trodde att han gjorde det mot henne gjorde honom ilsken.

**"Varför kan vi inte komma igenom?" väste Harry till Ron.**

"Något jag skulle vilja veta." Grymtade Moody.

McGonagall himlade med ögonen. "Det är klart att du skulle vilja det Alastor."

**"Jag vet inte…"**

**Ron såg förtvivlat omkring. En massa nyfikna mugglare stod fortfarande och stirrade på dem.**

**"Nu missar vi tåget", viskade Ron. "Jag fattar inte varför ingången slöt sig…"**

**Harry tittade upp på den jättestora väggklockan med en kväljande känsla i maggropen. Tio sekunder… nio sekunder…**

"Jag såg er aldrig komma igenom barriären, men jag trodde att ni hade glidit förbi och redan var på tåget." Mrs Weasley skakade på huvudet, äcklad med sig själv.

"Mer som om hon var så upptagen med Ginny att hon inte brydde sig om ifall vi klev på tåget eller inte." mumlade Ron med låg röst till sin vän. Remus, som hade hört orden, kunde inte låta bli att hålla med.

**Han rullade försiktigt bagagevagnen framåt tills den stod alldels intill spärrväggen och sköt sedan på med hela sin kraft. Spärrväggen förblev fast och orubblig.**

"Är ni idioter? Ni är omringade av mugglare som redan har sin uppmärksamhet på er." morrar Moody.

**Tre sekunder… två sekunder… en sekund…**

**"Det har åkt." sade Ron alldels chockad. "Tåget har gått. Tänk om mamma och pappa inte kan ta sig igenom spärren tillbaka till oss? Har du några mugglarpengar?"**

**Harry gav ett ihåligt skratt, han kunde inte fatta att han missade tåget. Vad skulle hända nu? Skulle han behöva återvända till Privet Drive?**

"Nej, du kommer inte återvända dit om det så krävs att jag kidnappar dig själv." morrar Remus och blänger på Dumbledore som i en utmaning i att han skulle säga emot.

**"Min morbror och moster har inte gett mig några fickpengar på sex år."**

"De gav dig faktiskt pengar?" frågar Luna förvånat.

"En gång, Dudley gnällde om pengar till godis och ställde till en scen, de hade inget annat val än att ge mig pengar eftersom alla stirrade på oss. Jag fick jobba igen pengarna när vi kom tillbaka till huset."

"Oliver, prata med Ron sen, ni två är bra på strategier." mumlade Alicia i sin pojkväns öra.

**Ron pressade örat mot den kalla spärrväggen.**

**"Jag kan inte höra det minsta ljud." sade han spänt. "Vad ska vi ta oss till? Jag har ingen aning om hur länge det kan ta mamma och pappa att komma tillbaka till oss."**

"Vad trodde du? Att de skulle slå läger på plattformen?" hånade Bill.

Charlie flinade mot sin yngsta bror. "Eller kanske ha en tebjudning.

"Inget av det, men de brukar tillbringa lite tid till att prata med bekanta." påpekade den yngsta Weasley sonen.

"Vi gjorde det." insköt Mrs Weasley. "Det dröjde ungefär en halvtimme innan vi gick tillbaka till bilen."

"Bilen!" skrek Tonks upphetsat.

"Nej Tonks." sade Remus bestämt, ytterligare igen kom han ihåg att hon var Sirius kusin. "De kommer inte flyga bilen till Hogwarts."

"Fortsätt säg det till dig själv Remus, fortsätt intala dig själv det."

**De såg sig omkring. Folk stirrade fortfarande på dem, mest för att Hedwig fortsatte att ge ifrån sig höga och vassa skrik.**

**"Det är nog bäst att vi går tillbaka till bilen och väntar där."**

**"Harry!" sade Ron med lysande ögon. "Bilen."**

"Så det var din ide Mr Weasley." sade McGonagall strängt.

"Du måste skämta." stönade Bill medan han tittade på sin grinande bror.

"Snälla säg inte att ni gjorde det." bad Remus med en suck. "Och säg det inte ens." varnade han Tonks.

"Skulle inte säga något." svarade hon med en blinkning medan hon gav Ron en high five, hennes ögon dansade med spänning.

**"Vad är det med den?"**

**"Vi kan flyga till Hogwarts i bilen!"**

"Vill ni att jag ska ge er en lista med alla skäl på varför det inte är en bra ide?" frågar Narcissa och stirrade på de två pojkarna i misstro.

"Du gjorde det verkligen, gjorde ni inte?" Bill skakade på huvudet men hans ögon hade börjat lysa.

"De gjorde det." svarade Neville flinande och McGonagall gav honom en sträng blick.

"Och de tog inte ens med oss." gnällde Fred.

"Dåraktigt, hänsynslöst, vittnen." muttrade Moody för sig själv

Tonks trutade med munnen. "Charlie, jag tror att jag hände runt med fel Weasley. Varför gjorde aldrig vi något sådant här?"

"Eftersom du hade en smula förnuft." muttrar Remus och gjorde så att Harrys hållning sjönk ihop en aning.

"Och mellan din och min mamma så skulle vi vara döda." svarar Charlie.

"Jag har inte hört Harry ge sitt godkännande ännu." påpekar Katie men hon log stort.

**"Men jag trodde…"**

**"Vi har fastnat här, eller hur? Och vi måste ju ta oss till skolan på nåt sätt va? Dessutom har till och med omyndiga trollkarlar lov att använda magi i en nödsituation – paragraf nitton eller vilken det nu är i nån lag om undantag för…"**

"Och hur Mr Weasley, klassificerats detta som en nödsituation?" frågar Madam Bones strängt.

"Han var tolv, ensam i London med Pojken som överlevde som alltid är en måltavla." påpekade Hermione och fick de två pojkarnas munnar att öppnas komiskt.

"Det är inte vad du sade på den tiden." påminde Harry henne.

"De hade en uggla." påpekade madam Bones.

"Vilket skulle ha tagigt flera timmar att komma fram till skolan vilket lämnade dem sårbara längre." svarade tonåringen enkelt.

"Önskar vi hade haft henne med oss i Snapes kontor." Viskar Ron till Harry.

"De kunde ha skicka till någon närmare." sade Snape släpigt. "Såsom Ministeriet.

"Jag för min del är glada att de inte gjorde det. Ministeriet är skadat."

**Harrys känsla av panik förvandlades plötsligt till upphetsning.**

"Jag är förvånad att det tog så lång tid att övertyga Potter." hånade Snape.

"Jag är besviken på hur lång tid det tog. Ni kommer flyga en bil till Hogwarts. Vad är det att tänka på?"

"Bra sätt att uppmuntra honom. Låt Merlin vaka över Harry så du inte får honom bli en huligan eller nåt." Remus försökte låta sträng men kunde inte låta bli att le.

"Aw, jag tycker det är ett väldigt bra sätt att uppmuntra sin familjemedlem. Han vet exakt hur man uppfostrar ett barn." protesterar Lee glatt.

**"Kan du flyga den?"**

**"Inga problem", sade Ron och de svängde runt sin bagagevagn så den pekade mot utgången. "Kom, så sticker vi. Om vi skyndar oss kan vi hinna upp Hogwartsexpressen."**

"Jag undrar vad mugglarna skulle tro om de hörde hela konversationen." mumlade Anthony.

**"Och så marscherade de i väg genom hopen av nyfikna mugglare, ut från stationen och tillbaka in på sidogatan där deras gamla Ford Anglia stod parkerad.**

**Ron öppnade den enorma bagageluckan med hjälp av några lätta slag från sin trollstav. **

"Hur kommer det sig att Ron inte fick en varning för det medan Harry fick en varning för att använda magi?"

"Det är så många vuxna trollkarlar och häxor i det området den dagen så det är omöjligt att se ifall någon omyndig person utför magi." svarar madam Bones.

**De lyfte in sina koffertar igen, satte Hedwig i baksätet och klev in framtill.**

**"Kolla att ingen ser oss", sade Ron och startade motorn med ännu ett slag från trollstaven.**

**Harry stack ut huvudet genom fönstret: trafiken brusade på huvudvägen framför dem. Men deras sidogata var tom.**

"Gatan var tom, men hur var det med dörröppningar och fönster?" krävde Moody.

"Inga dörrar som jag kunde se och de flesta fönster var fördragna, för att inte räkna med att det var bostadshus och nästan alla borde vara på jobbet vid den tidpunkten." svarade Harry snabbt.

**"Okej", sade han.**

**Ron tryckte på en liten silverskimrande knapp på instrumentbrädan. Bilen de satt i försvann – och likaså gjorde de.**

"Verkligen, jag trodde att det skulle se ut som om ni satt svävande mitt i luften.

**Harry kunde känna sättet vibrera under sig, höra motorn, känna sina händer på knäna och sina glasögon på näsan, men han kunde inte någonting – inte sig själv heller. **

**Det var som om han bara hade blivit ett par ögonglober, som svävade några meter ovanför marken på en liten sjaskig gata fylld med parkerade bilar.**

"Verkligen kompis?" skrockade Seamus.

Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Jo, det är en annan känsla än man får från en osynlighetsmantel.

"Brukade du hitta på historier när du var mindre för att roa dig själv?" frågar Narcissa och Harry ryckte på axlarna igen.

"Jag hade inget annat att göra medan jag var inlåst i mitt skåp." svarade han enkelt innan han skickade en ondskefull blick mot Ron. "Bortsett från att träna min armé av spindelkrigare." Han började skratta när hans kompis gav ifrån sig ett högt gläfs.

"Det var elakt." uttalade pojken med en bländning.

**"Nu far vi", sade Rons röst till höger om honom.**

**Marken och de smutsiga husfasaderna på båda sidor gled bort och försvann ur sikte då bilen höjde sig upp i luften, och ett ögonblick senare låg hela London, rökfyllt och glittrande, nedanför dem.**

"Det låter underbart. Kan ni göra om det nästa år och ta med oss?" frågar Lavender oskyldigt och professorerna börjar blänga på henne.

"Om vi kan få det funka, kanske." svarar Ron med en glimt i ögat.

**Sedan hördes en liten knall. Bilen, Harry och Ron blev åter synliga.**

"Å kära nån, det är inte meningen att det ska hända." mumlar Mr Weasley oroligt

**"Oj då", sade Ron och tryckte hårt på osynlighetsanordningen. "Det är nåt fel på den…" båda två dunkade på knappen med nävarna. Bilen försvann.**

"Tack och lov." suckar Angelina.

** Och sedan flimrade den fram igen.**

"Fan." svär Dean otåligt.

**"Håll i dig!" skrek Ron och trampade häftigt på gaspedalen. De sköt med rasande fart rakt in i de låga, ulliga molnen och allting blev grått och disigt. **

"Hur ska ni kunna se något?" frågar Tracy roat men även en aning oroligt.

**"Vad gör vi nu?" sade Harry och kikade ut på den täta molnmassan som omgav dem på alla sidor.**

**"Vi måste se tåget för att veta vilket håll vi ska flyga", sade Ron.**

**"Dyk tillbaka ner igen – fort…"**

**De susade ner genom molnen igen och vred sig runt i sätena och kikade ner på marken efter tåget.**

**"NU ser jag det!" skrek Harry. "Rakt framför oss. Där!"**

**Hogwartsexpressen sköt fram långt under dem som en blodröd orm.**

"Kompis, det är lite för nära för komfort." Ryste Ron.

"Tror du att det kan ha varit en föraning?" viskar Hermione med en sjuk blick på sitt ansikte.

Harry höll på att kvävas. "Gå inte och jämför mig med Trelawney. Jag är ingen siare, falsk eller riktig."

**"På väg norrut", sade Ron då han tittade på kompassen på instrumentbrädan. "Okej, vi behöver bara flyga ner och kolla det en gång i halvtimmen eller så. Håll i dig…" **

"Inser du hur långt tåget kunde ha kommit, eller vänt under den halvtimmen?" skrek McGonagall. "Ni kunde ha varit halvvägs över Antarktiska havet när…" hon släpade av helt vit i ansiktet.

Harry ryckte till och sköt en snabb blick mot marodörerna som båda såg på honom lika oroligt, trots att en av dem var en hund. Med ett svagt leende mot dem visade Harry att han var okej men han undrade spänt hur de skulle reagera till trädet.

**Och de susade åter upp genom molnen. Ett ögonblick senare dök de fram ur molntäcket, i ett gnistrande skarpt solljus.**

**Det var en helt annan värld här uppe. Bilhjulen gled fram över ett hav av fluffiga moln, och himlen var ett lysande, ändlöst blått under den vitglödande solen.**

**"Nu är det bara flygplan vi behöver bekymra oss för", sade Ron.**

Hermione höjde ett ögonbryn mot den rödhåriga pojken som ryckte på axlarna. "Jag vet att de flyger i himlen, bortsett från det…" Han ryckte på axlarna igen.

**De tittade på varandra och började skratta, och det tog en lång stund innan de kunde sluta.**

"Exakt vad skrattar ni åt? Ingen av er sa eller gjorde något roligt." påpekar Michael och avbryter sig själv.

"Jag tror att det mest är själva äventyret som får de att skratta så. Jag vet att mina vänner alltid reagerade så när de gjorde något de inte borde."

"Som om du inte var med på det Remus." fnös Harry, han gick inte på den oskyldiga fasaden Remus hade omkring sig.

"Sant… James skulle ha varit så stolt över dig." Harry log när han hörde det, att någon skulle vara stolt över honom var något han nästan aldrig hörde och han tog alltid vara på de tillfällena.

"Lily skulle ha dödat båda två av dem." påpekar Narcissa

**Det var som om de hade hamnat mitt i en sagolik dröm. **

"Synd att du inte hade en kamera. Jag hade älskat korten." suckar Lavender längtansfullt.

"Hm. Hagrid, är motorcykeln tankad? Jag är nämligen intresserad i att ta mig en liten åktur, om inte kan du se till att den är fulltankad, jag ska åka ganska långt, åh och Colin har du någon extra kamera jag kan låna?"

"Mr Potter måste jag påminna dig om att du inte är tillåten att flyga till skolan…"

"Nej, du sade att jag inte fick flyga en bil till skolan. Du sade inget om en motorcykel och jag planerar att flyga från skolan, inte till så alltså borde jag…"

"Då ska jag påminna dig om vad som händer ifall du gör något liknande vilket rektorn sade för tre år sen."

"Åh. Det är inte nödvändigt professor. Fred, George tror ni att ni kan flyga motorcykeln till London och tillbaka samtidigt som ni tar bilder?"

"MR POTTER." utbrister McGonagall irriterat.

"Vad är det nu? Ni sade att det bara skulle hända Ron och mig om vi gjorde något liknande, ni nämnde inte någon annan."

"Jag ska göra det klart. Ingen här inne ska flyga till skolan på något sätt." avbryter Flitwick och ser sig allvarsamt runt om i rummet. "Nej Mr Potter, din släkting är inte tillåten att göra det heller." avslutar han utan att titta på Harry som skjuter ut underläppen besviket.

**Det här, tänkte Harry, var utan tvivel det bästa sättet att färdas på: susa fram genom virvlande snövita molntoppar, i en bil som badade i varmt, strålande solsken och med ett stort paket hemlagad kola i handsfacket.**

**Han log vid tanken på Freds och Georges avundsjuka ansikten när de fick se deras mjuka och eleganta landning på den stora gräsmattan framför Hogwarts slott.**

"Ja, det var inte en jämn landning." Fred kunde inte motstå att påpeka det.

"Men vi var oerhört svartsjuka." Erkände George.

"Mr Potter." skällde McGonagall i en mjuk röst. "Jag kan inte tro att du ens blev road av den tanken."

"Ah, men vilken syn det skulle ha varit." nämnde Dumbledore med ett leende.

"Albus. Sluta uppmuntra studenterna att göra något så korkat." väser Sprout ur mungipan.

**De kontrollerade tågets riktning med jämna mellanrum, medan de flög längre och längre norrut. Varje gång de dök ner under molnen visade sig en ny utsikt. London låg snart långt bakom dem, ersatt av välskötta gröna marker som i sin tur avlöstes av vidsträckta, lilafärgade hedar och byar med små leksakskyrkor. De passerade ännu en storstad, där det vimlade av bilar som sug ut som små myror i olika färger.**

"Jag kan inte fatta hur du kan beskriva saker så vackert, få det att låta en aning poetsikt." suckar Padama glatt.

"För sista gången. Jag har inte skrivit de här böckerna." utbrister Harry.

"Och hur kan de annars veta om dina tankar?"

"Jag vet inte, jag blev väl kidnappad och så tog de mina minnen och använde de för att skriva de här demoniska böckerna."

**Men flera händelselösa timmar senare måste Harry medge att det inte var fult lika roligt längre. **

**Kolorna hade gjort dem förfärligt törstiga och de hade ingenting att dricka. Det var så varmt att han och Ron hade dragigt av sig sina stickade tröjor, men Harrys t-shirt klibbade fast vid ryggen på sättet och glasögonen gled ideligen ner på hans svettiga nästipp.**

"Det var mycket varmare där uppe en vad jag hade trott." Tänkte Harry högt och Ron nickade instämmande.

Snape hånlog medan Hermione skrattade lätt. "Jo, ni var ju mycket närmare solen."

**Han hade upphört att beundra de fantastiska molnformationerna och tänkte istället längtansfullt på tåget som for fram långt under dem. Där kunde man köpa iskall pumpasaft från en vagn som drogs av en liten tjock häxa. **

Remus gav Madam Pomfrey och Mrs Weasley en blick. "Jag sade ju att inte skulle köpa lika mycket godis den här gången." Påminde han dem med ett skratt.

Madam Pomfrey motstod att rulla ögonen åt honom. "Jag tror jag skulle föredra godiset framför detta."

**Varför hade det varit omöjligt för dem att komma in på perrong nio och tre kvart?**

"En ytterst bra fråga." mumlar Moody medan han ser sig misstänksamt runt om sig.

**"Nu kan det väl inte vara så långt kvar ändå?" stönade Ron flera timmar senare, då solen började sjunka ner genom de strömmande molnmassorna och färga dem mörkt rosa. "Är du redo att ta dig en ny titt på tåget?"**

**Det körde rakt nedanför de, slingrand sig fram genom ett snötäckt bergspass- det var mycket mörkade nu under molntaket.**

**Ron satte foton på gasen för att flyga uppåt igen, men i samma ögonblick började det tjuta i motorn**

"Och här går vi." sade Kingsley uppgivet, han hade känt på sig att tonåringarna inte kunde ha ett äventyr som detta utan att något skulle gå fel. "Var ni okej?"

"Auror Kingsley, får jag fråga varför ni verkar vara på så bra termer?"

"Jag vet inte varför det angår dig Dolores, men jag var vän med James och Lily Potter vilket får mig att bli lite orolig för deras son säkerhet."

"Varför väsnas den? Arthur vad gjorde du med den där bilen?" Frågar Mrs Weasley strängt medan Harry tittar förvånat på Kingsley.

"Jag är säker på att den bara är trött raring. Jag tror inte att den någonsin har haft en sån lång flygresa, inget att oroa sig för." Han gav sin yngste son en blick av uppmuntran och stönade när Ron ryckte matt på axlarna.

**Harry och Ron utbytte nervösa blickar.**

**"Den är säkert bara trött", sade Ron. "Den har aldrig kört så här långt förut…"**

**Och de låtsades båda att de inte märkte att det tjutande ljudet blev allt högre och högre, medan himlen blev mörkare och mörkare.**

"Vad gör det för nytta ignorerar problemet?" frågar Daphne nyfiket.

"Åh tro mig, det kan göra stor skillnad i en del situationer." svarar Harry i en alvarlig och mörkt röst och tänker tillbaka på när han behövde göra alla sina sysslor med de smärtsamma skadorna.

**Stjärnor sprack fram på den svarta bakgrunden. Harry drog på sig ylletröjan igen och försökte att undvika att titta för mycket på vindrutetorkarna, som nu vajade svagt av och an över framrutan, som i protest.**

**"Inte långt kvar", sade Ron, mer till bilen än Harry. "Inte långt kvar nu", upprepade han och klappade nervöst instrumentbrädan.**

"Varför kan ni inte bara landa istället för att utmana ödet?" frågar Narcissa spänt.

"Jag är ganska säker på att vi var över skogen vid den tidpunkten." svarar Harry med ett flin. "Bilen kändes som ett bättre alternativ."

"Vid den tidpunkten." tillade Ron med ett flin och Sirius tittade oroligt upp på Remus.

**de flög tillbaka ner under molnen en liten stund senare, måste de kisa genom mörkret för att kunna upptäcka något landmärke de kände till.**

**_"Där borta!"_**** skrek Harry plötsligt, så att både Ron och Hedwig hoppade till. "Rakt fram där borta!"**

**En svag silhuett mot den mörka horisonten, högt uppe på klippan ovanför sjön, avtecknade sig Hogwartsslottets otaliga tinnar och torn.**

"Wow, jag är förvånad att du faktiskt kunde flyga dit och hitta slottet." sa Bill och såg imponerad ut.

"Menar du att du tvivlade på vår överlägsenhet?" bad Harry fräckt och fick Remus att skrocka medan Snape började muttra om hur han var precis som sin far, arrogant och självupptagen.

"Nej, jag tvivlar på din lycka. Den har visat sig vara något som alltid dyker upp när vi inte behöver den." sköt förbannelsebrytaren tillbaka, han var inte medveten om hur studenterna i Hogwarts lyssnade mer uppmärksamt nu när de visste vad som skulle hända.

"Åh hon kommer dyka upp vilken minut som helst nu." skrattar Ron och Harry gav honom ett spetsigt utseende.

"Kan du sluta försöka göra saker värre?"

**Men bilen hade börjat skaka och förlorade hastighet.**

**"Se så", sade Ron i en lirkande ton och vred lite på ratten, "Vi är nästan framme, kom igen nu…"**

**Motorn jämrade sig. Smala strålar av ånga sprutade fram under motorhuven. Harry kände att han ofrivilligt klamrade sig fast vid sätet då de flög mot sjön.**

"Fall inte i sjön." flämtar Dennis och fick de vuxna att frysa i sina platser.

Snape hånlog mot dem. "Sjön hade varit ett bättre val."

**Bilen skakade häftigt till. När Harry kastade en blick ut genom fönstret såg han sjöns svarta, spegelblanka yta långt under dem. Ron höll så hårt om ratten att knogarna vitnade. Bilen krängde igen.**

**"Kom igen", muttrade Ron.**

**De var ovanför sjön… slottet låg rakt framför dem… Ron pressade ner foten på gaspedalen. Det hördes en dov liten knall, ett fräsande, och sedan dog motorn helt och hållet.**

**"Å, nej", sade Ron i tystnaden som följde.**

"Det är allt du har att säga?" krävde Neville med ett skratt och Ron stirrade på honom i chock innan han ryckte på axlarna. "Det verkade lämpligt." svarade han så att Harry började flina.

**Bilen vände kylaren nedåt och började falla i stigande fart, rakt ner mot den massiva slottsmuren.**

**_"Neeeeeej_****!" vrålade Ron och snurrade på ratten. De undgick med nöd och näppe att flyga in i den mörka slottsmuren då bilen svängde i en stor båge**

Sirius ryckte till, och för första gången i kapitlet blev han rädd. Vad var det Mrs Potter hade sagt åt honom och James. "Just ja, låter som något som han verkade behöva säga till sin gudson. Vilken stolt dag." tänkte han och flinade inåt.

"Merlin, vi hade kunnat behöva skrapa bort er från väggen." andas Dean chockat.

"Harry, jag vill att du kommer ihåg det här, en vis kvinna sade det en gång till mig. "Ofog är bra tills de hotar någons sinne, hälsa eller allvarlig kroppsskada. Vid den tidpunkten klassificeras det inte längre som ett upptåg och du kommer få svara inför mig." förstår du?"

"Ja Sir. Jag ska komma ihåg det i fortsättningen sir." svarar Harry allvarligt, men var inåt värmd åt vad Sirius sade.

** och susade förbi ett fönster där de kunde se alla spöken stirra på dem, men Harry kunde inte bry sig om det nu. De hade större problem.**

"Nu när jag tänker på det. Det var spökena som berättade hur vi anlände var det inte?" ifrågasätter Harry.

"Jäpp. Professorerna trodde självklart inte på dem först och vägrade låta oss lämna för att kolla upp det." svarar Oliver glatt.

**De susade över de mörka växthusen, vidare över grönsakslandet och ut över de svarta gräsmattorna, medan de hela tiden tappade höjd.**

Studenterna som hade sett fram emot att höra vad som hände när de flög började nu inse att de hade kunnat bli allvarligt skadade och de flesta sköt oroliga blickar mot de två pojkarna.

**Ron släppte ratten helt och hållet och drog fram sin trollstav ur bakfickan.**

**_"Stopp! Stanna!"_**** skrek han och slog staven hårt mot instrumentbrädan och vindrutan, men de sjönk fortfarande hastigt nedåt och marken kom uppflygande mot dem…**

"Kanske så borde du prova en verklig förtrollning istället för att bara skrika stopp." rådgav Tonks i en spydig röst.

"Hörde du den del som sade att marken kom flygande emot oss?" frågade Ron sarkastiskt. "Jag greps av panik.

"Har den där bilen krockkuddar?" frågar Hermione eftertänksamt.

"Avgjort inte." svarar Harry med en rysning.

**_"Se upp för det där trädet!_****" vrålade Harry och kastade sig fram mot ratten, men för sent…**

"Träd?" frågade Kingsley och förvirrad ut. Remus hade bleknat drastiskt och han lade snabbt armen runt Harry medan Sirius lade sitt huvud i Harrys knä.

"Var inte titeln på kapitlet Det Piskande Pilträdet?" frågar Tonks spänt.

"Merlin." utbrast Bill. "Ronald Weasley, du är värre än tvillingarna i att hamna i problem."

"Är det inte det extremt farliga trädet som är ganska våldsamt?" frågar Narcissa svagt även om hon vet att det är det trädet.

"Det skulle vara det." svarar Harry lättvindligt och fick Remus att blänga ner på honom våldsamt.

"Det är inte så illa. Vi behövde inte ens besöka sjukhusflygeln." Försäkrar Harry.

"Det är det. Du kommer aldrig mer flyga en annan sak." bestämde sig Sirius.

"Räknas kvastar?" frågar Harry med ett flin och tittar noggrant på pergamentet.

"Hm, hur var Quidditch matcherna det året?"

"Jag tycker vi ska återvända till trädet." meddelade Harry vilket fick hans lag att börja skratta.

**_Brak!_**

**Med ett öronbedövande skräll av metall mot trä slog de i den tjocka trädstammen och föll till marken med en tung stöt.**

**Ånga vällde ut från den tillknycklade motorhuven, Hedwig skriade i högan sky av rädsla, en bula stor som en golfboll började värka i Harrys huvud där han hade slagigt i vindrutan, och till höger om honom gav Ron ifrån sig ett lågt, förtvivlat stönande.**

"Hur illa?" frågar Remus med en suck. "Och våga inte säga att du var okej."

"Men jag var. Jag kände inget ens och jag har haft mycket värre skador."

"Och Ron?" frågar Mrs Weasley ängsligt.

"Jag stönade av en helt annan anledning." sade Ron dystert och såg förvirrad ut när tvillingarna brast ut i skratt.

"Åh, väx upp ni två." förmanade Charlie men var oförmögen att dölja sitt egna flin.

**"Hur är det med dig?" sade Harry ängsligt.**

**"Min trollstav", sade Ron med darrande röst. "Titta på min stav." Den var nästan helt avbruten på mitten, spetsen hängde och dinglade i några få flisor.**

"Vad!" skrek Mrs Weasley. "Du bröt din trollstav i början av året? Du fick oss att tro att det inte skedde förrän skolan hade slutat. Varför sade du inget?"

"Tro mig du kommer gilla varför jag inte sade något senare." svarar han i en liten röst.

**Harry öppnade munnen för att säga att han var säker på att någon uppe i skolan kunde laga den, men han hann inte få fram ett ord.**

**I samma ögonblick slog någonting hårt mot bilen på hans sida – med kraften av en anfallande tjur – och gick honom rutscha sidledes mot Ron. Samtidigt träffades taket av ett lika häftigt slag.**

"Jag tror att pilträdet är arg över att bli störd." suckar Remus.

"Om det var argt så skulle jag hata att se det skitförbannat." svarar Harry torrt.

**"Vad händ…?"**

**Ron gav till en flämtning då han tittade ut genom vindrutan. Harry följde hans blick och hann precis se hur en gren, tjock som en pytonorm, braka in i den. Trädet som de hade kört på gick till anfall mot dem!**

"Snälla låt dem klara sig därifrån utan skador." ber Ginny.

**Stammen låg nästan dubbelvikt över dem, och de knotiga grenarna gick loss på bilen från alla håll och kanter.**

"Min stackars bil." stönar Mr Weasley och fick sina söner att brista ut i skratt.

Narcissa skakade på huvudet åt mannen. "Bra befrielse ifall du frågar mig."

Mrs Weasley nickar instämmande. "Jag önskar bara att pojkarna inte var i den vid den tidpunkten."

**"Aaaj!" sade Ron, då en annan tjock, krokig gren slog en stor buckla i dörren på hans sida.**

**Vindrutan darrade nu under en skur av slag från knytnävehårda kvistar och en gren tjock som en murbräcka hamrade ursinnigt på taket, som verkade ge vika…**

Nästan alla i salen stirrade på boken i skräck. "Hur kunde ni undgå att bli skadade?" frågar Alicia med en tjock röst.

"Tur?" föreslår Harry.

"Vi hade en fegudmor som bil." svarade Ron och de två pojkarna brast ut i skratt.

**"Spring för livet!" ropade Ron och kastade sig med hela sig tyngd mot dörren på sin sida samtidigt som en gren kom flygande igenom bakluckefönstret som han precis lyckades undvika, men i nästa sekund träffandes han av en våldsam uppercut från en annan gren som slängde honom baklänges i knät på Harry.**

Cho skakade på huvudet. "Varför kan inte ni två göra något halvvägs?"

"Han skulle inte vara pojken som överlevde om han gjorde så." svarade Luna. "Mer som Pojken som försökte."

Sirius tittade upp på tonåringen noga. "Du var verkligen okej?"

Harry nickade. "Tills vi kom in i slottet?"

"Vad hände då, jag blir orolig."

Harry grimaserade. "Vi fastnade." tyvärr tillade han sedan tyst medan han lutade sig mer in i Remus famn.

**"Det är ute med oss!" jämrade han då taket bågnade mer och mer, men plötsligt började bilens golv att vibrera – motorn hade vaknat till liv igen.**

Moody, Kingsley och madam Bones utbytte blickar. "Exakt vad gjorde du med den där bilen Arthur?" Kräver den grånande auroren.

"Åh, jag gjorde massor med saker. Det tog ett bra tag innan jag lyckades få de att flyga." svarade han vagt.

"Det är imponerande magi dock, jag vill prata mer om det senare Arthur." säger Madam Bones innan hon vänder sig emot Michael och boken igen.

**"_Backa!"_ skrek Harry, och bilen sköt bakåt som en raket. Trädet försökte fortfarande nå dem: de kunde höra hur det knackade när det nästan slet upp rötterna och slog efter dem med sina piskande grenar då de susade iväg utom räckhåll.**

**"Det var nära ögat!" flämtade Ron. "Bra gjort, kära bil."**

"Den är vid liv?" frågar Nigel med ett skratt.

Alicia fnissade. "Mr Weasley skapade sin egna Frankenstein." Alla Weasley såg tillbaka på henne i förvirring.

"Jo, den har åtminstone förstånd nog att komma bort från det där trädet." pekar Susan ut med en lättad suck.

"Var exakt är bilen nu?" frågar McGonagall.

"Det här hände för tre och ett halvt år sen och du frågar först nu?" ifrågsätter Ernie med en blick av förvåning.

"Vi hade andra saker på våra tankar den natten Mr Macmillian." svarade hon skarpt.

**Men bilen hade uttömt sina sista krafter. Med två små dova knallar flög dörrarna upp på båda sidor, och Harry kände hur sätet tippade åt sidan. Innan han visste ordet av ramlade han pladask ut på den fuktiga marken.**

**Höga dunsar talade om för honom att bilen höll på att tömma ut deras bagage ur bakluckan. Hedwigs bur kom flygande genom luften och låset gick upp, hon flög ut ur den under höga, ilskna skrik och satte kurs mot slottet utan att se sig om, Harry gjorde ett tyst löfte om att ge henne något extra för den här tuffa dagen.**

"Stackars Hedwig, det måste ha varit en tuff natt för henne." suckar Hannah samtidigt som nämnda uggla flög in och graciöst landade på Harrys axel med ett mjukt hoande medan hon gned huvudet mot hans kind.

"God morgon på dig med Hedwig." skrockar han medan han stryker hennes gnistrande fjädrar.

"Så vad gav du henne?"

"Det är mellan Hedwig och mig." svarar Harry gåtfullt på Astorias fråga.

**Sedan började bilen rulla bort i mörkret, tillbucklad, repad och ångande, med ursinnigt glödande baklyktor.**

Tvillingarna skrattade hysteriskt åt det. "Jag tror att bilen har fått mer av mammas attityd än pappas."

**"Kom tillbaka!" vrålade Ron efter den och viftade med sin avbrutna trollstav. "Pappa kommer att döda mig."**

Ginny såg på sin bror i medlidande. "Om han skulle göra det hade mamma begravt dig och rostat dina ben."

"För sant." mumlar Ron och tänkte på det kommande illvrålet.

**Men bilen försvann ur sikte med en sista fnysning från avgasröret.**

**"Visst är det _otroligt_ att vi kan ha sån otur, tycker du inte?" sade Ron förtvivlat och böjde sig ner för att plocka upp råtta Scabbers. "Av alla de träd vi kunde ha krockat med skulle vi absolut köra på ett som slåss tillbaka."**

Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Låter lagom.

"Du och din lycka kompis." Neville lät trött. "Jag hatar att tänka på vad som kommer hända dig här näst."

"Pixi-gnomer" påminde Ron den glömske pojken som snabbt tillsammans med resten av klassen fick en blick av fasa.

**Han kastade en blick över axeln på der urgamla trädet, som fortfarande flaxade hotfullt med grenarna mot dem.**

**"Kom nu", sade Harry utmattat, "det är bäst vi ger oss iväg upp mot skolan…"  
Det var inte alls den triumferande ankomst de hade föreställt sig. **

"Kanske inte, men det var ändå lysande." påpekar Fred.

"Och rörde upp värsta ryktesspridningen." tillade George.

McGonagall väste ilsket. "Trots våra ansträngningar att undertrycka det."

"Ytterligare igen. Det var spökena som startade upp det den här gången." påpekar Lee.

**Stelfrusna, ömma och blåslagna grep de tag i sina koffertar och började släpa dem uppför den gräsbevuxna slutningen mot den stora ekporten i slottet.**

**"Jag tror att festen redan har börjat", sade Ron och släppte ner sin koffert vid foten av yttertrappan och smög sedan fram för att titta in genom ett klart upplyst fönster. "Du, Harry, kom och titta – de håller på med sorteringen!"**

"Jag fick inte se en sortering förrän i mitt fjärde år." klagade den mörkhåriga toåringen.

"Varför, vad hände tredje året?" frågar Tonks tveksamt, inte säker på i fall hon ville veta.

Harry kastade en blick på sin farbror och gamla professor. "Någon skvallrade.

"Jag var bara orolig, ett begrepp du inte verkar förstå när det gäller dig själv." sköt varulven tillbaka medan han tittade strängt på honom medan han flyttade sig närmare sina vänner.

**Harry skyndade fram och kikade in i den stora salen tillsammans med Ron,**

**Otaliga levande ljus hängde och svävade i luften ovanför fyra fullsatta långbord, och guldtallrikarna och guldbägarna på borden glänste i kapp med ljusen. Det förtrollade taket, som ständigt avspeglade himlen utanför, strålade av stjärnor ovanför huvudet på dem.**

"Det är vackert vid sådana tillfällen men det kan bli lite trist när det är grått och det regnar." påpekar Tracy eftertänksamt.

**Genom en skog av spetsiga svarta Hogwartshattar skymtade Harry ett långt led av förstaårselever, som med förskrämd uppsyn tågade in i stora salen. Ginny fanns bland dem, hon var lätt att urskilja på grund av sitt lysande illröda Weasleyhår.**

"Aw, hur söt." kuttrade Fred. "Du såg dig om efter lilla Gin Gin."

"Håll käften." morrar hon röd i ansiktet.

Harry stirrade på dem i förvirring. "Varför skulle jag inte leta efter henne, hon är Rons syster och nu min vän."

**Under tiden var professor McGonagall, en glasögonbrydd häxa med håret åtstramat i en hård nackknut, sysselsatt med att placera Hogwarts berömda sorteringshatt på en pall framför nykomlingarna.**

"Varför få alltid lärare bra beskrivningar?"

"Så de inte kan ta av poäng senare för att ha förolämpat dem." svarar Harry ytterst sarkastiskt.

**Varje år bestämde denna åldriga gamla hatt, lappad, fransig och smutsig,**

"När tvättades den där hatten senast?"

"Jag tror det var 1974 om jag inte minns fel, några studenter valde att kidnappa hatten och ge den ett bad." svarar Dumbledore med ett leende och de flesta eleverna gjorde äcklade ansikten.

**Hur nya elever skulle fördelas på skolans fyra elevhem (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw och Slytherin).**

**Harry kom mycket väl ihåg hur han själv hade satt den på huvudet för precis ett år sedan och ängsligt väntat på hattens beslut medan den mumlade i hans öra. Under några hemska sekunder hade han fruktat att hatten skulle placera honom i Slyhterin.**

"Och det hade inte spelat någon roll om du hamnat där. Inte för mig. Och Slytherin har haft många bra trollkarlar och häxor, de onda brukar bara få rampljuset."

"Okej, en manlig Gryffindor som inte hade något emot Slytherins… jag har ingen aning." tänker madam Bones irriterat med en suck.

**Det elevhem som hade utbildat fler onda häxor och trollkarlar än något annat – men till sin lättnad hade han slutligen hamnat i Gryffindor, tillsammans med Ron, Hermione och resten av pojkarna Weasley.**

Gryffindor bordet började jubla åt det. de var ytterst stolta över att Harry tillhörde deras elevhem.

**Förra terminen hade Harry, Ron och Hermione bidragigt till att Gryffindor vann elevhemsturneringen, och de hade besegrat Slytherin för första gången på sju år.**

"Varför nämner inte boken Neville? Utom honom hade vi hamnat på delad förstaplats." påpekar Harry plötsligt. "Det är inte rätt att vi tre får alla ära." Remus och Sirius tittar stolt på sin brorson/gudson.

"Oroa dig inte över det Harry, det är säkert något skrivfel." försäkrar Neville honom.

**En liten spinkig pojke med råttfärgat hår hade just kallats fram för att sätta på sig hatten.**

"Det är Colin." sade DA i munnen på varandra och fick den spinkiga pojken att rodna.

**Harry lät blicken vandra förbi honom till den plats där skolans rektor, professor Dumbledore, satt och tittade på sorteringen från honnörsbordet. Hans långa silverskägg och halvmånformiga glasögon glänste i skenet från ljuslågorna. Ett par platser från Dumbledore satt ingen mindre än Gyllenroy Lockman, iförd en turkosfärgad klädnad.**

"Det smärtar mig att säga att det var en av hans snyggare klädnader." muttrar Lee och många nickar runt omkring honom.

**Och vid bordsänden tronade den väldige, vildvuxne Hagrid som drack djupa klunkar ur sin bägare.**

**"Vänta lite nu…", mumlade Harry till Ron. "Det står en tom stol vid honnörsbordet… var är Snape?"**

"Jag är förvånad Potter. Varför skulle du leta efter mig?" frågar Snape med ett hånande ansikte.

"Det är alltid bra att veta var dina fiender är." var Harrys enkla svar och hans vänner brast av någon anledning han inte kunde förstå ut i skratt.

"Det är en god regel att leva efter Potter." nickar Moody gillande, hans magiska öga fixerat på trolldrycksläraren.

**Professor Serverus Snape var den lärare Harry tyckte sämst om. Harry råkade också vara den elev som Snape tyckte sämst om. **

"Potter har i alla fall en anledning till att inte gilla dig." viskar Sinistra förbannat.

**Snape, som var elak, ironisk och illa omtyckt av alla utom eleverna från hans eget elevhem (Slytherin), undervisade i ämnet trolldryckskonst.**

**"Han kanske är sjuk!" sade Ron förhoppningsfullt.**

"Ronald, det är en hemsk sak att önska på någon." skällde Mrs Weasley och Ron försökte att se ångerfull ut men flinande tillbaka till tvillingarna när hans mamma inte såg.

**"Han kanske har _lämnat _skolan", sade Harry, "För att han inte fick jobbet som lärare i försvar mot svartkonster i år heller."**

"Det måste ha varit så svårt att förlora till en idiot som Lockman." när Harry såg Sirius kommentar kvävdes han på ett skratt.

"Merlin förbjude den dag vi får Snape som försvar i svartkonstlärare." utbrister nästan alla förfärat.

**"Eller han kanske har fått _sparken_!" sade Ron entusiastiskt. "Alla avskyr honom ju…"**

"Hur kommer det sig att av sju barn så slutade du upp med de sätt av en tiggare?" frågar Mrs Weasley i förbittring.

"Oroa dig inte Mrs Weasley. Han lärde sig sin läxa i detta fall." lugnade Harry henne.

**"Eller han kanske har kommit ut", sade en iskall röst alldeles bakom dem, "för att få höra varför ni båda inte kom med skoltåget."**

**Harry svängde hastigt runt. Där stod ingen annan än Serverus Snape i sin svarta klädnad, som böljade omkring honom i den kalla nattvinden. Han var en mager man med gulblek hy, krokig näsa och svart, axellångt, flottigt hår, och nu log han på ett sätt som fick Harry och Ron att förstå att de var illa ute.**

"Å andra sidan så är du alltid illa ute med Snape." påpekar Parvati irriterad över det faktum att Snape alltid gav sig på honom.

"Miss Patil, det var i stora problem." påpekar McGonagall.

**"Följ mig", sade Snape.**

**Utan att ens våga se på varandra följde Harry oh Ron efter Snape uppför trappan in i den stpra ekande ingångshallen, som lystes upp av flammande facklor, En ljuvlig doft av mat strömmade ut ifrån stora salen, men Snape ledde dem bort från värmen och ljuset, nerför en smal trappa som förde dem till fängelsehålorna under slottet.**

"Att gå ifrån festen var tillräckligt som ett straff." knorrar Ron och hans syskon håller alla med om denna punkt.

**"In med er!" kommenderade han och öppnade en dörr halvvägs ner i den kalla korridoren.**

**De steg in på Snapes kontor, rysande av köld och rädsla.**

"Vilket är varför jag bad dig att föra dem till mitt kontor, Serverus." fräste McGonagall.

"Varför inte sända upp dem till sjukhusvingeln? Ni hade ingen aning om ifall de har blivit skadade på något sätt." avbryter Remus milt. "Om de hade skador hade de kunnat bli mycket värre för att ingen tog sig tid att kontrollera på direkten."

**Väggarna i det dunkla rummet var täckta av hyllor fyllda med stora glasburkar, i vilka det flöt omkring alla möjliga motbjudande saker som Harry faktiskt inte ville veta namnet på just i det ögonblicket. Den öppna spisen var mörk och tim. Snape stängde dörren och vände sig emot dem,**

**"Jaså", sade han med en silkeslen röst, "tåget duger alltså inte längre åt den berömde Harry Potter och hans trogne vapendragare Weasley. Ni ville göra en _storstilad_ entré, var det inte så, pojkar!"**

"Är det möjligt att ha en medhjälpare när det är tre av oss?" frågar Harry när han märker den nedslagna blicken i sin väns ansikte.

"Och det var min ide i första hand så om vi har vapendragare så skulle du vara min." sade Ron och piggnade till.

"Vi borde turas om." flinade Harry.

"Jag skulle tro att det är uppenbart att det inte är nödvändigt." Flinar Hermione. "Jag är hjärnan och ni två är båda hjälpredor."

Harry och Ron såg på varandra. "Låter lagom." Ytterligare igen var skolan förvånad över hur normalt de agerade och skämtade med varandra.

**"Nej, professorn, spärren vid King's Cross, den…"**

**"Tyst!" sade Snape kallt. "Vad har ni gjort med bilen?"**

"Han fick inte svaret förrän i år dock." fnös Ron tyst till Harry.

**Ron svalde. Det här var inte första gången Harry fick intrycket att Snape var tankeläsare. Men ett ögonblick senare förstod han, då Snape vecklade ut ett exemplar av dagens utgåva av _The Evening Prophet_.**

**"NI blev sedda", väste han och visade dem rubriken: _FLYGANDE FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIERAR MUGGLARE." _Han började läsa högt. "Två mugglare i London är övertygade om att de såg en gammal bil flyga över Postverkets torn… Mrs Hetty Bayliss som var ute och hängde tvätt klockan tolv på dagen i Norfolk… Mr Angus Fleet från Peebles omtalade för polisen… sammanlagt sex eller sju mugglarvittnen. **

"Åh, det är illa." mumlar Charlie.

"Det gör det till ett ministerium problem och inte bara en skolaffär." Remus rynkade på pannan. "Hur undvek ni att bli relegerade?"

Dumbledore suckade. "Min ställning i samhället var mycket bättre vid den tidpunkten och jag kunde stoppa eventuella konsekvenser."

"Är det därför du var så arg?" frågar Ron.

"Jag är rädd att ni två var ytterst nära att bli relegerade den natten." berättade rektorn allvarligt.

"Eh, gamla nyheter det." svarar Harry och duckar från kudden Remus sänder flygande mot hans håll.

"På tal om det, jag har en viktig fråga i slutet av kapitlet." avbröt Hermione och rektorn nickade.

**Visst arbetar din pappa på Kansliet för missbruk av mugglarprodukter?" sade han medan han tittade upp på Ron oh gav honom ett elakt leende. "Kära hjärtanes då, hans egen son…"**

"Det var ganska onödigt Snape." suckar Flitwick, han kunde inte förstå vad Snape hade emot Harry och hans vänner.

**Harry kände det som om han just hade fått en smocka i magen av det vansinniga trädes största gren. Om någon kom på att det var Mr Weasley själv som hade förtrollat bilen… han hade inte tänkt på det…**

"Det drabbade arbetet." suckade Mr Weasley innan han såg de skyldiga blickarna de två pojkarna hade. "Men jag är den som förtrollade bilen." påminde han dem. "Och jag visste verkligen bättre."

**"När jag sökte igenom parken märkte jag dessutom att ett mycket värdefullt piskande pilträd har tillfogats avsevärd skada." fortsatte Snape.**

"Kom igen Snape, du har alltid hatat det där trädet. Enda anledning du säger så är för att du hoppas de ska bli relegerade." fnyser Burbage och Sinistra nickar instämmande.

**"Det där trädet tillfogade oss ännu större skada!" utbrast Ron.**

**_"Tyst!_****" fräste Snape igen. "Tyvärr tillhär ni inte mitt elevhem, så beslutet att relegera er vilar inte hos mig. Jag ska gå och hämta dem som är lyckliga nog att få göra det. Ni väntar här."**

"Han hämtar de andra för att han inte är säker på hur han ska hantera situationen." Hummar Luna glatt.

"Varför måste hon vara här? Hon förstör mitt ryckte!" bet Snape av ursinnigt.

"Jag tvivlar att det är fallet Luna, han ville bara få de två ut från slottet så fort som möjligt." svarar Parvati med ett leende.

"Nja, han vill nog kolla ifall han kan komma undan med att få dem försvinna spårlöst." fnyser Seamus och flyttar sig bakåt i soffan när Snape kastar en av sina värsta blickar på honom.

**Harry och Ron stirrade på varandra, vita i ansiktet. Harry kände sig inte hungrig längre. Han kände sig tvärtom väldigt illamående. Han försökte att låta bli att titta på någonting stort och slemmigt som flöt omkring i grön vätska på en hylla bakom Snapes skrivbord.**

"Jag svär att han bara har de där sakerna där inne för att skrämma livet ur en om man har oturen att hamna där." viskar Hannah till Susan som nickar med en fnittring.

**Om Snape hade gått för att hämta professor McGonagall, Gryffindors överhuvud, var det knappast till någon hjälp för dem. Hon var kanske rättvisare än Snape, men hon var också mycket sträng och noggrann.**

"Inte för att det hjälper när de gäller er tre." fräste McGonagall. "Till och med Weasley tvillingarna ägnar mer uppmärksamhet åt mina varningar än ni tre."

Den Gyllene Trion ryckte till innan de började skratta åt tvillingarnas ansikten.

**Tio minuter senare kom professor Snape tillbaka, och mycket riktigt var det professor McGonagall han hade med sig. Harry hade sett professor McGonagall arg vid åtskilliga tillfällen, men antingen hade han glömt hur smal hennes mun kunde bli, eller också hade han aldrig sett henne så arg förut, **

"Sade du inte i förra boken att du trodde hon skulle börja spruta eld, menar du att hon är argare nu?"

"Åh, hon var argare men jag har sett henne argare." svarar Harry eftertänksamt och de flesta tittar på honom i chock, vad gjorde han för saker för att gå deras professor bli så arg.

**men det var något i hennes ögon han inte kunde placera, något främmande.**

"Det var orolighet Mr Potter." suckade hon medan hennes själ fylldes av sorg, det smärtade att höra att orolighet var något helt främmande för honom.

**Hon höjde sitt trollspö i samma ögonblick hon steg in genom dörren. Harry och Ron ryggade båda tillbaka, men hon pekade bara i riktning mot den tomma spisen, där den med ens flammade upp en eld.**

"Trodde ni verkligen att jag skulle förbanna er?"

"Jag spenderade en sommar hos Dursley, jag förväntar mig vissa saker, oavsett ifall jag känner dem."

**"Sätt er", sade hon, och båda drog sig bakåt och satte sig i ett par stolar vid brasan.**

**"Förklara er", fortsatte hon och hennes glasögon glittrade olycksbådande.**

"Ouch, hon tar sig inte ens tid att bilda meningar." Harry kunde tydligt känna Sirius kropp rycka till. "Hon är verkligen arg."

"Klart jag var." snäste hon tillbaka och blängde på pergamentet. "Jag hade all rätt att vara det.

**Ron satte igång att berätta och började med spärrväggen på stationen som vägrade att släppa igenom dem.**

**"… så vi hade inget val, professor McGonagall, vi kunde inte komma fram till tåget."**

**"Varför skickade ni oss inte ett brev med en uggla? Du har ju en uggla, eller hur?" sade professor McGonagall kyligt till Harry.**

"Um, kan vi återvända till Hermiones tidigare argument?" Frågar Harry och fick flickan att fnysa muntert.

"Du kan komma med dina egna försvarsargument." påpekar hon.

"Men de är inte ens i närheten lika effektiva som ditt." Svarar han och fick henne att rulla ögonen.

**Harry stirrade på henne med gapande mun. Nu, när hon sade det, verkade det självklart att de borde ha gjort på det viset.**

**"Jag… jag tänkte inte…"**

"Du har rätt, inte alls lika effektivt." sade hon skrattande. "Men det är mycket sanning i det uttalandet i alla fall."

"OI" skrek Harry och gav henne en lekfull knuff.

**"Det framgår tydligt." sade professor McGonagall.**

"Wow, utmärkt användning av sarkasm." Bill flinade åt hans tidigare överhuvud. "Du drar bara ut det för mycket speciella tillfällen."

"Hm, jag vill minnas att jag använde den på dig mer än en gång." påminde hon honom och han bleknade en aning när han tänkte tillbaka de speciella gångerna.

**Det hördes en knackning på dörren och Snape, som nu såg mer belåten ut än någonsin, öppnade den. Där stod rektorn, professor Dumbledore.  
Harry kände sig som förlamad i hela kroppen. Dumbledore såg ovanligt alvarlig ut. Han sände dem en blick ner över sin krokiga näsrygg som fick Harry att önska sig och Ron tillbaka till det piskande pilträdets attacker.**

Narcissa rynkade pannan. "Det ett av hans plan tycktes ha fungerat." mumlade hon till Kingsley som hade flyttat sig så han satt bredvid henne för tillfället.

"Och vad är det?" frågade han även om han hade ett vetande utseende.

"Hålla Harry olycklig så att han ser upp till den gamla mannen så mycket att en liten besvikelse orsakar omedelbar sorg."

"Jag tror att den känslan har överförts på annat håll. Tack och lov." muttrar han tillbaka medan han nickar mot den svarta hunden och efter en stunds tvekan även mot Remus.

**Det blev tyst en lång stund. Sedan sade Dumbledore: "Var snälla och förklara varför ni gjorde det här."**

"Varför väntade ni inte bara tills alla var närvarande så skulle de slippa behöva berätta samma sak två gånger."

"Så vi skulle kunna märka ifall de försökte ändra något för att hjälpa dem." svarar McGonagall på Ernies fråga.

**Det skulle ha varit bättre om han hade skrikigt åt dem. Harry avskydde besvikelsen i hans röst. Av någon anledning förmådde han inte se Dumbledore i ögonen utan började istället tala till hans knän.**

Harry skakade på huvudet åt sig själv, han kunde inte förstå varför han hade brytt sig så mycket om ifall han blev besviken.

**Han berättade allting för honom utom att Mr Weasley var ägare till den förtrollade bilen. Istället fick han det att låta som om han och Ron hade råkat hitta en flygande bil parkerad utanför stationen.**

"Du är verkligen för söt för ditt egna bästa." Mrs Weasley gav honom ett leende.

**Han förstod att Dumbledore omedelbart skulle genomskåda det, men Dumbledore ställde inga frågor om bilen. När Harry hade berättat färdigt, fortsatte han bara att plira på dem genom glasögonen.**

"Det är irriterande när lärare gör sådant. Tillslut erkänner man även ifall man inte har gjort något." grumlar Lee.

**"Vi går och hämtar våra saker nu", sade Ron nedslaget.**

**"Vad är det för dumheter du pratar, Weasley?" röt professor McGonagall.**

**"Ja, men vi ska väl bli relegerade, eller hur?" sade Ron. **

"Urgh, Ron du börjar bli lika illa som Harry." Stönar Fred.

"Erbjud dig aldrig att ta ett straff eller ge dem idéer." Förmanade George.

**Harry tittade hastigt upp på Dumbledore, han var inte säker på att han skulle klara av att aldrig få återvända till Hogwarts utan att få bo hos sin moster och morbror året runt.**

"Skulle aldrig hända. Jag skulle rymma och bo på gatan hellre." svarar Harry ärligt men pratar för lågt för att någon ska kunna höra honom.

**"Inte i dag, Weasley." sade Dumbledore. "Man jag måste understryka allvaret i det ni båda har gjort. Jag ska skriva till era familjer ikväll. Jag måste också varna er för att om ni gör nånting liknande igen, kommer jag inte att ha nåt annat val än att relegera er."**

"Så det är därför du inte kan ta motorcykeln." sade Lavender med en suck, hon hade verkligen velat ha fotona.

"Oroa dig inte Lav, jag ska komma på ett sätt att få fotona. Jag backar inte ner från den här utmaningen." muttrar Harry ur mungipan och Lavender pep av förtjusning innan hon gav honom en kram.

**Snape såg ut som om julaftonen hade blivit inställd. **

Snape såg bister ut oh blängde öppet på Harry. "Klart jag såg ut så, braten kommer undan med allt." muttrar han tyst.

**Han harklade sig och sade: "Professor Dumbledore, de här pojkarna har trotsat lagen om restriktioner för omyndigas trolldomsutövning och dessutom åsamkat ett gammalt och värdefullt träd allvarlig skada… Inte kan väl handlingar av ett sånt slag…"**

"Vem bryr sig om det trädet? Den gör ingen nytta." svarar Remus med ett sorgset leende.

"Det är ganska fullt också." muttrar Parvati och Gyllene Trion utbyter roade blickar.

**"Det blir professor McGonagalls uppgift att bestämma pojkarnas straff, Serverus." sade Dumbledore lugnt. "De tillhör hennes elevhem och är därefter henne ansvar." **

"Jag är säker på att han var glad över att höra det."

"Han såg ut som om han ville slå till någon, troligtvist mig." svarar Harry glatt och höjer ett utmanade ögonbryn mot Snape.'

**han vände sig till professor McGonagall. "Jag måste gå tillbaka till festen, Minerva, jag har några meddelanden att framföra. Kom, Serverus, det finns en läcker vaniljtårta där som jag absolut vill provsmaka."**

Ron sköt ut underläppen "Det var bara elakt att säga det."gnäller han

**Snape kastade en giftig blick på Harry och Ron då han lät sig föras ut från kontoret av Dumbledore. De blev ensamma kvar med professor McGonagall, som fortfarande betraktade dem som en vredgad örn.**

"Borde det inte tekniskt sett vara ett förbannat lejon? Jag menar hon är Gryffindors överhuvud, inte Ravenclaws." frågar Justin roat.

"Nja, jag tror att hon enkelt hade kunnat hamna i Ravenclaw, hennes mod övervägde bara hennes visdom." svarar Harry med en blinkning och McGonagall skakar på huvudet road över hennes lejons kommentar.

**"Det är bäst att du går upp till sjukhusflygeln, Weasley, du blöder ju." Harry suckar lättat när han inser att hon inte upptäckt hans egna skador och kastar en bekymrad blick på Rons blödande sår.**

"Vad hände med att du inte blev skadad?"

"Det var inget…"

"Harry, du hade såret i minst två veckor." avbryter Ron och Harry ger honom en smutsig blick.

"Okej, jag fick en gren i sidan och det började blöda, men jag hade inte ont och det hindrade mig inte på något sätt. Oroa er inte, snälla." ber Harry och Remus nickar med en kort suck innan han ler mot sin brorson.

**"Inte särskilt mycket", sade Ron och strök hastigt med ärmen över såret han hade fått över ögat. "Professorn, jag skulle så gärna vilja se när min syster bli sorterad…"**

**"Sorteringsceremonin är över." sade professor McGonagall. "Din syster har också hamnat i Gryffindor."**

**"Å, vad bra." sade Ron.**

"Det är allt jag får?" frågar Ginny med ett höjt ögonbryn,

"Jag var inte riktigt på humör för att fira." påminde han henne.

**"Och på tal om Gryffindor…" fortsatte professor McGonagall skarpt, men Harry avbröt henne:**

**"Jo, professorn, när vi tog bilen hade ju terminen inte börjat än så… så Gryffindor borde faktiskt inte få några poängavdrag för den skull, eller hur?" sade han och såg ängsligt på henne.**

"Du gjorde det inte?" ber Sirius i misstro. "Lärde du dig inget från drakhändelsen? Nu kommer ni förlora tre gånger så många poäng."

De i Gryffindor från femte året och uppåt delade förvirrade blickar med varandra. De kunde inte minnas att de hade förlorat några poäng den kvällen. Nästan allas ögon vidgades och de såg på den unga pojken i förvåning. "Det är inte möjligt." kraxade Fred till slut.

"Vad är inte möjligt?" ber Alisa, sjundeårseleven från Slytherin som inte sagt något alls på länge.

"Han kom undan med det." svarar Oliver och fick de flesta personerna i hallen att tappa hakan.

"Du tog inte bort några poäng?" morrade Snape i avsmak.

"Du måste ha haft en James-tillbakablick och förlorat din intelligens tillfälligt." skrattade Narcissa. Harry skrattade åt sin farbror och sin hundgudfars chockades ansikten. "Jag tror att det gör så att jag förtjänar ett marodör namn." viskar han så att bara de två ser.

**Professor McGonagall gav honom en genomträngande blick, men han var säker på att hon nästan smålog. Hennes mun såg i alla fall inte lika hopknipen ut.**

**"Jag ska inte dra av några poäng för Gryffindor", sade hon och Harry blev med ens mycket lättare om hjärtat. "Men ni kommer få straffkommendering båda två."**

Remus vände sig emot lärarbordet. "Det är bäst att det inte är i skogen den här gången." varnar han.

"Det var inte." Lugnar Harry honom. "Det var mycket, mycket värre." nämnde han och fick Remus och Tonks utbyta förfärade blickar medan Sirius flyttar sig närmare Harry igen.

"Ärligt talat Harry, du borde inte skrämma dem så." Grälade Hermione. "Det var inget livshotande om det."

**Det var bättre än Harry hade förväntat sig. Vad Dumbledores brev till familjen Dursley beträffade, var det ingenting att bekymra sig för. Harry visste nämligen utmärkt väl att de bara skulle bli besvikna över att det piskande pilträdet inte hade gjort mos av honom.**

**Professor McGonagall höjde sitt trollspö igen och pekade med det på Snapes skrivbord. Ett stort fat med smörgåsar, två silverbägare och en kanna med iskall pumpasaft dök upp med ett litet plopp.**

**"Ni kan äta här inne, och sen går ni raka vägen upp till er sovsal", sade hon. "Jag måste också gå tillbaka till festen."**

Tvillingarna flinade. "Stygga små pojkar skickas i säng."

"Ni är bara avundssjuka på hur mycket bättre jag hanterade professor McGonagall." Sköt Harry tillbaka.

"Hantera Mr Potter?"

Harry ryckte till på tonen och dök bakom sina vänner. "Um ledsen." pep han.

**När dörren hade stängts efter henne gav Ron ifrån sig en lång, låg vissling.**

**"Jag trodde det var klippt för oss", sade han och högg åt sig en smörgås.**

**"Det trodde jag med", instämde Harry och tog också en.**

**"Men är det inte otroligt att vi kunde ha sån otur?" sade Ron grötigt med munnen proppfull av kyckling och skinka. "Fred och George måste ha flugigt den där bilen fem eller sex gånger utan att några mugglar nånsin såg dem." Han svalde och tog en jättestor tugga till. "Och Varför kunde vi inte komma igenom spärrväggen?"**

"Hur kunde du förstå vad han sade?" frågar Su Li häpet.

"Jag växte upp tillsammans med en gris. Det är ganska lätt att förstå vad Ron här säger när han har mat i munnen."

"Bra poäng."

**Harry ryckte på axlarna.**

"Jag hoppas verkligen ni tre får reda på det." muttrar Neville och med tanke på de självbelåtna leendena de hade så hade de listat ut anledningen.

**"Ingen aning. Men vi måste passa oss noga från och med nu i alla fall", sade han och tog en uppfriskande klunk pumpasaft. "Jag önskar att vi hade fått lov att vara med på festen…"**

**"McGonagall ville säkert bara hindra oss från att glänsa." sade Ron snusförnuftigt. "Hon vill inte att nån ska tycka det är smart att anlända till skolan i en flygande bil."**

"Jag är förvånad Weasley. Det var faktiskt insiktsfullt, för att vara du." hånade Malfoy, hans humör hade lyfts efter att ha hört hur rädd Potter var för McGonagall.

"Mer än vad du någonsin kommer äga i alla fall." skjuter Ron tillbaka och Malfoy blänger på honom.

**När de hade ätit så många smörgåsar de orkade (fatet fylldes hela tiden på igen) reste de sig och lämnade kontoret för att gå den välbekanta vägen upp till Gryffindortornet. Slottet var helt tyst, det verkade som om festen var över.**

"Ja, festen var över." flinade Gryffindorna och lärarna tittade på dem misstänksamt.

**De gick förbi mumlande porträtt och knakande rustningar och klättrade uppför trånga stentrappor, tills de tillsist kom fram till korridoren där den hemliga ingången till Gryffindortornet fanns dold bakom oljemålningen av en mycket tjock kvinna i skär sidenklänning.**

De tre andra husen flinade, glada över att de visste var ingången till deras uppehållsrum var.

**"Lösenord?" frågade hon då de närmade sig.**

**"Öh…", sade Harry.**

**De kunde inte lösenordet för det nya skolåret, eftersom de inte haft chans att träffa någon skolprefekt ännu. Men hjälpen kom nästan omedelbart, de hörde brådskande fotsteg bakom sig och vände sig om. Det var Hermione som kom rusande emot dem.**

"Det är klart att jag sprang. Jag letade överallt efter er." blåste hon. "Först på tåget, sedan på festen. Har ni någon aning om hur orolig jag var?"

Harry och Ron omslöt henne i en kram. "Vi är ledsna Hermione. Vi kommer aldrig oroa dig sådär igen.

"Jag tvivlar starkt på det." Hon himlade med ögonen med ett flin.

**"Där är ni ju! Var i all världen har ni varit? Jag har hört _urlöjliga_ rykten – nån sade att ni hade blivit relegerade för att ni kraschat med en _flygande_ bil!"**

**"Ja, vi har i alla fall inte blivit relegerade", försäkrade Harry henne.**

"Bra sagt Harry. Jag är säker på att det kommer lugna ner henne." fnyser Colin.

**"NI vill väl inte påstå att ni faktiskt flög hot?" sade Hermione och lät nästan lika sträng som professor McGonagall.**

**"Hoppa över straffpredikan nu", sade Ron otåligt, "och tala om för oss vad det nya lösenordet är-"**

**"Det är skrattmås", sade Hermione lika otåligt. "Men det är inte det saken gäller…"**

Ginny skakade på huvudet. "Föreläsning först. Hjälp senare." rekommenderade hon. "Annars får du inte chansen

Hermione nickade. "Jag lärde mig det ganska snabbt."

**I samma ögonblick avbröts hon av att porträttet av den tjocka damen svängde åt sidan. Det hördes en plötslig storm av applåder inifrån Gryffindors sällskapsrum.**

Lärarna höjde på ögonbrynen, förvånade över välkomnandet, de flesta brukade gå och lägga sig på direkten.

**Det såg ut som om alla i Gryffindors elevhem fortfarande var vakna, för inne i det cirkelrunda rummet var det full trängsel. Eleverna stod på skeva bord och satt hoppträngda i nersuttna fåtöljer i väntan på de båda kamraternas ankomst. Armar sträcktes ut genom porträtthålet för att dra in Harry och Ron i rummet, medan Hermione fick lov att själv kravla in efter dem.**

"Ledsen Hermione. Men Harry och Ron var hjältar den natten." flinade Dean och Hermione vinkade bort hans förklaring.

**"Fantastiskt!" skrek Lee Jordan. "Genialt! Vilken ankomst! Att flyga en bil rakt in i det piskande pilträdet, folk kommer prata om det i åratal!"**

"Så pratar folk fortfarande om det?" frågar Tonks nyfiket.

"Klart vi gör." utbrister Angelina med ett flin. "Förstaårseleverna får höra det så fort de kommer till tornet första natten, det är en tradition. .

"Be för att ingen väljer att göra något liknande i framtiden." mumlar Sprout till sina kollegor.

**"Gratulerar", sade en femteårselev som Harry aldrig tidigare hade talat med, och någon dunkade honom i ryggen som om han just vunnit ett maratonlopp. Fred och George trängde sig längst fram och sade med en mun:**

**"Varför ropade ni inte tillbaka oss?"**

"Vi erkänner att vi var avundssjuka. Det var fantastiskt. Personligen tycker vi det blev en coolare anländning när de kraschade in i trädet än ifall de hade landat normalt." erkände George och de två pojkarna skrattade.

**Ron var knallröd i ansiktet och flinade generat, men Harry upptäckte att det fanns en person som inte såg det minsta glad ut. Percy höjde sig ovanför huvudena på några upphetsade förstaårselever, och det såg ut som om han kämpade för att ta sig fram till Harry och Ron och skälla ut dem.**

**Harry stötte till Ron i sidan och nickade i riktning mot Percy. Ron fattade genast vinken.**

"Ah, vi undrade varför ni valde att gå upp på rummet så snabbt." sade Fred. "Vi skulle inte ha brytt oss om det utan firat hela natten oavbrutet."

"Även om vi inte klandrar er för ert beslut." försäkrade George dem.

**"Vi måste gå en trappa upp, vi är lite trötta", sade han, och båda började knuffa sig fram genom rummet mot dörren som ledde till spiraltrappan och sovsalarna.**

"Vi hade blivit tillsagda att gå direkt till sovsalen." Erbjuder Harry sin vän svagt.

**"Okej, vi fortsätter festa, kom ner om ni piggnar till." ropar Oliver Wood medan han kastade runt Honungsöl till olika personer som han plockade upp från en stor träbox bredvid honom.**

"Det är första natten på skolan. Vart fick ni Honungsöl ifrån?" Utbrast McGonagall, när hon trodde att hennes lejon inte skulle kunna överraska henne längre så motbevisade de henne alltid, och hon hatade att inte veta hur de gjorde det.

"Gryffindor hemlighet. Säkerhetsstämplat sen 1952." svarar alla I Gryffindor med ett varsitt flin.

"Var det det året som det blev en tradition?" frågar Demelza nyfiket.

"Nja, det var året det blev en officiell tradition, då den skrevs ner i boken." svarar Alicia och de som aldrig varit i Gryffindor började undra vad det var för slags bok de pratade om.

**De lyckades ta sig till andra sidan av sällskapsrummet under fortsatta ryggdunkningar från andra elever och nådde äntligen fram till den lugna trappan. Dock så tvärstannar de då de ser Percy stå på den med höjt ögonbryn.**

"Ouch, nu är ni i problem." Colin ryser.

**"Vart i helvet har ni två varit?" Både Harry och Ron drar efter andan när de hör Percy svära. "Jag letade överallt efter er och ni kör den där idiotiska bilen till Hogwarts."**

"Jag antar att han inte var speciell glad över att ni flög bilen och bröt mot reglerna."

"Nej, jag tror det mer var för att vi försvann spårlöst." svarar Harry ärligt och Percy nickar svagt från Ministerns sida.

**"Percy lyssna på oss." ber Harry mjukt. "Vi är ledsna för att vi oroade dig, men det var omöjligt att ta sig igenom spärrväggen. Vi fick panik och de verkade som en bra ide då. Får vi gå upp nu?"**

**Percy verkar ha ett tyst bråk med sig själv innan han suckar. "Gå upp och byt om innan ni ansluter er till festen, det är första dagen trots allt och många vänner vill nog prata med er. Gå nu innan jag ångrar mig."**

Nästan alla vände sig emot den rödhåriga mannen i överraskning.

"Jag insåg att lärarna antagligen redan skällt ut dem och det var första dagen tillbaka. Ingen Gryffindor borde missa den festen, det är en av de största vi har varje år." suckar han.

"Och ändå har de lyckats hålla den hemlig för oss i alla dessa år." muttrar McGonagall till de andra överhuvudena som nickar stumt.

**De skyndade sig upp till toppen av den och kom tillsist fram till sin gamla sovsalsdörr, som nu hade fått en ny skylt där det stod "Andraårselever". De klev in i det välbekanta, runda rummet med de fem himmelssängarna med röda sammetsförhängen och de höga, smala fönstren.**

"Det låter mycket bättre än vår sovsal. Vi har inga fönster och den är ganska dyster ärlig talat."

"Mer som den var tills ni tre på något sätt fick de andra tjejerna ett eget rum och fick Astoria dela med er. Det är som en färgexplosion har gått av där inne." fnös Alisa och tittade på de två Greengrass systrarna och Tracy som neg graciöst.

**Man hade burit upp deras koffertar och placerat ut dem vid fotänden av sängarna.**

**Ron log skuldmedvetet mot Harry.**

**"Jag vet att jag inte borde ha gillat det, men…"**

"Oroa dig inte, alla som hade flugigt en bil till Hogwarts hade gillat det." försäkrar Remus dem med ett snett leende.

**Dörren till sovsalen flög upp och in kom de övriga andraårspojkarna i Gryffindor, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas och Neville Longbottom.**

**"_Otroligt_!" sade Seamus förtjust.**

**"Häftigt!" sade Dean.**

**"Fantastsikt!" sade Neville beundrande.**

"Kan inte säga emot det." svarade Gryffindorna som hade varit på skolan då.

**Harry kunde inte hjälpa det. Han log också med hela ansiktet. "Är ni redo att festa nu?" frågar han sen medan han snabbt slänger på sig den nya tröjan, ingen av de andra pojkarna svarar utan de rusar bara ner för trappan. **

"Ah, vilken perfekt avslutning på ett kapitel." suckar Tonks medan Michael stänger boken. "Hur länge festade ni?"

"Jag tror den sista somnade någon gång i gryningen." svarade Harry med ett skratt.

"Miss Granger, du hade en fråga sade du."

"Ja, jag har tänkt och jag tycker att man borde kunna bli straffad ifall det är nödvändigt, låt oss säga att vi får reda på att någon har gjort något olagligt genom de här böckerna men eftersom ni valde att ha en regel som hävdar att man inte kan bli straffad för det förflutna så skulle den personen gå fri."

"Jag förstår vart du går med det här Miss Granger." sade Madam Bones eftertänksamt. "Nåja, ifall någon har gjort något olagligt som mord, förräderi, mordförsök, kidnappning, misshandel, tortyr och andra olagliga aktiviteter så kommer vi gripa dem."

Remus lade plötsligt en hand på Harrys axel.

"Du är arg över bilen." förutspådde Harry.

"Jag är inte arg." började Remus. "Okej, jag var det, men du hade inte för avsikt att det skulle hända och jag skulle ha flugigt bilen själv om jag hade fått möjligheten så jag kan inte vara arg över det."

Harry blinkade förvånat åt honom. "Var det tänkt att vara en föreläsning?" frågar han i förvirring.

"Lova mig bara att du kommer vara mer försiktig." bad han. "Allt det här gråa håret jag har är från dig.

Harry fnös roat. "Du hade dem innan vi lärde känna varandra."

"Inte sant." flinade Remus. "Jag var barnvakt åt dig när du var liten. Tro mig, de är alla från dig."

* * *

AN: Okej, jag vet att Percy är väldigt konstig och inte beter sig riktigt som i böckerna, men det kommer komma en förklaring till det senare, jag har redan det fixat.

Det här kapitlet var lite svårt att skriva för det hände typ inget men samtidigt så hände det ganska mycket när man tänker efter, nåja, jag tror jag sätter igång med nästa kapitel imorgon så får vi se hur de kommer reagera till att behöva läsa om Lockman :)

AN2: Ledsen, jag glömde totalt bort den där saken med mer information, men Annie påminde mig. I alla fall, när det gäller den där saken Annie nämnde (ni hittar det bland kommentarerna) så får ni rösta, vill ni att det ska hände eller inte? skriv ert svar. I alla fall, måste gå nu, är med min bästis vi ses någon gång inom de två närmaste veckorna


	6. Gyllenroy Lockman

Hej Annie! Jag tycket också att det är kul att jag fick upp ett nytt kapitel. Ja, ledsen för det där med informationen i slutet av kapitlet, jag glömde totalt att skriva det och insåg det när jag vaknade upp imorse, så jag gick in lite snabbt och lade till det när jag kom hem. (Samma dag du lämna Review)

Ja, jag känner också att något borde hända men jag är inte säker på vad, dels så vill jag inte göra för mycket så att jag inte har något kvar i slutet av böckerna men jag tror att jag ska ta din ide när det gäller att låta Harry känna smärtan i vad som händer i boken, frågan är bara. Ska det hända innan eller efter Quidditch kapitlet?

Oo, en tia på Förbannad skalan, det kan bli svårt att skriva, tro mig om jag skriver det kommer det säkert låta urlöjligt men jag kan ge det ett försök och jag tror jag vet ett perfekt ställe det kan hända på när jag tänker efter. Det behövs mer spänning för det blir så mycket roligare då :)  
Jag kan helt klart se det framför mig när du beskriver det så där och jag längtar själv till allas reaktion till Lockman.

Ja, jag har faktiskt funderat på att ta in döda personer och jag velar nu fram och tillbaka mellan att låta Cedric dyka upp någon gång i fjärde boken. Sen har jag nästan helt och hållet bestämt att dra in två andra som har varit döda ganska länge, frågan är bar ifall de borde dyka upp i den tredje eller i fjärde boken… jag hatar att fatta beslut, det är så svårt. Tack så mycket, jag gör mitt bästa för att bli bättre så fort som möjligt. Kramar till dig med. (hjärta)  
Lea!

Thalia: Du har rätt, jag är ganska säker på att jag inte vet hur glad du blev över att jag gillade din recension men jag tror jag ändå förstår, för jag har en känsla av att jag känner likadant när någon säger att de gillar vad jag skriver. Ha, ifall jag får barn kommer det nog bli likadant men de kommer definitivt få höra mest om de Grekiska gudarna, jag vet inte varför men de är mina favoriter.

Fortsätt bara att försöka övertala honom, du kommer nog lyckas få honom läsa dem för eller senare, tyvärr har jag inte hunnit sticka till biblioteket än :( men jag ska försöka övertala pappa att skjutsa dit mig i veckan.

Jag ser helt klart fram emot vad du har för historia, jag har försökt att skriva lite själv men än så länge har jag kommit upp med nada.

Tro mig, jag har tagit så många olika slags tabletter de senaste 8 åren att nästan inga fungerar längre så jag försöker att dra ner på användning så att de här inte heller sluta verka, och när det gäller att gå till läkaren, jag tror vi gick en gång i veckan under en period och jag har nog haft minst tolv olika när det gäller min huvudvärk, jag har gjort så många behandlingar och liknande att jag tappat räkning. Vi trodde det berodde på min dåliga syn men glasögonen hjälpte inte heller mot det. Tyvärr så vet jag inte vad anledningen är, jag har en känsla att det har något med skolan att göra, för jag har som mest huvudvärk under de perioderna man går i skolan, jag tror att jag stressar mig själv för mycket i att göra mitt bästa så att jag anstränger mig för mycket, kanske det är dags för ett nytt besök till läkaren trots allt och att försöka minska pressen på mig själv och inte sätta för höga mål… tack i alla fall för din vänliga Review. Ha det bra du med. (Skrivet: 9/9-13)

Guest: Tack så mycket, nästa uppdatering kommer om en till en och en halv vecka, längtar själv. (Skrivet: 2/9-13) Opps, det blev visst inte så, ledsen för det..." (Skrivet: 16/9-13)

D: Tack så hemskt mycket, jag längtar själv till nästa kapitel, med tanke på att det handlar mycket om Gyllenroy Lockman. (Skrivet: 2/9-13)

Guest: Tack så mycket, jag är glad att du gillar det jag själv lagt till i boken. Jag skulle gissa att nästa kapitel är klart om en till en och en halv vecka, jag längtar själv dit. (skrivet: 2/9-13)

Zerow21: Tack så mycket. Jag jobbar så fort jag kan och jag vill själv veta fortsättningen då jag inte har någon aning om vad som kommer att hända. (Skrivet: 2/9-13)

Linneagb: Jag är glad att jag lyckades pricka in det så bra :) tack så mycket, jag ska försöka uppdatera snabbt men jag skulle gissa att det tar en vecka, kanske 1 & 1 halv nu när jag har börjat få läxor.  
Tack, jag hoppas också att det blir bättre snart :) (Skrivet: 9/9-13)

Sally: Tack så hemskt mycket :)

Tack till er som har stått ut med hur lång tid det tog och för att ta er tid och skriva att ni hoppas jag mår bättre snart, ni hjälpte mig igenom min huvudvärk och jag hoppas att jag kommer kunna undvika det i fortsättningen, jag pratade med en läkare igår och fick i uppdrag att skriva upp tider och datum jag har huvudvärk så förhoppningsvis kommer vi snart kunna hitta ett mönster och lösa det. jag är verkligen optimistisk just nu, men slut på mitt pladder. ha så kul att läsa.

* * *

"Ginny, kan vi prata?" frågar Michael samtidigt som han lämnar över boken.

"Vi pratar i pausen Michael, den borde vara snart. Jag vill gärna fortsätta med boken."

"Åh, okej." svarar hennes pojkvän dystert samtidigt som Astoria öppnar boken och letade rätt på rätt kapitel. **Gyllenroy Lockman** läste hon i avsmak.

"Jag vill inte läsa längre. Här Daph, du läser."

"Inte en chans. Ha så kul, käraste syster." hånler Daphne belåtet.

"Oh bra." log professor Burbage. "Vi kommer få höra om hans undervisningsstil."

"Jösses, hon kommer bli besviken." muttrar Dean till sina vänner och de skrattade mörkt.

Snape öppnade sin mun för att göra en av sina vanliga svidande kommentarer men Sinistra avbröt honom. "Försök att inte få upp dina förhoppningar för mycket." föreslog hon och log mot sin vän.

"Jag bryr mig inte om hur en bra lärare han är, så länge han lämnar Harry ifred." anmärkte Tonks och Remus låtsasblängde på henne.

"Jag gör det." fnös han. "Jag var den som blev tvungen att städa upp röran han lämnade efter sig."

"Oroa dig inte, du gjorde ett strålande jobb." försäkrar Tracy. "Jag lärde mig massor det året."

**Men nästa dag log Harry knappt en enda gång. **

"Ah, kom igen Harry. Det kan inte ha varit så illa." Dean gav honom ett flin och Harry höjde ögonbrynet.

"Seriöst kompis." sade Seamus. "Det finns aldrig en anledning som gör att du inte kan skratta."

"Åh jag kan tänka på en." mumlar tonåringen mörkt och knöt sin näve så att orden stod ut tydligare än vanligt.

**Redan vid frukosten i stora salen började saker och ting gå på tok. De fyra långborden dignade under fulle grötgrytor, assietter med rökt fisk, berg av rostat bröd och stora fat med bacon och äggröra.**

"Umm, det låter så bra."

"Ärligt Ron, du åt en macka i förra kapitlet, tro inte att jag inte såg det. Merlin vet var du ens fick tag på den."

Charlie stönade. "Och du delade inte med dig. Förresten så var det en smörgås Hermione. Det här är bacon och ägg."

Mrs Weasley skrattade. "De är Weasley pojkar Hermione. De är bottenlösa groppar. Jag är säker på att vi äter snart pojkar, ni gått vänta lite längre." hon tittade på dem i en tyst utmaning att säga emot.

**Den här morgonen var det förtrollade taket molnigt och grått. Harry och Ron slog sig ner vid Gryffindorbordet bredvid Hermione, som hade stöttat upp sitt exemplar av _Vallfärder med vampyrer_ mot en mjölktillbringare och ivrigt studerade den.**

"Hur kunde du? Den där boken är hemsk." jämrade sig Susan.

**Hennes morgonhälsning lät ganska fel, så Harry förstod att hon fortfarande inte hade förlåtit dem för att försvinna och var upprörd över deras sätt att anlända till skolan.**

"Huvudet på spiken." sade Hermione torrt.

"Men borde hon inte ha förlåtit er efter festen ni hade kvällen innan?" frågar Tonks förvirrat.

"Åh nej, hon pratade inte så mycket med oss och gick och lade sig ganska tidigt, hon var ganska upprörd över hela saken."

Hermione slog till honom löst på armen. "Ni dök inte upp på tåget och ingen visste vart ni var, jag blev sjuk av oro, för att toppa av det så gav ni mig inte ens en riktig förklaring."

**Neville Longbottom hälsade däremot glatt på dem. Neville var en rundkindad, snäll pojke, men en riktig olycksfågel. Han var dessutom den glömskaste person Harry någonsin hade träffat på.**

"Helt sant." svarade Neville med en axelryckning när han såg blicken Remus hade skjutit Harry.

**"Posten borde vara här vilken minut som helst, jag tror mormor har skickat mig några saker jag glömde."**

"Får jag fråga. Har det varit något år där du inte har glömt något?" Fnittrar Michael.

"Nej, men jag är antagligen inte den enda här som glömmer saker." Protesterar Neville och ser sig om i salen.

"Jag kan inte glömma saker, gör jag det vet jag att det kommer eldas upp så fort de får chansen." svarar Harry med en axelryckning.

**Harry hade knappt börjat äta sin gröt när det hördes ett susande ljud över huvudet på dem. Det var mycket riktigt hundratals ugglor som kom inflygande, svävade runt i salen och släppte ner brev och paket till de sorlande eleverna.  
Ett stort, knöligt paket studsade mot Nevilles huvud.**

"Du har verkligen otur Neville, Sortvibeuserna är kända för att infektera fåglar och att få dem skada sina ägare på diskreta sätt. Jag kan fråga min pappa ifall han vet något botemedel, de verkar förtjusta i dig."

"Um, tack Luna. Gör du det." svarar Neville osäkert medan de flesta i salen hade brustit ner i skratt och pekade mot Luna medan de utbytte viskningar med varandra.

**Och ett ögonblick senare föll någonting stort och grått ner i Hermiones tillbringare och skvätte mjölk och fjädrar över dem allesammans.**

Fred fnös. "Graciös som vanligt, den fågeln." Mr Weasley grimaserade, det såg inte bra ut för hans stackars husdjur.

Bills ögon strålade av trubbel. "Ah, jag tror jag vet vad den förde med sig den här gången." sade han och skickade en munter blick mot de två pojkarna.

**"Errol!" sade Ron och drog upp den nersölade ugglan i fötterna. Errol sjönk medvetslöst ihop på bordet med benen i luften och ett fuktigt rött kuvert i näbben.**

"Och mamma slår till igen." Flinar Charlie.

"Håll käften Charlie, du fick också ett par stycken." muttrade Ron, han såg verkligen inte fram emot att få höra det igen.

**"Å, nej!" flämtade Ron.**

"En mycket bra reaktion. Jag rekommenderar starkt att du flyr." flinar Dennis som hade hört en del under sina två år på Hogwarts.

**"Ta det lugnt, han lever fortfarande", sade Hermione och petade försiktigt på Errol med fingerspetsen.**

"Jag har en känsla att ugglan är det sista han tänker på." flinar Lee

**"Det är inte Errol, det är det där."**

**Ron pekade på det röda kuvertet. Harry tyckte det såg helt vanligt ut, men Ron och Neville stirrade på det som om de väntade sig att det skulle explodera.**

"Ja, det här ska bli intressant i alla fall." Flinade Kingsley.

"Han är bara en liten pojke." varnade madam Bones. "Du borde inte njuta av hans förnedring."

Kingsley log bara mot sin boss. "Jag tänker mer på hans beskrivande tendenser. Jag är intresserad av hur han kommer beskriva ett illvrål."

"Okej." medgav hon. "Det kommer att bli intressant."

**"Vad är det frågan om?" undrade Harry.**

**"Hon… hon har skickat mig ett illvrål", sade Ron med svag röst.**

"Klamrar dig inte. De kan vara riktigt hemska ibland." ryste Hannah.

**"Det är bäst att du öppnar det, Ron", viskade Neville förskrämt. "Det blir värre om du inte gör det. Min farmor skickade mig ett en gång, jag struntade i att öppna det och…" han svalde innan han fortsatte. "Det var hemsket."**

"Jag minns inte att du har fått ett illvrål, Mr Longbottom." McGonagall rynkade på pannan.

"Nej frun, jag var försenad till frukosten och ugglan fann mig i uppehållsrummet."

"Vad fick du ett illvrål för?"

"Ingen takt." fräste Hermione medan hon slog till Ron med en stor bok.

"Det är okej Mione, farmor var bara en aning upprörd över hela den där drakhistorien, du vet, att jag skämde ut mig och att min pappa aldrig skulle ha gjort det."

"Nej, han skulle ha försökt vara med när de sände iväg draken. Oroa dig inte Neville, Frank var inte så oskyldig som din farmor försöker få honom att låta."

"Tack mister." viskade Neville

**Harry tittade från deras förstenade ansikten till det röda kuvertet, han kunde verkligen inte förstå varför de var så rädda för ett oskyldigt brev. **

Oliver frustade till. "Oskyldigt ha, du kommer få äta upp de orden."

**Han ville hemskt gärna fråga vad ett illvrål var och vad problemet med brevet var, men ville inte framstå som dum och bestämde sig för att hålla tyst och vänta i förhoppning på en förklaring.**

"Å du kommer få en förklaring, okej." skrattar Lavender glatt. "Plus, det är inte ditt fel att du inte visste. Du var uppvuxen bland mugglare och fick inte boken som innehåller informationen om allt det här."

"Varför är han ens förvånad?" grymtar Moody. "Det är ditt andra år. Säkerligen så fick någon ett illvrål under den tiden." han såg menande mot tvillingarna som flinade tillbaka mot honom.

"Mamma gav upp med att skicka dem till oss för länge sedan." Berättade Fred för dem.

"Genier som vi är, så lyckades vi avväpna dem så att säga."

"Avväpna, jag har för mig att ni en gång fick det att säga motsatsen." fnös Katie och tvillingarna gav henne ett leende.

"Jo, det är ingen ide att skicka dem ifall ingen hör dem." fnös Mrs Weasley irriterat.

Harry rynkade pannan. "Jag kan inte minnas att någon fick ett illvrål innan det här… eller i tredje året för den delen."

"Jag undrade över det med." tillade Remus. "Jag blev väldigt förvånad över hur lugnt det var i stora salen när jag undervisade här." avslutade han med ett grin.

"Du måste dock räkna med att Sirius fick ett varje dag i princip i första året för att ha hamnat i Gryffindor, att han skämde ut familjenamnet." Viskade Narcissa till honom.

"Vi har inte heller någon aning om varför det var så lugnt med illvrål då." suckade Sprout.

"Det var tvillingarna, de föreslog att man satte upp några förtrollningar runt om en så hörde ingen ens utskällning, tyvärr så verkar våra föräldrar ha listat ut det… så man kan inte använda den lösningen längre." svarade Padama med en axelryckning.

"Och ni kunde inte ha berättat hur man gjorde det för mig?" Utbrast Ron.

**Under tiden hade Ron hela sin uppmärksamhet riktad mot brevet, som hade börjat rycka i hörnen**

**"Öppna det", uppmanade Neville honom enträget. "Det kommer vara över på några minuter…"**

"Känns inte som minuter när det är en själv som fått det, det känns som om det pågår i timmar." kommenterar George med en axelryckning.

**Ron sträckte ut en darrande hand, lirkade kuvertet ur Errols näbb och slet upp det.**

**Neville stoppade fingrarna i öronen och en bråkdels sekund senare förstod Harry varför. För ett ögonblick trodde han att det verkligen hade exploderat. Ett vrålandeljud, som kunde få öronen att spricka, fyllde hela den stora salen och skakade ner damm från taket.**

Tonks såg imponerad ut. "Wow Molly, det är otroligt. Jag tror att du har blivit bättre på det sen Charlie här brukade få ta emot sina egna."

Den rödhåriga unga mannen rynkade pannan. "Hälften av illvrålen jag fick var ditt fel Nymph… aj." innan han hade hunnit avsluta namnet hade Tonks kastat en svidande förhäxning över honom med ett belåtet leende inspekterade hon svullnaden som uppstod.

**_…"ATT GE DIG TILL ATT STJÄLA BILEN! DET SKULLE INTE HA FÖRVÅNAT MIG OM DU HADE BLIVIT RELEGERAD FRÅN SKOLAN! VÄNTA DU BARA TILLS JAG FÅR TAG PÅ DIG! _**

"Ja Ronnie, vad hände när mamma fick tag på dig?" flinade Charlie och fick sin bror att bli illröd.

"Håll käften." fräste han tillbaka.

"Ronald." Varnade Mrs Weasley i en farlig röst innan någon mer hann kommentera.

**_DU TÄNKTE VÄL ALDRIG SÅ MYCKET SOM ETT ÖGONBLICK PÅ HUR RÄDDA DIN PAPPA OCH JAG BLEV NÄR VI SÅG ATT DEN VAR BORTA…_**

"För att vara rättvisst var det deras egna fel. Ärligt, lämna två tolvåriga pojkar på tågstationen ensamma." mumlade Angelina med en himling.

**Mrs Weasleys skrik, hundra gånger högre än vanligt, fick tallrikarna och skedarna att skaka och rassla på borden och ekade öronbedövande från stenväggarna. De andra eleverna i salen vände och vred sig för att se vem som hade fått illvrålet, och Ron sjönk så djupt ner i stolen att man bara kunde se hans blodröda panna.**

"Vilket gjorde det mer uppenbart att det var du som hade fått illvrålet." suckade Dean dramatiskt.

**_…"BREV FRÅN DUMBLEDORE IGÅR KVÄLL… JAG TRODDE ATT DIN FAR SKULLE DÖ AV SKAM! VI HAR INTE UPPFOSTRAT DIT TILL ATT UPPFÖRA DIG PÅ DET HÄR SÄTTET! BÅDE DU OCH HARRY KUNDE HA DÖTT…_**

**Harry hade just undrat när hans namn skulle dyka upp. Han ansträngde sig för att låtsas som om han inte hörde rösten som höll på att spräcka hans trumhinnor. **

"Det funkade verkligen inte Harry." George flinade. "Inte alls."

"Det skyldiga uttrycket var obetalbart." skrockade Fred.

**_…."FRUKTANSVÄRT UPPRÖRDA ÖVER DITT UPPFÖRANDE! DIN FAR HAR ETT FÖRHÖR ATT VÄNTA PÅ MINISTERIET. DET ÄR HELT OCH HÅLLET DITT FEL,_**

"Jag tycker du går för långt Mrs Weasley." sade Anthony plötsligt och ryckte till en aning från dödsblicken han fick tillbaka men backade inte. "Om ni hade låtit de två gå igenom före istället för att oansvarigt ha lämnat kvar dem på Kings Cross så skulle de aldrig fått panik, och därav inte ha tagit bilen och flugit den olagligt över landet för att sedan krascha i det piskande pilträdet. Så man skulle kunna säga att det är ert fel för att inte se efter dem ordentligt."

"Så… med tanke på Anthonys fantastiska logik, jag blir inte straffad." frågar Harry omedelbart.

"Nej Harry, du kommer inte bli straffad… och jag trodde att vi redan hade talat om det." svarade Remus roat medan Mrs Weasley tittade ner skamset i knät.

**_OCH OM DU BRYTER MOT EN ENDA LITEN REGEL TILL, KOMMER VI OMEDELBART OCH HÄMTAR DIG!_**

Harry höjde ett ögonbryn. "Så kompis, tror du att du har brutit en regel till?"

"Ha inte ens varit i närheten." svara Ron med ett alvarligt ansikte och Hermione behövde sätta händerna för munnen för att stoppa sina fnittringar.

**Det blev en tystnad som fick det att ringa i öronen. Det röda kuvertet, som hade fallit ur handen på Ron, flammade upp och krullade ihop sig till aska. Harry och Ron satt lamslagna, som om en tidvattensvåg just hade sköljt över dem. Några elever skrattade och så småningom steg sorlet av babblande röster igen.**

"Det är alltid intressant att höra andras personers illvrål." fnittrar Lavender.

"Ja, det är det." svarar Harry frånvarande innan han tittar upp och ser de frågande blickarna. "Jag funderade bara på ifall min mamma skulle ha skickat ett till mig och vad hon hade sagt." svarade han med ett smalt leende som han tvingade fram.

"Hm, hon hade skrikit om att det var oansvarigt, att du aldrig mer kommer få göra något liknande och att du har utegångsförbud när du kommer hem… sen skulle James ha avbrutit henne och börjat berömma dig för din fantastiska entré vilket skulle leda till att han skulle behöva fly från Lilys förtrollningar och någon av deras vänner skulle behöva avsluta illvrålet åt dem… det är nog det." svarade Remus fundersamt och Harry log tacksamt.

"Det låter som det coolaste illvrålet någonsin." flinade Fred och George innan de plötsligt vände sig emot varandra. "Hej, Gred. Vad sägs som att…"

"Låter helt exemplariskt… men om vad?"

"Hans tro om årets nyheter."

"Mr Weasleys, ni är förbjudna att göra vad ni än tänker." avbryter McGonagall trött.

**Hermione slog igen _Vallfärder med vampyrer _och kikade på Rons nerböjda huvud.**

**"Ja, jag vet inte vad du hade väntat dig, Ron, men du…"**

"Helt fel tid Hermione. Han har precis blivit utskälld inför hela skolan." Oliver grimaserar åt tanken.

**"Du behöver inte tala om för mig att jag förtjänar det", fräste Ron.**

"Jag tänkte inte, jag skulle avsluta med att Mrs Weasley hade rätt att tillrättvisa dig men att hon inte borde ha gjort det inför skolan. Det är bara grymt." suckar Hermione.

"Fördelen, alla var nu säkra på sanningen och de blev i princip hjältar." skrattade Parvati.

**Harry sköt ifrån sig gröttallriken. Skuldkänslan sved i honom. Mr Weasley hade ett förhör av vänta på sin arbetsplats. Efter allt som familjen Weasley hade gjort för honom den här sommaren så…**

"Åh Harry. Känn dig inte så skyldig, det var inte ditt fel." tröstade Tonks och Harry log mot henne.

**Men han hade inte tid att sitta och älta det, för nu kom professor McGonagall gående längs Gryffindorbordet och delade ut scheman. Harry tog sitt och såg att första lektionen var en dubbeltimme i örtlära tillsammans med Hufflepuffeleverna.**

Ginny såg upp med ett flin. "Ah, Nevs favoritklass med hans favoritperson."

"Ginny." stönade Neville lågt.

"Ohh, är Neville kär?" frågar Dean med upplysta ögon.

"Med en viss blond Hufflepuff." frågade Seamus med ett flin och blinkade mot Hannah som skakade på huvudet.

"Okej killar, lägg av. Även ifall Neville råkade vara det då så betyder det inte att han är det nu… och jag gillar någon annan." svarade Hannah med en himling.

"Tack och lov. Inget illa menat, men det skulle bara ha blivit konstigt annars." förklarade Neville lättat.

**Harry, Ron och Hermione följdes åt ut ur slottet. De tog vägen genom grönsaksgården och gick emot växthusen, där alla de magiska plantorna förvarades.**

"Verkligen, jag hade ingen aning." svarade Justin sarkastiskt och Umbrigde blängde på honom, hon började bli riktigt trött på alla avbrott.

**En bra sak hade illvrålet i alla fallåstadkommit: det verkade som om Hermione tyckte att de hade bestraffats tillräckligt nu, så hon var riktigt vänligt igen.**

"Jag tyckte faktiskt synd om dem." erkände hon.

**Då de närmade sig växthusen såg de resten av klassen stå utanför och vänta på professor Sprout. **

"Varför vänta? Sprout brukar alltid vara i god tid." avbryter Tonks förvirrat.

"Jag blev distraherad", svarade professor Sprout surt..

**Harry, Ron och Hermione hade just kommit fram till de andra eleverna när de såg henne komma klivande tvärs över gräsmattan, åtföljd av Gyllenroy Lockman.**

"Precis vad jag önskade. Att få höra mer om honom." sade Ginny ytterst sarkastiskt.

**Professor Sprout hade famnen full av bandage, och med ännu ett styng av skuldkänsla upptäckte Harry det piskande pilträdet en bit längre bort – flera av grenarna hade mitella och var omlindade med bandage.**

"Tyck inte synd om trädet, Harry." sade Remus. "Det är mer än kapabel att ta han om sig själv."

"Du borde vara tacksam att det inte är du som var ompysslad så, Mr Potter." förmanade Madam Pomfrey.

**Professor Sprout var en satt liten häxa med en lappad hatt över sitt flyiga hår, hon hade som vanligt en massa jord på kläderna och hennes fingernaglar skulle ha fått moster Petunia att svimma.**

"Ännu ett skäl att gilla henne." noterade Fred.

"Tror du att hon skulle vilja göra ett hembesök." frågade George.

"Harry är inte ens i huset." påpekade Fred.

"Kanske om vi berättade att det finns några nya plantor som hon skulle kunna skörda."

"Och den växer bara vid Dursleys hus."

"Det skulle kunna funka." avslutade George viktigt.

"Pojkar." ropade Mr Weasley men han log ändå.

**Gyllenroy Lockman däremot var ren och fläckfri i sin böljande turkosgröna klädnad och sin turkosa trollkarlshatt med guldkanter, i perfekt vinkel på det gyllenglänsande håret.**

"Även om jag inte gillar hans böcker så är han fortfarande trevlig att titta på." säger Tonks med ett leende medans hennes hår ändras till en matchande turkos färg. Remus rycker till obemärkt innan han flyttar sig längre bort från henne, han hade ingen aning om att utseende betydde så mycket för Tonks.

"Vilken självrespekterande man bär turkos." muttrar Charlie.

"Bara för att du inte passar i det finns det ingen anledning att göra narr om det." snäste Tonks tillbaka.

"Sannerligen. Jag tycker det är en härlig färg." sade Dumbledore med tindrande ögon.

"Ja, men du bär lila." muttrade Snape lågt.

**"Hejsan där!" ropade Lockman och log strålande mot alla de församlade eleverna. "Jag har just visat professor Sprout hur man botar ett piskande pilträd på rätt sätt! **

"Som om han skulle veta bättre än en professor i örtlära." hånade Neville.

"Jag är ganska förvånad att hon inte matade honom till pilträdet." Kingsley flinade.

"Tanken dök upp mer än en gång kan jag försäkra." muttrade Sprout.

"Skulle ha sparat oss lite problem." muttrade Harry till sina två närmaste vänner innan han antog ett oskyldigt leende när han märkte att Katie såg över mot dem.

**Men jag vill inte att ni ska få för er att jag är duktigare i örtlära än hon! **

"Oroa dig inte, vi trodde aldrig det." Svarade Tracy med ett självbelåtet leende.

**Jag råkar bara ha träffat på åtskilliga av de här exotiska växterna under mina många resor…"**

**"Växthus nummer tre idag, pojkar och flickor!" sade professor Sprout, som såg riktigt misslynt ut och inte alls lika glad som hon brukade.**

"Jag klamrar dig inte. Vi borde verkligen ha släppt lös tvillingarna och Mr Jordan på honom." suckar Flitwick sorgset.

"På tal om det, varför gjorde vi inte det nu igen?" jämrar sig Sprout.

"För att det är fel att utnyttja våra elever på det sättet." svarar Flitwick bedrövat

**Det hördes ett förväntansfullt mummel från eleverna. De hade aldrig varit i något annat växthus än nummer ett tidigare – växthus nummer tre innehöll mycket intressantare och farligare plantor.**

"Vänta bara tills ni kommer in i växthus sex, de andra är som värsta barnleken jämfört med sexan." flinar sjundeårsklassarna och de andra årskurserna börjar viska fram och tillbaka intresserade.

**Professor Sprout tog en stor nyckel från knippan i bältet och låste upp dörren. Harry uppfångade en pust av fuktig jord och gödningsmedel, blandade med den tunga doften från några jättestora, paraplyliknande blommor som hängde ner från taket. Han skulle just följa efter Ron och Hermione in när Lockmans hand grep tag i honom.**

"Oi, tänk inte ens på det." morrade Oliver.

"Harry, du behöver hålla dig borta från honom." sade Remus strängt, han hade trots allt känt Lockman i skolan och han litade inte alls på honom.

"Tro mig, jag försökte. Han fortsatte bara med att leta upp mig." knorrade Harry.

**"Harry! Jag vill gärna tala några ord med dig. Ni har väl ingenting emot att han kommer några minuter senare, professor Sprout?"**

"Naturligtvist så bryr hon sig." fräste McGonagall. "Han är i skolan för att lära sig, inte för att mata dig stora ego."

**Av professors Sprouts bistra min att döma hade hon faktiskt något emot det, men Lockman sade:  
"Det var hyggligt", och stängde växthusdörren mitt i ansiktet på henne.**

"Så oförskämt." fnös Narcissa medan Tonks rynkade på pannan åt behandlingen som hennes förra elevhemsföreståndare.

** "Harry", sade Lockman oh log ett bländande leende med sina stora, vita tänder, medan han skakade på huvudet. "Harry, Harry, Harry."  
Harry, som var helt paff, sade ingenting.**

"Smart, ju mindre du säger ju snabbare så kommer du där ifrån." muttrar Ginny.

**"När jag fick höra det… ja, det var naturligtvisst mitt fel alltihop."**

"Vad i helvete har han tänkt fram nu?" stönar Dean och Seamus rycker på axlarna

**"Jag kunde ha sparkat mig själv."**

"Önskar han hade gjort det." muttrade Neville.

"Hade han något att göra med att barriären stängdes?" frågade Remus i en farlig röst.

"Kom igen Remus, vi gick i skolan med honom. Han har inte hjärnan för att klara av det." fnyser Narcissa.

**Harry hade ingen aning om vad han pratade om. Han skulle just säga det, när Lockman fortsatte:  
"Jag har aldrig blivit så chockad i hela mitt liv. Att flyga en bil till Hogwarts! Men jag förstod förstås genast varför du gjorde det."**

"Verkligen, så han visste att ni inte kunde ta er igenom spärren." frågar Moody misstänksamt.

"Ah, ifall det var någon annan skulle jag ha trott den var skyldig, men det är Lockman vi pratar om, han har kommit på ett idiotiskt skäll, ganska likt det Snape själv hade kommit på." svarade Harry nonchalant.

**"Det gick inte att missta sig på. Harry, Harry, Harry."  
Det var ganska otroligt hur professorn lyckades visa varenda en av de där bländande vita tänderna, till och med när han inte pratade.**

Remus såg hur tvillingarna och Lee flinade mot hans brorson. "Vad?" frågar han nyfiket.

"Åh, vi minns bara."

"När samma bländande tänder."

"Blev svarta som sot."

"Varade en hel vecka."

Ron brast ut i skratt. "Jäveln ställde in alla klasser, ville inte visa sig utan sitt prisbelönta leende."

"Pojkar." nämnde Mrs Weasley halvhjärtat.

"Åh det var inte vi." Protesterade tvillingarna och Lee med breda leenden och tittade menande mot Harry.

"Nej, nej, nej. Det var ni som gjorde tänderna, jag tog hand om håret." svarade Harry eftertänksamt.

"Harry, varför skulle du göra något sådant mot din professor." förmanade Mrs Weasley i en farlig röst och Sirius morrade lågt, irriterad över att hon skällde ut hans gudson.

"Jag hade skäl. En hel natt full av smärtsamma skäl."

"Smärtsamma?" frågade Alicia, och avbröt sina skratt.

"Du kommer få se snart." svarade Harry medan han hoppades att de kunde hoppa över den delen.

**"Jag gav dig smak för berömmelse, va?" sade Lockman. "Du blev alldels tänd på det, eller hur? Du hamnade på förstasidan i tidningen tillsammans med mig och du kunde inte vänta med att få komma i tidningen igen."**

Ron fnös. "Vem försöker han lura? Harry vill inte ha uppmärksamheten. Han skulle bli överlycklig ifall han aldrig mer såg sitt namn i en tidning igen." Snape fnös irriterat, som om en Potter skulle hata berömmelse, tänkte han surt.

**"O, nej, professorn, så var det inte. Ni förstår…"**

**"Harry, Harry, Harry", **

"Vad är det med att säga hans namn tre gånger hela tiden?" frågade Tonks riktigt irriterad och Remus kunde inte låta bli att inte flina mot henne.

"Han gör det för att vissa att han är mer än en bekant." svarar Kingsley på Tonks fråga.

"I helvete heller, jag byter hellre namn än låter honom låtsas vara min vän." avbryter Harry äcklat.

**sade Lockman och sträckte ut handen och grep tag i hans axel. "Jag förstår. Det är bara naturligt att vilja ha mera, mär man väl har fått lite försmak av berömmelse – och jag förebrår mig själv för att ha gett dig det. Det måste ju stiga dig åt huvudet **

"Har han glömt att den enda anledningen att han drog in Harry i bilden var för att han redan är känd?" frågar Tracy i avsmak.

"Jo, Lockman har faktiskt en del problem med sitt minne." flinade Ron.

**men du förstår, unge man, att du kan inte börja flyga omkring i bilar för att få uppmärksamhet. Du kan väl bara ta det lite lugnt?**

"Ja, att be Harry att ta det lugnt är som att be en husalf att aldrig mer göra något slags arbete." fnös Lee roat.

**Det finns gott om tid för såna saker när du blir äldre. Ja, ja, jag vet nog vad du tänker! "Det går väl an för honom att säga, han är ju redan en internationellt berömd trollkarl!" Men när jag var tolv år, var jag en precis lika stor nolla som du är nu. **

Narcissa gapade mot boken. "Han är inte ens hälften så känd som Potter och han är mer än dubbelt så gammal. Jag tror det inte." Fnös hon och skakade på sitt huvud så henne blonda lockar studsade mot hennes axlar.

**I själva verket vill jag påstå att jag var en ännu större nolla!**

"Tja, jag kan inte säga emot det." muttrar Remus.

"Se, professor Lupin vet också att han är en total idiot."

"Mr Lockman var kanske inte den mest kvalificerade professorn ni haft inom ämnet de senaste fem åren men han var ändå den näst bästa inom ämnet." avbryter Umbrigde i sin söta röst och alla från tredje året och uppåt stirrade på henne i chock.

"Hon är galen, det är enda förklaringen. Hon er helt jävla galen." utbrister Hermione och alla vänder sig om i ännu större chock mot henne.

"Å det är inte det bästa. Enligt henne och Ministeriet så är Quirrell den mest kvalificerade professorn vi haft i ämnet." Fnös Parvati mer en skakning på sitt huvud.

"Vi är dömda. Jag kommer att misslyckas och aldrig få en karriär. Jag kan lika gärna hoppa av och komma tillbaka nästa år." stönar Padama plötsligt medan hon funderar på ifall det skulle hjälpa eller inte att slå sig själv i huvudet med en av sina böcker.

**"Det finns ju några få som har hört talas om dig, menar jag. Hela den där historien med Den-som-inte-får-nämnas-vid-namn!" Han kastade en blick på blixtärret i Harrys panna och Harry blängde på honom irriterat.**

**"Jag vet, jag vet, det kan inte mäta sig med att vinna veckotidningen _Häxornas världs_ pris för supercharmleendet fem gånger i rad som jag har gjort. Men det är en början, Harry, en början."**

"Ja, du har åtminstone ett mål, Harry." sade Luna stark och fick alla att brista ut i skratt.

**Han gav Harry en hjärtlig blinkning och gick sin väg. Harry stod helt förstummad ett ögonblick, men sedan kom han ihåg att han hade lektion i växthuset, så han öppnade dörren och smet in.**

"Jag klamrar dig inte Mr Potter, du måste ha förlorat en hel del hjärnceller genom att behöva lyssna på den där mannen." avbröt Professor Sprout och eleverna brast ut i skratt efter att ha blinkat ett par gånger för att vara säkra på att de hört rätt.

**Professor Sprout stod bakom en bänk på lösa bockar mitt i växthuset. Cirka tjugo öronskydd i olika färger låg på bänken. När Harry hade intagigt sin plats mellan Ron och Hermione sade hon;**

"Tack för att vänta på mig, professor." sade Harry plötsligt och hon nickar mot honom.

**"Vi ska plantera om Mandragoraskott i dag. Nå, är det nån här som kan tala om vad Mandragoran har för egenskaper?" Ingen blev förvånad över att Hermione räckte upp handen först av alla.**

"Urgh, jag hatar Mandragoror, de är äckliga saker." klagade Tonks och rynkade på näsan.

"Det var mycket tursamt att Pomona odlade dem det året." angav Flitwick. "Hon hade inte fått odla dem sen tre elever med flit såg till att bli utslagna nästan varje lektion. Det skulle ha varit katastrofalt ifall hon inte fått tillåtelse att prova med dem igen." De vuxna som inte hade hört vad som hade hänt på Hogwarts det året kastade ängsliga blickar runt om sig.

**Hermiones hand undgick med knapp nöd att slå av Harrys glasögon då den sköt i vädret igen.**

Bronstrion fnittrade och sade samtidigt. "Verkligen Harry, du borde ha vetat bättre."

"Hermione, du svarade redan på en fråga. Du borde ha gett andra en chans. Jag är säker på att Neville visste svaret också, jag har hört om hans kunskaper." påpekade Narcissa försiktigt.

"Nej, det är inte hennes fel. Ifall man kan svaret ska man räcka upp handen oavsett ifall man redan har svarat på en fråga eller inte, hur ska man annars kunna bevisa att man kan svaret. Det är professorns ansvar att välja vem som får samma, de flesta väljer den som räcker upp handen snabbast istället för att ge alla chansen att svara." avbryter Luna med en aning hård röst.

"Du har så rätt Luna, det var alltid så i mugglarskolan. De kunde till och med kalla på de som inte räckte upp handen för att de var för blyga. Alla fick chansen att svara där, Hogwarts lärare borde prova det oftare, jag hade nästan glömt bort hur det var innan Boggartlektionen." svarade Parvati fundersamt, hennes föräldrar hade velat ge henne och hennes syster en så bred utbildning som möjligt så de hade gått i mugglarskolan tills de började på Hogwarts.

**"Mandragorans skrik är dödsfarligt för alla som hör det", sade hon raskt så fort hon fått ordet.**

"Luna och Parvati har rätt, jag såg minst åtta till som räckte upp handen." påpekade Lavender och stod upp för sina två vänner.

**"Alldels riktigt. Ni får tio poäng till", sade professor Sprout. "Nu är det så att Mandragororna vi har här fortfarande är mycket unga plantor."**

**Hon pekade på några långa och djupa blombackar medan hon talade, och alla klev fram för att titta närmare på dem. Ett hundratal yviga små plantor, gröna med en dragning åt violett, växte där i rader. De såg inte det minsta märkvärdiga, tyckte Harry, som inte hade den blekaste aning om vad Hermione menade med Mandragorans "skrik"**

"Det kan bli ett problem senare." mumlar Narcissa.

**"Var och en tar på sig ett par öronskydd", sade professor Sprout.**

**Det blev ett väldigt rivande och knuffande då alla försökte grabba åt sig ett par som inte var skärt och luddigt. **

"Vad är för fel på fluffigt rosa?" frågar Tonks i låtsas skandal och hennes hår vände tillbaka till sin vanliga rosa färg.

**Harry ryckte på axlarna innan han själv tog ett rosa fluffigt par,**

"Det är rätta takter Harry, rosa äger." jublade Tonks och Harry skrattade lågt åt henne.

** Ifall plantans skrik var dödligt ville han inte ta några chanser och han antog att de skulle hålla ljudet ute bättre **

Alla i femte året vände sig emot honom chockade. "Kom igen, ni menar att ingen annan tänkte på det! Det är bara logiskt." påpekar Harry.

"Som sagt, Harry är mer vad man kallas gatusmart än boksmart, han kommer på lösningar i ögonblicket och sådant." skrockade Hermione.

**och han hade personligen inget emot rosa, tvärtom så lugnade den ner honom och fick honom känna sig säkrare.**

Harry började rodna förfärligt medan skratten ekade runt honom från de som inte var hans vänner och fick honom att känna sig obekväm "Färgen rosa får dig att känna dig säkrare?" frågade Daphne med ett kvävt skratt och Harry var tacksam att hon i alla fall försökte att han inte skratta åt honom och han var glad att se att ingen i DA med en få undantag skrattade.

"Jag vet inte varför ärligt talat." mumlade Harry så tyst att nästan ingen hörde honom över skratten.

"Det kan ha med ditt minne att göra. Du och Tonks var väldigt nära varandra och hon hade vuxit upp som din kusin ifall saker gått annorlunda, redan då så föredrog hon att ha sitt hår rosa och du gjorde allt du kunde för att vara med henne, ditt undermedvetna måste ha kommit ihåg att hon såg efter dig och skyddade dig när ni lekte och därav får färgen rosa dig att känna dig säker." funderade Remus och Harry nickade, det verkade logiskt funderade han medan han log mot Tonks som rufsade till hans hår.

**"När jag säger till er att sätta på dem, måste ni se till att ni täcker öronen fullständigt", sade professor Sprout. "När det är riskfritt att ta av dem, ger jag er ett tecken med tummen i vädret. Då så, på med öronskydden."**

"Och se till att ingen försöker ta av dem." sade Remus surt och kastade en missnöjd blick mot hunden som låg över Harrys fötter, de flesta trodde förstås att det var Harry han menade vilket förvirrade dem.

"Varför tittar du på mig?" bad Harry medan han försökte undertycka sitt skratt, han hade fått höra berättelsen en gång tidigare av Sirius. "Det var pappa som… hm… justerade dem för dig."

"Ja, och han är inte här och du är det närmaste jag kommer… plus jag vet att du skulle ha gjort det själv om du hade fått chansen." avbröt Remus med en viftning på handen och Harry nickade godkännande, han hade varit frestad att göra det men inte vågat och han visste också att Sirius skulle gjort det ifall hans pappa inte gjort det först.

**Harry trädde skydden över öronen. De utestängde helt alla ljud. Professor Sprout tog själv på sig ett par likadana öronskydd som han själv valt, bara att den rosa färgen var mer mörkrosa, innan hon rullade upp ärmarna på sin klädnad, tog ett stadigt grepp om en av de yviga plantorna och drog till.**

"Du lade märkte till att hon valde en mörkare färg?" Frågade Ron roat och Harry flinade.

**Harry gav ifrån sig en häpen flämtning, med det var ju ingen som hörde.**

"Du var inte den enda kompis." fnös Seamus.

**I stället för rötter dök en liten, smutsig och förskräcklig ful baby fram ur jorden. Bladen växte direkt ur huvudet på honom. Han hade blekgrön, fläckig hud och vrålade av allt att döma för full hals.**

"Gullig." Narcissa rynkade näsan medan hon mindes när hon själv hanterade dem..

Ginny såg äcklad ut. "De var tvungen att skära upp de feta, fula barnen för att göra drycken för att fixa alla."

Neville ryckte på axlarna. "Jo, du måste döda dem först, men det är ganska lätt att göra."

Hermione såg förskräckt ut. "Jag ville inte höra det."

"Toppen, nu kommer hon starta en kampanj för att rädda Mandragoror." sade Ron i en hög viskning till Harry och grinade när hon fräste och korsade armarna.

**Professor Sprout tog fram en stor blomkruka under bordet och körde ner Mandragoran i den, begravde honom djupt ner i mörk, fuktig kompostjord tills bara de yviga bladen var synliga. Sedan borstade hon av händerna och stack tummen i luften, varefter hon tog av sig sina egna öronskydd.**

"Det gick fort." funderade Dennis, när han själv hade gjort det kändes det som om det tog evigheter.

**"Eftersom våra Mandragoror bara är groddplantor, dödar inte deras skrik ännu", sade hon lugnt, som om hon inte hade gjort något intressantare nyss än att vattna en begonia. **

"Allt ser enkelt ut när Professor Sprout gör det." fnyser Astoria.

**"Men de kan faktiskt göra er medvetslösa i flera timmar, och eftersom jag är säker på att ingen av er vill gå miste om er första skoldag, **

"Vem skulle inte?" frågar Lee.

"Vi missade trolldryckskonst och förvandlingskonst det året." kom George ihåg.

"Och hade en härlig tupplur till råga på allt." avslutade Fred med ett flin.

**Måste ni se till att öronskydden sitter på ordentligt medan ni arbetar. Jag ger er tecken när det är dags att packa ihop. Fyra om varje back med groddplantor, det finns ett stort lager blomkrukor här, kompost i säckarna där borta – och se upp för den giftiga Tentaculan, den håller på att få tänder." **

"När håller den inte på att få tänder?" muttrar Snape irriterat, han blev alltid biten av den när han gick in i växthuset.

**Medan hon talade gav hon en taggig, mörkröd växt en hår smäll för att få den dra in de långa tentaklerna, som den hade smugit fram över axeln på henne.**

**Harry, Ron och Hermione fick sällskap vid sin back av en Hufflepuffpojke med lockigt hår, som Harry kände till utseendet men aldrig hade talat med.**

"Varför jobbade ni med Hufflepuff?" frågade Tracy. "Vart tog alla lejon vägen.

"Det är inte slutet på världen ifall husen blandas Tracy." påpekar Luna mjukt.

"Det är säkrare med ditt egna hus." argumenterade hon tillbaka och tänkte tillbaka på när hon försökte blanda sig med andra hus och hennes arbete alltid blev saboterat.

"Det är sanningen." muttrar Astoria. "De flesta Hufflepuffs förrådde verkligen Harry snabbt."

Tonks såg upp i skandal. "Hufflepuffselever skulle aldrig behandla någon så."

"Nej, de har rätt, vårt hus har inte följt vad vårt hus står för när det gäller Harry." Avbryter Ernie med en suck. "Du kommer få se."

**"Justin Finch-Fletchley", presenterade han sig glatt och skakade Harrys hand. "Jag vet förstås vem du är – den berömde Harry Potter… och du måste var Hermione Granger – alltid bäst i alla ämnen…" (Hermione strålade då han skakade han med henne också) "Och Ron Weasley. Var det inte du som hade den flygande bilen?"**

"Jo, du såg till inkludera alla och hade något vänligt att säga. Mycket diplomatiskt." funderade Madam Bones.

"Något säger mig att Ron inte kommer att uppskatta att höra om bilen så snart efter illvrålet." Bill flinade.

**Ron log inte. Han hade fortfarande illvrålet i färskt minne.**

**"Den där Lockman är väl toppen?" sade Justin förtjust då de började fylla sina blomkrukor med drakgödselkompost. "Det är otroligt vad han är modig. **

"Jag tar tillbaka det. Han är den fegaste man jag har träffat." muttrar Justin äcklat.

**"Har ni läst hans böcker? Jag skulle ha dött av skräck om jag hade trängts in i hörnet på en telefonhytt av en varulv, men han höll huvudet kallt och – pang! Helt fantastsikt."**

Remus mun föll öppen i förvåning och hans ögon visade en viss antydan av amber en stund tills han lyckades lugna ner sig en aning efter ett par andetag. "Hur vågar den där människan lära eleverna sådant nonsens. Han kommer få dem dödade. Pang minsann." muttrade han förbannat.

Narcissa lade en lugnande hand på sin väns axel. "Jag är säker på att majoriteten av eleverna visste bättre.

"Hur?" krävde Remus. "Han är deras lärare."

"Ja, men de flesta av oss visste att vi inte borde tro ett ord av vad han sade efter att haft en lektion med honom." sade Anthony lugnt. "Det var likadant första året, enda skillnaden var att vi det året kunde förstå vad vår lärare sade men struntade i det."

**"Jag var faktiskt inskriven vid Eton, den där fina skolan, ni vet, men jag kan inte säga hur glad jag är att jag kom hit istället. Mamma blev förstås lite besviken, men sen jag fick henne att läsa Lockmans böcker tror jag hon har börjat inse hur nyttigt det kan vara med en utexaminerad trollkarl i familjen…"**

"Vilken idiot." muttrade Charlie. "Jag hoppas han får vad som kommer till honom." Han var helt omedveten om hur Justin frös till med rädsla i sina ögon och började darra när han mindes de stora gula ögonen när han hörde hans kommentar.

"Det är inte roligt." ropade Susan med ilskna ögon. "Justin förtjänade verkligen inte vad som hände honom."

Charlies ögon vidgades när han såg DA trösta Justin som fortfarande skakade av minnet. "Jag visste inte att något verkligen skulle hända honom." mumlar han

**Efter det hade de ingen större chans att prata med varandra. De hade tagit på sig öronskydden igen och måste koncentrera sig på Mandragororna. Professor Sprout hade fått det att se lekande lätt ut, men det var det inte. Mandragororna gillade inte att bli uppdragna ur jorden, men tycktes inte vilja tillbaka ner heller. De vred sig och sparkade, fäktade med sina vassa små knytnävar och gnisslade tänderna. Harry använde hela tio minuter till att pressa ner en särskilt tjock en i blomkrukan.**

Harry flinade självbelåtet. "Han påminde mig om Dudley. Jag njöt faktiskt av att stoppa honom i krukan."

"Mr Potter." utbrast McGonagall strängt och skakade bara på huvudet när han flinade åt henne.

"Bra en, kompis." berömde Ron och gav sin vän en high five

**När lektionen var över, var Harry och alla de andra eleverna svettiga, nersölade med jord och hade ont i hela kroppen, Harry var dock den enda som inte hade någon huvudvärk, han misstänkte starkt att det berodde på att han valt fluffiga öronskydd medan alla andra hade tagit normala och därför inte blockerat allt ljud.**

"Harry var den enda som var smart den lektionen." suckade klassen.

**De traskade tillbaka till slottet för att tvätta av sig, varefter Gryffindoreleverna skyndade vidare till timmen i förvandlingskonsten.**

**Professor McGonagalls lektioner bjöd alltid på hårt arbete, men i dag var det särskilt svårt. Allt som Harry hade lärt sig året innan verkade ha runnit ur hans huvud under sommarens lopp.**

"Det är därför ni får läxor över lovet." påpekade Flitwick torrt. "I hopp om att ni ska kunna behålla er kunskap."

"Men du hörde professor, jag var inte tillåten att göra mina läxor. Dursleys låste upp alla mina saker." svarade Harry oskyldigt.

"Spenderade du inte två veckor på Kråkboet där du hade kunnat göra det?" frågade Flitwick utmanande.

"Jag hade kunnat göra det ja, men det var för mycket att hinna göra allt, jag menar det är sju ämnen och alla skulle ha en viss mängd, lägg till det faktum att jag knappt fick någon mat de sista dagarna hos Dursley och det blir omöjligt att göra det."

"Nåja, jag kan inte skylla det helt och hållet på dig." suckar McGonagall till sist. "Ifall du hade fått boken så hade du haft lättare att förstå ämnena och därav haft lättare att behålla informationen, och då har jag inte ens tagit med din levnadssituation."

**Han skulle förvandla en skalbagge till en knapp, men det enda han lyckades göra var att ge skalbaggen en massa motion då den kilade omkring på bänklocket för att undkomma hans trollstav.**

"Du menar att du aldrig lyckades träffa den? Jag tror det inte, jag har sett dig träna quidditch och medan du inte är ett proffs så kan du ända kasta klonken skapligt."

"Jag träffade den i början med trollformen men den fungerade inte, så skalbaggen lärde sig snabbt att undvika allt som kom nära den."

"Ytterligare en nackdel med att du inte fick boken. Och sen har vi det faktum att du inte hade tillgång till hela din magi på grund av ditt möte med Du-vet-vem i slutet av terminen innan." suckar Madam Pomfrey.

**Ron hade mycket värre problem. Han hade lappat ihop sin stav med lite lånad trolltejp, men den verkade vara så skadad att den inte gick att laga. Den knastrade och sände rätt som det var ut ett regn av gnistor.**

"Jag önskar att du hade sagt något till oss." Sade Mr Weasley "Det är farligt, inte bara för dig själv utan för andra."

"Jag insåg det." suckade Ron. "Men jag ville inte nämna det, inte så snart efter bilen." Innan någon mer hann säga något så fortsatte Astoria att läsa.

**Varje gång Ron försökte förvandla sin skalbagge blev han istället insvept i en sky av tjock, grå rök som luktade ruttna ägg.  
Eftersom han inte kunde se vad han gjorde råkade Ron mosa skalbaggen med armbågen och var tvungen att be om en ny. Professor McGonagall var mycket missbelåten med honom.**

"Ah, hon är aldrig den när hennes klass störs." kom Sirius replik.

"Nej, inte alls." Fred skakade på huvudet.

"Även om det är ganska roligt när det händer." påpekar George.

"Och hon har olika uttryck för olika situationer." sade Lee med ett flin.

Remus öppnade munnen för att kommentera, men stängde den när han märkte utseendet på sin tidigare elevhemsföreståndare.

Harry såg på med en road blick." Snälla professor, skada dem inte. De är min familj."

Till allas förvåning så mjuknade henne uttryck. "Jag kommer inte göra något jag inte kan fixa senare." lovade hon och fick de som kommenterat att rysa från glimten i ögonen hon hade.

**Harry blev lättad då klockan äntligen ringde till lunch. Hjärnan kändes som en urvriden svamp. Alla började strömma ut ur klassrummet utom han och Ron, som ursinnigt bakade trollstaven i bänken.  
"Dumma… odugliga… grej…"**

"Jag är ganska säker på att det inte kommer hjälpa situationen." fnös Padama.

**"Skriv hem och be dem skicka dig en ny", föreslog Harry då staven gav ifrån sig en serie knallar som från en nyårssmällare. **

**"Visst, visst, så jag kan få ett nytt illvrål till svar", sade Ron och stoppade ner den väsande trollstaven i sin ficka. "Jag kan riktigt höra det: "_Det är ditt eget fel att din trollstav bröts av…"_**

"Litet pris att betala för en fungerande trollstav." kommenterade Moody.

"Staven fungerade när den behövdes." mumlade Ron och duckade med huuvdet.

**De gick ner till lunchen, och Rons humör blev inte bättre då Hermione visade dem en handfull perfekta rockknappar som hon hade åstadkommit på lektionen i förvandlingskonst. **

"Det är verkligen inte artigt att visa upp så där." nämnde Luna luftigt, det såg ut som om hon pratade med väggen framför henne istället för Hermione. "Människor tycker inte om att få sina näsor gnuggade i sina misslyckanden."

Hermione rodnade. "Jag har aldrig tänkt så. Jag ville bara att de skulle vara stolta över mig."

Harry såg fundersamt ut. "Jag antar att från din synvinkel så är det förståeligt. Inte för att det gör det lättare." Han drog in henne i en halv kram. "Och vi är alltid stolta över dig."

**"Vad har vi för lektion på eftermiddagen?" sade Harry för att hastigt byta samtalsämne.**

**"Försvar mot svartkonster", svarade Hermione omedelbart.**

**"Varför, om jag får fråga, har du ritat små hjärtan runt alla Gyllenroy Lockmans timmar?" sade Ron och tog hennes schema.**

Hermione ryckte sig ut från sin kompis kram och blängde ilsket på honom.

"Jag skrev inte det här." Protesterade han. "Och du hade det, annars hade det inte varit med."

"Jag trodde du hade mer förnuft än detta, Hermione."

"Åh oroa dig inte. Hon blir förnuftig igen så småningom." Ron flinande. "Även om det kommer bli värre innan det blir bättre."

"Jo, jag klandrar dig inte för att du har en liten förälskelse." sade Mrs Weasley.

"Naturligtvisst inte", viskade George till sin tvilling. "Hon hade sin egna förälskelse, hade hon inte?"

**Hermione ryckte hastigt åt sig schemat igen medan hon rodnade häftigt.**

**De avslutade lunchen och gick ut på skolgården under den tunga grå himlen. Hermione slog sig ner på stentrappan och begravde återliggen näsan i _Vallfärder med vampyrer. _Harry och Ron stod och pratade om quidditch i flera minuter innan Harry blev medveten om att någon iakttog honom intensivt. När han såg upp, fick han syn på den lille spinkige pojken med råttfärgat hår som han hade sett kvällen innan.**

**Han stod som förstenad och stirrade på Harry med ett hårt grepp om något som såg ut som en vanlig mugglarkamera, och så snart Harry tittade på honom blev han blossande röd.**

"AW, hur sött." kuttrade Oliver fnittrande, medan de flesta runt om honom skrattade öppet. Harry korsade armarna och stirrade. "Jag tycker verkligen inte om någon av just nu."

"Ah, kom igen Harry, det är den andra medlemmen i din fan club." retades Lee.

"Den första är Ginny." tillade George.

"Jag skulle klassificera Colin som en stalker mer än ett fan." sade Neville fundersamt. "Han var alltid vaken när laget gick upp för träning och pratade med Harry, och lita på mig, ingen är vaken friviligt då."

"Merlin." Andades Narcissa. "Det går lite för långt."

"Sådana barn kan växa upp och bli något farligt." varnade Moody.

"Hallå, ni vet att han sitter precis här, han är okej. Blir bara lite ivrig ibland men han är en bra vän." avbryter Harry när han ser den sårade blicken som smugit sig fram på den unga pojkens ansikte.

"Och hur förklarar du att han är vaken och väntar på dig." grymtar Moody.

"Jag har alltid varit uppe tidigt, min pappa har ett morgonjobb och jag brukade följa med honom ut varje morgon, jag är alltid uppe innan gryningen, det är en vana." protesterar Colin ljudligt.

"Ja, och Dennis är likadan. Det är inget farligt." avslutar Ron och de två bröderna ser tacksamt på de två vännerna.

**"Är det okej, Harry? Jag… jag heter Colin Creevey", sade han andlöst och tog försiktigt ett steg framåt. "Jag tillhör också Gryffindor. Tror du att det skulle gå för sig, öh, att jag tar en bild?" sade han och höjde förhoppningsfullt kameran.**

"Nej, absolut inte." sade Harry bestämt och tittade bistert på boken.

"Kom igen Harry." Tonks flinade. "Det är inte så illa, det är bara en liten pojke."

"Det här är Harry och Harrys tur. Vänta bara." kastade Ron ut sig och Harrys sura blick blev mörkare och tydligare.

**"En bild?" upprepade Harry oförstående.**

"Jo du vet, när man vill fånga ögonblicket så man titta tillbaka på det, som en teckning bara att de ser snyggare ut på fotot." förklarar Neville skämtande.

"Såvida det inte är Dean som ritar." avslutar Seamus.

**"Så att jag kan bevisa att jag har träffat dig", sade Colin Creevey ivrigt och tog ännu ett par steg fram mot dem. "Jag vet allt om dig. Alla har berättat. Om hur du överlevde när Du-vet-vem försökte döda dig och hur han försvann och att du fortfarande har ett blixtärr i pannan." (Hans blick gled upp mot Harrys hårfäste.) "Och en pojke i min sovsal sa att om jag framkallar filmen i rätt sorts magisk lösningsvätska, kommer bilden röra sig."**

**Colin drog ett djupt andetag av upphetsning och sade: **

"Merlin Hermione, han talar snabbare än dig." Daphne blinkade häpet medan Astoria hämtade andan.

"Och han håller aldrig käft." hånade Snape och de andra lärarna blängde på honom

**"Visst är det fantastiskt här? jag förstod aldrig att alla de där konstiga sakerna jag gick omkring och gjorde var verklig magi förrän jag fick ett brev från Hogwarts. Min pappa är mjölkutkörare, och han kunde inte heller tro på det. Det är därför jag tar massor med fotografier som jag kan skicka hem till honom.**

"Jag är ledsen, men att skicka trollkarlsfoton till mugglar bryter mot trolldomsministeriet lagar, jag är rädd att jag måste förbjuda att fler foton tas oh skickas ut."

"Du kan inte göra så. Våra föräldrar vill veta hur saker set ut." protester Colin ilsket.

"Straffkommendering Mr Creevey."

"För vad? Det har inte varit förbjudit att skicka hem foton till våra släktingar förut och jag vet att Colin fått tillåtelse att göra det. Du kan inte ge honom straffkommendering för att du känner för det, Colin gjorde inget fel. Så varför i hellvete blir han bestraffad." utbrister Harry innan han hinner stoppa sig själv.

"Jag tror det blir en till straffkommendering för dig Potter." Umbrigde flinar vid tanken och Harry sjunker ihop besegrad.

"Professor McGonagall, kan inte du göra något?" ber Lee oroligt.

"Jag kan stoppa Mr Creeveys straffkommendering, som Mr Potter sade gjorde han inget fel men jag kan inte Stoppa Mr Potters, han skrek åt en professor och hon har all rätt att straffa honom." svarar hon med en genomträngande blick åt Umbrigdes håll.

**Om jag kunde få en bild av dig skulle det vara toppen…" Han såg bedjande på Harry. "Kanske din kompis kunde ta den, så kan jag stå bredvid dig? Och skulle du kunna skriva din autograf på den sen, när den är framkallad?"**

"Din första autograf." Bill flinade åt den yngre pojken. "Nu behöver du bara din egna chokladgroda."

"Varför har jag inte en?" frågar Harry plötsligt och tittade upp från sitt studerande av golvet. Han ryckte på axlarna åt alla förvånade blickar som vände sig emot honom. "Jag räddade trollkarlsvärlden, gjorde jag inte? Borde inte Baby-mig få en chokladgroda?"

"Men Harry." angav Remus i förvirring och ignorerade tillspetsat Tonks högljudda skratt och Sirius frustande. "Du gillar inte din berömmelse."

"Nå nej. Men jag borde få det ändå. Om jag måste stå ut med det är det minsta de kunde göra är att ge mig ett chokladgrodkort."

Snape fnös. "Lita på att braten vill ha mer berömmelse."

**"_Signerade fotografier_?" Delar du ut _signerade _bilder på dig själv, Potter?"**

"Självklart så behövde fånen dyka upp." stönade Oliver. "Han verkar ha en talang för at plocka de bästa ögonblicken att dyka upp."

"Spioner." sade Luna. "Han har ett nätverk av spioner som håller honom informerad."

"Hur visste du det?" frågar de tre Slytherin-kvinnorna häpet.

"Det är meningen att jag ska vara en av dem." svarade Luna drömmande och de flesta rullade på ögonen innan de vände sig bort ifrån henne.

"Meningen ja, undrar hur Malfoy kommer reagera när han inser att du i själva verket ger oss information om honom." muttrar Harry lågt i hennes öra och hon börjar fnittra.

**Draco Malfoys röst ekade runt skolgården, hög och försmädlig. Han hade kommit fram och ställt sig alldeles bakom Colin, som vanligt flankerad av sina Hogwartskumpaner, de båda storvuxna råskinnen Crabbe och Goyle.**

"Går han någonstans utom dem?" undrar Hannah nyfiket och Tracy skakar på huvudet i svar.

**"Ställ er i kö allesammans!" vrålade Malfoy till de andra eleverna. "Harry Potter delar ut signerade foton på sig själv!"**

"Det misslyckades." Flinade Leanne. "Halva gården ställde sig i kö när de hörde honom.

Harry täckte ansiktet med en kudde. "Du behövde bara nämna det Lea." stönar han och använde till sin förvåning hennes smeknamn för första gången utanför tornet.

**"Nej, det gör jag visst inte", sade Harry ilsket och knöt nävarna. "Håll truten, Malfoy."**

**"Du är bara avundssjuk", pep Colin, vars kropp inte ens var lika tjock som Crabbes hals.**

"Du vet att du var ungefär lika smal som Colin, om inte smalare vid den tidpunken." muttrar Ron och Harry knuffade ner honom på golvet.

**"_Avundssjuk?"_ sade Malfoy, som inte behövde skrika längre eftersom halva skolgården tjuvlyssnade på dem nu. "På vad? Jag vill då inte ha nåt äckligt ärr i pannan, tack. Personligen tycker jag inte att det gör en särskilt märkvärdig att ha fått ett sår i huvudet."**

"Han kan ha ärret och allt det betyder." Harry himlade med ögonen. "Jag skulle vara väldigt nöjd över att inte ha det själv."

"Skojar du." Ron fnös. "Den idiotiska jäveln skulle inte klara av en dag i dina skor."

"Ha ett allvarligt samtal med honom, ska vara en orm, beter sig som en guldfisk." muttrar Narcissa och de som hörde henne blinkade häpet.

**Crabbe och Goyle flinade dumt.**

"Äum, när gör de inte det?"

"När de inte får som de vill. Då blänger dem dumt." svarade Cho på sin väninnas fråga.

**"Knip käft, Malfoy", sade Ron ilsket. Crabbe slutade skratta och började gnugga sina stenhårda knogar på ett hotfullt sätt.**

**"Var försiktig, Weasley", hånlog Malfoy. "Akta dig för att ställa till med bråk, för då kommer lilla mamsen och hämtar hem dig från skolan." Han härmade med gäll, genomträngande röst. "_Om du bryter mot en enda liten regel till…"_**

_"Det är nackdelen med illvrål. De ger din fiende en massa ammunition."_ Tänkte Sirius, han kunde inte räkna det antal gånger han blivit retad för att hans mor avskydde honom.

**En grupp femteårselever från Slytherin som stod intill började gapskratta då de hörde Malfoys imitation.**

**"Weasley vill säkert ha ett signerat foto av dig, Potter", sade Malfoy med ett elakt smil. "Det skulle nog vara mer värt än familjens hela hus."**

"Narcissa." sade McGonagall ogillande. "Du måste göra något åt din son."

"Å lita på mig, han kommer få möta konsekvenser för hans handlingar." morrar Narcissa och blänger på sin son som ser på henne i chock. "Men vi måste erkänna att vid den tidpunkten var det sant, många häxor och trollkarlar skulle ha betalt mycket pengar för ett signerat foto. Inget illa menat, Arthur, Molly."

Harry fnös "Nu skulle det vara värdelöst"

**Ron slet fram sin hoptejpade trollstav, men Hermione slog igen _Vallfärder med vampyrer_ med en smäll och viskade:**

**"Se upp!"**

**"Vad är nu detta, vad är nu detta?" Gyllenroy Lockman kom stegande mot dem med den turkosfärgade klädnaden svepande efter sig. "Vem är det som delar ut signerade fotografier?"**

"Ah, båda fånarna på samma gång." Kingsley gjorde en grimas medan Madam Bones skakade på huvudet. "Du har verkligen den värsta turden."

"Naturligtvisst vill jäveln vara veta om han har konkurrens. Ge ut signerade foton är trots allt hans jobb." hånade Tonks.

"Jag trodde du gillade honom." hånade Moody och Remus gömde sitt leende.

"Jag sade aldrig att jag gillade honom, han är en total idiot, jag sade bara att han var trevlig att titta på. Det är en skillnad.

**Harry öppnade munnen för att säga något, men avbröts av Lockman som lade armen runt axlarna på honom och godmodigt brummade:**

**"Jag hade inte behövt fråga! Tänk att vi stöter på varandra igen, Harry!"**

"Vilken förvåning. Det är ju inte så att Harry går på skolan och du är en professor." hånar Daphne.

**Fastlåst i Lockmans grepp och blossande röd av förödmjukelse såg Harry hur Malfoy med ett självbelåtet flin smög tillbaka in bland de andra eleverna.**

"Så det var hans plan hela tiden. Så ynkligt." fnös Narcissa till Remus som skrockade.

**"Sätt igång då, Creevey", sade Lockman och log strålande mot Colin. "Ett dubbelporträtt, bättre än så kan det inte bli, och vi ska signera det åt dig båda två."**

**Colin fumlade med kameran och knäppte ett kort i samma ögonblick som skolklockan började ringa in till eftermiddagens lektioner.**

"Jag ville inte ens ha med honom i bilden." muttrade Colin.

"Åh, precis vad jag alltid har önskat mig." Fred låtsades att gråta av lycka.

"Egentligen så vill nog Hermione ha en kopia." sade George och brast ut i skratt när häxan rodnade.

"Hermione." morrade Harry.

"Vad? Jag köper faktiskt massor av bilder på dig av Colin, för min klippbok.

"Du säljer dem. Å vänta tills jag får tag på dig." skrek Harry medan han kastade sig efter Colin som flög upp och försökte fly, men det dröjde inte länge förrän Harry hann ikapp honom.

"Jag är ledsen Harry, jag visste inte att du skulle bli så upprörd, jag har bara sålt dem till Hermione, jag lovar. Hon ville ha bilder på er tre och betalade för det."

"Du har inte sålt dem till någon annan?" morrar Harry ut men går tillbaka till sin plats.

"Bara Hermione. Har en kopia av varje kort i min fotomapp." andas Colin ut lättat.

"Colin, tror du att du kan göra en kopia av dem, jag skulle hemsk gärna vilja ha foton på Harry. Jag har bara från när han var liten." frågar Remus nyfiket och efter en blick på Harry nickar Colin snabbt.

"Och Colin, jag är ledsen. Jag gillar bara inte det faktum att du sålde bilder på mig utan att jag visste om det." muttrade Harry efter en viss tvekan.

**"I väg med er, rör på påkarna nu!" ropade Lockman till eleverna på skolgården och började själv gå tillbaka mot slottet utan att släppa sitt grepp om Harry, som önskade att han kunde någon riktigt bra borttrollningsformel.**

"Han verkar alltför förtjust i att röra dig." nämnde Kingsley tankfullt. Alla i salen blev dödstysta medan de sköt blickar mot Harry.

"Tack Kingsley, jag behövde verkligen de där bilderna i mitt huvud. Någon som kan radera det från mitt minne?" frågar Harry med ett äcklat uttryck som bröt spänningen i rummet och en del skratt sipprade ut.

Remus tog sin brorson i armen för att få hans uppmärksamhet. "Ingenting ha hänt med honom?" frågade han tyst och de bruna ögonen varnande tonåringen för att det inte var en skämtfråga.

"Inte med honom eller någon annan." Lugnar Harr både honom och Sirius som såg på oroligt.

"Och du skulle berätta för någon av oss två ifall någon någonsin försöker." frågade den äldre mannen.

"Tidigare så hade jag förmodligen inte." svarade Harry ärligt. "Men jag vet nu att ni kommer bli upprörda om jag inte gör det."

"Det har du rätt i." viskade Remus innan han släppte taget om armen och Sirius slappnade av och lade sig bredvid Harry.

**"Jag vill bara ge dig ett gott råd, Harry", sade Lockman i en faderlig ton då de klev in i byggnaden genom en sidodörr. "Jag hjälpte dig att släta över det hela lite grann där ute med lille Creevey – **

"Han täckte inte upp för honom." sade Tonks i skandal. "Om något så gjorde han det värre genom att göra ett spektakel av det."

**eftersom jag också kom med på bilden, kunde inte dina kamrater tycka att du framhävde dig själv för mycket…"**

"Nej, Harry gör det bästa han kan för att inte få onödig uppmärksamhet, vi skulle fatta att han bara gjorde det för att han är för vänlig för sitt egna bästa." svarar Katie med ett grin.

**Utan att lyssna på Harrys stammande försök att förklara släpade Lockman med sig honom genom en korridor fylld med stirrande elever och vidare uppför en trappa.**

"Du skulle sett din min, du blängde så mycket på Lockman att jag trodde han skulle fatta eld." fnös Terry roat

**"Jag vill bara säga dig att det är ganska oklokt att börja dela ut signerade fotografier vid den här tidpunkten i din karriär – det ser lite inbilskt ut, Harry, om jag ska vara helt ärlig. Det kommer nog en tid när du, precis som jag, behöver en hög foton till hands var du än befinner dig, men…" Han gav ifrån sig ett litet skrockande skratt, "… Jag tror inte du har nått det målet riktigt än."**

"Faktiskt så skulle han ha behövt det när han började skolan." viskade Susan till Hannah som fnittrade lågt.

**De hade kommit fram till Lockmans klassrum och han släppte äntligen greppet om Harry som genast rättade till sin klädnad och blängde på Lockman, varefter han skyndade in i rummet och styrde stegen mot en plats längst bak. Där travade han upp Gyllenroy Lockmans alla sju böcker i en hög framför sig, så han skulle slippa se på den verklige Gyllenroy.**

"Nice, Harry." skrattade Fred medan George applåderade. "Bra för dig kompis. Det enda som de där böckerna var bra för."

"Åh, jag kan tänka på en mer sak de var bra för." flinade Lee och Gryffindoreleverna brast ner i skratt till alla andras förvirring.

**Resten av klassen kom inklampande och Ron och Hermione satte sig på var sin sida om Harry.**

**"Man kunde ha stekt ägg på dina kinder", sade Ron. "Du får väl hoppas att Creevey inte träffar Ginny, för då startar de säkert en Harry Potter-fanklubb."**

"Den existerade redan." påpekade Colin och Harry började rodna och vägrade titta upp från golvet.

"Hur vet du att det finns en fanklubb?" frågar Demelza roat men Colin vägrade att svara.

**"Håll klaffen", fräste Harry. Det sista i världen han önskade just nu var att Lockman skulle höra orden "Harry Potter-fanklubb."**

"Det skulle vara en mardröm. Han skulle aldrig hålla käften om det." stönar Harry lågt.

**När alla eleverna satt på sina platser, harklade sig Lockman högljutt. Det blev tyst i klassen. Han sträckte sig fram och grep tag i Neville Longbottoms exemplar av _Turer med troll,_ som han höll upp för att visa sitt eget leende och blinkande portätt på framsidan. **

**"Jag", sade han, medan han pekade på det och blinkade han också. **

"Verkligen. Vi hade ingen aning." hånade Angelina.

"Jag kommer bli sjuk." stönar Narcissa, en grön skiftning i hennes hud.

**"Gyllenroy Lockman, innehavare av Merlins orden av tredje graden, hedersmedlem i Föreningen till försvar mot svartkonster och femfaldig vinnare av _Häxornas världs_ pris för supercharmleendet – men det sista är ingenting jag pratar särskilt mycket om.**

"Jag tycker han pratar ganska mycket om det." fräste Narcissa och fick en del att börja undra vad hennes problem med Lockman var.

**"Jag undslapp ju inte Klagoanden från Kilmore bara för att jag log!"**

"Jag vet inte det. Jag ville fly när han log mot mig." sade Neville sarkastiskt.

"Ah, jag gillar verkligen den här versionen av dig Nevada. Jag är så glad att vi lyckades bryta ditt skal." Dean log mot sin vän.

Luna nickade. "Vart dolde han sig och vad har du gjort med den gamla Neville? Jag gillade honom också."

"Jag är glad att du gillar båda sidorna av mig Luna." svarade han och hoppade över frågan.

**Han väntade på att de skulle skratta. Några få log ansträngt. **

**"Jag ser att ni allesammans har köpt mina samlade verk – utmärkt. **

"Det är inte som om vi hade något val. Jag köpte dem inte frivilligt, tro mig." fnös Alisa.

"Den enda som faktiskt ville ha dem var Hermione." påpekade Su Li och dukade från kudden som häxan kastade emot henne.

Bill rynkade pannan. "Han måste ha varit överlycklig över att kunna sälja sina böcker på det sättet.

**Jag tänkte att vi skulle börja med en liten skrivning i dag. Ingenting att oroa sig för – bara för att kontrollera hur grundligt ni har läst dem, hur mycket ni har förstått…"**

"Det är inte en dum ide… han kommer veta vart ni ligger." suckar Kingsley.

"Ännu en gång. Försök inte ens. Vänta med att säga något i en minut." fnös Ron.

**När han hade delat ut skrivningarna gick han tillbaka till katedern och sade:**

**"Ni har trettio minuter på er. Börja – nu!"**

**Harry tittade ner på sitt prov och läste:**

**_1. Vilken är Gyllenroy Lockmans älsklingsfärg?_**

Harry flinade medan han väntade på explosionerna.

"Vad har hans favoritfärg att göra med försvar?" skrek Moody. "Inte undra på att vi dör som flugor på grund av dödsätarna."

"Det är bara den första frågan, det kan bli bättre." Tonks försökte lugna ner alla. McGonagalls läppar förtunnades ännu mer medan de flesta av de andra professorerna hånade Lockman.

**_2. Vilken är Gyllenroy Lockmans hemliga dröm?  
3. Vilken är, enligt din mening, Gyllenroy Lockmans största bedrift hittills?_**

"Merlin. Det blir bara värre." stönar Remus.

"Dumbledore." sade Madam Bones lugnt. "Hur kan du säga att Hogwarts är den finaste skolan när du har sådan här undervisning."

"Åh kom igen." utbrast Burbage. "Han sade aldrig att det var ett test på försvar, bara ett test på hur väl de har läst böckerna. Om de hade läst böckerna ordentligt så skulle de kunna svara på de här frågorna. Jag skulle säga att det var ganska smart."

"Hon har vanföreställningar." muttra Ron till sin vänner.

"Charity, frågan frågade om vad som enligt din mening är den största bedriften. Han kan aldrig sätta rätt eller fel på det." protesterar Sinistra men hennes kollega ignorerade henne.

**Och så fortsatte det i samma stil på hela tre sidor, ända ner till:**

**_54: När har Gyllenroy Lockman födelsedag, och vad skulle hans önskepresent vara?"_**

"Harry, tala om för mig att du skolkade från hans lektioner."

"MR." skrek McGonagall. "Du bad inte nyss Mr Potter att skola från sina lektioner."

"Bara från idiotens. Du måste erkänna att han kan lära sig massa mer genom självstudier än han någonsin skulle lära sig i den klassen." McGonagall knep ihop läpparna när Padamas röst avbröt deras lilla argument.

"Det är inte ens det värsta. Vi fick göra om provet vid jul igen." stönade hon.

"Kom igen, det var inte så illa. Kolla bara på hur Harry löste det." sade Dean roat.

"Vad gjorde Mr Potter." bad Sprout oroligt.

"Som exempel svarade han på fråga tre att han lärt sig att gå och prata, han använde i princip hela provet till att diskret förolämpa honom." svarade Ron nonchalant och Astoria fortsatte läsa fort så ingen hann säga något mer.

**En halvtimme senare samlade Lockman in skrivningarna och skummade igenom svaren inför klassen.**

**"Fy på er! Nästan ingen kom ihåg att min älsklingsfärg är violett. **

"Violett?" mumlade Charlie till sin bror. "Vilken typ av färg är violett?"

"Det är en typ av lila." besvarade Lavender.

"Varför inte bara säga lila?" ifrågasatte Ron.

"Det används för att skilja mellan olika nyanser. Ingen skulle titta på lila och violett och säga att båda är lila."

Charlie fnös. "En riktig kille skulle göra det."

**Det talar jag om i _stunder med snömannen._ Och några av er måste läsa _Vandringar med varulvar_ noggrannare –**

"Helt värdelös bok. Jag kollade upp en del saker och de stämde inte alls med faktaböcker om varulvars former. Hela boken var rent ut sagt värdelös och får bara folk att inte lita alls på varulvar, om ni frågar mig så har den där boken sett till att varulvar är så hatade som de är idag." fnös Susan ilsket och Remus dolde ett leende.

** jag skriver klart och tydligt i kapitel tolv att min bästa födelsedagspresent skulle vara fred och endräkt mellan magiker och icke-magiker av alla de slag – fast jag skulle nog inte säga nej till en stor flaska Odgens gamla eldwhisky!"**

"Han är i ett klassrum fullt med tolvåringar och uppmuntrar dem att dricka." sade Pomfrey förfärat.

"Jag skulle inte säga nej till lite eldwhiskey nu." muttrade Snape och stirrade på boken.

**Han blinkade spjuveraktigt åt dem igen. Ron tittade på Lockman med ett misstroget uttryck i ansiktet. Seamus Finnigan och Dean Thomas, som satt längst fram, skakade av tyst skratt.**

"Jag trodde inte att han kunde vara så korkad som han verkade." fnös Seamus som tillsammans med Dean hade börjat skaka tyst av skratt.

** Hermione däremot lyssnade uppmärksamt och hänryckt till Lockman. Hon ryckte till då han nämnde hennes namn.**

**"…men Hermione Granger visste att min hemliga dröm är att befria världen från ondska och att marknadsföra min egen serie trolldrycker för hårvård. Duktig flicka! Hon har faktiskt…" Han vände på hennes skrivning, "… alla rätt! Var har vi Hermione "Granger?"**

"Hermione." jämrade sig Tonks. "Hur kunde du?"

"Jag gillar att göra bra ifrån mig på mina lektioner." svarade hon och sköt ut hakan envist. "Jag kan inte hjälpa det om professorn är en total pajas."

"Ja, du insåg det åtminstone." beslöt Remus med en suck.

**Hermione räckte upp en darrande hand.**

**"Utmärkt!" sade Lockman med ett strålande leende. "Alldeles utmärkt! Jag ger Gryffindor tio poäng för din räkning! Och nu övergår vi till dagens lektion…"**

"Enda positiva med den lektionen var de tio poängen." fnös Parvati.

** Han böjde sig ner bakom katedern och lyfte upp en stor, övertäckt bur. "Nu vill jag bara varna er! Det är min uppgift att rusta er mot de avskyvärdaste varelser trollkarlsvärlden känner till! I det här rummet kan ni komma att stå ansikte mot ansikte med er värsta mardrömsskräck.**

"Verkligen, med tanke på era reaktioner var jag ganska säker på att ni inte hade gått igenom Boggarts när vi gjorde det." sade Remus en aning förvirrat.

"Det var ingen bogart. Lockmans definition av vår värsta mardrömsskräck är lite annorlunda än våran."

**"Men ni ska bara veta att inget ont kan drabba er så länge jag finns här. Det enda jag ber er är att ni håller er lugna."**

"Varför får jag en dålig känsla om det här?" frågade Bill och stängde ögonen.

"Tja, låt oss se." sade Katie. "Idiot lärare, farliga varelser och Harry lycka. Något är skyligt att gå fel."

**Harry kunde inte låta bli att kika fram bakom sin boktrave för att få sig en bättre titt på buren. Lockman lade en hand över skynket ovanpå den. Dean och Seamus hade slutat skratta och Neville kröp skräckslaget ihop i sin bänk längst fram.**

"Jag hade en bra anledning till att göra det." sade Neville mörkt och fick alla vuxna att bli mer spända än innan.

Harry skakade tyst av skratt. Han kände sig lite dålig för att låta sin gudfar och farbror oroa sig så mycket men det kändes ändå riktigt bra att han någon som oroade sig för honom

**"Jag måste be er att inte skrika", sade Lockman med låg röst. "Det kan verka provocerande på dem."**

"Vad i helvete har han fört med sig till klassrummet?" undrade Charlie oroligt

**Medan hela klassen höll andan slet Lockman av skynket med ett ryck.**

**"Ja," sade han med dramatisk stämma. "_Nyfångade pixi-gnomer från Cornwall!"_**

Alla förutom de personer som hade varit i den klassen brast ut i skratt.

"Skratta inte." sade Dean,

"De där sakerna är farliga." tillade Seamus

"Och skrämmande." Neville nickade.

"Kom igen, ni kan inte lura oss om det." Fnyser Zacharias.

"Vi lurar er inte." protesterar Daphne.

"Ja, de där sakerna var…" Parvati ryste och avslutade inte sin mening, alla andra såg bara på förvirrat, vad var så skrämmande med ett par pixi-gnomer i en bur, undrade de alla. Lektionen kunde inte vara så illa ifall de bara skulle lära sig om dem trots allt.

**Seamus Finnigan kunde inte behärska sig. Han brast ut i ett frustande skatt som inte ens Lockman kunde ta för ett skrik av fasa.**

"Jag hade också gjort det i fall han hade skrämt upp oss så och sedan visat oss något så oskyldigt som pixi-gnomer." fnös Ernie.

"Kalla aldrig pixi-gnomer oskyldiga igen." Tracy ryste och korsade armarna framför bröstet.

**"Var det något du ville säga?" sade han och log mot Seamus.**

**"Ja, de är väl inte särskilt… inte särkilt farliga, va?! Kom de halvkvävt från Seamus.**

"Inte farliga, men väldigt irriterande." sade Leanne.

**"Var inte så säker på det!" sade Lockman och viftade ett tillrättavisade finger mot Seamus. "Det är ena förbaskat listiga små varelser vi har att göra med."**

"De har mer förstånd än han har i alla fall." fnös Ron och Harry nickade rappt bredvid.

**Pixi-gnomerna var lysande blå till färgen och ungefär tjugo centimeter långa. De hade spetsiga ansikten och röster så höga och gälla att det var som att lyssna till en flock grälande undulater. Så snart skynket var borttaget började de tjattra medan de for omkring i buren, skakade stängerna så att de rasslade och gjorde fula grimaser åt eleverna som satt närmast.**

**"Då sätter vi igång då", ropade Lockman. "Låt oss nu se hur ni klarar av dem!" Och han öppnade buren.**

McGonagall tappade bägaren hon hade i handen och dess klingande som uppstod ekade i salen. "Den människa gjorde just inte det." skrek hon. Burbage rynkade pannan men förblev tyst.

"OM en enda av er blir sårad så kommer jag jaga honom och stoppa in honom i en bur full med Pixi-gnomer." Harry kunde enkelt se hur Sirius ögon gnistrade ilsket medan hans gudfar reste ragg.

"Ja, det kommer inte vara svårt att spåra honom, men jag tvivlar på att han kommer ihåg det." sade Harry vänd mot pergamentet och flinade stort.

Remus höjde ett ögonbryn. "Vad gjorde du?"

"Jag gjorde inget." svarade Harry glatt. "Inte heller Ron, och Hermione var… ah upptagen på annat håll."

"Sista gången du använde de orden så slutade du upp på sjukhusflygeln nästan död." sade Oliver strängt.

Harry motstod att rulla ögon trots att han hade roligt att reta de han ansåg var afamilj. "Den enda gången jag hamnade på sjukhusflygen det året var Quidditch relaterat, som du vet."

"Kan vi återvända till att Pixi-gnomerna orsakar förödelse?" frågar Tonks otåligt, men hon skickade ändå en blinkning åt Harry.

**Det var som om helvetet hade brutit loss. Pixi-gnomerna sköt iväg åt alla håll som raketer. Två av dem grep tag i öronen på Neville och lyfte upp honom i luften.**

"Oj, få inte ont." plågades Mrs Weasley medan Narcissa såg på honom i oro, hon kunde inte låta bli att känna sig skyldig för vad hennes syster hade gjort mot den stackars pojkens föräldrar, ett par som hon hade varit relativt nära.

**Flera stycken satte i väg ut genom fönstret och lät en skur av krossat glas regna ner över dem som satt längst bak. Resten övergick till att ödelägga klassrummet – ännu effektivare än en omkringrusande noshörning hade gjort. De grep tag i bläckflaskorna och sprutade bläck över hela klassrummet, slet böcker och papper i småbitar, rev ner tavlor från väggarna, välte papperskorgen upp och ner, ryckte åt sig väskor och böcker och kastade ut dem genom det krossade fönstret.**

"Jag förlorade min favoritväska den dagen. Lockman kan vara tacksam att mitt smycke klarade sig, det är en familjeklenod." fräste Daphne, en pixi-gnom hade tagit tag i hennes halsband och ryckt av den från hennes hals innan hon hade hunnit reagera, tack vare Tracys hjälp hade hon fått tillbaka den och kunde enkelt laga kedjan. Om inte så hade hennes pappa stämt Lockman.

**Efter bara några minuter hade halva klassen tagit betäckning under bänkarna, och Neville hängde och gungade i takkronan. **

"Inte en behaglig upplevelse kan jag säga." informerade Neville medan han stirrade på boken

**"Ryck upp er nu! Omringa dem och fånga in dem, det är ju bara pixi-gnomer!" ropade Lockman. **

"Du har inte ens visat hur de ska ta hand om dem innan du släppte löst rackarna." muttrade Moody. "Sannolikt att han inte vet det själv."

**Han rullade upp skjortärmarna, svängde sin trollstav och vrålade: "_Peskipiksi pesternomi!"_**

Ungdomarna i rummet brast ut i skratt medan nästan alla vuxna så äcklade ut.

"Vad i helvete var det?" frågar Bill i misstro.

"Jag tänker att han måste vara hungrig." fnös Charlie genom sitt skratt.

Tonks flinande mot honom. "Det låter som peperoni och pastrami.

"Vad jag vill veta är varför han ens försökte använda den, och vart ifrån han fick den. Han är inte smart nog att komma på den där "förtrollningen" själv." avbryter Oliver skrockande och böjde på fingrarna när han sade förtrollning.

"Det skulle vara jag. Jag kan inte tro att han föll för det." svarade Remus skrattande och fortsatte prata efter frågande blickar. "Jag gav den till honom när han försökte ta åt sig äran för andras jobb, men jag trodde ärligt inte att han var dum nog att försöka använda den."

"Åh, du kommer att få höra senare exakt hur dum han är." Ron flinar elakt mot boken

**Det hade absolut ingen effekt. En av gnomerna grep tag i Lockmans trollstav och kastade ut den också genom fönstret. Lockman svalde häftigt och dök ner under katedern. Han undgick med nöd och näppe att krossas till mos av Neville, som ramlade ner en sekund senare då takkronan gav vika. **

"Vilken bortkastad möjlighet." stönade Fred.

"Egentligen så borde du ha krossat honom Nevada." lade George till sorgset.

"Du skämtar inte om sådant, Fred, George." utbrast Mrs Weasley ilsket. "Neville kunde ha blivit alvarligt skadad."

"Mamma, han kanske fick ett blåmärke högst. Han vet att vi inte vill att han blir skadad. Vi är vänner." protesterar Fred och Neville nickar för att visa att det är sant.

"Påminn mig att leta rätt på idioten när läsningen är över. Jag har ett löfte att fullfölja." Hans ord följdes av jubel från studenterna som haft oturen att haft honom som en professor jublade medan de undrade ifall de kunde få se när han var i buren med pixi-gnomerna.

**Klockan ringde och det blev en vild rusning mot utgången. Då det var relativt lugnt igen, reste sig Lockman upp och sade till Harry, Ron och Hermione, som nästan hunnit fram till dörren:**

**"Ja, då kan ni tre samla in resten och låsa in dem i buren igen." Han svepte förbi dem och stängde hastigt dörren efter sig.**

"Han lämnade er ensamma med dem?" dånade Sirius. "Ni gick bara i andra året, och det är början på det jäkla året."

"Varför får vi höra om den här händelsen först nu?" frågade Flitwick hårt.

Harry rynkade pannan. "Dumbledore hyrde honom. Och han visste hur falsk han verkligen var."

"Albus är sant?" frågade McGonagall svagt medan eleverna snabbt blev ilskna.

"Åh, jag tvivlade på sanningen om många av bevisen som han presenterade." försäkrade den äldre mannen.

"Om detta slutar upp att vara något mer av dina tester." Sirius lät hotet hänga i luften och tittade någon i hundens ögon kunde de se ett tungt straff väntade rektorn.

**"Han ju helt otrolig, den där Lockman", sade Ron och tjöt till då en av de kvarvarande pixi-gnomerna bet honom hårt i örat.**

"Och jag menar det inte som en positiv sak." försäkrade Ron snabbt.

**"Han vill bara ge oss lite praktisk erfarenhet", sade Hermione oh paralyserade två gnomer på en gång med hjälp av en listig fastfrysningsbesvärjelse, varefter hon stoppade tillbaka dem i buren igen.**

**_"Praktisk erfarenhet?"_**** Upprepade Harry, som kämpade för att fånga en pixi-gnom som dansade utom räckhåll och räckte ut tungan åt honom. "Hermione, han hade inte den blekaste aning om vad han sysslade med."**

"Poäng till Harry Potter." utropade Lee glatt.

**"Struntprat", sade Hermione. "Du har ju själv läst hans böcker – tänk på alla fantastiska bedrifter han har utfört…"**

**"Som han påstår att han har utfört", muttrar Ron.**

"Ja Remus, du har verkligen en massa arbete att göra." sade Tonks glatt och klappade mannen på ryggen.

* * *

Så, jag hoppas att ni gillade det och jag fortsätter att skriva imorgon. har tack och lov bara en läxa den här veckan :) och har ju redan boktexten klar, så jag hoppas det kan gå lite fortare den här gången, men jag vill inte lova något för jag känner mig alltid hemsk ifall jag inte klarar det i tid. Ha en fortsatt bra kväll, jag vet att jag ska göra klart läxan nu och sen se elementary och läsa lite ifall jag hinner, vi ses


	7. Smutskalle och mystiska mummlanden

Annie! Jag är så glad att vi kan "prata" nu igen :D  
Oroa dig inte om folk som tittar konstigt på dig, det händer alltid mig, speciellt när jag läser FF och börjar skratta rakt ut, min släkt tror alvarligt att jag är mental XD Låter det konstigt ifall jag säger att jag är glad att du skrek till av glädje?

Tack så hemskt mycket. Din ide ägde verkligen jag hoppas bara att jag inte tar ifrån dig ditt liv genom att skriva här :)Jäpp, tian kommer komma på ett speciellt ställe, jag har redan börjat fundera även ifall det är evigheter tills jag kommer dig. Du har rätt om att de borde hända innan quidditch kapitlet, dels låter jag det hända då för att jag verkligen vill att något ska hända och jag känner hur idéerna bara forslar fram :D Åh, jag kommer inte kommentera om vad Harry kommer göra om den här situationen, han kanske hållet tyst kanske inte.  
En bra ide, vi får se hur det blir, av någon anledning så glömmer jag alltid bort henne när jag skriver och jag vet inte varför :O för jag gillar henne, jag får väll sätta en liten lapp i hörnet på datorn med hennes namn på. Åh fortsätt gärna att skicka in idéer, jag vill alltid veta mina läsares synpunkter.

Ha så kul i London och oroa dig inte över ifall du inte kan kommentera på direkten, jag kan gott vänta på dig, vad ska du göra i London, ifall jag får fråga, är så nyfiken.  
Jag mår relativt bra faktiskt, jag menar huvudvärken är fortfarande där men jag har redan klarat av åtta år där jag nästan missade en lektion varje dag på grund av det under ett år, oroa dig inte för mig. Jag ska skriva så ofta jag kan och söka efter en lösning på problemet. Självklart är du pro :) (hjärta tillbaks)  
Lea (Skrivet: 18/9-13)

LinneaGB: Tack så hemsk mycket (bugar djupt) Det är inte en dum ide, inte en dum ide alls. Det hade inte ens slagit mig, jag menar jag har tänkt på att en fullmåne skulle vara med men nu gav du mig iden att skriva vad som händer då, jag hade bara tänkt nämna det i farten men det blir intressantare med Remus och Snuffles. Jag ska försöka skriva en scen med det, men jag tror inte det kommer hända i den här boken, mer troligt att det dyker upp i tredje eller fjärde boken. Tack så hemsk mycket för förslaget :D (Skrivet: 18/9-13)

Guest: Tack så mycket :D jag gillade också den delen. Eftersom jag bestämde mig för att inte göra ett läsningskapitel så kommer det här förhoppningsvis ut fortare. Å, och jag har en fråga. Skulle du kunna skriva något namn, det behöver inte vara ditt riktiga men det blir lite förvirrande ifall flera stycken kallar sig guest och man ska svara på deras frågor och sådant, du behöver självklart inte om du inte vill.(skrivet: 18/9-13)

Thalia: Ja, det har varit lite händelselöst, förhoppningsvis sätter det här kapitlet kulan i rullning, så att säga. Jag är glad att du ifall är road. Ja, jag ska ta med några döda, ska bara lista ut när bästa tillfällena är att ta in dem och ifall de ska ha dött eller tagits strax innan de dör… vi får se vad tiden säga. Åh, jag är inte säker på att du vet vilka jag syftar på, för jag tror du tänker på två andra, men oroa dig inte, de kommer dyka upp någon gång med.

Jag hoppas att du blir bra snart, oroa dig inte över det. Fokusera bara på att bli frisk, okej. Otur med den där förväxlingen, det måste ha varit skrämmande, jag tror de flesta skulle få en panikattack av det. Förhoppningsvis dröjer det inte länge innan jag uppdaterar, jag tror det kommer bli bättre med huvudvärken. Jag ska helt enkelt vinna över den och inte låta den styra över mitt liv som tidigare år. Och jag bara älskade ditt "minne" du kan förvänta dig att det dyker upp inom en snar framtid :) (Skrivet: 1/10-13)

* * *

"Här fånga." ropar Astoria samtidigt som hon kastar upp boken i luften och alla följer den med blicken medan den faller mot Moodys ansikte, med reflexer han tränat i år flyger hans arm upp och fångar boken enkelt. "Jag antar vi vet vem som läser nästa kapitel nu." Säger Astoria med ett belåtet leende.

Moody grymtade när han letat rätt på rätt sida och läste titeln. **Smutsskallar och mystiska mumlanden**

"Ursäkta mig Monsterögat, men kan du uppreta det där?" frågar Tonks i en dödstyst röst.

"Du hörde mig mycket väl första gången." snäste den grånande mannen tillbaka. Professorerna utbytte bistra utseenden medan Snape ryckte till en aning vid ordet.

"Vem sa det ordet?" krävde Mrs Weasley strängt och stirrade på trion.

"Ingen som vi gillar Mrs Weasley." svarade Hermione snabbt medan hon kastade en blick mot Narcissa som bleknade något.

"Men det borde inte vara svårt att lista ut." muttrade Ron ilsket och fick Narcissas ansikte att blekna ännu mer.

"Men var kommer mystiska mumlanden in?" frågar Katie tyst och Kingsley, som betraktat Harry märkte att pojken hajade till något vid ordet, men beslöt att hålla sin observation för sig själv.

"Kan jag läsa nu?" frågar Moody missnöjt.

**Under de följande dagarna gjorde sig Harry stor möda att smita utom synhåll så snart han fick se Gyllenroy Lockman komma gående genom en korridor. **

"Bra, du behöver hålla dig så långt borta ifrån honom som möjligt." muttrade Remus och stirrade på boken, han var väldigt nervös om observation som Kingsley hade gjort i det förra kapitlet och han var orolig att Lockman skulle försöka sig på något.

**Det var däremot svårare att undvika Colin Creevey, som verkade ha lärt sig Harrys schema utantill.**

Pojken i fråga rodnade medan hans vänner skrattade. "Han behövde inte det." Berättade Neville för dem. Han var oförmögen att gömma sitt flin. "Han frågade om mitt schema och kopierade det."

"Tack Nevada, jag uppskattar det verkligen." sköt Harry tillbaka sarkastiskt.

Den rundkindade pojken ryckte på axlarna. "Jag visste inte vad han ville ha det till. Jag trodde du hade bett honom dokumentera ditt liv." Neville kunde inte låta bli att skratta åt utseendet på sin väns ansikte.

"Neville, det är inte speciellt snällt." skällde Hermione men hon log hon också.

"Jag måste erkänna att han är väldigt bra på att vilseledda folk." sade Fred fundersamt. "Frågade Ollie här om en kopia av schemat för träningspassen och våra metoder."

"Sade att han ville lära sig allt om Quidditch." Fnös George. "Mer som en av spelarna." för varje ord som yttrades så blev Colins rodnad rödare och rödare.

"Vad som oroade mig mest med det var att Oliver nästan gav honom det, och då är det illa." Fnös Alicia och tryckte en snabb kyss mot sin pojkväns kind.

"Det här låter ganska oroande." mumlade Narcissa och börja fundera ut sätt att få pojken att lämna Harry ifred.

"Okej, jag var lite besatt och ivrig när jag mötte Harry."

"LITE?" frågade hans elevhemskamrater från hans ålder och uppåt.

"Oroa er inte, Colin är ofarlig och nu en vän." försäkrade Harry.

"Ja, men du förlåter i princip allt och alla." klagade Ron innan han vände sig emot Moody som väntade otåligt.

**Ingenting verkade göra Colin mer förtjust än att få säga: "Hej, Harry!" sex eller sju gånger om dagen och att få ett "Hej, Colin" till svar, hur ansträngd Harrys hälsning än lät.**

"Jag skulle ha gett upp med att svara dig efter första gången." påpekade Charlie med ett flin mot den yngre pojken.

Tonks flinade glatt mot sin vän. "Nej, du skulle ha tagit till några mycket färgglada fraser och kastat dem i hans ansikte."

"Och exakt vad skulle du ha sagt, Charlie?" frågade Mrs Weasley med glittrande ögon, hennes son kastade en vädjande blick åt den pensionerande auroren som skrattade men fortsatte att läsa.

**Hedwig var fortfarande arg på Harry efter den olycksalige bilfärden, trots Harrys gåva till henne, **

"Igen, det är mellan henne och mig." svarade Harry snabbt på de nyfikna blickarna.

**och Rons trollstav, som fortfarande fungerade dåligt, överträffade sig själv på fredagsmorgonen genom att skjuta iväg ur Rons hand under trollformelslektionen för gamle professor Flitwick. Den träffade den lille tunne mannen rakt mellan ögonen, där den efterlämnade en stor, värkande grön bula.**

"Professorn gillar verkligen inte när sådant händer." informerade Luna. "Han är bar för vänlig att inte säga något." Flitwick gav sin unga elev ett vänligt leende när han hörde hennes ord.

"Jo, jag gjorde det inte med flit." svarade Ron med slumpande axlar.

"Men du skaffade avsiktligt inte en ny stav, alltså så gjordes det med flit." argumenterade hon tillbaka med ett brett flin.

Bill höjde ett ögonbryn. "Hon har en poäng." sade han, en aning arg på sin lillebror för att han var så oansvarig.

**Alla de här förtretligheterna fick faktiskt Harry att se fram emot helgen. Han, Ron och Hermione hade planerat att besöka Hagrid på lördagseftermiddagen.**

"Varför känns det som om något kommer dyka upp?"

"Varför säger du det Lea?" frågade Katie sin vän nyfiket.

"Bara det faktum att boken sade planerat och med tanke på Harrys tur än så länge så borde något dyka upp."

**Men tidigt i gryningen på lördagen blev Harry omilt väckt av Oliver Wood, kaptenen för Gryffindors quidditchlag.**

"Urgh, han börjar låta lika illa som James." stönade Narcissa, hon kunde klart minnas hur besatt han var i sporten.

"Värre." svarade Anglina med ett humorlöst ansikte. "Mycket värre.

"Han blev bättre." protesterade Harry. "Det var första praktiken. Han var upphetsad."

"Äntligen någon som förstår mig." jublade Oliver medan han tittade stolt på sin "lillebror" tillsammans med resten av laget, som istället stirrade på honom i misstro än i stolthet.

"Harry vet vad som krävs för att ha ett bra lag och vinna mästerskapet." sade Charlie gillande.

Alicia fnös." Du kommer äta upp dina ord efter den första matchen." lovade hon.

"Ett spel. Ett spel där ingen händer." Dök upp på pergamentet och det var tydligt för de flesta att orden var sagda dramatiskt.

"Tro mig, jag önskade det också. Jag funderade ärligt på att hyra in ett par husalfer med madrasser för att fånga honom ifall att." suckade Oliver och Harry rodnade medan han blängde på sin tidigare lagkapten.

**"Varefråganom?" sade Harry sömndrucket.**

**"Quidditchträning!" sade Oliver. "Sätt fart nu!"**

**Harry kisade mot fönstret. Den ljusröda, gyllene himlen var täckt av ett tunt dis. Nu när han var vaken, fattade han inte hur han hade kunnat sova i oväsendet från fåglarna utanför.**

**"Oliver, solen har ju knappt gått upp", kraxade Harry med hes röst.**

McGonagall rynkade pannan. "Exakt hur tidigt var det, Mr Potter?" ifrågasatte hon.

"Halv sex, kvart i sex, nånstans där, tror jag." svarade han osäkert när han hörde hennes arga fnysning.

"Den pojken." muttrade hon. "Han går för långt ibland."

**"Det stämmer", sade Oliver. Han var en lång, kraftigt byggd sjätteårselev, och just i det ögonblicket lyste hans ögon av glödande entusiasm. "Det ingår i vårt nya träningsprogram. Ta din kvast, så ger vi oss i väg." sade Oliver hurtigt. "Ingen av de andra lagen har börjat träna än, vi ska bli först i starten i år…"**

"Jag börjar tro att alla Gryffindors är galna." muttrade Narccissa.

"OI:" Ropade alla lejon i rummet medan de andra personerna nickade instämmande eller bara flinade.

"Mosterögat då?"

"Han är en, ni är en generation." svarade Madam Bones med en fnysning.

**Gäspande och huttrande klev Harry upp ur sängen och började leta efter sin quidditchdräkt. **

"Hade gått fortare ifall du hade tagit på dig glasögonen, vet du." fnös Oliver och Harry räckte ut tungan.

**"Det är de rätta takterna", sade Oliver. "Vi träffas på bollplanen om en kvart."**

**När Harry hade hittat sin mörkröda lagdräkt och dragigt på sig manteln för värmens skull krafsade han ner ett meddelande till Ron om vart han tagit vägen.**

"Tack för det. Du kan slottet som din egna bakficka och jag hade inte velat rusa omkring för att hitta dig." fnös Ron.

**Sedan gick han nerför spiraltrappan med sin Nimbus Tvåtusen över axeln. Han hade just kommit fram till porträttöppningen i sällskapsrummet, mär ett klampande hördes bakom honom. **

**Det var Colin Creevey, som kom rusande nerför spiraltrappan med kameran vilt svängande runt halsen och någonting gömt i handen.**

"Du skämtar med mig?" Utbrast Narcissa. "Vad i helvete gjorde du uppe vid den tiden på morgonen?"

"Väntar på Harry." svarade Tonks sin moster med ett flin.

"Så han antar automatiskt att Harry kommer gå upp vid den gudsförgätna timmen?" Kom svaret på pergamentet men en svag ledtråd till att det var skrivet med sarkasm. "Jag vet inte hur mycket mer av honom jag kan ta."

"Ytterligare igen, Colin är här och hör, ser allt ni säger. Och oroa dig inte." sade Harry med ett dystert ansikte. "Han slutar snart. Monstret får honom."

Både Remus och Sirius tappar hakan medan flera av de vuxna och de yngre eleverna har förskräckta utseenden i sina ansikten.

"Vilket monster?" kräver Remus.

"Den som patrullerar Hogwarts det året." svarade tonåringen och vände bort sitt ansikte så att hans gudfar och farbror inte skulle se den retsamma blicken i hans ögon. Bronstrion gav honom förvånade blickar och han blinkade åt dem.

"DUMBLEDORE!" Det var helt tydligt att mannen röt ut ordet och han inte var glad.

"Nu, nu Mr. Jag hade ingenting att göra med att monstret var där." svarade rektorn.

"Är det bara jag som älskar hur han direkt antog att det var rektorns fel?" frågar Susan fräckt och flera skakade på huvudet för att visa att de höll med henne.

**"Jag hörde någon säga ditt namn i trappan, Harry! Titta, vad jag har här! Jag har låtit framkallat det, jag ville visa dig…"**

"Till mitt försvar så har min pappa ett jobb där man går upp runt den tiden och jag brukade hjälpa honom, så jag är van vid att gå upp vid den tiden." avbryter Colin och hans lillebror nickar bredvid honom.

**Harry tittade förvirrat på fotografiet som Colin viftade med under näsan på honom. **

Jag är förvånad att han kunde stå stilla tillräckligt länge för att du skulle kunna se." hånade Snape.

"Jag en sökare, jag är van vid att observera rörliga objekt." kastade Harry tillbaka med en axelryckning.

**Ett svartvitt foto som rörde sig: Gyllenroy Lockman stod och slet i en arm som Harry kände igen som sin egen.**

"Du kände igen dig själv på din arm?"

"Det och jag visste vilket fotot det var. Det var bara logiskt att det var min arm, smarto." fnös Harry åt Dean som grinade fåraktigt.

**Det gladde honom att se hans egen bild gjorde hårt motstånd och vägrade låta sig släpas inom synhåll.**

Oliver skrattade. "När du sade att du inte ville ta en bild så menade du det verkligen."

"Jag gillar inte när folk tar foton på mig." svarade Harry dystert med armarna korsade över bröstet.

"Det är lite roligt." kommenterade Remus. "När du var ett bar så brukade du älska att posera för kameran."

Harry såg förskräckt ut. "Glad att det förändrads."

Kingsley såg under tiden störd ut."Även bilden av Lockman vill ha dig nära."

"Kingsley, Harry sade att inget hände sluta försöka sätta dessa bilder i våra huvuden." stönade Tonks.

"Men tillbaka till fotografierna. Har du kopior på när han var liten?" frågar Angelina ivrigt och Harry bleknade drastiskt.

"Nej. Snälla nej." stönar han medan Remus nickade eftertänksamt.

"Kan du skicka över kopiorna när du har tid? Jag, vi vill verkligen ha foton på honom." bad Katie och den äldre mannen nickade igen.

**Medan Harry betraktade fotografiet gav Lockman äntligen upp och lutade sig flämtande mot den vita kanten på bilden.**

"Svagt." muttrade Bill och Charlie. "Harry var tolv år gammal, och en mager än." påpekade den äldsta Weasley sonen.

"Och tydligen så kan Lockman inte övermanna honom." Charlie skakade på huvudet.

Tonks fnös."Nu vet jag helt och hållet att hans böcker är falska. Hur skulle han kunde göra allt det, om Harry kan besegra honom."

"OI", ropade Harry förolämpat. "Jag är mycket starkare än jag ser ut. Jag kunde besegra monstret trots allt."

"DU VAD?" 

Hans gudson ryckte på axlarna. "Jag hade en riktig bra anledning." försäkrade han.

"Jag känner mig så mycket bättre." kom det sarkastiska svaret från den äldre mannen.

**"Vill du signera det?" frågade Colin ivrigt.**

**"Nej", sade Harry tvärt och kastade en blick runt om för att försäkra sig om att det inte fanns någon mer i sällskapsrummet.**

"Jag tvivlar på att varken Lockman eller Malfot är i ert uppehållsrum." påpekade Kingsley i en road röst.

"Han kan aldrig vara säker." påminde Parvati honom. "De smyger alltid runt, eller Lockman brukade i alla fall."

"Studenter går inte in i varandra uppehållsrum." påminde McGonagall dem.

"Återigen en bra anledning." mumlade Harry vilket fick Remus att stöna och Sirius att vifta på svansen glatt.

"Snälla, säg att det var Slytherins elevhem." begärde Tonks.

"Verkligen Tonks, förväntar du dig verkligen att han ska komma in i Slytherins uppehållsrum?" frågade Hermione i en ursinnig röst.

"Nice Mione." viskade Harry medan han såg hur hans "kusins" ansikte föll.

"Jo, jag kan inte låta dig få allt det roliga." svarade hon med ett flin.

"Ursäkta mig, men för att ta dig in i ett uppehållsrum så måste du ha de egenskaper som huset är känt för, annars är enda chansen att komma in i uppehållsrummet att personligen bli inbjuden." Avbröt Flitwick med ett ursäktande leende och han såg roat på när flera personer sjönk ihop. Ron och Harry utbytte en blick, precis som de två marodörerna innan de snabbt vände sig mot boken igen.

**"Ursäkta, Colin, men jag har bråttom. Jag ska på quidditchträning."**

**Han klättrade ut genom porträtthålet.**

"Ivrig att fly, Harry?" flinade Lavender illmarigt.

**"Å, är det sant! Vänta på mig! Jag har aldrig sett en quidditchmatch förut!"**

**Colin kravlade sig ut genom öppningen efter honom.**

** "Det är väldigt tråkigt att titta på", sade Harry hastigt, **

"Bra försök Harry." George skakade på huvudet.

"Men helt otroligt." sade Fred.

"Det är allt som alla talar om." avslutade de tillsammans

Harry stirrade på tvillingarna. "Vill ni verkligen att jag hade låtit Oliver vänta."

De tittade på varandra i skräck. "Nej, du har helt rätt. Spelet är urtråkigt."

**men Colin brydde sig om vad han sade. Hans ansikte lyste av upphetsning.**

**"Du är den yngste elevhemsspelaren på hundra år, eller hur, Harry? Visst är du det?" sade Colin, som nu småsprang bredvid honom. "Du måste vara jätteduktig. **

"Från vad jag har hört så är du det." sade Charlie i förundran. Oliver strålade och lade en hand på Harrys knä.

"Du har bara hört början min vän. Han har till och med sin egna rörelse. Det är helt briljant, jag lovar han är på samma nivå som min lagkamrat och han är professionell." skröt oliver och Harry gestikulerade åt Moody att börja läsa innan någon hann ställa frågor.

**Jag har aldrig prövat att flyga. Är det svårt? Är det där din egen kvast? Är det den bästa som finns?"**

"Det var en mycket bra kvast." nämnde Harry lojalt.

"Vad hände med den? Vad har du nu?" frågade Charlie och lutade sig framåt i upphetsning.

"Den förstördes av det Piskande pilträdet." besvarade Ron den första frågan glatt. Han märkte inte att hans brors ögon vidgades.

"Du var inte kvar på den, var du?" krävde Bill oroligt.

"Hade det hänt att han inte fått flyga igen, någonsin." försäkrar Remus och Harry kastar en blängning mot honom, det var inte hans fel att den ens hamnade där i första hand.

"Nej, han var i en mycket värre situation." sade Hermione lugnade och Bills ögon rusade mot marodörerna som såg bistra ut, nåja Sirius visade ingen speciell känsla eftersom han var en hund, och han lugnade ner sig ner han såg att de inte var speciellt oroliga över det.

"Så." krävde Charlie. "Vilken kvast har du nu?"

"Åskviggen." sade Harry och log stort och tittade på pergamentet medan han sköt diskreta blickar mot sin gudfader. "En av de bästa presenterna jag någonsin fått."

"En av de enda presenterna du någonsin fått."

"Men det är en internationell standardkvast. Irland använde den i VM." mumlad Charlie i chock.

**Harry visste inte hur han skulle bli av med honom. Det var som att ha en förskräckligt pratsam skugga.**

Colin ryckte till. "Ledsen Harry." mumlade han generat.

"Det är okej, du gör det i alla fall inte längre." suckar Harry.

**"Jag fattar inte riktigt hur quidditch går till", sade Colin andfått. "Stämmer det att det är fyra bollar? Och att två av dem flyger omkring oh försöker slå ner spelarna från deras kvastar?"**

**"Ja", sade Harry med trött röst och beredde sig resignerat på att förklara de invecklade reglerna i quidditch.**

"Komplicerade. Det är inget komplicerat med quidditch." avbröt Oliver helt klart förolämpat.

"Jag antar att det är komplicerat ifall man aldrig hört reglerna förut." påpekar Alicia fundersamt innan hon tystnar från den irriterande blicken av Moody.

**"De kalls för dunkare. Det finns två slagmän i varje lag och deras uppgift är att slå bor dunkarna från det egna lagets sida med en klubba. Fred och George Weasley är slagmän i Gryffindorlaget."**

Tvillingarna ställde sig upp och bugade djupt när de hörde sin position nämnas.

**"Och vad är de andra bollarna till för?" frågade Colin, som snavade på ett par trappsteg eftersom han stirrade på Harry med gapande mun.**

"Ah, kom igen. Är vi inte fantastiska nog för den lilla förföljaren?" frågan Fred genast.

"Lite igenkännande, tack." krävde George.

"Na, han har bara ögonen för Harry." svarar Ron flinade medan Colin fnyser.

"Åh jag vet inte." Harry gav sin vän ett elakt flin. "Det var åtminstone ett tillfälle under praktiken som han ville ha en bild av dig."

Ron fräste ilsket. "Tack kompis."

**"Jo, klonken – den stora röda bollen – det är den man gör mål med. Tre jagare i vardera laget kastar klonken fram och tillbaka till varandra och försöker få den igenom en av de tre höga målringarna – det står tre höga stolpar med ringar upptill i varje ände av spelplanen."**

"Gee, tack Harry. Jag hade ingen aning om vad de var till för." sade Ginny i en sarkastisk röst.

"Tja, han kanske inte visste." försvarade sig Harry rodnade. "Han sade att han aldrig hade sett quidditch tidigare."

**"Och den fjärde bollen?"**

"Den bästa bollen." kom alla sökare överrens om.

**"Det är den gyllene kvicken, och den är väldigt liten, väldigt snabb och väldigt svår att fånga", sade Harry. "Men det är det som lagets sökare måste göra, för en quidditchmatch tar inte slut förrän man har fångat kvicken. Och den sökare som fångar kvicken vinner hundrafemtio extrapoäng åt sitt lag."**

"Så, rent tekniskt sett så skulle en match kunna pågå i år." påpekade Nigel en aning förvirrat.

"Ja, men det kommer aldrig hända. Båda sökarna skulle behöva vara kasa." svarade Harry med ett lätt leende.

**"Och det är du som är Gryffindorlagets sökare, eller hur?" sade Colin med vördnad stämma.**

** "Ja", sade Harry. De hade lämnat slottet nu och börjat gå över det daggstänkta gräset. "Och så är det vaktaren så klart. Han vaktar målstolparna. Mer än så är det faktiskt inte."**

"Ja, det verkar som om du har stor respekt för vaktaren." sade Oliver med rynkad panna.

"Klockan var inte ens sex och Colin irriterade mig. Ge mig lite kredit." protesterade Harry.

**Men Colin fortsatte att fråga ut Harry hela vägen nerför de sluttande gräsmattorna mot quidditchplanen, och Harry lyckades inte skaka av honom förrän han kom fram till omklädningsrummen. Colin ropade efter honom med sin pipiga röst:**

**"Jag ska gå och leta reda på en bra plats, Harry!" och kilade iväg mot läktarna.**

"Leta reda på en bra plats? Hela arenan är folktom, du behöver inte leta." fnös Demelza roat.

**De övriga i Gryffindorlaget var redan samlade i omklädningsrummet. Oliver var den enda som såg riktigt vaken ut. Fred och George Weasley satt med sömnsvullna ögon och rufsigt hår bredvid fjärdeårseleven Alicia Spinnet, som såg ut att halvsova med huvudet lutat mot väggen bakom sig. Hon var jagare tillsammans med Katie Bell och Angelina Johnson, som båda satt och gäspade bredvid varandra på bänken mittemot.**

**"Där är du ju, Harry, varför dröjde du så länge?" sade Oliver raskt. **

"Tja, inget speciellt. Bara ett stort fan som förföljde Harry." sade Lee fundersamt.

**"Hör på allesammans, för jag vill gärna säga några ord till er innan vi ger oss ut på planen. Jag har tillbringat större delen av sommaren med att förbereda ett helt nytt träningsprogram, och jag är säker på att det kommer visa sig väldigt effektivt…"**

"Jo, det är ett misstag." fnös Cho. "Om dina spelare är trötta måste du få dem flyga för att de ska vakna till innan du kan prata med dem."

"Mitt misstag. Jag lärde mig." Oliver ryckte på axlarna.

**Oliver höll upp en pappskiva med ett diagram över en quidditchplan, på vilken han hade ritat in en mängd streck, pilar och kors med bläck i olika färger. Han tog fram sin trollstav och slog lätt på pappskivan, varefter pilarna började slingra sig fram över diagrammet som kålmaskar.**

"Igen med ditt sätt att beskriva saker." sade Ernie.

**Då Oliver nu satte i gång med ett anförande om sin nya taktik, föll Freds huvud ner på Alicias axel och han började snarka.**

"Fejkade du?" frågade Mrs Weasley medan hon skakade på huvudet åt sin son.

"De första fem minuterna." erkände han. "Men sen sov jag på riktigt."

"Du bör vara uppmärksam." skällde Charlie. "Det kan vara vad som gör att ni vinner pokalen."

Oliver insåg snabbt att Fred skulle skrika tillbaka sitt svar och avbröt snabbt ett bråk. "Jag uppskattar att du förstår det, men skäll inte ut mitt lag. Jag har redan pratat med dem."

**Det första diagrammet tog nästan tjugo minuter att förklara, och under det fanns ännu ett diagram, och under det ett tredje. Harry sjönk ner i dvala medan Oliver malde på i all oändlighet.**

"Du vet att det är illa när Wood Jr somnar." skämtar George.

"Vi skulle varit mer uppmärksamma ifall det hade funnits mat." muttrade Harry tillbaka.

Remus såg oroligt mot tonåringen. Efter att hört att han svultit hos Dursley så ville han inte höra om att han saknade mat på skolan.

"Och om ni hade lyssnat hade ni hört att ni kunde kalla på en husalf ifall ni blev hungriga." argumenterade Oliver tillbaka och laget såg snopet och fåraktigt på varandra.

**"Hallå, lyssnar ni ens på mig?" skällde Oliver ut plötsligt och allas huvuden rycktes upp i chock och stirrade yrvaket på honom, med en suck skakade han på huvudet. "Stick ut och flyg och kom inte tillbaka förrän ni är klarvakna, flyg ett par varv runt planen. Skynda på." **

"Du lär dig i alla fall, men du borde ha gjort så från början." kommenterade Cho och Oliver gnisslade sina tänder frustrerat.

**Efter ett par minuter återvände de till omklädningsrummet nu klarvakna och fann Oliver sittandes över diagrammen, med ett höjt ögonbryn tittade han upp. "Så ni är vakna nu. Nästa gång ni håller på att somna, be om en paus så behöver vi inte ta om saker och vi får mer tid till själva träningen, okej." Generat nickar Angelina från dörröppningen innan Oliver börjar om från början vid tredje diagrammet, men det dröjde inte länge förrän de blev dåsiga igen av värmen.**

"Lyckat Oliver, helt enkelt lyckat." fnös Lee och applåderade långsamt.

**"Det var det hela." sade Oliver till slut. "Har ni förstått? Några frågor?"**

**"Jag har en fråga, Oliver." sade George, som satt och lekte med sin stav. "Varför kunde du inte ha förklarat allt det här för oss igår när vi var klarvakna så hade vi inte behövt ta om saker."**

**Oliver var inte så belåten med frågan.**

**"Hör på nu här, hela högen", sade han och blängde ilsket på dem allihop. "Vi borde ha vunnit quidditchpokalen förra året. Vi är absolut det bästa laget.**

Genast bröts protester ut i salen och de fyra lagen började skrika åt varandra.

"Vad menar du med att vi ljuger. Vi är bäst och alla vet det." "Som om. Ni har inte ens hälften av vad som krävs." "Fladdermaskar kan spela bättre." "Kan inte fånga klonken även om den är rakt framför dig."

"Det räcker! Alla spelare här inne är bra och inget lag är bättre än de andra." avbryter Dumbledore tillslut och får chockad ta emot 28 ilskna blängningar.

**"Men tyvärr, på grund av omständigheter som vi inte rådde över…"**

"Harry var medvetslös på sjukhusflygeln." sade Hermione häftigt och stirrade på Oliver.

"Och vilken kapten har inte en reservspelar för positionen." tilläger Parvati irrterat.

**Harry skruvade skuldemedvetet på sig där han satt. Han hade legat medvetslös i sjukhussalen under slutmatchen föregående år. Det hade inneburit att Gryffindor haft en spelare för lite och lidit sitt värsta nederlag på trehundra år.**

"Känn dig inte skyldig, raring. Det var inte ditt fel." kuttrade Mrs Weasley och Sirius ville förvandla sig för att kunna blänga ordentligt på henne.

"Egentligen är det, det delvis." sade han rakt på sak och Harry såg på sin hundgudfar med breda ögon.

"Hur kan du säga det." krävde hon ilsket. "Den stackars pojken var medvetslös."

"Han var medvetslös för att han gick efter stenen. Han satte medvetet sitt liv i fara vilket resulterade i att han blev skadad som ledde till att han missade matchen och svek sina lagkamrater. Han visade att han inte brydde sig om sitt eget liv, men kanske om han mår dåligt för att svika folk så tänker han två gånger innan han gör något så farligt igen."

**Det tog ett litet ögonblick för Oliver att återvinna fattningen. Deras sista nederlag plågade honom tydligen fortfarande.**

"Jag hade varit helt hundra på att vi skulle vinna, inte för att jag klandrar dig Harry. Du räddade skolan." sade Oliver med en suck.

**"Därför ska vi träna hårdare i år än någonsin förut… okej, då sätter vi igång då oh praktiserar våra nya teorier!" Ropade Oliver. Han grep tag i sin kvast och gick före dem ut ur omklädningsrummet. På stela ben och gäspande följde laget efter.**

**De hade varit så länge där inne att solen nu stod högt på himlen, men rester av dimma svävade fortfarande över gräset på idrottsplatsen. Då Harry gick ut på bollplanen fick han syn på Ron och Hermione uppe på läktarna.**

**"Är ni inte klara än?" ropade Ron häpet.**

"De hade varit där i tre timmar." förklarade han.

"Ah, vi hade en härlig tupplur." sade George med ett flin och Oliver skakade på huvudet med ett leende.

**"Vi har inte ens börjat", sade Harry och tittade avundssjukt på de rostade marmeladsmörgåsarna som Ron och Hermione hade tagit med sig från frukostbordet i stora salen. "Oliver har satt oss in i nya speltaktiker."**

"Idiot." sade Hermione och smackade till honom. "Om du hade frågat skulle du fått."

"Mione, den sorliga hundvalpsblicken jag gav dig borde ha varit nog. Det var praktsikt taget tiggeri." retades han tillbaka.

**Harry klev upp på sin kvast, stötte ifrån marken och susade upp i luften. Den kyliga morgonluften, som sved i ansiktet, lyckades ännu en gång väcka honom på ett mycket effektivare sätt än Olivers långa föredrag.**

"Med andra ord försöker han säga att du är tråkig och har sövande röst." översatte Justin.

**Det kändes underbart att vara tillbaka på quidditchplanen. Han tog ett varv i full fart runt hela idrottsplatsen och flög ikapp med Fred och George.**

**"Vad är det där för ett konstigt klickande ljud?" ropade Fred, då de ven förbi hörnet.**

"Tre gissningar." fnös Neville.

**Harry tittade ner på läktarna. Colin satt på en av de allra översta platserna med kameran lyft. Han tog den ena bilden efter den andra och det klickande ljudet förstorades på ett konstigt sätt på den tomma idrottsarenan.**

**"Titta hitåt, Harry! Åt det här hållet!" skrek han gällt.**

**"Vem är det där?" sade Fred.**

**"Ingen aning", ljög Harry och satte upp farten för att komma så långt bort från Colin som möjligt.**

"Borde jag vara arg över att du ljög för mig?" sade Fred strängt till den mörkhåriga tonåringen innan han flinade. "Men jag klandrar dig inte."

"Tack så mycket." sade Harry sarkastiskt.

**"Vad försiggår här?" frågade Oliver med bister min då han kom glidande genom luften mot dem. "Varför står den där förstaårseleven och tar bilder? Jag gillar det inte. Han är kanske en spion från Slytherin som försöker få nys om vårt nya träningsprogram."**

"Så du kunde säga att det var en förstaårselev, men inte vilket hus han tillhör?" hånade Bill.

"Försök själv ha koll på allt med ett lag som inkluderar dina bröder."

"Eller så förutspådde han." sade Hermione med en dyster blick.

"Förutspådde vad?" bad Remus oroligt.

**"Han tillhör Gryffindor", sade Harry hastigt.**

"Hur irriterande han än var mot dig, inget illa Colin, så försvarade du honom fortfarande." sade Ginny i en liten röst. Hennes äldre bröder blev förvirrade när de insåg att hon såg tacksam ut medan Ron och tvillingarna grimaserade.

Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Jag sade bara sanningen."

"För en gångs skull." muttrade Umbrigde ilsket.

**"Och dessutom behöver Slytherin inte nån spion, Oliver", sade George.**

**"Varför säger du så?" sade Oliver retligt.**

**"Därför att hela laget redan är här", sade George och pekade. **

"Toppen", stönade Tonks. "Ni stannade för länge i omklädningsrummet."

**En skara elever i gröna klädnader var på väg in på bollplanen med kvastar i händerna.**

**"Jag kan inte tro det är sant!" väste Oliver upprört. "Jag har bokat bollplanen idag! Det här ska vi allt bli två om!"**

"Du kan inte boka planen hela dagen." Snape rullade på ögonen. "Fem timmars träning är hur mycket tid du kan få under ett dygn."

"Tack Merlin för den regeln." skrek tvillingarna. "Eller så skulle vår kapten ha tränat oss tills vi stupade."

"Jag borde kanske påminna Angelina om det." mumlade Ron för sig själv.

"Men tillbaka till bokning gällande planen. Oliver hur länge hade du bokat?"

"Fem timmar." svarade Oliver snabbt

"Och vi hade bara varit där runt tre timmar, vilket betyder att Slytherin mycket väl var medvetna om att planen var bokad för tillfället och var på förbjudet område."

"Kom igen Potter, tror du verkligen vi ska tro på att planen är förbjudet område." fnös Malfoy.

"Mr Potter har rätt, ifall ett av lagen har bokat planen så är det förbjuden mark för de andra husen så att de inte ska kunna se lagets speltekniker." avbröt madam Hooch.

**Oliver sköt i väg ner mot marken och landade i ilskan betydligt hårdare än beräknat, så han vinglade till då han klev av kvasten. Harry, Fred och George följde efter.**

"Vi tänker inte låta vår kapten möta sju ormar helt själv, vi föredrar att ha honom i livet." Fnös George.

"Så länge han inte har ihjäl oss med sin träning vill säga." fnös Fred och blinkade stort.

**"Flint!" röt Oliver åt Slytherins lagkapten. "Det här är vår träningstid! Vi har klivit upp speciellt tidigt för det här! Stick härifrån nu!"**

"Jag tvivlar på att det kommer funka, Oliver. Prova med ett snälla." sade Luna med ett gömt leende och Oliver blinkade förvirrat flera gånger innan han skakade på huvudet och vände sig mot Moody igen.

**Marcus Flint var ännu större och kraftigare än Wood. Han såg trollslug ut då han svarade:**

**"Det finns gott om rum för oss alla, Wood."**

"Det skulle vara bra med träningsmatcher." påpekade Narcissa.

McGonagall skakade på huvudet. "Nittio procent av alla Gryffindor och Slytherin matcher slutar med minst en spelare i sjukhusflygeln."

"Jag kan bara föreställa mig hur en obevakad träningsmatch skulle sluta. En sak är i alla fall säker, många regelbrott skulle hända." tillade Remus fundersamt.

"Låter som ett perfekt sätt att starta dagen." sade Lee med ett flin. "Tänk på alla kommentarer jag skulle kunna göra." avslutade han drömmande.

**Angelina, Alicia och Katie hade också kommit fram. Det fanns inga flickor i Slytherins lag, som stod där skuldra vid skuldra mitt emot Gryffindors spelare och kastade hånfulla blickar på dem.**

"De fick ångra det senare. De tre är otroliga, de vet alltid vad de andra ska göra. Det var nästan sorgligt ibland." fnös Leanne.

**"Men jag har bokat bollplanen!" sade Oliver och formligen sprutade av ursinne. "Jag har bokat den!"**

**"Det kan väl hända, men jag har ett meddelande här, speciellt undertecknat av professor Snape", sade Flint. "_Jag, professor S. Snape, ger härmed Slytherinlaget tillåtelse att träna på quidditchplanen i dag,_ _eftersom de behöver träna sin nye sökare."_**

"Serverus Snape!" skrek McGonagall. "Hur vågar du vissa sådan favorisering." till hennes ilska så tittade han inte ens på henne och fick effektivt hennes ilska att tillta. "Du svarar på tilltal, Snape. Jag ställde dig en fråga och väntar på svar."

"Jag behöver inte förklara mina handlingar för min kollega."

"Nej, men för den biträdande rektorn behöver du det." snäste hon av. "Den här diskussionen är inte över Serverus."

"Orm i trubbel." fejkhostade Ron, och flinade vilt.

**"Har ni fått en ny sökare?" sade Oliver förvirrat. "Var då?"**

**Och fram bakom de sex stora spelarna steg en sjunde, mindre pojke med ett självbelåtet flin i sitt bleka, spetsiga ansikte. Det var Draco Malfoy.**

"Toppen. Det här kommer inte sluta vackert." stönade Narcissa. "Var försiktig med vad ni gör, jag tvivlar inte att Draco skulle gå och skvallra för Lucius."

"Han är din son Narcissa?" sade Mrs Weasley ljust.

"Jag vet, men min make har förstört honom och så länge han inte börjar bete sig annorlunda så kommer jag regera så. Harry är mitt avlägsna kusinbarn och en väns son." viskade hon sorgset, missförstå henne inte, hon älskade sin son men det var svårt när han uppträde som han gjorde och ifall han inte ändrade på sig så skulle hon inte kunna rädda sin baby från Lucius, han var inte den sötnos hon hade fött och det skulle snart vara försent att återställa honom, böckerna var hennes enda chans. Hon undanhöll en snyftning och sänkte huvudet för att inte vissa sina blanka ögon.

**"Är inte du son till Lucius Malfoy?" sade Fred och såg misstroget på Malfoy.**

"Som om du inte vet det redan." fnös Katie roat.

**"Lustigt att du nämner Dracos pappa", sade Flin, och alla hans spelare log ännu bredare. "Här ska ni få se vilken generös gåva han har sänkt Slytherinlaget."**

**Alla sju visade nu fram sina kvastkäppar. Sju skinande blanka, spitter nya kvastar, på vilka orden "Nimbus Tvåtusenett" stod skrivna med vackra guldbokstäver, glänste i morgonsolen under näsan på Gryffindors lag.**

"Hur sportsligt." Mr Weasleys röst var sarkastiskt. Han kastade en blick på trolldryckslärarna som flinade.

"Jag hade inget med Dracos placering i laget. Flint var kapten och han vet hur man väljer spelare." Narcissa kunde inte låta bli att fnysa åt det.

"Dessa kvastar är betalning. Mutor." spottade Moody ut sig. "Lucius specialitet."

"Allt jag såg var en berörd förälder som donerade kvastar till sitt gamla hus." svarade Snape i en uttråkad röst. "Om Flint valde att acceptera det som en muta och plocka sina spelare efter pengar så är det hans val."

"Jag borde själv kanske göra en donation till mitt gamla hus. Det kan inte kallas för mutning när Harry redan är med i laget." Harry kunde inte låta bli att le åt det, han visste att hans gudfar skulle göra det om han kände för det. "Å andra sidan är jag säker på att ni slår dem med de kvastarna ni redan har, ni har säkerligen talangen för det."

"Måste vara en relativ rik person om han skulle kunna köpa bättre kvastar åt Gryffindor." muttrade Madam Bones och Kingsley log när han såg hennes anteckningar, hon var en bra ledare och mycket skarp men han var inte säker på om hon skulle kunna lista ut vem det var som prata. Sirius hade än så länge varit mycket diskret.

**"Allra senaste modellen. Kom ut på marknaden så sent som i förra månaden", sade Flint nonchalant och sprätte bort ett dammkorn från änden på sitt eget exemplar. "Jag tror no att den är betydligt överlägsen den gamla Tvåtusen-modellen. Vad de gamla Rensoparkvastarna beträffar", sade han med ett försmädligt leende mot Fred och George, som båda stod och höll i sina Rensoparfemmor, "så tycker jag ni ska sopa upp era fallna spillror med dem."**

Tonks började skrocka.

"Vill du dela det med resten av klassen, Nymphadora." frågade Kingsley med ett flin och duckade från förhäxningen som kastades mot honom.

"Kalla mig inte det." morrade hon innan hon började skratta igen. "Jag tänkte bara på hur kusin Harry kommer torka planen med kära lilla Draco."

Harry ryckte till. "Um, Nymphie." sade han oroligt. Han svalde hårt.

Tonks kisade med ögonen. "Som om jag tror det." hånade hon. Harry hängde bara med huvudet medan han tuggade nervöst på läppen.

Hermione och Ron blängde båda på den äldre kvinnan tills hon vände sig mot laget för svar. De blängde också.

"Det var inte hans fel." varnade Fred.

"Oliver var för hård mot honom." sa George hårt.

"Dunkaren tog nästan hans huvud."

"Tonks." sade Remus i en utskällningston. "Det är bara ett Quidditchspel." han nickade tillspetsat mot den upprörda tonåringen.

Metamorfmagusens ögon vidgades näs hon insåg hur hon lät. "Harry, det är okej. Det är bara ett spel. Du vinner ibland, förlorar ibland. Helvete din pappa förlorade själv en hel del och jag kan själv inte ens spela. Oroa dig inte. Jag hjälper dig komma på ett annat sätt att få hämnd mot honom." Hon lät sin hand löpa över hans ostyriga hår. "Förlåt mig?" frågade hon tyst.

Hon tappade hakan i skräck när hans små axlar började skaka innan tonåringen brast ut i skratt, som följdes av sina vänner och skolkamrater. Även professorerna skrattade.

"Utseendet på ditt ansikte." flämtade Harry ut. "Det var ovärderligt."

Tonks såg på honom förvånad. "Det var ett elakt, lömskt, lågt trick." morrade hon.

"Och du gick på det." skrattade Harry och höll sig i sidan.

"Mycket sant." sade hon och skrattade själv. "Jag är stolt över dig, du kan snart fortsätta i mina fotsteg… din pappas med om du vill, men han var mer avancerad. Jag lovar att du har blivit bättre sen han lärde dig." hon nickade mot pergamentet. "Du fick till och med med alla i det. även Remus." garvade hon och tittade på den äldre mannen.

"Jag hade ingen aning." protesterade varulven. "Jag trodde du hade sårat honom med dina ord, och du kunde ha, du måste vara mer försiktig."

Tonks viftade bort orden för tillfället. "Så du slår braten?" frågade hon hoppfullt medan Remus skakade på huvudet.

"Du hörde Fred och George." påminde Harry henne. "De hittade inte på dunkaren."

"Strunt i det. Det är bra att förlora lite då och då. Jag gjorde det själv de få gångerna jag prova på det." Harry visste att Sirius försökte låta så optimistisk som möjligt trots att han var oroligt över dunkaren, men skador händer alltid i spelet och han visste det.

**Ingen i Gryffindorlaget kunde komma på någonting att säga för ögonblicket. Malfoy flinade så brett att hans kalla ögon bara blev till små springor.**

**"Å, titta", sade Flint. "En bollplansinvasion."**

**Ron och Hermione var på väg över gräset för att se vad som försiggick.**

"Det är klart vi gjorde." sade Hermione i förbittring. "De två lagen inom armlängd ensamma. Vi ville inte att Harry skulle bli skadad.

"Jag kan ta hand om mig själv vet du." sade den mörkhåriga tonåringen torrt.

"Kompis, nästan alla i Slytherins lag var två gånger din storlek." sade Ron i en allvarlig röst och Harry grimaserade.

**"Vad står på?" frågade Ron Harry. "Varför spelar ni inte? Och vad gör _han_ här?"**

"Man känner verkligen kärleken mellan de två." fnös Charlie.

"Tja, man säger att all kärlek börjar med bråk och slutar med barnbidrag." sade Dean med ett självbelåtet leende och fick DA tjuta av skratt medan Ron såg ut som han ville spy av bara tanken på det.

**Han tittade på Malfoy, som var klädd i en quidditchdräkt i Slytherins färger.**

**"Jag är Slytherins nye sökare, Weasley", sade Malfoy självbelåtet. "Alla har stått och beundrat de nya kvastarna som min pappa köpt åt vårt lag."**

**Ron stirrade med gapande mun på de sju superkvastarna i händerna på Slytherins spelare.**

"Vi måste erkänna att de var snygga." sade George avundsjukt.

"Kvastar betyder inte allt. Du måste ha talang i att flyga kvasten för att vinna ett spel." sade Mr Weasley bestämt. Han mådde dåligt av att han inte hade råd att köpa sin barn nya kvastar men var säker på att de lärt sig värdera sina tillhörigheter på ett sätt som Malfoy aldrig skulle.

**"Fina, va?" sade Malfoy med silkeslen röst. "Men ni i Gryffindorlaget kanske kan skrapa ihop lite guld sp att ni också kan skaffa er nya kvastar. Ni skulle ju kunna lotta ut de där Rensoparfemmorna, nåt museum kan nog tänkas köpa en lott**

"De är fortfarande anständiga kvastar. Och som slagmän behöver de inte ha de snabbaste kvastarna på planen."

"Det är sant." Freds dystra leende förvandlades till ett flin. "Se Gorge, vi gjorde rätt hela tiden, i att spara våra gallioner för saker vi verkligen behöver."

**Slytherinlaget tjöt av skratt.**

"Det var inte ens roligt. Gud, mitt hem har ingen kvalité längre." stönade Narcissa lågt.

**"Det är i alla fall ingen i Gryffindorlaget som varit tvungna att _köpa_ sig in i det", sade Hermione vasst. "_De_ är med för att de har talang."**

"Seger till Hermione." jublade Gryffindors lag. "

"Något säger mig att Mr Malfoy inte kommer att gilla det." sade Kingsley i en låg röst.

**Det självbelåtna uttrycket slocknade i Malfoys ansikte.**

**"Ingen har bett om_ din_ åsikt, din äckliga lilla smutsskalle!" spottade han ur sig.**

Tumult utbröt i salen och innan någon hann reagera hade DA dragit sina stavar och pekade alla mot en person. "Sänk era stavar." fräste McGonagall och alla sänkte dem sakta. "Varför var jag inte informerad."

Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Du var inte där. Men vi berättade för en vuxen." tillade han vid utseendet av hennes ansikte.

Tonks skakade medan Remus försökte lugna ner henne. "Jag kan inte tro att jag är relaterad till den jäveln." fräste hon.

"Jag kan. Hela familjen är så."

"Vad pojken behöver är ett stor portion smisk" fräste Mrs Weasley

"Jag försäkrar er att han kommer få det." sade Narcissa silkeslent, hon såg rasande ut medan hennes son rodnade, hon mindes fortfarande klart hur upprörd Lily hade vart när Snape hade sagt det till henne. Hon började resa sig när Sirius skällde till.

"Du kan inte straffa honom i vrede, Cissy. DU kanske ska lugna ner dig innan du utfärdar din bestraffning."

"Verkligen madam. Om du är arg nu borde du vänta tills slutet av boken. Det kommer bli värre." rådde Ron och tänkte på Dracos kommentarer vid jul.

Narcissa verkade överväga det innan hon satte sig ner. "Giltig poäng, Ron." sade hon.

"Jag trodde aldrig jag skulle tycka synd om Malfoy." viskade Harry till sina två vänner som nickade.

"Mr, får jag fråga. Är du möjligvisst en Black? Du inflickade att du kunde tro att hela familjen var så." avbröt Madam Bones just som Moody skulle fortsätta läsa och de som visste hans identitet frös till.

"Väldigt avlägset madam, jag är släkt med Isla Black från första generation, som ni vet gifte hon sig med en mugglare och uteslöts från familjen, så de flyttade till Spanien, starta sin egna familj och här är jag."

"Får man fråga vad ditt namn är?"

"Helst inte, jag är inte så förtjust i det."

"Kom igen, vi kan inte kalla dig för okände person eller MR hela tiden." sade Anthony

"Det är inte det att jag inte vill säga det, det är bara pinsamt. Men som ni vill. Sirius."

"Sirius. Som i Sirius Black?" utbrast Madam Bones chockat och hennes monokel föll nästan ur.

"Inte precis, jag menar vi har samma för och efternamn, men jag är inte den ni letar efter. Min pappa som var astrolog var helt besatt av stjärnor och ville av någon anledning döpa mig efter just den stjärnan. Jag skämdes över mitt namn när jag fick veta att den "riktiga" Sirius Black hade gjort. Så jag föredrar att inte säga mitt namn för alla tror alltid jag är han, det har blivit ännu värre sen han rymde."

"Kan du svära på att du inte är den Black vi letar efter." Det dröjde ett ögonblick innan orden började dyka upp igen och Harry höll andan spänt, han var säker på att det här var slutet.

"Jag Sirius Black svär på min magi och liv att jag inte är den Dödsätare ni letar efter och att jag aldrig begått de brott som Sirius Orion Black är anklagad för."

Alla väntade spänt, hur skulle de kunna veta ifall han tala sanning eller inte, han var inte närvarande. "Mr Black, vart gick ni i skolan?"

"Hogwarts."

"Verkligen, vi var bara medvetna om att en Sirius Black existerade i landet, du talar som om du kände James Potter men vi hade som sagt bara en Sirius Black i slottet."

"Enkel förklaring, jag mutade rektorn, antog min mors jungfru namn och använde mitt mellannamn som mitt namn, Brandon Addison, om ni kollar i registret kommer ni hitta mitt namn enkelt."

"Det ska jag sannerligen göra i nästa paus, Mr Black." svarade hon misstänksamt.

"Hej, vad vill du kallas. Brandon eller Sirius?"

"Harry kallar mig alltid Sirius så det verkar logiskt att ni alla gör det, men snälla, försök att inte blanda ihop mig med Dödsätaren.

"Hej, du verkar helt cool. Ditt namn kan inte ändra det. Ditt största problem är ifall du sårar Harry, du kommer önska du var den andra Black."

"Jag tvivlar er inte, Harry har berättat en hel del om er. "

"Okej, det räcker. Sluta hota Siri nu. Han är cool och har aldrig skadat mig och kommer aldrig göra det. Moody, sluta söla och läs istället."

"Gillade det bättre när du var rädd för mig."

"Jag har duellerat mot Voldemort, och besegrat honom två gånger innan det. Jag är inte rädd för dig och har aldrig varit."

"Straffkommendering Potter."

"Tack Moody, du har precis gjort min dag ännu bättre. Ja, Umbrigde, jag förstår." fick Harry ut sig genom sammanpressade tänder.

**Harry förstod genast att Malfoy hade sagt något riktigt fult, för det utbröt omedelbart tumult efter hans ord. Flint blev tvungen att tvärt kasta sig framför Malfoy för att hindra Fred och George från att hoppa på honom **

"Wow, hoppade en Slytherin nyss framför en annan person för att rädda honom." frågade Bill i chock. "Jag visste inte att de kunde det."

"Synd bara att han gjorde det." morrade Fred. "Jag ser fram emot att ge Malfoy vad han förtjänar."

**och Alicia skrek: _"Hur vågar du?"_**

**Ron drog fram sin trollstav ur klädnaden och vrålade:**

**"Det här ska du allt få betala för Malfoy!" medan han rasande pekade mot trollstaven på Malfoy, som gömde sig bakom Flints rygg.**

"Wow, saker har verkligen förändrats. När jag gick här hade det blivit en duell med alla sexton inblandade." sade Remus funderande.

"Jo, vi minns det klart Lupin. Jag har tappar räkning på hur många gånger vi hittade dig mitt i det."

"Vad kan jag säga, det var inget alvarligt, och vi försvarade bara varandra."

"Inget alvarligt. Min sjukhusflygel var proppfull efter duellen i slutet av sjätte året."

"Sjunde året… det var den med hela skolan va?" 

"Kan bara ha varit den, det var enda gången vingeln blev fylld…"

"Hur i helvete blev du en professor?"

"Jag hade betygen och har växt upp sen jag gick i skolan. Och har du provat undvika dueller när du är vän med en Black som trotsade allt hans familj stod för och var hatad av alla sina släktingar och en Potter som hade den största rivaliteten i skolan mitt under ett krig. Plus så gillar professorerna att överdriva händelser så de kan tävla om vem som har fått stått ut med mest." fnös Remus och flera nickade.

"Men det var verkligen snällt av er alla att stå upp för mig." sade Hermione tyst. "Med undantag för Harry förstås."

"Jag hade ingen aning om vad som pågick." protesterade han. "Och det hade inte du heller."

"Um, ska jag påpeka att Ron pekar på Malfoy med sina trasiga trollstav." bad Ginny flinande.

"Åh, kära nån." suckade Weasley föräldrarna.

Bill rullade sina ögon med en suck. "Jag hoppas ingenting för dåligt händer, men jag känner nästan att du förtjänar det."

Ron rynkade på pannan. "Ska du tjata om staven hela boken?"

**En högg knall ekade runt idrottsplatsen och en grön ljusstråle sköt ut genom fel ände på Rons trollstav, träffade honom i magen och sände honom vacklande baklänges ut på gräset.**

**"Ron! Ron! Är du oskadd?" skrek Hermione gällt.**

Ron såg på henne förvånat. Vid den tidpunkten hade han inte insett att Hermione hade låtit så bekymrad. Han sänke huvudet när han kände hur han började rodna.

**Ron öppnade munnen för att säga något, men istället för ord utstötte han en enorm rapning och en mängd sniglar sipprade ut ur munnen och ner i knät på honom.**

**Ron öppnade munnen för att säga något, men istället för ord utstötte han en enorm rapning och en mängd sniglar sipprade ut ur munnen och ner i knät på honom.**

Laget brast ner i skratt när de mindes händelsen. Bakom dem försökte Remus och Tonks att inte förena sig med dem.

"Oh Ron," suckade Mrs Weasley men hennes läppar ryckte. "Jag antar vi borde kontakta husalferna och be dem ta bort det från menyn för i kväll då."

Den rödhåriga tonåringen rynkade på sin panna åt sin mamma med alla andra började skratta högre vid hennes ord.

**Slytherinlaget skrattade så att de nästan grät. Flint låg dubbelvikt och klamrade sig fast vid sin nya kvastkäpp som stödd. Malfoy stod på alla fyra och dunkade i marken med näven. **

"Kom igen. Så roligt var det inte. Ingen klass längre." fnös Hannah.

**Gryffindorspelarna samlade sig runt omkring Ron, som fortsatte att spy ur sig stora, glänsande sniglar. Ingen verkade ha lust att röra vid honom.**

"Inget illa menat Ron, men jag skulle inte vilja röra vid dig heller." sade Parvati och han ryckte bara på axlarna nonchalant.

**"Det är bäst att vi tar honom till Hagrid, det är närmast", sade Harry till Hermione, som nickade tappert, och tillsammans grep de tag i Rons armar och drog upp honom på benen.**

"Varför Hagrid?" bad Susan förvirrat.

"Berätta för mig varför du inte tog min son till sjukhusvingeln." krävde Mrs Weasley och Harry tittade på henne varsamt.

"Jag skulle inte ha gått mamma." påpekade Ron. "Jag ville inte hamna i trubbel."

"Dessutom så skulle Filch fått fnatt om vi lämnat ett spå av sniglar hela vägen upp till sjukhusvingeln." sade Hermione rimligt, och missade hur flera ansikten lös upp runt om i salen.

"På tal om Filch. Vart sjutton är han?"

"Åh, jag tror ni kommer finna att han har lite problem med att få Peeves avslöja vart han har stängt in Mrs Norris." svarade Harry med ett självbelåtet leende.

**"Vad har hänt, Harry? Vad har hänt? Är han sjuk? Men du kan säkert bota honom, va?"**

"Ledsen Harry. Men så som du beskrevs lät det som om du var ett helgon." Harry fnös när han hörde det, han var så långt bort från ett helgon som möjligt.

**Colin hade sprungit ner från sin plats och skuttade nu fram bredvid dem när de lämnade bollplanen. Ron gav ifrån sig en väldig, djup suck och fler sniglar stöttes ut och kravlade nerför bröstet på honom.**

**"Ååå", sade Colin fascinerat och höjde kameran. "Kan du hålla honom stilla, Harry?"**

"Åh, jag glömde bort att förföljarpojken var där." Tonks rynkade på näsan. "Men bara av nyfikenhet. Fick du tag på en bild?"

"Tonks." skällde Mrs Weasley.

Colin nickade. "Jag har en bild och både Hermione och Ginny har en kopia av den."

"Hermione." skrek Harry och Ron och blängde på henne. Hon stirrade trotsigt tillbaka på dem. "Jag ville bara visa hur långt ni skulle gå för att försvara mig." svarade hon envist.

**"Undan med dig, Colin!" sade Harry ilsket. Han och Hermione stödde Ron medan de gick ut från idrottsplatsen och över skolområdet mot skogsbrynet.**

**"Nu är vi nästan framme, Ron", sade Hermione då skogsvaktarens stuga dök upp. "Det kommer att kännas bättre om bara ett ögonblick… nästan framme…"**

"Wow, jag märkte inte ens att ni pratade med mig." sade Ron förvånat och Hermione skakade på huvudet.

**De var inte mer än tio meter från Hagrids hus då dörren öppnades, men det var inte Hagrid som visade sig. Självaste Gyllenroy Lockman, för dagen iförd en klädnad i ljusaste violett, kom utklivande.**

"Jag kan bara föreställa mig vad han kommer säga om det här." muttrade Katie.

"Jag slår vad om att han på något sätt får det att låta som om han var inblandad eller hur han kunde ha förhindrat det." muttrar Leanne tillbaka till sin vän.

**"Fort, göm er här", väste Harry och drog in Ron bakom en buske i närheten. Hermione följde lite motvilligt efter.**

"Skulle du verkligen ha utsatt dina vänner för det, Hermione."

Hermione ryckte på axlarna, en lätt rodnad på hennes kinder. "På den tiden fann jag honom mycket intressant."

**"Det är en enkel sak om man vet hur man gör!" Sade Lockman med hög röst till Hagrid. "Om du behöver hjälp, vet du var jag finns! Du ska få ett exemplar av min bok – jag är förvånad över att du inte redan har ett. **

"Jag är inte." sade tvillingarna tillsammans.

"Hagrid vet bättre än att läsa en av hans böcker." kom Lee överrens om och missade utseendet av skam som korsade Mrs Weasleys ansikte.

**"Jag signerar det ikväll och skickar över det. Adjö med dig då!" Och han stegade iväg mot slottet.**

**Harry väntade tills Lockman var utom synhåll innan han drog fram Ron ur busken och bort till Hagrids dörr. De knackade ivrigt.**

"Tack och lov att han inte såg er. Jag står inte ut att höra om honom." muttrade Oliver irriterat.

**Hagrid dök genast upp och såg väldigt butter ut, men hans ansikte ljusnade när han såg vilka det var.**

"Klart det gjorde. Ni e mina vänner." muttrade Hagrid glatt och trion log varmt mot honom.

**"Jag undrade just mär ni skulle komma å hälsa på mig. Kom in, kom in, jag trodde att de kanske var professor Lockman som va tillbaks igen."**

"Ja, det skulle göra mig grining också." fnös Bill.

"Professor Lockman har inte gjort något fel så jag skulle uppskatta om du slutar förolämpa honom." utbrast Burbage.

"När han gör något, kommer du sluta försvara honom?" frågade Harry med ett vetande leende.

"Exakt vad gör han?"

"Något otroligt bening kommer hände." yttrade sig Ron och fick hans två bästa vänner brista ner i skratt och de lutade sig svaga mot varandra för att inte falla ner på golvet på grund av hur hårt de skrattade.

**Harry och Hermione hjälpte Ron över tröskeln och in i stugans enda rum. Det stod en enorm säng bädd i ena hörnet och i det andra sprakade en munter brasa. Hagrid verkade inte oroad över Rons snigelproblem, som Harry hastigt förklarade medan han lämpade ner Ron i en stol.**

**"Bättre å få opp än å få ner dom", sade han glatt och satte med en duns ner en stor kopparbalja framför honom. "Opp me dom allesammans nu, Ron."**

"Jo, jag antar det är det bästa." suckar madam Pomfrey. "Jag hade inte kunnat göra något mer. Men jag hoppas att du inte gör det till en vanna att undvika sjukhusflygeln när du egentligen behöver besöka mig." sade hon sedan och stirrade strängt på trion.

"Skämtar du. Det är Harrys jobb att undvika dig!" försvarade sig Ron och Harry knuffade promt ner honom från sin plats.

**"Jag tror det enda man kan göra är att vänta på att det ska gå över", sade Hermione ängsligt när hon såg hur Ron böjde sig fram över baljan. "Att få den där förbannelsen att verka är svårt nog i vanliga fall, och med en avbruten trollstav."**

"Han fick förbannelsen rätt, hade trollstaven funkat hade Malfoy varit inte för en otrevlig upplevelse." påpekade Tonks glatt.

**Hagrid stökade omkring för att laga te åt dem. Hans väldiga jakthund Fang dreglade över Harry så han blev alldeles våt.**

"Trevligt." Lavender grimaserade vid tanken.

"Det är inte så farligt, det var enkelt att få bort det sen." svarade Harry.

**"Vad ville Lockman dig, Hagrid?" frågade Harry och kliade Fang bakom örat.**

**"Han gav mej råd om hur jag skulle få bort bäckahästar från en brunn", brummade Hagrid och lyfte bort en halvplockad tupp från sitt renskurade bort så han kunde sätta ner tekannan. **

"Som om idioten visste hur man gjorde det." fnös Alicia lågt.

"Skulle inte haft något emot ifall det var han som föll i brunnen." svarade Remus och fick ett leende sprida sig över hans gamla elevs ansikte.

**"Som om jag inte visste de. Å så höll han på å skröt om nån klagoande han hade jagat bort. Om ett enda ord av vad han sa va sant, lovar jag å äta opp min tekanna."**

"Jag börjar hoppas att han har sagt ett sant ord, bara för att få se det." sade tvillingarna samtidigt.

**Det var inte alls likt Hagrid att kritisera en Hogwartslärare och Harry såg förvånat på honom. men Hermione sade med högre röst än vanligt:**

**"Jag tycker du är lite orättvis. Professor Dumbledore anser tydligen att han är den bäste mannen för jobbet."**

"JA, och han anställde Voldemort året innan." påpekade Harry så att Hermione rodnade.

**"Han va de den ende mannen som sökte jobbet", sade Hagrid och bjöd runt ett med sirapskola, medan Ron hostade så sniglarna skvätte ner i baljan. "Å då menar jag verkligen den enda. De håller på å bli väldigt svårt å hitta nån som kan undervisa i försvar mot svartkonster. Folk e inte speciellt ivriga å anmäla sej till de jobbet. **

"Hur kommer de sig att du valde det jobbet, professor Lupin?" frågar Parvati plötsligt. "Jag menar, ifall man kollar på alla andra lärarna i ämnet så har det inte slutat så bra. Jag kollade upp vad som hände med alla tidigare lärarna."

"Jag har alltid gillat att undervisa andra och såg till att få en lärarexamen innan jag gick ut skolan, så när jag fick jobberbjudandet tog jag chansen. Och jag ångrar verkligen inte det beslutet, det är ett av de bästa jag har gjort. Men hur många gånger ska jag behöva säga det, ni behöver inte kalla mig professor längre, jag trodde ni hade slutat med det."

"Ah, vi gjorde det men vi pratade ihop oss om det och du var vår bästa professor och vi respekterar dig, så vi kom fram till att fortsätta kalla dig professor, det känns som om vi inte respekterar dig ifall vi bara kallar dig Lupin."

"Ni kan kalla mig vid mitt förnamn om ni vill." påpekar Remus.

"Nja, det känns lite konstigt efter att ha tillbringat två år till at ha kallat dig professor Lupin, så vi kommer fortsätta med det, att det retar upp henne är också bara ett plus."

**Dom börjar tro att de för olycka me sej. De va längesen nån höll ut på den posten en längre tid. Men berätta för mej nu", sade Hagrid och nickade bort mot Ron, "vem han försökte kasta den där förbannelsen över?"**

"Snyggt sätt att ändra samtalsämne." gratulerade Sprout med ett leende.

**"Malfoy kallade Hermione nånting. Det måste ha varit väldigt fult, för alla blev som tokiga."**

Många mugglarfödda i första året såg förvirrade ut, de hade hört frasen sägas till dem men de hade aldrig förstått vad det betydde.

**"Det _var_ fult", sade Ron hest och dök upp med huvudet ovanför bordskanten, blek och svettig. "Malfoy kallade henne _smutsskalle_, Hagrid…"**

**Ron dök ner utom synhåll igen då en ny ström av sniglar vällde upp. Hagrid såg upprörd ut.**

"Det är klart han gjorde." sade Sinistra upprört. "Inget barn, eller vuxen för den delen borde använde ett sådant avskyvärt ord."

**"De e väl inte möjligt att han gjorde!" brummade han åt Hermione.**

**"Det gjorde han visst det", sade hon. "Men jag vet inte vad det betyder. Jag har förstås fattat att det var hemskt oförskämt…"**

"Jag ska erkänna att jag är förvånad, men glad att du inte känner till ordet." sade Remus.

"Och jag som trodde att du visste allt Hermione." retades Neville och hon stack ut tungan mot honom.

"Enda sättet hon skulle veta det var om hon läst var det var i en av de gamla renblods dagböckerna, de med svart och farlig magi. Inget som hon borde lägga ögonen på." påpekade Narcissa med en mörk blick.

"Jag har sett böckerna, men jag läste dem aldrig. Vi blev varnade från att ens röra böckerna."

"Inte för att det stoppade dig från att stå och titta längtansfullt på dem." fnös Harry.

**"Det är nåt av det mest förolämpande man kan tänka sig", flämtade Ron och dök upp igen. "_Smutsskalle_ är ett nedsättande skällsord för nån som kommer från en mugglarsläkt – du vet, nån med föräldrar som inte är av trollkarlssläkt. En del trollkarlar, som Malfoys familj till exempel, tror att de är bättre än alla andra därför att de är vad man kallar fullblodstrollkarlar."**

"Precis som nazisterna. De försökte själv utrota ett helt folkslag, jag har för mig att de mördade sex miljoner av ett folkslag på mindre än tre månader." sade Dean fundersamt och runt om i salen så öppnades munnar i chock.

"DU menar att mugglare mördade sex miljoner på mindre än tre månader. Omöjligt." protesterade Marietta.

"Okej, det är inte sant. Men det hade tagit mindre än tre månader att döda alla som dog ifall de sköt en i sekunden. Tänk er att ni blir uppradade och så står det en som skjuter AK på en människa i sekunden dyngnet runt."

"Det är hemskt." viskade Padama chockat.

"Ja, men så var det. De förlorade dock kriget sen och de som överlevt fick hjälp att skaffa sig ett nytt liv i ett annat land."

"NU när vi är klara med att diskutera ett mugglarkrig så kan vi återvända till boken." avbröt Fudge otåligt.

**Han utstötte en liten rap, och en ensam snigel föll ner i hans utsträckta hand. Han slängde den i baljan och fortsatte: "Vi andra vet ju att det inte gör nån som helst skillnad. Titta bara på Neville Longbottom – han är en fullblodstrollkarl, men han vet knappt vad som är upp eller ner på en trollkittel."**

"Tack kompis." sade Neville med ett skratt.

"Ronald." förmanade Mrs Weasley.

"Hur ska Neville få ett bättre självförtroende om hans vänner säger sådant om honom." skällde Narcissa med en arg blick.

"För det första, vi kan säga så till varandra och vi vet att vi inte menar att såra dem. För det andra, ledsen Nevada, men du måste erkänna att trolldryckskonst inte är ditt starka ämne." sade han och fick Snape att fnysa.

"Det är knappast en lämplig ursäkt." utbrast Mrs Weasley.

**"Å den trollkonst finns inte som inte våran Hermione kan utföra", sade Hagrid stolt och fick Hermione att bli tomatröd i ansiktet.**

"Jag kan nämna en nu på direkten." sade Harry plötsligt.

"Verkligen. Vilken?"

"Patronum besvärelsen."

"Ja, men många vuxna har svårt att utföra den. Jag tvivlar på att någon elev här inne kan utföra den." fnös Michael Corner och Harrys närmsta vänner delade ett hemligt leende. Skolan skulle vara inne för en chock när de fick höra att Harry i själva verket kunde utföra den.

**"Det är ett vidrigt skällsord", sade Ron och torkade sig i den svettiga pannan med en darrande hand. "Ett smutsigt släkte, va. Som om de var av sämre slag. De är ju vansinnigt. De flesta häxor och trollkarlar är förresten till hälften mugglare nu för tiden. Om vi inte gifte oss med mugglare skulle vi dö ut." **

"Vilket framgår i de mindre familjerna."

"Vad menar du?"

"Bortsett från Weasley familjen så får de flesta renblodsfamiljerna numera bara ett barn. Missfall och sterilitet är ett negativt resultat av all inavel." 

"Så vad kommer hända?" ifrågasatte. "Detta kan inte fortsätta.

"De renblodiga familjerna kommer att dö ut." fortsatte Sirius "Black linjen kommer dö med Sirius Black tillexempel. Diggorys har redan förlorat sitt enda barn. Det finns en god chans att Malfoy kommer att förlora sin arvinge i det kommande kriget. Harrys liv är alltid i fara och han är den sista i Potter linjen. Liknande situation med Bones familjen, de har alltid hållit sig undan från Svartkonster och Susan är den enda kvar som kan ta titeln, det finns massvis med liknande situationer i de olika familjerna."

"Så deras renblods överlägsenhet skadar faktiskt sig själva." sade Tonks glatt. "Varför protesterar vi?" trots den alvarliga situationen kunde de flesta inte låta bli att fnysa åt det.

**Han fick en ny kräkreflex och duckade snabbt utom synhåll igen.**

**"Ja, jag kan då inte förebrå dej att du försökte å kasta en förbannelse övar han, Ron." sade Hagrid med hög stämma för att överrösta dunsarna från fler sniglar som for ner i kopparbaljan. "Men de va kanske tur för att din stav slog slint, för annars hade nog Lucius Malfoy kommit farande för å klaga på dej. Nu slapp du i alla fall å råka illa ut."**

"Vissa saker är värda att hamna i trubbel för, Hagrid." sade Ron starkt.

"Ytterligare igen, när jag gick här så stod man upp för sig. Man kallade inte efter sina föräldrar ifall man blev missnöjd eller blev besegrad. Man fick hämnd helt själv." fnös Remus tyst samtidigt och Narcissa fnittrade när hon precis lyckades höra orden.

**Harry skulle just påpeka att man inte kunde råka mycket värre ut än Ron redan hade gjort, med alla sniglar som strömmade ur munnen på honom, men han kunde inte få fram ett ord; Hagrids sirapskola hade klistrat ihop käkarna på honom.**

"Harry." utbrast alla som hade upplevt hans matlagning.

"Du vet bättre än att äta hos Hagrid."

"Var du verkligen så hungrig att du var tvungen att ta en sådan chans?" frågade Remus oroligt.

"Eller var det bara en fråga om att det var sirapskola." retades Tonks.

"Lite av båda." medgav han med en rodnad. "Men kom igen, det var nästan lunchtid."

**"Harry!" utbrast Hagrid med ens, som om han hade slagits av en plötslig tanke. "Jag har en gås oplockad me dej. Jag har hört att du delar ut signerade fotografier. Varför har inte jag fått nåt?"**

"Du måste skämta." muttrade Lee oroligt.

"Varför skulle han fråga något sådant?" bad Ginny ilsket.

"Det är bäst att han bara retas." sade Parvati med rynkad panna.

"Jag är säker på att han gjord det." försökte Seamus lugna Harrys två beskyddande vänner. "Hagrid vet att Harry inte vill ha uppmärksamhet."

**Rasande bände Harry isär tänderna.**

"Uhu, låt oss be att han inte släpper los humöret."

**"Jag har visst inte delat ut några signerade fotografier." sade han häftigt. "Om Lockman fortfarande går omkring och påstår det…" Han höll just på att fundera på hur han lättast skulle få Lockman att lida när han upptäckte att Hagrid skrattade.**

"Bra en Hagrid." jublade tvillingarna. "Hur kommer det sig att vi aldrig visste att du var så roligt." frågade Fred-

"Harry, Luna, Neville, och nu Hagrid." räknade George upp.

"Kom igen. Ni vet mycket väl att vi har humor." Fnös Dean och de nickade en aning fåraktigt.

**"Jag skoja bara", sade han och dunkade Harry hjärtligt och glatt i ryggen så han for på nästan ner i bordet. "Jag förstod förstås att du inte hade gjort de. Jag sa åt Lockman att du inte behövde syssla me såna saker. Du e mycket mer berömd än han – å du behöver inte ens anstränga dej."**

"Självklart är han det." sade Tonks stolt och Harry rynkade på näsan mot henne.

"Men jag satsar på att Lockman inte uppskattade att höra det." sade Angelina med ett leende när hon såg interaktionen mellan de.

"Jag vet att jag inte uppskattade att höra det." muttrade Harry dovt.

**"Det gillade han säkert inte att höra", sade Harry, som rätade på sig och gned sig på näsan medan hans ilska rann iväg.**

"Tror du?" fråga Angelina sarkastiskt.

**"Nä, de gjorde han nog inte", sade Hagrid med en glimt i ögat. "Å sen tala jag om för honom att jag aldrig läst nån av hans böcker, å då beslöt han sej för å gå. Vill ha en sirapskola, Ron?" tillade han då Ron dök upp igen.**

"Nej, ta det inte." skrek Bill och gjorde ett äcklat ansiktsuttryck. "Kan ni tänka er att rapa sniglar medan dina tänder har limmats ihop av godiset."

"Tack Mr Weasley för den bilden." sade Sprout och fick en svag skiftning av grönt i huden medan hon höll sig för magen.

**"Nej tack", sade Ron svagt. "Jag vågar inte."**

**"Kom å se vad jag har drivit opp", sade Hagrid när Harry och Hermione hade druckit upp det sista av sitt te.**

**I den lilla grönsakstäppan bakom Hagrids hus växte ett dussin av de största pumpor Harry någonsin hade sett. Varenda en var lika stor som ett väldigt stenblock. **

"Något säger mig att de inte växer naturligt." observerade Padama med ett flin. "Badass Hagrid."

**"Visst växer dom fint, va?" sade Hagrid belåtet. "Till allhelgonaftonfesten. Till dess borde dom va tillräckligt stora."**

"Woa, de måste ha varit enorma." visslar Kingsley imponerat.

**"Vad har du gött dem med?" sade Harry intresserat.**

**Hagrid kikade över axeln för att försäkra sig om att de var ensamma.**

"Gjort något fuffens, käre Hagrid." bad tvillingarna med matchande leenden.

**"Jo, jag har, öh, gett dom lite hjälp på traven, du vet."**

**Harry lade märke till Hagrids blommiga skära paraply som stod lutat mot stugans bakvägg. Harry hade redan tidigare haft misstankar om att det här paraplyet inte var vad det såg ut att vara. Han hade faktiskt en stark känsla av att Hagrids gamla skoltrollstav dolde sig inuti det.**

"Även om det är det så är det någon annan som har förvandlat det." informerade Dumbledore och Harry log självbelåtet, glad att han hade listat ut det.

**Hagrid hade egentligen inte tillåtelse att använda magi. Han hade blivit relegerad från Hogwarts under sitt tredje år, men Harry hade aldrig fått reda på varför – **

Sirius sköt en blick mot sin gudson och mindes vad han hade fått veta i början av den första boken om att Harry nu visste anledningen, hans gudson log oskyldigt tillbaka mot honom med ett leende lekandes på läpparna.

**om man bara nämnde det allra minsta om saken, harklade sig Hagrid högljutt och blev på något mystiskt vis både döv och stum, tills man bytte samtalsämne.**

**"En extranäringsbesvärjelse, förmodar jag?" sade Hermione halvt ogillande och halvt road. "Ja, du har då verkligen gjort ett gott arbete med dem."**

**"De sa din lillasyster också", sade Hagrid och nickade mot Ron. "Stötte på hon häromdan." Hagrid kastade en sneglande blick på Harry, och det ryckte lite i hans skägg. "Hon sade att hon bara va ute å såg sej omkring på området, men jag tror hon hoppades på å stöta ihop me en viss person hemma hos mej." Han blinkade åt Harry. "Om du frågar mej, så tror jag inte att _hon_ skulle säja nej till ett signerat…"**

Ginny bleknade och släppte ut ett lite kvidande när hon mindes varför hon hade varit där. Det hade sannerligen inte haft någon att göra med Harry utan allt att göra med Riddle. Hennes två äldsta bröder gav henne förvirrade men berörda utseenden. George böjde sig fram och drog i henne tills hon hamnade mellan honom och Fred. Mr Weasley nickade gillande när de gjorde sitt bästa för att trösta henne.

**"Äh, håll klaffen", sade Harry.**

**Ron frustade högt av skratt och der bara yrde sniglar ner på marken.**

**"Akta dem!" vrålade Hagrid och drog undan Ron från sina dyrbara pumpor.**

**Det var nästan lunchdags, och eftersom Harry bara hade fått i sig en enda sirapskola sedan tidigt på morgonen, var han ivrig att få återvända till skolan och äta.**

**De tog adjö av Hagrid och gick tillbaka upp mot slottet. Ron hickade då och då, men han stötte bara upp två, mycket små sniglar.**

"Se det från den positiva sidan. Det är nästan över." påpekade Luna.

Ron fnös. "Jag önskar." muttrade han och mindes allt extraarbete i troférummet.

**De hade knappt satt sin fot i den kalla entréhallen förrän en röst ropade:**

**"Där är ni ju, Potter och Weasley!" professor McGonagall kom gående emot dem med ett strängt uttryck i ansiktet. "Ni ska göra er strafftjänst ikväll båda två."**

"Det är bäst att det var rimligt." varnade Remus och tittade strängt upp på den äldre damen.

"De lämnade inte slottet." svarade hon stelt.

"Betyder inte att det inte var hemskt." muttrade Harry mörkt.

"Det var ditt straff Potter och du kan inte säga att det inte var välförtjänat." sade Snape silkeslent och påminde Harry om paddan som satt ett par platser ifrån honom.

"Inte själva strafftjänsten nej, men jag önskar att det hade varit med dig." svarade Harry och lyckades effektivt chocka alla i salen.

"Läs Moody." obemärkt av alla så spände han blicken i Moody tills han fortsatte att läsa innan han vände sina oroliga ögon mot sin gudson.

**"Vad ska vi göra, professorn?" sade Ron och försökte nervöst undertrycka en rap.**

**"Du ska putsa silvret i troférummet tillsammans med mr Filch", sade professor McGonagall. "Och ingen användning av magi, Weasley – utan hårt knog."**

**Ron svalde. Argus Filch, vaktmästaren, var avskydd av alla eleverna i skolan.**

Tonks släppte ut en suck av lättnad "Ja, det är inte så illa." sade hon, förvirrad över Harrys beteende.

"Hon sade Ron, Tonks. Hon nämnde inte Harry." påpekade Remus.

**"Och du, Potter, ska hjälpa professor Lockman att besvara hans beundrarpost", sade professor McGonagall.**

Nästan varje person vände sig om och gapade mot den äldre damen vid lärarbordet.

"Det är, det är det. Är du helt galen! Först skogen, nu Lockman! Det r tillräckligt. Du får inte längre dela ut Harrys straffkommenderingar någonsin igen. Fattar du, Dumbledore?"

McGonagall motstod lusten att rulla på ögonen. "Det är knappast tortyr, Sirius."

Remus bleknade när han insåg konsekvenserna och Kingsleys ord ekade i hans huvud. "Du satte dem ensamma i ett rum för vem vet hur länge." Han ryste vid tanken på vad som hade kunnat hända.

"Om det är så här de reagerar till Lockman, vad kommer hända när de får höra om Umbridge.?" viskade Ron, och Harry ryckte på axlarna medan han gömde sin hand i en av hans fickor.

**"Å, nej, kan inte jag också få jobba i troférummet?" sade Harry förtvivlat.**

**"Absolut inte", sade professor McGonagall och höjde på ögonbrynen. "Professor Lockman bad särskilt att du skulle hjälpa honom. Prick i åtta, båda två."**

"Det är klart han gjorde." muttrade Kingsley.

Madam Bones gjorde en grimas. "Det låter misstänksamt."

**Harry och Ron lommade ytterst nedslagna in i stora salen med Hermione i hälarna, och hennes ansiktsuttryck sade ungefär: _Tja, ni bröt ju faktiskt mot skolreglerna."_ Harry njöt inte så mycket av sin köttpudding som han hade tänkt sig. Ron tyckte att just han hade fått det värsta straffet, men Harry tyckte detsamma om sitt.**

"Nu i efterhand kan jag ärligt säga att Harry fick det värsta straffet." sade Ron och flera stycken utbytte berörda och oroliga blickar.

**"Filch kommer att hålla mig kvar där uppe hela natten", sade Ron dystert. "Och ingen magi! Det måste finnas minst hundra pokaler i det där rummet. Jag är inget bra på att putsa på mugglarvis."**

"Vilket är just varför det är ett så bra straff för dig." fnös Mrs Weasley.

"Om det är fallet, varför straffads jag under hela sommaren? Allt vi gjorde var att städa i huset." svarade han.

**"Jag skulle mer än gärna byta med dig", sade Harry med dov röst. "Jag har fått en hel del övning i att putsa silver hos familjen Dursley. Svara på Lockmans beundrarpost… det kommer att bli en mardröm…"**

"Kan inte säga emot dig, kompis." Dean grimaserade vid tanken på det.

**Lördagseftermiddagen tycktes flyga iväg, och innan de visste ordet av var klockan fem minuter i åtta. Harry gick på släpande ben upp till Lockmans kontor på andra våningen. Han bet ihop tänderna och knackade på.**

"Man kan tro att du är på väg att göra ett livsviktigt beslut." fnös Zacharias.

**Dörren flög genast upp. Där stod Lockman och log strålande mot honom.**

**"Å här har vi den lille odågan!" sade han. "Kom in, Harry, kom in."**

**På väggarna hängde, klart upplysta av skenet från många tända stearinljus, otaliga inramade fotografier av Lockman. Han hade till och med signerat några av dem. Ytterligare en stor hög med bilder låg på hans skrivbord.**

Tvillingarna fick kräxreflexer. "Omgiven på alla sidor av idioten." Fred ryste.

"Jag är förvånad över att du inte blev galen." lade George till med ett berört ansikte.

"Det vet aldrig ifall jag inte blev det." kastade Harry tillbaka medan han kort undrade vad alla skulle tänka om rösten han hörde.

**"Du kan adressera kuverten!" sade Lockman åt Harry, som om det var en kolossal ära att få göra det. "Det här första är till Gladys Gudgeon, den rara lilla flickan – en mycket trofast beundrarinna."**

"Stackars flicka." suckade de tre jagarna med småleenden.

**Harry hade bara varit i kontoret i tjugo minuter när Lockman suckade och flyttade sig stol närmare Harrys, med en olustig känsla i magen flyttade Harry så långt mot kanten han kunde. Det dröjde inte länge förrän Lockman flyttade sin stol närmare Harrys igen. **

Ingen sade ett ord och de skickade alla oroliga blickar mellan boken och Harry, medan de undrade exakt vad det var som pågick. Harry grimaserade när han ännu en gång fick samma känsla när han fick höra om det igen.

**Nervöst fortsatte Harry skriva ner fler adressnamn innan han såg en rörelse ur ögonvrån och med en illamående känsla slog han bort Lockmans hand som varit på väg mot hans lår.**

"Vad i helvete tänkte du Albus"  Det var tydligt att ifall Sirius hade varit där så hade han skrikit ut orden. "Säg mig, vad gjorde dig så desperat att du anlitar den, den där … saken? Ge mig ett bra skäll till att jag inte borde stämma dig för att utsätta Harry för fara nu på direkten!"

"Jag, jag hade ingen aning." muttrade rektorn chockad ända in till benen.

"Harry Potter, varför får vi först nu höra om det här." utbrister Hermione ilsket medan hon blänger på sin vän.

"Inget hände, hedersord. Låt boken förklara, han gjorde ett försök, misslyckades och gjorde aldrig om det igen. Tro mig." muttrade Harry tillbaka och motvilligt backade hon undan. Harry grep snabbt tag i Remus arm när han kunde se hur hans ögon ändrade färg i ilska. "Ta det lugnt Remmy." viskade han lugnande.

"Moody. Fortsätt läs! Jag vill veta vad som mer händer ifall att jag behöver lägga in mer smärta i hans död." morrar Tonks ut.

**"Jag skulle göra inte det professorn." varnar han nervöst medan han kämpar emot lusten att hoppa upp och springa ut ur rummet skrikandes efter att ha knäat sin professor såklart.**

"Gör det Harry. Han förtjänar det." morrar Lee medan han blänger på boken.

**"Åh, och varför inte?" frågar Lockman med något som skulle varit ett flörtigt leende.**

De flesta kvinnorna i salen började må illa, det här var mannen de hade beundrat och han försökte förföra ett barn!

**Harry bestämde sig snabbt att han behövde använda allt han kunde för att klara sig igenom den här prövning. "Du vet, jag undrar vad The Daily Prophet skulle säga om att trollkarlsvärldens räddare, pojken som överlevde blev trakasserad av dig, jag är säkra på att de skulle vilja göra en interljuv med dig om det, för att inte nämna att ditt rykte skulle bli förstört. Men det är inte vad du borde oroa dig över."**

"Talar som en sann Slytherin Harry, men jag hade föredragit ifall du genomfört din första impuls." 

"Och bli kallad lögnare och en uppmärksamsökande dåre? Nej tack. Jag känner att det här funkar mycket bättre Siri."

"Vad kan vara värre för den där idioten än det faktum att hans ryckte kunde förstöras." väser Lavender ilsket.

**"In-inte?" stammar Lockman nervöst.**

"Bra." morrar Remus, Harry hade kanske fått honom att inte rusa efter den "mannen" men han var fortfarande förbannad och han kunde känna hur hans inre varg krävde att få hämnd.

**"Ånej, jag är säker på att ni haft äran att lära känna Oliver Wood, du förstår han har tagit på sig äran att försvara mig, för att inte tala om Bell, Johnson och Spinnet, har du sett deras förbannelser, jag hörde att de fick en kille hamna i sjukhusflygeln i en vecka för två år sen."**

"Merlin. Du hotar honom med kroppslig skada." skrattade Angelina medan hon noterade att genomföra vad hennes lillebror hotat med.

"Du överdrev förresten, det var bara fem dagar… och en halv." fnös Alicia.

"Ja, men jag behövde skrämma iväg honom ordentligt. Jag litade aldrig på honom och ännu mindre efter hans försök att förföra mig." spottade Harry ut sig.

**"Du, du är v-vän med dem?"**

**"Nja, de är mer som mina överbeskyddande storasyskon, och glöm inte bort Fred och George Weasley, de har letat efter någon att prova några nya skämt på. Lita på mig, gör ditt drag om du vill men om du så mycket tänker på det just nu så kommer jag krossa dig, jag bryr mig inte vad det krävs och jag har fler personer att räkna upp som jag är säkra på skulle hjälpa mig i jakten på min hämnd mot dig."**

"I helvete vi skulle övergiva dig. Han ska få betala för det här." fräste Oliver förbannat.

"Vill du att vi ska arrestera honom, Harry?" bad Kingsley ilsket.

"Är du galen, jag har tillräckligt uppmärksam som det är… plus så har han redan fått betala för det." svarade Harry ärligt.

**"Vi kanske borde återgå till straffkommenderingen."**

**"Det var vad vi tänkte, och professor, om du försöker det här med någon annan kommer du ångra att någonsin sätta din fot i det här slottet, jag kommer få veta det. Har du förstått?"**

"Vänta. Du blev nyss trakasserad och du hotar honom från att gå efter någon annan."

"Jag ville inte ta några chanser att någon annan skulle råka ut för det. Det var inte säkert att alla skulle kunna säga nej till honom."

"Tack Harry. Tro mig din varning hjälpte." viskade Daphne till honom och hans ögon blixtrade till ilsket, så han hade försökt men hade tack och lov kommit ihåg hans varning.

"Vi ska prata om det här senare Harry, även ifall han inte gjorde något mot dig."

"Självklart sir. Men som du vet är jag upptagen den närmaste månaden på kvällen… och några fler kvällar antagligen." svarade Harry mjukt.

**Minuterna sniglade sig fram. Harry lät Lockmans röst skölja över sig medan han vid lämpliga tillfällen svarade "Mmm" eller "Just det" eller "Jaså". Då och då uppfångade han någon fras i stil med: "Berömmelsen är en flyktig vän, Harry" eller "Ryktbarhet förpliktar, glöm inte det."**

"Vad menar han ens med allt det?" frågar Neville roat.

"Inget. Han gillar bara att höra sin egna röst." svarade Leanne med ett seriöst ansikte.

**Stearinljusen brann allt lägre ner och de flämtande lågorna kastade ett dansande sken över Lockmans många rörliga ansikten, som betraktade Harry från väggarna. Han skrev ut Veronica Smethleys adress med värkande hand – det kändes som om det var minst det tusende kuvertet. Det måste väl snart vara dags att sluta, tänkte han olyckligt. Snälla nån, låt det snart vara slut…**

"Hur länge höll han dig kvar." undrade Sirius medan han stirrade förhatligt på boken.

"Runt fyra timmar." svarade Harry ärligt och log åt morrningarna som kom från hans familj. Det var skönt att de brydde sig så mycket.

"Det är en acceptabel tid för en straffkommendering. Du bör veta det." påminde McGonagall sin tidigare student.

"Inte när professorn som har hand om det försöker förföra studenten. Han borde fått gått direkt efter händelsen."

**Då hörde någonting – någonting som varken var ljudet från de slocknande, fräsande stearinljusen eller Lockmans pladder om sina beundrare.**

"Hans porträtt som inte kan hålla käften?"

"Nej, de skröt också om sina beundrare." svarade Harr glatt medan han kastade en blick mot Burbage som fortfarande var chockad.

"Åh sluta titta på mig så där. Jag hade fel om honom." utbrast hon tillslut. "Han är en total skitstövel." efter hennes ord började studenterna som haft honom som professor att jubla.

**Det var en röst, en röst som kylde ända in i märgen, en röst fylld av iskall ondska, som tog andan ur en.**

**_"Kom… kom till mig… låt mig sarga dig… låt mig slita sönder dig… låt mig döda dig…"_**

"VAD!"

"De mystiska mumlandena." sade Tonks när hon tänkte tillbaka på namnet till kapitlet. Ginny lutade sig mot George och gömde sitt ansikte i hans skjorta.

"Vem sa det. Och våga inte följa efter den."

"Jag var i straffkommendering." svarade Harry. "Jag kunde inte springa efter det. Dessutom så var ingen där." Han svalde nervöst. "Verkligen Sirius, ingen var i rummet med oss och dörren var stängd." Marodörernas ögon visade förvirrning innan de beslöt att låta det vara för tillfället.

**Harry hoppade högt upp i luften och lämnade en stor lillafärgad plump på Veronica Smethleys gata.**

**"_Vad_?" sade han med hög röst.**

**"Ja, är det inte otroligt!" sade Lockman. "Sex hela månader överst på bestsellerlistan! Slog alla rekord."**

"Som om någon bryr sig. Jag slår vad om att de här böckerna enkelt skulle slå det."

"I helvete heller. De här böckerna ska inte säljas. De ska brännas så fort vi är klara." utbrast Harry.

"Harry, vad sa jag om att svära?"

"Att bara göra det i mitt rum eftersom det är oartigt att göra det bland folk. Jag ska försöka komma ihåg det, men jag lovar inget med böckerna." svarade Harry glatt.

**"Nej", sade Harry upphetsat. "Den där rösten!"**

**"Förlåt?" sade Lockman och såg förbryllad ut. "Vilken röst?"**

**"Den… den där rösten som sa… hörde inte professorn den?"**

**Lockman tittade ytterst förvånat på Harry.**

"Han kunde inte höra rösten?" frågade Tracy i chock. "Hörde du det verkligen eller var du bara trött?"

Harry ryckte på axlarna. "Det lät verkligt för mig men jag var den enda som någonsin hör det."

"Så du hör det mer efter den här gången." gissade Remus och stängde sina ögon som i smärta.

"Öh, ja." svarade Harry medan han mentalt skällde ut sig själv för att låta den information slinka ut.

**"Vad är det du pratar om, Harry? Du håller kanske på att bli lite trött? Å, du store tid – titta vad klockan har blivit! Vi har varit här i nästan fyra timmar! Det är otroligt så tiden har flugit i väg, tycker du inte?"**

"Skämtar du. Han tyckte att den sniglade sig iväg. Lockman är verkligen en idiot." fnös Cho.

**Harry svarade inte. Han lyssnade spänt för att höra rösten igen, men det hördes ingenting förutom Lockman, som talade om för Harry att han kanske inte alls skulle ha lika stor tur nästa gång han blev straffkommenderad. Med en känsla av förvirring lämnade han Lockmans kontor.**

**Det var så sent att Gryffindors sällskapsrum nästan var tomt på elever. Harry gick raka vägen upp till sovsalen. **

"JO, det är något." muttrade Katie med en suck och lät sina händer glida över sitt ansikte medan hon försökte slappna av.

Tonks nickade. "Du behöver inte leta efter en mördare vi midnatt eller ensam.

"Eller någonsin." korrigerade Remus med en skarp blick.

**Ron var ännu inte tillbaka.**

**Harry drog på sug pyjamasen, kröp i säng och väntade. En halvtimme senare kom Ron äntligen. Han gned försiktigt sin ömma högerarm och förde med sig en stark lukt av putsmedel in i det mörka rummet.**

"Så det var det som luktade. Jag undrade om det när jag vaknade." funderade Seamus.

**"Mina muskler är alldels förstörda", stönade han och sjönk ner på sängen. "Han tvingade mig att polera om quidditchpokalen fjorton gånger, innan han var nöjd. Och sen fick jag en attack till och spydde upp massor med sniglar över skolans hederspris för särskilda insatser. Det tog en evighet att tvätta bort allt snigelslemmet… hur var det hos Lockman?"**

"Ouch otur kompis." grimaserade de flesta runt om dem.

"Men det var bra att det hände. Det hjälpte oss senare." viskade Hermione tyst till sina vänner.

**Med låg röst, för att inte väcka Neville, Dean och Seamus, berättade Harry exakt vad som hänt och vad han hade hört.**

"Skämtar du med mig. Du sade inget om vad han försökte göra." utbrast Ron ilsket medan han undvek alla blickar från Harrys närmaste.

"Verkligen, jag var säker på att jag sade det. Jag måste ha glömt. Nåja, det var inte lika viktigt som rösten." svarade Harry undvikande och flyttade sig bakåt från Rons blängning.

**"Och Lockman sa att han inte kunde höra det?" sade Ron. Harry kunde se att han rynkade pannan i månljuset. "Tror du han ljög? Men jag fattar det inte, också nån som var osynlig hade varit tvungen att öppna dörren för att komma in."**

"Kunde det inte ha varit ett spöke. De kan göra sig osynliga och behöver inte öppna dörrar." föreslog Astoria.

"Nej, jag kände inte igen rösten." svarade Harry.

**"Jag vet", sade Harry. Han lade sig på rygg i sängen och stirrade upp i sänghimlen ovanför. "Jag fattar det heller inte."**

"Och det var allt före lunchen är jag rädd." Började Dumbledore säga innan han fortsatte med ett leende.

* * *

Fortsättningen på vad han säger är med i nästa kapitel, HIHI.

Okej, det där med att Sirius sade sitt namn, jag ville att han skulle ha något namn att gå för och har funderat fram och tillbaka i några dagar nu... och bestämde mig att han behåller sitt namn, han har en identitet och har är/var en marodör så jag kan enkelt se honom lura alla på det sättet. Förhoppningsvis kan jag få med en liten bättre förklaring i nästa kapitel som kommer vara sjukhusflygeln :) ser fram emot att skriva det eftersom jag har svårt att skriva just det.

I alla fall, kapitlet skulle ha varit uppe i söndags men jag var på fest i helgen med mig släkt och det var bland det roligaste jag gjort, som exempel startade vi ett "krig" direkt efter maten och kastade rönbären som användes som dekoration på varandra :) Annars så har jag umgåtts ovanligt mycket med mina vänner. Men nog om det nu, vi ses tills nästa gång


	8. Sjukhusvingeln del ett

Sally: Jag längtar också, tyvärr så dröjde det så länge

Guest: Jag med, tack för att du tog dig tid att kommentera.

Julia: Jag kommer definitivt skriva om att Harry drabbas av allt som händer i boken, om jag ska vara ärlig har jag redan skrivit vad som händer när han blir biten, men vi får se ifall jag ändrar det sen, just nu är jag nöjd med det. vi får se när tian dyker upp, det kanske till och med kan vara snart, vem vet?

Thalia: Jag ser fram emot att få se vad du kan komma på. Jag är glad att du blev uppåt när jag uppdaterade, när man har en dålig dag och man ser en berättelse har uppdateras så blir dagen genast bättre. Jag förstår din situation, tack och lov så lyckas jag komma överrens med alla mina klasskompisar, jaaa, bortsett från min "vän" som jag egentligen hatar just nu av flera anledningar, vi har inte kommit till stället där vi förolämpar och öppet visar att vi inte gillar varandra, men det dröjer nog inte så länge. I alla fall, det är tydligt att du är lejonet i situation. Du jämförde ju er situation med Harrys/Malfoys, det är ganska uppenbart att det inte skulle funka om han liknar Malfoy (Inget illa menat till de som gillar honom, men jag är inget stort fan av honom). Förresten, är det bara jag eller känns det som om jag svarat på den här reveiwern tidigare? Det kanske bara är jag…

Guest: Tack så mycket, jag är så glad att du blev glad. Hela mitt ansikte lyste upp när jag såg din (och alla andras) kommentar. Jag vet jag hatar Lockman med, han har alltid fått mig att rysa. Hoppas att du gillar det här kapitlet med.

Annie: Frågan är hur jag ska kunna tacka dig, du har gjort så mycket för mig, hjälpte mig med boktexten i första boken och nu lämnar du alltid långa kommentarer. Jag antar dina klasskompisar tyckte du verkade konstig när du skrattade mitt under lektionen :) jag älskar själv när sånt händer för i våran klass så börjar andra också skratta tills hela klassen gör det medan vår lärare blänger på oss :D

Men fy skäms för att läsa på lektionen… men jag kan egentligen inte skälla ut dig, jag har gjort samma sak själv, ibland får jag till och med tillåtelse att göra det så länge jag bara läser, tyvärr har arbetet ökat så jag kan inte längre göra det på lektionen. Jag hoppas verkligen inte att jag gjorde dig besviken med det här kapitlet, jag hade så svårt att skriva. Och jag behöver alltid fler idéer. Love ya, Lea.

Linneagb: Jag, vet tycker också så synd om Colin, jag kan inte ens försöka sätta mig i hans situation, jag kan självklart försöka men jag tvivlar på att jag skulle kunna empatisera med honom. Oroa dig inte över att du inte orkade kommentera på kvällen, jag är bara glad att du gjorde det. Tack så mycket, jag ha inte hunnit tänka för mycket på din ide än men de kommer vara med i någonstans, troligen inte i bok två.

Jag ber så hemskt mycket om ursäkt för hur lång tid det tog, jag har ingen bra anledning till att det dröjde så länge, jag hade bara väldigt svårt att skriva och det här var det svåraste kapitlet jag har skrivit någonsin, jag har bokstavligen suttit i evigheter och bara stirrat på skärmen utan att något kommer till mig. Nåja, jag har i alla fall blivit mycket mer social, spenderat tid med mina kusiner, firat massa födelsedagar i släkten och varit med mina vänner, vi hade ett fantastiskt Pirates of Caribbean maraton, och jag säger det bara, holy shit, Johnny Depp är HET! Jag vet han är 35 år äldre men har ni sett honom? Jag är ett stort fan av honom, enligt mig är han den bästa manliga skådespelaren som existerar och han bryr sig verkligen om sina fans och låter inte berömmelsen stiga över huvudet, har ni sett The Lone Ranger föresten, älskade honom där även om rollen som Jack alltid kommer vara min favorit, längtar tills 5:an kommer ut… oj, um, ja… ledsen för mitt babbel om honom… ha så kul när ni läser :D

* * *

"

"Morgonen har bara flugit iväg verkar det som", sade Dumbledore leende. "Jag tror att tio minuters rast blir lagom innan vi äter lunch så kan vi fortsätta med boken efter det." sade Dumbledore leende och Harry gjorde en ansats att fly ut ur salen tillsammans med ett par tredjeårselever, när en röst stoppade honom.

"Inte så fort, Mr Potter. Sjukhusflygeln nu." Harry vände sig långsamt om och såg Madam Pomfrey stirra på honom strängt.

"Kan vi inte…"

"Potter. Du ska infinna dig på din säng inom fem minuter eller jag kommer se till att du får en undersökning i veckan i fortsättningen." fräste Madam Pomfrey och Harry bleknade innan han vände på klacken och skyndade ut ur salen

"NI kan börja gå till sjukhusflygeln, jag ska bara hämta Harry." suckar Ron och reser sig.

"Vad menar du Ron? Harry blev tillsagd att gå till sin säng i sjukhusflygeln, den som han haft sen andra året." protesterar Hermione.

"Men det är Harry vi pratar om, vilket innebär att det finns en stor chans att han är i tornet på sin säng där. Du vet att han gillar kryphål."

"Jag tror att det skulle vara bättre ifall ni inte kommer alls." avbryter Remus och backar bakåt när Harrys närmaste vänner vänder sig om och blänger på honom.

"Harry är vår vän, vi tänker inte lämna honom ensam." svarar Hermione irriterat och gör sig redo för att lämna salen.

"Och vad tror ni att Harry känner om det här?" avbryter Remus otåligt. "Harry har hållit sitt hemliv hemligt för oss alla i fem år, jag tror knappast att han kommer öppna upp och berätta allt oss, jag är ledsen men jag kan inte låta någon av er vara närvarande."

"Varför inte. Vi har varit Harrys vänner sen vi mötte honom. Du kan inte tvinga oss att hålla oss undan." Rons protest var den som hördes tydligast över tjattret.

"Det räcker! Tänker ni ens på Harrys känslor? Han vill inte prata om det här och han vill knappast ha en stor publik, ifall han vill att någon av er närvarande så kommer någon skicka efter er. Remus, gå och hämta Harry och led honom till flygeln nu! Jag vill se att ni andra håller er undan eller jag kommer hitta på någon anledning att få Tonks att arrestera er för resten av läsningen." hotar Sirius tillslut genompergamentet och alla skulle ha missat meddelandet ifall han inte hade börjat skälla högt.

"Fint. Men vi förväntar oss att någon meddelar oss på direkten om Harry behöver oss på något sätt. Vi är inte rädda för en auror." gav sig Ginny tillslut och stirrade på pergamentet. "Och Remus, det är ingen mening att gå till tornet, Harry kommer inte vara där."

"Kom igen Ginny, du vet att han älskar sina kryphål." protesterade Neville.

"Tror du att han är galen nog att gå emot Madam Pomfrey?" Ginny höjde ett ögonbryn.

"Bra poäng, inte Harry ens är modig nog att trotsa henne när hon är på det här humöret. Jag tänkte inte på det." medgav Ron medan Michael gick fram till sin flickvän och knackade henne på axeln

"Ginny, kan vi prata nu." ber Michael och Ginny nickar innan hon följer efter honom till högra hörnet.

"Vad är det Michael."

"Jag vill att du slutar umgås med Potter."

"Harry? Men han är min vän."

"Vän, ha. Du är över honom hela tiden, sen igår har du gett honom mer uppmärksamhet än vad du ger mig på en vecka, jag vill att du slutar."

"Du kan inte bestämma vilka mina vänner är." viskar Ginny tillbaka ursinnigt.

"Jag väljer inte dina vänner, jag försöker bara hålla undan de som har fått oss driva isär."

"Driva isär! Michael, du behandlar mig som om jag är hjälplös, det är du själv som har drivit iväg mig."

"Och jag vill jobba på det, men du kan inte spendera så mycket tid med Potter då, du beter dig som om han är sjuk."

"Du är en idiot Michael, Harry behöver stöd just nu. Vi läser om hela hans liv, hörde du inte boken, om Dursley."

"Jag tvivlar på att det är så farligt, det är antagligen överdrivet." Michael rullade på sina ögon.

"Överdriver! Harry överdriver aldrig sådana saker, snarare tvärt om för helvete. Jag har ingen aning om vad det är för fel på dig just nu, men jag tänker inte överge mina vänner, speciellt inte för att du känner dig hotad."

"Så vad tycker du at vi ska göra? Du beter dig som om det är Potter du älskar inte mig." Ginny svarade inte utan tittade ner i golvet. "Du skämtar, du har lekt med mig hela tiden."

"Nej Michael, jag erkänner att jag fortfarande hade en del känslor för Harry när vi började dejta, men du brydde dig inte då…"

"Då spenderade du i alla fall tid med mig, nu kan jag vara glad om du ger mig fem minuter av din tid."

"Du är en skitstövel du vet, varenda gång _vi_ träffas tränar jag med dig, vi träffas varje dag och nu anklagar du mig för att vara en hjärtlöss person som leker med dina känslor, inget jag gör duger… jag har fått nog. Det är över."

"Vad menar du Ginny?" Michael lät ytterst förvirrad att Ginny fnös ilsket

"Jag menar att vi inte är ihop längre, vi går skilda vägar."

"Du vill bara få en chans med Potter."

"Tänk om jag vill det! Vad ska du göra åt det, huu? Du äger mig inte Corner." Skrek hon ilsket. "Jag kan inte fatta att jag föll för dig. Han behandlar mig i alla fall som mig, låter mig säga vad jag tycker och göra vad jag själv vill. Han behandlar mig inte som jag är hjälplös, får mig känna mig speciell medan du alltid lyckas hitta något att klaga över. Jag borde ha gjort det här för evigheter sen." Varken Ginny eller Michael märkte att alla nu följde deras bråk med intresse.

"Gå till honom då, om han är så speciell? Jag tvivlar att han kommer bry sig, alla vet att han bara bryr sig om Cho, han kommer inte ens märka dig. Någonsin."

"Corner det är tillräckligt. Det där är vår syster du skriker på." varnar en av tvillingarna lågt medan han dök upp bakom Ginny som såg tacksamt på sin bror med tårar som vägrade att falla i hennes ögon.

"George har rätt, om du inte vill att vi använder det där instrumentet på dig så föreslår jag att du håller käft och lämnar henne ifred." morrade Fred.

"Ni behöver inte hota honom, jag kan ta hand om honom helt själv." viskade Ginny innan hon vände på klacken och stegade ut ur salen, kanske så skulle hon få tillåtelse att prata med Harry.

"Så du lyssnade på madam Pomfrey." Sade Remus roat medan han strövade in i rummet och slog sig ner i stolen bredvid sängen som Harry satt i. Till hans underhållning kunde han se Harrys namn ingraverat i sänggaveln med årtalet 1990 under namnet och en tom plats för vad Remus antog skulle vara det datum då Harry inte längre skulle behöva besöka sjukhusflygeln.

"Är du galen! Du går aldrig emot henne. Det är att sätta sitt liv i fara."

"Så du kan sätta ditt liv i fara genom att utmana professorernas fällor men vågar inte trotsa madam Pomfrey."

"Åh, jag vågar trotsa henne, förra gången slutade bara inte så jättebra…"

"Jag tänker inte ens fråga. Så det här är din personliga säng? Vad gjorde du för att förtjäna den?"

"Låt oss bara säga att jag hamnar här inne ofta, oroa er inte. Jag har inte hamnat här inne i år... ja, bortsett från nu men det är inte mitt fel."

"Så du erkänner att de andra gångerna är ditt fel?" Kom en ny röst bakifrån.

"Sirius! Vad tänkte du på? Du berättade vem du var och de kommer inse de när de kollar registret."

"Lugn Harry, tror du verkligen att jag skulle ge iväg min position så enkelt. Låt mig förklara. Om de redan nu vet mitt namn så kommer de ha lättare att acceptera sanningen när den väl kommer ut…"

"Men ditt namn, Addison…"

"Jag kommer till det. När var det Remus, i mitten av sjunde året va… ja det stämmer. Vi valde alla att skapa nya identiteter, nytt namn, ålder, bakgrund. Allt finns i registret utan någon av professorernas vetande, nåja utan deras vetande fram tills idag. Jag tvivlar att Minnie är glad med mig just nu."

"Så du har en bakgrund, du kommer inte åka fast."

"Jag kommer aldrig åka fast, inte nu när jag precis har fått tillbaka dig." svarade Sirius mjukt medan han lade armen om sin gudson som lutade sig in i hans famn.

"Jag längtar tills de får veta sanningen."

"Jag med Harry, jag med. Så hur går din illegala grupp?"

"Um…"

"Kom igen Harry, vi båda två vet redan om den, det är inte som om vi är arga. Jag tycker det är lysande och Remus, tja egentligen gillar han nästan allt som kan göra Umbitch upprörd men han tycker också att det är briljant, om någon kan lära 25 elever försvar är det du."

"Öh, vi är 32, 31 om vi inte räknar med mig men jag tror att Mione och Ron får Tracy att gå med i gruppen just nu, vilket gör oss till 33 sammanlagt… och Padama nämnde Su under förra mötet medan Katie funderar på att ta med Leanne. Så jag skulle inte vara förvånad ifall de blir medlemmar snart."

De båda männen blinkade chockat men det var Remus som började prata. "Du menar att ni är över 30 stycken och att ni har lyckats hålla er grupp hemlig inte bara för resten av studenterna men också alla lärare!"

"Ja, vi brukade försöka att inte umgås allt för mycket medan vi sakta började ses mer offentligt, som i biblioteket, och blandar oss då med de från andra elevhem, så de andra tror att vi bara blev vänner genom att plugga, och även om de misstänker en hemlig organisation så har de inga bevis för vi möts oregelbundet."

"De andra skämtade inte när de sade att du var bra på att jobba i skuggorna, va?"

"Jag växte upp med att försöka att undvika att bli sedd. Man lär sig snabbt." svarade Harry nonchalant och de två männen ryckte obemärkt till. "Inte för att vara oförskämd, men Madam Pomfrey kommer vara här om en minut vet ni, du borde förvandla dig Sirius."

"Hur vet du det?"

"Därför att efter beordrat mig att gå hit så kommer hon prata med rektorn, Professor McGonagall, madam Bones och troligen Snape angående trolldrycker, allt det skulle ta runt tio minuter, det tar 4 minuter för henne att ta sig hit upp från stora salen och jag har varit här i drygt 13 minuter. Alltså är hon här när som helst."

"Hur visste du allt det där."

"Jag håller koll på professorerna, madam Pomfrey pratar ofta med Snape om trolldrycker, informerar elevhemsföreståndaren om eleven, med tanke på böckerna är det troligt att hon måste informera madam Bones och rektorn lägger sig alltid i saker, därav räknade jag med tio minuter."

"Jag tar ditt ord för det, men det kan inte vara hälsosamt att hålla koll på sådant."

"Ger mig inblick i vanor. Efter att haft Voldemort som professor, en idiot, en Dödsätare och nu paddan tar jag inga chanser."

"Jag skulle inte kalla Lockman en idiot, det är en förolämpning till de andra idioterna." morrade Sirius innan han förvandlade sig igen. Det dröjde inte länge innan Madam Pomfrey vandrade in i vingeln.

"Okej, hur visste du egentligen hur hon skulle komma nu?"

"Hedwig kom med en lapp precis innan ni kom som sade att pratade med madam Bones och redan hade pratat med de andra." svarade Harry med ett grin.

* * *

Um, det här är inte hela kapitlet, jag sitter fast igen men jag tänkte att ni kunde få läsa något. Jag kommer fortsätta att försöka skriva klart kapitlet, som jag kommer lägga upp i det här kapitlet när jag skrivit färdigt det... så, ledsen att det inte är hela men jag tyckte att ni förtjänade ett kapitel. Ginny har i alla fall gjort slut med Michael, strunt samma. Jag måste fortsätta skriva nu och komma på vad som ska hända i sjukhusflygeln, det är det enda som jag har kvar. Ni kommer märka när jag lägger upp resten av kapitlet men det kommer antagligen dröja ett tag igen eftersom det är så svårt att skriva


	9. Sjukhusvingel del 2

Guest: Harrys adoptiv familj behöver veta och inse hur dåligt Harrys liv har varit och jag kan inte se Remus eller Sirius skulle ignorera tecknen och inte bry sig om det, de bryr sig om Harry och ser honom som en familjemedlem så det är bara logiskt att de vill veta allt. Tack och lov att Harry har dem som familj, jag ser inte fram emot att skriva kapitlen där de dör, kom igen jag sitter nästan och gråter nu bara för att jag tänker på det, tycker så synd om Harry vilket är en av anledningarna till att jag gör det här, han förtjänar en andra chans.

Thalia: Tack så mycket igen, och ta din tid med din idé, jag är bar så nyfiken och jag klamrar dig inte för att ha fullt upp. Jag vet, jag vill också ha samma relation som Sirius och Harry har, visst jag har träffat båda mina gudföräldrar men jag är inte nära någon av dem, min farbror som jag aldrig spenderar tid med och när vi träffas så är jag med hans dotter, jag känner honom knappt men han är en bra kille oh jag klandrar honom inte, han har redan 5 egna barn som tills förra månaden alla bodde hemma och min gudmor, som är min moster bor i Stockholm så vi träffas väldigt sällan, nåja, jag har i alla fall jättebra kontakt med mina riktiga föräldrar, jag borde inte klaga egentligen. Eller hur, Harry och Ginny passar så bra tillsammans och jag har aldrig gillat Corner.

Zerow21: Jag har spenderat de senaste dygnen att fundera på vad jag skriva så ofta jag kan, på väg och hem från skolan, när jag ska sova, när jag äter, med andra ord så fort jag inte pratar med någon i princip :) Tack så hemskt mycket, dina ord värmer verkligen och dina (& andras) kommentarer är vad som gör hela den här skrivupplevelsen så otrolig. Jag absolut hatade Malfoy när jag läste böckerna men sen jag började läsa på den här sidan så kan jag gilla honom ibland, beroende på hur man får honom bete sig. Tack, jag ska verkligen fortsätta skriva om kapitlen och försöker göra ändringar i varje kapitel men det är lite svårt ibland. Det här är en Harry/Ginny historia, jag var ett tag inne på att låta honom bli ihop med Luna, de skulle passa så bra tillsammans men jag älskar ändå H/G och jag lovade redan från början att låta dem bli ett par, nu gäller det bara att få dem bli ihop, ogud vad har jag gett mig in på, jag är inte bra på att skriva romantiska saker, nåja jag ser det som en utmaning till att förbättra mitt skrivande. Jag hoppas att jag kan få ner mina tankar på papper snart. Vi ses.

Julia: Jag är glad att jag kunde göra dig så glad, jag vet det blev fruktansvärt kort, från början hade jag 14 sidor men då hade jag inte bundit ihop allt och inte skrivit om själva sjukhusvingeln och av någon anledning så kan jag inte skriva ner vad jag har tänkt mig även fast jag vet hur jag vill att det ska se ut. Så jag bestämde mig att lägga ut vad jag redan hade skrivit ner för jag kunde inte låta er vänta längre, nästa kapitel kommer vara längre med tanke på att jag redan har 10 sidor och fortfarande inte har skrivit vilka skador Harry har och hur de andra kommer reagera till det, så det kommer definitivt bli längre än det förra som bara var på 3 sidor, inte mitt bästa jobb precis. Men slut på mitt babbel, jag har arbete att utföra :) Du måste ju få veta fortsättningen.

Guest: Tack så hemskt mycket. Ärligt talat så har jag ingen aning när nästa kapitel kommer, tills min hjärna vill samarbeta med mina händer och ögon och faktiskt skriva vad jag vill skriva antar jag.

Amanda: Tack så hemskt mycket, jag försöker lägga ner så mycket tid jag kan utan att förstöra mitt privat liv (Som egentligen inte existerar eftersom mina vänner inte har någon fantasi och jag måste anordna allt och nu är trött på det så jag sitter mest hemma och läser, kul liv eller hur? Nåja, det blev nyss mycket bättre när jag såg din review, så tack, du är bäst). Jag tycker inte att det är rätt att ingen gör något åt hans liv, han säger aldrig något positivt om dem, kommer tillbaka mycket smalare till Hogwarts än han var när han lämnade och ingen kollade upp honom trots att han var deras världs kändaste person och han har inte precis någon i böckerna som kämpar för honom, Sirius dör ju och jag vet inte, jag fick känslan av att Harry inte gillade att lita på vuxna så mycket efter det, men det kanske bara är min åsikt… så jag försöker ändra det här i alla fall. Harry behöver inse att vad Dursley gör är fel och att han har vuxna som bryr sig och älskar honom, det kommer troligen ta lite tid innan han kan lita på vuxna helt och hållet (inte för att jag klamrar honom) men vi får se hur hans situation utvecklas, jag har ingen aning just nu för jag skriver bara vad som dyker upp i mina tankar i princip. Tack igen och jag ska försöka uppdatera snart.

Annie: Fantasibrist är ett bra ord, jag vet inte riktigt vad jag ska kalla det för allt som dyker upp i mitt huvud är "Writing block" och andra engelska ord, önskar vi hade fler svenska ord som i princip betyder samma sak, vi har så några ord jämfört med engelskan.  
Jag mår faktiskt mycket bättre nu och min huvudvärk är en smula bättre, så skål till det :) Oroa dig inte om att "babbla" jag gör det hela tiden, men tack för idéerna.  
Ah, undernärd och vitaminbrist, det hade undvikit min briljanta hjärna (ledsen, kunde inte låta bli :D) de andra hade jag nog fått med i min lista eller valt bort med flit… på tal om det, det är december i boken… är det då möjligt för Harry att fortfarande har blåmärken? Det känns som om det borde vara omöjligt men jag har ingen aning om hur länge blåmärken kan stanna kvar… men det ger mig en ide, ska nog ta och söka lite på internet efter olika slags skador som kan orsakas av misshandel.  
Jag är så ledsen för det Annie, jag glömde totalt bort att nästa kapitel var Quidditch kapitlet, nåja, det får väl dyka upp det och jag får väl skriva dit lite eget i texten där han på något sätt skadar sig. Jag tänkte skriva i förra men jag hittade inte något ställe, så ja… det får väl helt enkelt bli det kapitlet som det börjar i… kan bli lite mer panik för alla då om hans arm helt plötsligt bryts av. Nu ska vi bara komma på en anledning, har lekt med ett alternativ ett tag och som det ser ut nu så kommer jag använda det.  
Jag gillar också att Harry har en egen säng i sjukhusflygeln, visst enligt böckerna hamnar han bara där 4 gånger, 1 gång i första boken, 2 gånger i tredje, 1 gång i fjärde och det är det, å andra sidan är det mer alvarligt än för andra elever, nåja, jag kommer antagligen nämna någon gång (OBS: Kan vara vilken bok som helst) hur många gånger han har varit där i min fic.  
Oroa dig inte, alla är galna ibland, vem vill vara normal, det är tråkigt. Ha det bra

PS: Jag läste nyss din nya review, och jag är inte riktigt säker på att jag förstår. Skulle du kunna vara snäll och utveckla vad du menar och förklara med i detalj?

Luna: Tack för att välja att läsa min fanfic, oroa dig inte över att det tog ett tag att lista ut hur man lämnar en review, det kan vara lite krånligt ibland, speciellt i fall man inte använder datorn när man läser, som jag ofta gör. Jag är bara glad att du lyckades lista ut man gör det. Tack så hemskt mycket, igen, för din snälla kommentar. Du fick mig att le så att hela mitt ansikte lös trots att jag har en dålig dag, så tack för att muntra upp mig. Wow, det blev många tack i mitt svar, men jag är tacksam att du läser. Nä, nu måste jag gå och skriva lite mer.

Herre gud, vi har redan nått 100 Reviews, tack hörrni, ni är bäst

Wow, om jag bara hade haft lika lätt att skriva det här kapitlet som jag hade när jag svarade på era frågor och sådant.

Det här kapitlet är tillägnat Thalia eftersom hon skrev ett "minne" åt mig som jag använt. Tack så mycket igen Thalia, du är verkligen bäst

* * *

_"Jag skulle inte kalla Lockman en idiot, det är en förolämpning till de andra idioterna." morrade Sirius innan han förvandlade sig igen. Det dröjde inte länge innan Madam Pomfrey vandrade in i vingeln._

_"Okej, hur visste du egentligen hur hon skulle komma nu?"_

_"Hedwig kom med en lapp precis innan ni kom som sade att pratade med madam Bones och redan hade pratat med de andra." svarade Harry med ett grin._

"Ah Mr Potter. Så du bestämde dig att lyssna den här gången?" avbröt madam Pomfrey med armarna i kors.

"När har jag inte lyssnat?" ifrågasatte Harry innan han ryckte på axlarna när han såg hennes missnöjda blick. "Jag brukar lyssna, du har bara en tendens att hålla kvar mig för länge trots att jag är okej."

"Det är mitt jobb att bedöma, du är inte en utbildad helare." Harry kämpade för att inte avbryta henne och påpeka att han klarade av att hålla sig levande i 10 år utan någon hjälp.

"Du vet varför vi är här, ifall du kan luta dig tillbaka så att jag kan…"

"Nej, jag vet inte varför jag är här. Jag kan inte läsa tankar." avbryter Harry otåligt. "Och eftersom alla vill hålla saker hemligt för mig så vet jag för det mesta inte vad som pågår. Visst jag misstänker varför men vem säger att jag har rätt? Och jag vet att du sade igår att jag skulle hit men du sade det skulle hända efter vi börjat läst femte boken, så om jag kollar på den informationen så är jag här av en annan anledning…"

"Potter. Det räcker. Du är här för att du ska genomgå en undersökning om ditt hemliv."

"Nej."

"Vad menar du med nej, Potter."

"Nej. Nej jag tänker inte låta någon undersöka mig och du kan inte tvinga mig."

"Harry. Det är för ditt egna bästa."

"Om jag fick pengar för varje gång någon sade det skulle jag vara rik. Nej, oroa dig inte över det här Harry, det är för ditt egna bästa. Du får veta när du är äldre, för ditt egna bästa." Härmade Harry i en ljus feminin röst.

"Poppy, kan du lämna oss ett tag så jag kan få prata med Harry i enrum." ber Remus trött och helaren nickar innan hon går in på sitt kontor och stänger dörren efter sig.

"Jag kommer inte ändra mig." varnar Harry.

"Harry, kan du inte bara låta oss hjälpa dig."

"Nej, förra gången jag lät en vuxen hjälpa mig slutade det med att Voldemort återuppstod."

"Och vi vill hjälpa dig att få ha ett normalt liv som möjligt, Harry. Du förtjänar så mycket bättre än at behöva stå ut med dem.

"Och hur ska ni lyckas med det? Jag har bett i fyra år redan att inte behöva återvända dit. Vilken skillnad kan ni göra?"

"Mycket." Kom Sirius röst tillslut, han struntade i Harrys förfärade blick, struntade i ifall någon såg honom. Just nu var det viktiga att få Harry att inse att de verkligen kan och kommer hjälpa honom, han slog sig försiktigt ner bredvid Harry. "Du kan börja med att gå med på att genomgå den här undersökningen. Vi kan inte flytta dig därifrån utan att Amelia godkänner det, och för det behöver vi bevis."

"Som om ministeriet skulle tro mig." fnös Harry.

"Kanske inte dig, men en fulltränad helare som säger samma sak. Jag vet att Amelia vill ge dig en ny vårdnadshavare redan nu men hennes händer är bundna tills hon har bevis. Och innan du protesterar igen så har jag ytterligare ett argument. Ifall jag blir frikänd efter vi läst om ditt tredje år, vilket jag planerar, så kommer de inte ha något val. Dina föräldrar valde mig som din vårdnadshavare och jag tvivlar att Ministeriet skulle vilja gå emot någons vilja efter att de civila har informerats om läget."

"…Jag kan inte." viskar Harry mjukt tillslut.

"Varför inte? Snälla, berätta för oss."

"Ni kommer hata mig."

"Se på mig Harry." Sirius väntade till hans gudson lyfte på sitt huvud så han kunde se hans ögon. "Säg aldrig det Harry James Potter. Vi kommer aldrig hata dig, oavsett vad som kommer stå på pergamentet så kommer vi inte döma dig."

"Ni kommer inte säga det när ni ser resultatet."

"Harry, du skulle kunna ansluta dig till Voldemort ifall du ville och jag skulle fortfarande inte hata dig. Visst, jag skulle tro du blivit galen och ge dig utegångsförbud i resten av ditt liv och göra allt jag kan för att få bort märket från din arm. Men jag skulle aldrig hata dig, jag kan aldrig hata dig. Dåraktiga barn, jag älskar dig." Sirius försökte ignorera den chockade flämtningen även fast den fick hans hjärta att brista. "Jag älskar dig." upprepade Sirius kraftfullt och lindade sina armar runt tonåringen. "Dina föräldrar älskar dig, Remus älskar dig, dina vänner älskar dig. Jag är även säker att Voldie gillar dig stark bara för att du är en värdig fiende." Harry uppgav ett strypt skratt åt det.

"Jag har aldrig hört det förut." Medgav han tyst och begravde sitt ansikte i den äldre mannens axel.

Sirius höll om honom hårdare. "Självklart har du inte." suckade han. "Tja, låt mig försäkra dig. När någon älskar dig så mycket som gör så försvinner den inte för något." sade han alvarligt.

"Inte ens för troll, drakar och förbjudna korridorer?" frågade Harry osäkert.

Sirius stönade. "Påminn mig inte om det, det var tillräckligt illa att höra det en gång. Om något så gör det mig bara mer beskyddande." Hotade han innan han tystna. "Jag hoppas verkligen att alla var från ditt första år och det inte upprepas."

"Jag har inte mött någon mer drake, troll eller gått in i förbjudna korridorer." Harry skrattade öppet men en aning nervöst. "Du får helt enkelt lyssna för att få veta om de andra åren."

"Umph." Sirius betraktade sin gudson, glad att se att han inte var orolig längre. "Du vet, det skulle kännas mycket bättre om du berättade för mig nu istället för att låta mig få reda genom undersökningen."

Harry log skakigt. "Åh nej, om det inte kan ändra något så kan du lika gärna få vänta."

"Du inser att du ger mig grått hår, va? Tolv års fängelse kunde inte göra det, men att läsa i en dag om ditt liv." Han skakade på huvudet och rykte till när han hörde Remus fnysning, han hade helt glömt bort att hans vän också befann sig i rummet.

"Så du går med på att göra undersökningen." ber Remus och lägger en hand på Harrys axel.

"På ett villkor." suckar Harry. "Ni får inte berätta för någon utan min tillåtelse och jag vill inte se det i tidningen."

"Det är en deal. Oroa dig inte Harry, ifall allt går enligt mina planer så kommer Daily Prophet inte kunna skriva mer skvaller om dig."

"Det är bäst att inte fråga ifall han gör något som inte är helt lagligt, säkrast för alla." Viskade Remus till Harry när han öppnade munnen för att fråga exakt vad planerna var. "Ifall dina vänner frågar oss frågor, vad svarar vi?"

"Svara dem ärligt utan att ge bort någon information, de förtjänar att veta." svarar Harry efter en minuts funderande.

"Självklart." Remus nickar kort. "Madam Pomfrey, vi är klara här ute." Ropar han sen medan Sirius förvandlar sig igen

"Bra, så du fick Potter att ge dig. Jag beundrar din förmåga, Remus."

"Åh, jag fick hjälp." svarade mannen med ett retsamt leende och Pomfrey spänner blicken i hunden som ligger över Harrys ben på sängen.

"Ta ut din hund, Remus. Jag vill inte ha röra i min flygel."

"Jag gör bara undersökningen ifall Snuffles får stanna." protesterar Harry och helaren suckar irriterat innan hon plockar upp sitt spö.

"Han behöver i alla fall hoppa ner från sängen." Fnyser hon och Sirius är snabb med att lyda. "Luta dig tillbaka Potter. Jag kommer kasta en besvärelse över dig som kommer skriva ner alla dina skador du har samlat på dig, det hela borde ta runt fem minuter. Inget att oroa dig för."

"Kan man bestämma från vilket år och dag den tar ifrån."

"Ja, ni kan välja från vilket datum, men ni kommer inte kunna se i lika mycket detalj, missförstå mig inte, alla skador kommer fortfarande att listas men det kommer buntas ihop och inte visas när han fick skadorna."

"Gör det, vi behöver inte se de små skadorna han samlade på sig själv, ta från 1 november 1981 tills en vecka innan sommarlovet slutade i år."

"Inte för att jag klagar eller något, men har jag ett eget val i det här?" ifrågasätter Harry nervöst.

"Näpp, oroa dig inte, det här kommer inte ändra något." försäkrar Remus innan han vänder sig emot helaren igen. "Potter, du kommer falla i en slags sömn så länge som dina skador skrivs ner, det kommer inte skada dig på något sätt, okej." Harry nickar stumt. "Då sätter vi igång då, _quidam amissis damnum ab annis." _sade hon tydligt medan hon förde sitt spö i en komplicerad rörelser över Harrys kropp. Med en suck fladdrade hans ögonlock till innan de stängdes, och hans andning blev jämnare. Ett pergament dök samtidigt upp bredvid hans säng men en fjäder framför sig som genaste började skriva hastigt.

"Jag ska bara gå inte i mitt kontor och anteckna några saker, se till att han inte försöker fly när han vaknar upp." beordrar hon medan hon går in på sitt kontor och Remus suckar.

"Gör vi rätt Måntand? Borde vi ha väntat tills han var redo att berätta det själv."

"Vi måste veta Tramptass, han gick med på det, jag tror att han vill att vi ska veta men han är rädd för hur vi ska reagera, och det skrämmer mig."

"Det kan inte vara så illa, någon skulle ha märkt det i så fall och gett honom ett nytt hem." försöker Sirius övertyga sig själv och sin vän, men hans tro sjunker ju längre det tar, tillsist tröttnar han och går mot kontoret innan en hand stoppar honom.

"Har du glömt att hon tror att du är skyldig låt mig." avbryter Remus innan han själv öppnar dörren.

"Ah Remus, jag antar att du har pratat klart med Harry nu."

"Pratat klart? Han har inte vaknat än, fjädern skriver fortfarande ner hans skador. Du sade att det inte skulle ta mer en fem minuter, det har snart gått en kvart." Innan han hunnit avslutat meningen så hade helaren skjutit upp ur sin stol och rusat fram till Harrys säng och betraktade i fasa längden på pergamentet.

"Det verkar som om vi har underskattat hans skador." viskar hon medan hennes ögon far över pergamentet som tillslut har slutat fylla på med skador. "Harry kommer vakna om en stund, jag föreslår att du kollar över listan innan han vaknar. Jag måste kontakta en del personer."

"Poppy, kontakta ingen en, jag gjorde ett löfte till Harry att vi inte berättar för någon utan hans samtycke, låt det vila i två dagar, för hans skull." Pomfrey ser ut som om hon vill protestera innan hon nickar motvilligt innan hon ytterligare igen går in på sitt kontor. Sirius förvandlade sig genaste och ryckte pappret ut sin väns hand innan han började läsa högt.

**1.5-11 år ålder**

**_Svag hydrofobi: rädsla för vatten_**

**_Svag Nyctofobi: Rädsla för mörker._**

**_Visar tecken för Aikmofobi: Rädsla för vassa föremål som kan användas som vapen i detta fall._**

**_Visar tecken för Onomatofobi: Rädsla för att höra vissa namn eller ord._**

**_Acousticfobi: Rädsla för höga ljud._**

"Menar du att han hade fem fobier!" avbröt Remus chockat men Sirius vinkar bara iväg honom så att han kan läsa klart.

**_Ytliga sår: omöjligt att säga_**

**_Bruten höger arm: 3 gånger_**

**_Bruten vänster arm: 5 gånger_**

**_Bruten vänsterhand: 7 gånger vänster,_**

**_Bruten högerhand: 17 gånger_**

**_Bruten vänsterhandled: 4 gånger _**

**_Bruten högerhandled: 8 gånger_**

**_Brännskador: tredje och fjärde graden, händer, armar, ben_**

Sirius stannade till för att inte tappa den lilla kontrollen han hade över sina känslor.

"Är du klar?"

"Jag har inte ens hunnit halvvägs med den perioden." viskar Sirius tillbaka innan han tar ett djupt andetag

**_Hjärnskakning: 14 gånger_**

**_Bruten högerfot: 6 gånger _**

**_Bruten Vänsterfot: 2 gånger_**

**_Brutet nyckelben: 1 gång._**

**_Brutna revben: 37 gånger_**

**_Brutet bäckenben: 1 gång_**

**_Stukad vänsterfot 2:_**

**_Stukad högerfot: 8_**

**_Bruten näsa: 13 gånger_**

**_Förfrysning: 16 gånger_**

**_Hjärnblödning: 1 gång, vård på sjukhus._**

**_Inre blödningar: 2 stora, båda behandlade på sjukhus. 5 mindre fall, obehandlade._**

**_Punkterad lunga: lagad med magi._**

**_Benskörhet: Brist på kalcium under uppväxt._**

**_Vitaminbrist: Sen fyra års ålder fram tills han var elva och ett halvt, gällande vitamin; C, E, K, A_**

**_Undernärd: Sen tre års ålder fram tills han var elva och ett halvt._**

**_Resultat: 104 brutna ben  
8 blödningar inom kroppen  
16 förfrysningar  
3 följder som påverkar längd, vikt etc  
5 fobier  
Brännskador: Täcker olika delar av kroppen  
Ytliga sår, skärsår etc: Oräknligt antal  
Stukat foten 10 gånger_**

"Är du klar nu."

"Knappast, vi har från elva till femton kvar nu." muttrade Sirius tillbaka innan han fortsatte.

**11 års ålder.**

**_Acousticfobi: Rädsla för höga ljud._**

**_Svag hydrofobi: rädsla för vatten_**

**_Visar tecken för Onomatofobi: Rädsla för att höra vissa namn eller ord._**

**_Benskörhet: Brist på kalcium under uppväxt._**

**_Vitamin brist: Gällande vitamin; C, E, K, A_**

**_Undernärd_**

**_Blåmärken: armar, ansikte, bröst._**

**_Bruten vänsterhandled_**

**_Bruten näsa: 1 gång_**

**_2 brutna revben._**

**_Magisk utmattning_**

**_Skärsår_**

"Jag, jag kan inte fortsätta läsa." viskar Sirius brutet och slänger äcklat ner pappret på bordet bredvid sängen.

"Hur kunde ingen märka det här?" Spottar Remus ut, rösten full av hat.

"Harry är vår världs räddare, de ser bara vad de vill." muttrar Sirius tillbaka medan han börjar smeka Harrys hår.

"Borde vi läsa klart."

"Nej, jag är redan tillräckligt nära att leta reda på dem just nu, jag skulle aldrig förlåta mig själv ifall jag övergav Harry igen. Remus, du borde gå och informera hans vänner om att de inte ska fråga ut honom om det här, jag tvivlar att han är redo att låta dem få veta."

"Ta hand om honom, och för Merlins skull, gör inget drastiskt." svarar Remus medan han vandrar ut ur rummet, tills hans förvåning stötte han genast på Ginny. "Vad gör du här?"

"Um, jo… jag behövde en paus… jag bara hamnade här ute. Är Harry okej?"

"För tillfället sover han, jag måste prata med dig och er grupp."

"Självklart. Vi är i klassrummet på första våningen. Följ med."

"Vad gör ni där?"

"Det började med att jag stack för det blev ett bråk, sen dök de andra upp en efter en, tydligen så blev de utfrågade så de stack, Fred och George fixade mat till oss så vi åt tillsammans i klassrummet, ah vi är här." Hon sköt enkelt upp dörren .

"Där är du Ginny. Lyckades du få tag på nyheter om Harry?" frågar Dean medan han jonglerar med ett äpple.

"Nja, men jag fick tag på Professor Lupin."

"Är Harry okej? När kan vi träffa honom?"

"Harry sover just nu. Jag tänker inte berätta mycket för er. Det är inte det att jag inte litar på er, men jag gav mitt löfte till Harry. Låt oss bara säga att ifall Harry tar beslutet att blanda in Madam Bones så kommer han få ny vårdnadshavare omedelbart."

"Fred, George. Tror ni att vi kan göra om operation klasskamrat så att den passar dem?" frågar Angelina med ett sött leende.

"Vi jobbar redan på det, vi behöver självklart göra en del stora förändringar men principen är detsamma. Vårt ända problem är hur vi ska ta oss dit och tillbaka utan problem."

"Inte för att klaga eller något, men är det så smart att berätta era planer framför en professor?" frågar Tracy medan hon lämnar tillbaka ett pergament till Hermione som ler.

"Va, åh professor Lupin, nja, han kommer inte gå och skvallra. Det påminner mig, känner du någon som kan få tag på föremål P, klass B nummer 64? Frågar Fred medan han gjorde en anteckning i ett block.

"Ni vet att det är förbjudet att ha det och att ni kan hamna i Azkaban ifall Ministeriet upptäcker att ni har det?"

"Ja, men det är nödvändigt, dessutom så är det för Dursleys."

"Jag känner en som kan fixa fram det. Men jag tänker inte prata med honom förrän jag vet anledningen."

"Okej, stopp. Du är en före detta professor, du uppmuntrar oss att utföra praktiska skämt och ska kolla om du kan fixa förbjudna föremål ifall vi ger dig ett tillräckligt bra skäll."

"Tvillingarna är i kontakt med en kille som kan fixa fram det, men han är ingen du ska lita på egentligen, ifall jag säger nej så kommer de kontakta honom, bättre att jag försöker få fram det, ifall det är absolut nödvändigt, risken är mindre att de blir skadade då."

"Remus har rätt. Plus den andra killen tar löjligt dyra priser."

"Vad behöver ni ens det här föremålet till?"

"Explosion."

"Varför inte bygga en egen timad bomb, mindre jobb och inte olagligt." föreslår Luna drömmande.

"Det… är inte en dålig ide. Tack Luna, Remus, du behöver inte försöka fixa fram det."

"Jag hade inte fixat fram det ändå. Jag ville egentligen bara se hur mycket ni behövde det och hur långt ni var redo att gå för det. I alla fall, jag är här för att be era att inte fråga Harry för många frågor, jag är säker på att han kommer förklara när han är redo för det."

* * *

"Sirius, vad gör du?" muttrar Harry när han slår upp ögonen och ser sin gudfar skriva ilsket på ett pergament, för att emellanåt se sig runt om misstänksamt innan han återvände till skrivandet.

"Va, åh, hej Harry. Inget speciellt, skriver bara ner sätt att få Dursleys försvinna från jordens yta."

"Du läste pergamentet alltså." mumlade Harry tyst.

"Ja." Sirius lade ner pergamentet och bläckpennan i fickan på sin mantel. "Vill du förklara?"

"Förklara vad?"

"Hur du fick alla dina skador. Vi har bara läst fram tills du fyllde tolv och du har brutit ben över hundra gånger."

"Det är inget."

"Skitsnack. Harry, inget har förändrats på grund av det här men jag vill veta."

"Alla personer har olika straff, jag bröt mot reglerna och fick hantera konsekvenserna."

"Dina konsekvenser var 100 brutna ben och fem olika fobier, bland annat."

"Jag skulle inte ha brutit mot reglerna, jag förtjänade…"

"Våga inte säga at du förtjänade det." ryter Sirius ut och Harry rycker till. "Ingen förtjänar att få så mycket stryk att de är nära att dö."

Jag visste vad konsekvenserna var, det var inte deras fel att jag inte kunde följa reglerna."

"Du tror inte det." morrar Sirius. "Du vet att det är fel." Harry vägrar att svara och Sirius suckar ilsket, av alla tidpunkter hans gudson var tvungen att vara som envisats. "Låser Hermione föräldrar in henne på hennes rum och sätter galler för hennes fönster när hon inte följer alla regler."

"…Nej, men…"

"Tvingar Arthur och Molly Ron att städa hela huset varje dag? Förolämpar de honom eller slår honom om han gör något fel."

"Nej, självklart inte, ingen förtjänar det."

"Ändå så verkar du tro att du gör det." suckar Sirius.

"Det är för att jag gör det, jag sätter alla runt omkring mig i fara."

"Nej, Harry. Du har inte gjort något som helst fel."

"Förra boken då? Jag fick Ron och Mione att gå rakt in i fara, något som kunde ha dödat dem."

"Det var inte ditt fel, jag skyller det på Dumbledore." lovade Sirius.

"Men han tvingade mig inte gå efter honom, jag satte tre andra elevers liv på spel förra året och lyckades få en dödad bara för att Voldemort behövde mig."

"Harry, lyssna på oss, Dumbledore tvingade dig inte, men han satte upp er så att det såg ut som om ni behövde gå. Förra året gjorde du inget som satte någons liv i fara. Du gav upp din första plats i andra tävlingen för att se till att alla kom upp säkert och Cedrics död var inte på något sätt ditt fel. Förstår du?"

"Men…"

"Inga men Harry. Jag vill inte höra att du säger att du förtjänade det eller att du är skyldig för förra året.

"Ja Sirius. Ledsen." Mumlar Harry med blicken på golvet, Sirius höjer ett ögonbryn förvånat.

"Vad är du ledsen för Harry?" Frågar han vänligt.

"För att störa dig med mina problem." Viskar han fortfarande med sänkt huvud.

"Harry, du skulle aldrig kunna störa mig med problem, jag kommer inte bli arg för det, jag föredrar faktiskt ifall du berättar om något oroar dig."

"Men du blev så arg igår med vad som hände på Halloween."

"Jag trodde Remus gick över det med dig. Vi var arga för att vi var så rädda, vi hade kunnat förlora dig. Vi blev arga för att du satte ditt liv i fara. Inte för att du hjälpte Hermione, jag är stolt över det men jag, och Remus, älskar dig så mycket att det är svårt att höra när ditt liv är i fara." Förklarar Sirius samtidigt som han kramar om honom.

"Jag förstår inte." Mumlar Harry.

"Förstår inte vad?"

"Ni borde hata mig." Svarar han dystert och Sirius ansikte antar ett förskräckt uttryck. "Jag förstör allting. Alla runt om mig dör, och det började inte med Cedric, mina föräldrar dog på grund av mig. Jag gjorde så att du förlorade allting. Fick dig kastad i Azkaban och såg till att Remus inte hade några vänner. Ni borde hata mig, jag gjorde så att ni förlorade era bästa vänner.

"Harry James, jag är frestad att slå dig över huvudet just nu för din dumhet. Jag vill aldrig höra dig säga något sådant, förstått! Du har inte dödat någon, Lily och James dog på grund av Voldemort, de dog på grund utav… vapnet, vi försökte kämpa emot det. Du fick mig inte slängd i Azkaban, jag såg till att jag hamnade där själv, jag borde ha letat reda på Dumbledore och berättat sanningen först. Du fick sannerligen inte Pettigrew att förråda någon, han valde det själv. Det var tanken på dig som fick mig hålla mig frisk i Azkaban." Harry ler svagt men Sirius kan se att något är fel. "Okej, spotta ut det."

"Spotta ut vad?"

"Det du tänker på som gör dig så orolig." Harry är tyst en lång stund och Sirius börjar tro att han inte ska svara. "Jag vet inte." svarar han tillslut.

"Säg sanningen, snälla. Jag kommer inte att bli arg, jag lovar."

"Jag antar att jag bara är rädd för att du och Remus vill umgås med mig för att jag är så lik mina föräldrar. Remus sade det själv, jag ser ut som pappa men har mammas personlighet.

"Åh Harry. Vi båda två vet mycket väl att du är Harry och inte dina föräldrar, vi skulle inte vilja ha det på något annat sätt. Du må vara väldigt lik James men du är inte en exakt avbild utav honom, om man kollar noga kan man se att du har Lilys kindben, och din farmors näsa när jag tänker efter… och medan du är väldigt lik Lily i din personlighet så finns det skillnader."

"Som vad?"

"Du är snällare, mer förlåtande och lojal, modigare, starkare, en bättre person. Du kanske är väldigt lik dem men du är precis lika mycket annorlunda. Du är din egna person. Se bara på vad du har klarat av." Sirius log stolt. "Låt ingen få dig tro att du är en avbild av James och Lily och tro inte på Molly när hon säger att jag inte kan se skillnad på dig och James, jag vet mycket väl vem du är."

"Jag vet." Harry ler, ett riktigt leende den här gången.

"Du borde ropa på madam Pomfrey så att vi kan få reda på vad vi kan göra för att rätta till alla skador."

"Um visst… var är Remus?"

"Jag skickade iväg honom så att han kunde förklara situationen för dina vänner, nej han ger inte iväg någon information, han ser bara till att de inte frågar för många frågor sen." svarar Sirius innan han förvandlar sig.

"Madam Pomfrey. Är du där?" Harry kände sig en aning löjlig för att ropa ut efter henne.

"Ah Mr Potter. Du har bestämt dig att vakna nu. Var är Remus?"

"Han gick iväg för att prata med mina vänner."

"Mm, jag har läst igenom ditt papper, det är ett mirakel att du fortfarande lever, var glad att jag har tystnadsplikt, men vi kan fixa det mesta. Tyvärr har jag inte vad som är nödvändigt och det tar några dagar att brygga alla mediciner, så du får komma tillbaka på fredag."

"Det är okej, får jag gå tillbaka till salen nu?"

"Inte så fort Mr Potter. Som du vet har jag tystnadsplikt men trots det så kommer jag informera Amelia Bones om den här situationen, Remus har dock övertalat mig att vänta i två dagar, så jag kommer inte informera henne förrän på torsdag."

"Och det är tisdag idag... jag kan inte stoppa dig, men snälla låt ingen annan få reda på det."

"Tystnadsplikt Mr Potter, jag kan inte berätta för någon annan. Du ska i alla fall äta det här innan du återvänder till salen." avslutar hon i en stenhård ton medan hon placerade en bricka med mat framför honom. "Du lämnar inte rummet förrän varje bit är borta från tallriken." varnar hon och Harry sväljer, det fanns inte en chans att han skulle orka äta upp allt det. Med en suck börjar han äta, trots att han var hungrig och att det var gott så lyckades han bara äta upp lite mer än hälften.

"Jag kommer vara här i evigheter." stönar han och blänger på tallriken, han kunde känna hans gudfars blick på sig. "Kom igen, jag är van vid att äta så här mycket, hon gav mig dubbelt så mycket som jag brukar äta." klagar han innan han skjuter bort tallriken. "Du äter resten, det snabbare vi kommer ut härifrån, desto bättre."

Sirius skakade på huvudet.

"Snälla Siri, du är hungrig och du vet det, jag är redan mätt. Jag lovar." När han insåg att Sirius fortfarande är tveksam spänner han ögon i honom. "Snälla, alla andra kommer börja misstänka att allt är mycket värre än det är och jag kommer få en massa frågor, och även ifall jag skulle tvinga i mig allt så skulle jag ändå spy upp det igen." Med en suck äter Sirius snabbt upp vad som är kvar på tallriken. "Kom vi sticker medan vi har chansen." viskar Harry lågt medan han smyger fram till dörren och smiter ut genom den och begav sig emot salen.

"Där är du ju Harry. Vi började undra vart du tog vägen."

"Du låter fruktansvärt glad, Ginny."

"Jag gjorde slut med Michael efter att du lämnade salen."

"Och du är glad varför? Jag trodde ni var lyckliga ihop."

"I början kanske, men han drog sig undan och gillade inte att jag var så nära med andra killar, sen insåg jag att jag gillar en annan kille och har gjort det ett tag, så det var bättre att vi gjorde slut." Harry kunde känna en känsla i magen han inte haft på väldigt länge och han blev häpen när han tillslut kände igen det som avundssjuka när Ginny sade att hon gillade någon annan. Han skakade på huvudet för att rensa tankarna. "Ska vi gå in i salen." frågar hon med ett bländande leende och leder in honom i salen.

"Harry. Vad tog som tid." utropar Lee glatt.

"Madam Pomfrey tvingade mig att äta där." stönade Harry och sjönk ner emellan Hermione och Ron.

"Det finns inte en chans att du hann äta upp all mat så fort, hon ger en alltid dubbelt så mycket som man brukar äta." protesterar Seamus.

"Gav hälften till Snuffles." svarade Harry med en axelryckning.

"Bättre än att lägga maten i vasen på bordet som du gjorde förra gången." flinar Ron.

"Okej, jag vet att vi inte skulle fråga. Men är du okej, Harry?" frågar Lavender tillslut

"Jag är okej, Lav. Oroa er inte över mig. Jag visste redan om allt som hänt och Siri pratade med mig om det."

"Är alla här?" Frågar madam Bones plötsligt med hjälp av en sonorus och alla tystnar på direkten. "I pausen fick jag chans att kolla över skolans register på elever. Jag kollade upp din historia Mr. Black." Som på en order vände sig alla emot pergamentet som svävade i luften.

"Addison, madam Bones. När jag insåg vad Black var anklagad för så valde jag att byta mitt efternamn till Addison, jag använder mig bara av Black efternamn om jag skriver på ett viktigt dokument och liknande. Ni kan själva välja om ni vill använda mitt ursprungsnamn eller det namn jag valde själv."

"Mr Addison, jag kollade upp din information och den verkar stämma." Harry andades lättat ut när han hörde det och han kunde se hur flera stycken runt om i salen slappnade av efter att ha hört det.

"Självklart stämmer den. Jag är ingen lögnare, och jag svor på både mitt liv och min magi att jag inte är en dödsätare eller har gjort något av brotten som den riktiga Sirius Black är anklagad för… men kalla mig Sirius, vi kommer trots att spendera ganska mycket tid tillsammans de närmaste dagarna."

"Det låter rimligt Sirius. Men vi borde kanske fortsätta nu."

"Nja, fortsätt prata. Jag har inga problem med det." avbröt Harry Hermione. "Jag kommer hamna i så mycket trubbel."

"Harry. Vi kommer inte straffa dig för något som hände i det förflutna."

"Ändå blev jag utskälld för saker som hände i mitt första år."

"Hur många gånger ska du dra upp det? Det var för att du satte ditt liv i livsfara. Och vad kan de värsta vara? Det är inte som om samma sak kommer hända två år på raken." suckar Remus.

"Um… måste vi påminna dig om den mystiska rösten som ville döda någon, Mollys kommentar i början av boken och det faktum att de har Lockman som professor." kommenterade Tonks

"Harry, hamnade du i fara igen?"

"Inga kommentarer? Och det är inte så farligt."

"Inte så farligt. Vill du ha listan i alfabetiskordning eller i olika grader?" frågade Ron.

"Okej, låt oss bara fortsätta läsa." sade Harry i en alldeles för lycklig röst och en massa personer fnös. "Strunta bara i det, Siri, Remus. Det förstör boken annars."

"Harry har rätt, vi kommer trots allt få våra svar så småningom." inflickar Cho. "Så, vem ska läsa nästa kapitel?"

_"Hej igen." _avbryter en röst som alla nu kände igen som Teddys. "_Innan ni fortsätter läsa boken så har vi ett minne att visa er. Nej, det tillhör ingen som är med er nu. I alla fall så råkade en av oss göra ett misstag och skicka sig själv bakåt i tiden och spionerade lite. Nej, det är inte möjligt för er nu och vi vet inte ens hur det gick till… i alla fall tillbaka till ämnet, det är bara något som vi trodde ni skulle gilla att se. Å, jag glömde nästan, bli inte förvånade ifall det ibland dyker upp bilder som passar in med vad ni precis läser om. Så att ni ska förstå saker bättre. _

"Hur fick ni tag på bilder?" krävde Umbrigde.

_"Under sitt sjätte år på Hogwarts lät Harry sin vän Colin se några av hans minnen och ta kort på dem med sin kamera. Nu, luta er tillbaka, slappna av och njut."_

"Är det inte tillräckligt med att vi ska behöva läsa om mitt liv, nu måste ni få se bilder med." stönar Harry medan en stor vit duk upp på väggen bakom lärarna, som snabbt flyttade på sig så att alla skulle kunna se. En bild började framträda i den rökiga bilden tills den visade ett hemtrevligt kök.

_"Harry, Harry var är min lille ängel?" Den rödhåriga kvinnan såg sig om innan hon höjde huvudet och ropade mot vardagsrummet. "James har du sett Harry?" _

"Mamma." Flämtade Harry och stirrade chockat på den vackra kvinnan på skärmen. "De tog sig tillbaka till 1980-talet." mumlade han sen strävt, han kunde inte hjälpa den starka känslan av avundssjuka som vaknade till liv, de hade sett hans föräldrar.

_"Är inte han med dig?" Kom svaret. Lily spärrade upp ögonen. En halv sekund senare for James ut i köket och förbi Lily._

"De tappade bort dig!" utbrast Alicia chockat.

"Jag skulle inte uttrycka det så, redan då var Harry väldigt nyfiken och tog varje chans han kunde till att utforska huset." Fnös Remus och Harry log fåraktigt utan att släppa sina föräldrar ur sikte.

_ "Jag tar övervåningen", sa han och försvann upp för trappan. Lily skyndade ut genom bakdörren och ut i trädgården._

"Hur skulle han ens kunna ta sig upp på övervåningen?" frågade Anthony misstroget.

"Harry gick när han var runt nio månader och han använde sin magi så ofta han kunde."

"Jag kommer ihåg det, tog han sig inte upp på vinden en gång?" frågade Tonks och Remus nickade med ett litet leende. "Fick aldrig veta hur busungen lyckades med det dock." fortsatte hon sen en aning besviket.

"Hur vet du det? Jag trodde de var under en förtrollning som gömde vart de var."

"Å, det var typ dagen innan de gömde sig helt och hållet… innan de valde hemlighetsväktare så visste några få utvalda personer vart de bodde, min familj var några av de få utvalda."

_Bilden återvänd till köket där Harry kom in genom dörren innan han vandrade fram emot bordet och började skjuta en stol över golvet mot köksbänken. När han var nöjd med vart stolen var försökte han klättra upp bara för att ramla omkull på rumpan. En liten rynka uppenbarade sig mellan hans ögonbryn._

"AW." suckade nästan alla kvinnor i salen. "Harry, du är bedårande." utbrast Katie med ett leende.

"Mmm, visst." svarade Harry frånvarande, medan han hoppades att hans föräldrar skulle visas igen. Hans rumskamrater utbytte blickar och lovade att aldrig låta honom glömma att han hållit med om att han var bedårande.

_Han såg sig omkring i rummet innan han valde att krypa fram till en pall och sköt den tillbaka till stolen innan han ställde sig på den innan han klättrade upp på stolen och sträckte sig mot en burk på en hylla._

"Wow, du är riktigt smart där Harry. Jag är inte säker på att jag skulle listat ut hur jag skulle ta mig upp på stolen."

"Oroa dig inte Ollie, vi är säkra på att Harry kan lära dig det senare idag." svarade tvillingarna flinandes medan Oliver började rodna och protestera att det inte var så han menade.

"Varför får jag en känsla av att det är något onyttigt i burken?" frågade Ginny glatt. Frågan var onödig eftersom ingen i salen behövde undra över vad burken innehöll och några av flickorna log vid tanken på hur normalt det egentligen var att barn drogs till sötsaker.

"Därför att Harry redan då drogs till sötsaker, han hittade alltid alla gömställen." tänkte Remus en smula sorgset.

_Harry sträckte på sig ännu mer, och kunde snudda vid burken, så han började köra handen fram och tillbaka tills burken föll ner, slog i golvet med en ljudlig KRACH! och spred sitt innehåll av chokladkakor och pepparmintskarameller över golvet. _

"Medan det var en bra plan till att få tag på dina sötsaker, så är jag säker på att krashen kommer locka dit dina föräldrar." skrattade Parvati.

_Oväsendet lockade genast dit Lily som snabbt fick sällskap av James, de stannade i dörren till köket och bara stirrade på scenen. Harry, som klättrat ner från stolen, satt nu på golvet helt täckt av choklad och åt som om det inte fanns någon morgondag._

"Glad att det inte förändrats genom åren. Du älskar fortfarande sötsaker lika mycket." kommenterade Hermione med ett leende, hon var glad över att Harry fick den här chansen att se sina föräldrar.

_"Men Harry!" utbrast Lily chockat. Harry såg upp när han hörde sitt namn men verkade inte inse "röran" han orsakat, utan log bara när Lily plockade upp honom. "Ta honom du", sa hon till James och räckte över pojken som sysselsatte sig med att slicka choklad från fingrarna. _

_"Så ska jag... röja undan", sa Lily och såg på röran. James tog emot Harry men verkade inte bry sig om att pojken liknade något som mugglarbarn fick i sina påskägg, utan tog ett fast grepp om honom och gick upp för trappan medan Lily fick resterna från Harrys "plundring" att försvinna._

Harry hade ett stort leende men hans ögon gnistrade av tårar, det här var första gången han hörde dem prata bortsett från deras sista minuter i livet, och trots sin avundssjuka så var han tacksam för möjligheten.

_James satte ner Harry på toalettlocket och började fylla upp badkaret. "Förstår inte hur du lyckades", sa James medan han drog av Harry tröjan. Harry däremot verkade inte förstå varför hans mamma förstört hans roliga lek eller varför hans pappa såg sådär på honom, som när han varit stygg. James stängde av kranen och sträckte sig efter tvålen på handfatet men den var inte där. "Harry har du sett..." James vände sig emot honom samtidigt som Harry hickade och en såpbubbla kom ur munnen på honom._

"Du måste skämta." säger Dean och kan knappt hålla in ett skratt.

_Ett ögonblick stirrade James bara på Harry, som om han inte trodde sig sett rätt, "säg inte," började han och skakade trött på huvudet, Harry hickade igen och ytterligare några bubblor kom ur munnen på honom, _

"Oh Merlin, Harry. Du åt seriöst upp tvålen." avslutar Seamus för sin bästa vän.

_"Jo, naturligt vis," James drog fram sin trollstav, riktade den mot Harry och sa, "Ascendio," Harry öppnade munnen, tvålen flög ut och James fångade den med samma reflexer som en Sökare behövde. "Dig ska man allt behöva ha ständig koll på, va?" sa han och plockade upp Harry._

"Underdrift." mumlar Remus med ett litet leende, han kunde inte låta bli att tänka tillbaka på alla gånger som Harry lyckats smita undan och skapat panik för alla när de försökte hitta honom igen.

_Bilden visade ytterligare igen köket där Lily hade fått ordning på röran Harry orsakat och höll just på med kvällsmaten när James kom in i köket med Harry i famnen, som var klädd i en vit pyjamasjacka med blåa ärmar och byxor, hans svarta hår var fuktigt och stack upp ännu mer än vanligt. _

"Och jag som tyckte du var söt när du var elva." suckade Alicia.

_Lily log när hon såg honom, som om en halvtimme av frånvaro känts som ett år. "Har vår lille marodör fått nog av sötsaker?" sa hon med det där lätta tonfallet man brukar  
använda på barn. _

"Stop! Stop! Stop. Stoppa minnet." Utbrast tvillingarna. "Vad menar Mrs Potter med vår lille marodör?" krävde de och stirrade misstänksamt på Harry som ryckte på axlarna.

"Tusan, jag är skyldig Hestia 8 Gallioner." utbrister Remus samtidigt.

"Vill jag ens veta varför du är skyldig henne pengar?" frågar Tonks med ett leende.

"Vi försökte alltid lista ut vilka marodörerna var, och fick en dag ett meddelande om att den som kunde lista ut vilka de var först skulle få kalla någon, sig själv eller någon annan för marodör, oavsett ålder. James måste ha listat ut det."

"Det svarar ändå inte på varför du är skyldig henne pengar." påpekar Lee.

"Hon sade att James skulle lista ut det först, jag hävdade att han var för upptagen med att få Lilys uppmärksamhet att han aldrig skulle kunna lista ut vilka de var… eller är…" Under Remus förklaring stirrade tvillingarna på Harry med beundran.

"Lägg av killar, jag är ingen marodör, min pappa råkade bara lista ut vilka de är." Harry rullade på ögonen men valde att spela med.

"Sant, tillbaka till ruta ett." suckar alla i bronstrion.

"Jäpp, vi borde vara lite oroliga över hur Lupin leker med dem." suckar Sprout till sina kollegor som nickar allvarligt.

_James log lite åt vad hans fru sagt. Lily tog emot Harry och gick in i vardagsrummet tätt följd av James. De slog sig ner i soffan och såg in i elden. Lily tryckte Harry intill sig och kramade honom, som om hon var rädd att han skulle slitas ifrån henne. James lade armen om Lilys axlar och drog henne närmare._

Synen av familjen och hur söt och oskyldig pojken såg ut fick dem flesta personers ögon i salen att tåras. Det var verkligen grymt, att något så fint och naturligt slitits isär och förstörts, och allt på grund av Voldemort. Harry drog upp knäna till bröstet och vilade kinden mot sitt knä medan han längtansfullt tittade på bilden.

_Harry gäspade. Lily log, "visst dags att sova. Säg god natt till pappa Harry", Han gav James en kram och fick själv en puss på pannan. James strök över det korpsvarta håret. "God natt Harry," viskade han och såg leende på sonen, "ses imorgon." _

_Lily gick upp för trappan, in i det närmsta rummet och lade ner Harry i spjälsängen. Hon satte sig på en stol bredvid sängen och började sjunga, det lät som något hon brukade göra för Harry såg intresserat på, som om han försökte avgöra om sången var ny eller inte._

Tusselilulle i lullebo  
lulle ja så gärna  
Tappe ja bort min skälleko  
Skällekon hette Stjärna  
Linden bad mig å springa och leta  
Aspen bad mig å sitta och leka  
Men björken lovade mig busbas te kvällen

"Harry, är inte det där melodin…" började Ron innan Harry väste ut ett "Sch" för att kunna höra ordentligt.

_Tusselil i lullebo  
int ska pojken gråte  
Kråka satt på stugebro  
pipa vill int låte  
Tuppen gol och trampar i korne  
Pojken bad mig å blåsa i horne  
men inte jag spelar jag mer ida  
förrän jag får två öre_

Alla i salen kunde se att Harry hade somnat men minnet slutade inte och Lily fortsatte att sjunga.

Tusselil i lullebo  
mamma oshka dränga  
Allihop, båd store och små ligg nu tyst i sänga  
Hunn han skäll å katten mal  
Hönsja kackler, kanken gal  
Nu ska pojken ore

Harry log, han hade i år haft melodin fast i huvudet och undrat vart den kom ifrån och ifall den hade någon text, nu hade han svaret och han upprepade den tyst i sitt huvud för att inte glömma bort den.

_För ett ögonblick så stod Lily bara vid sängen och såg på honom. Harry sträckte sig i sömnen efter sin nalle som han fått av Sirius när han bara var några dagar. Synen verkade göra Lily sorgsen, att något så ont som Voldemort ville skada hennes son var verkligen obegripligt. Harry skulle inte kunna göra en fluga förnär, så varför hade någon gjort en profetia om honom och mörkrets furste, varför skulle någon vilja utsätta ett oskyldigt barn för smärta. Vad skulle det tjäna till?_

Alla såg förvånat när texten dök upp på bilden, det var tydligt för alla att de såg in i Lilys tankar och de blev chokade av vad hon tänkt.

"Vad menar hon?" frågar Harry tyst, när ingen svarade höjde han sin röst. "Vad menar min mamma med att en profetia handlar om mig." Ingen såg honom i ögonen utan såg envist bort från de lysande ögonen. "Jag vill ha ett svar. Vad menade min mamma med profetian? Vad säger den? Jag har rätt att veta." Alla fortsatte att titta bort och Gryffindors hus ryste, de kunde alla se att Harrys humör snart skulle explodera.

"Harry, du borde kanske lugna ner dig, ta ett par djupa andetag och fokusera på minnet."

"JAG GÖR DET." Vrålade han ilsket och hela hans elevhem ryckte till och sjönk ner så långt de kunde i sina platser. "JAG ÄR GLAD ATT JAG NU HAR ETT MINNE FRÅN MIN FAMILJ, MEN JAG VILL HA SVAR. VEM GJORDE PROFETIAN? VAD SÄGER DEN? VARFÖR ATTACKERADE VOLDEMORT MIN FAMILJ? NI VET, GÖR NI INTE? BERÄTTA, JAG FÖRTJÄNAR DET." Medan han pratade så blixtrade hans ögon ilsket, luften runt omkring honom sprakade av energi och en osynlig vind tycktes slita i hans kläder.

"Harry, jag är säker på att vi kommer få veta…"

"JAG VILL VETA NU! JAG ÄR TRÖTT PÅ ATT VÄNTA, TRÖTT PÅ ATT HÖRA ATT JAG ÄR FÖR UNG. DET ÄR MITT LIV. MITT LIV SOM BLEV FÖRSTÖRT, JAG SOM VÄXTE UPP UTAN NÅGON SOM BRYDDE SIG!" Harry märke inte ens viskningarna som bröt ut över vad han skrek. "JAG VILL VETA VARFÖR. DE ÄR MINA FÖRÄLDRAR."

"Harry, lugna ner dig innan du skadar någon." ropar Ginny och griper tag i hans arm. Harry snurrade runt med sin trollstav i hand men sänkte den när han såg vem det var. "Harry, jag vet att du vill veta, och du förtjänar det. Men du måste kontrollera ditt humör, se dig omkring." Harry gjorde som hon sade och kunde se hur de flesta försökte göra sig osynliga från honom och han skrattade till nervöst.

"Opps." erbjöd han försiktigt, innan han vände sig emot Ordern. "Jag vill ha svar och jag vill ha det nu." morrar han fram. "Svara mig, innan jag tar till mer drastiska återgärder." skäller han ut och flera stycken tappar hakan, han kallade inte vad han gjorde nyss för drastiskt, han hade totalt tappat kontrollen över sin magi.

"Mr Potter, även om någon här inne vet så tror jag inte det är bästa tidpunkten att berätta nu." försökte Kingsley innan han duckade från förhäxning Harry sköt emot honom.

"Harry." sade Hermione i en liten röst.

"Vad!"

"Sirius svarar dig just nu." viskade hon nervöst och Harry snurrade runt för ett se ord dyka upp hastigt på pergamentet.

"Jag vet inte mycket, jag vet bara att någon gav en profetia som handlade om en pojke och Voldemort, din familj gömde sig när du var lite över ett om min information stämmer, rykten gick runt om att Voldemort försökte utrota alla pojkar runt din ålder och att du var hotad. Jag vet inte vad själva profetian säger, men jag misstänker att du kommer få reda på det utan att behöva attackera Ministeriearbetare." Sirius visste att han tog en stor risk i att berätta vad han visste och andades lättat ut när han insåg att han inte förlorat sin magi som han hade kunnat genom att berätta trots löftet han gett.

"Det var inte mycket till hjälp. Allt jag fick veta var några rykten och att min familj gömde sig." fnös Harry ilsket. "Fint, jag ger er veckan. Vet jag inte innan den här veckan är slut kommer jag göra vad som krävs för att få veta, oavsett hur många jag behöver tortera."

"Du kan inte gå runt och hota folk med den förhäxningen." avbryter Parvati och rullar på ögonen medan de flesta drar efter andan chockat och Fudge och Umbrigde ler skadeglatt medan de skriver ner allt han säger.

"Den funkar." svarar Harry kallt med en isande blick.

"Harry! Du kan inte ställa alla i ett led och kasta Rictusempra på dem tills de ger dig svar." Uppmanar Hermione och alla landas lättat ut

"Varför inte? De blir inte skadade och jag får mina svar."

"Ärligt Harry, hur många här inne tror du vet vad den innehåller?" fnös Ron.

"Jag kan få det till minst 10 personer härinne."

"Jag skulle säga en, Dumbledore delar aldrig med sig av informationen." det var tydligt att Sirius ord var sagda med ilska.

"Jag tror att det är bäst ifall vi fortsätter att läsa." säger Dumbledore tillslut

* * *

AN:

quidam amissis damnum ab annis = vissa förlorade skador från åren

Ett: Jag vet att Ginny inte gråter så ofta, men Corner träffade en nerv när han sade att Harry aldrig skulle märka henne, så ja, hon fick tårar i ögonen av det för hon är verkligen kär i honom och hon hatar det faktum att han kan ha rätt. Glömde säga det i förra kapitlet

Två: Jag hoppas att min förklaring till Sirius fejknamn var okej, den är långsökt att det skulle ha funnits 2 Sirius Black samtidigt, men trollkarlsvärlden har inte speciellt mycket logik och eftersom de redan fixat det när de gick i skolan så skulle de lika gärna kunna lura i någon det. så låt oss säga det

Tre: Jag hade jättesvårt att skriva om Harrys skador, för jag ville inte överdriva, men jag vill inte heller underdriva eftersom han var väldigt utsatt i det hushållet och så.

Fyra: Minnet som de fick se är skrivet av Thalia, jag gjorde en del ändringar men runt 80% är skrivet av henne, så beröm henne gärna. Jag hoppades att ni gillade Harrys lilla explosion i slutet, vilket leder mig till en fråga, ska det där har varit en nia eller en tia på hur arg han kan bli? Det är helt erat val.

Fem: Angående Lockman i förra kapitlet när jag gjorde honom till en pedofil… hoppas ingen blev upprörd men jag har alltid fått de vibbarna av honom, så jag skrev ner hur jag föreställer mig honom. Något jag glömde nämna i förrförra kapitlet.

Ni har tur att det blev ett kapitel, min dator kraschade och det var nära att jag förlorade allt, men strunt samma, jag måste gå nu innan mamma skäller ut mig ännu mer för att sitta vid datorn, har redan haft ett bråk i över 20 minuter


End file.
